


希望大家一直开心

by lavrock



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 180,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrock/pseuds/lavrock
Summary: 1. Katie Paterson, Earth-Moon-Earth (Moonlight Sonata Reflected from the Surface of the Moon) 2007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 41. Moonlight

周南到了才发现座位挺靠前，是张难得票。舞台拉着宝石红的丝绒帷幕，起起伏伏，滑腻的反光都是圆的。本来没打算来——太荒唐了——几天前收到一封邮件，没头没脑的，发件人眼生得厉害，一张《葛蓓莉亚》的电子票。他对古典芭蕾一窍不通，唯一一次看舞剧还是在国内，现代舞，被人骗去的。不算熟悉的当地朋友拿灰绿的眼睛盯着他看，“也许有人希望和你一起看，或者希望你去看，噢，说真的，这实在是太浪漫了。”

巴萨罗那的深冬也算不上冷，寒意全凭雨吊着。周南拿不准情感丰沛的白人式浪漫，“会不会是谁填错了邮箱？”

绿眼睛无所谓地眨，“都到你这来了，你不去他也去不成，白白浪费一张票又有什么好？”也不是没道理的。

剧院不远，不过几站车程。抵达时门口排了长队，暖红明桔的光亮裹住西班牙字母的边，天色暗透了。帷幕拉开，穿纱裙的女孩一拥而出，缎面缝的白蕾丝都像轻佻的桃皮色，脚尖点地，光打成暖的，是出难得的喜剧。周南看得认真，台上的人扮相奢侈，起落轻得像滴水，象牙白的灯笼袖管坠着晃荡，打卷的浅色假发一戴上，连他都要认不出了。

原来票的主人并不难找。

他的眼睛在台上跟随一束光，不算主角，浸在密匝的古典乐中也没以往出挑。那人望过来，手里扶着油画里转圈的女孩，嘴角又匀出几分神朝他笑，眉眼那点儿锋利全都溶掉了。

散场后周南被人潮拥着出了剧院，巴士站狭窄的棚顶遮不住雨滴。冷清的线断在他脸上，和昏沉的夜色一样。周南低了低头，把手背缩进袖口，脑子里还是舞台上的华丽景象。出神时顾不上身侧流动的人群，被拉进怀里是十成十懵怔，他跌进一团暖烘烘的热气，是很久没有经历过的，短暂而生疏的亲密。

周南从怔忪里挣脱，也从他怀里挣脱。那人站得很近，舞台妆轻巧地拎着眼尾，眉骨黏了一小颗珍珠做装饰，是张亚洲人的脸。巴士站的彩色灯箱照着笑意的一半，月亮照着另一半，年轻的面孔有种馥郁的生动——他最熟悉这种生动。

他们之间的氛围一贯轻松，周南露出笑来，熟稔地捶了一下他的臂弯，“打招呼都成西式了，入乡随俗挺快啊。”

夏之光久违地打量他，像初见，目光落在下巴尖上，“你倒是随得够慢，一年多还没适应。”

周南怔了怔，拎出一个短促的单音节表示疑惑。

夏之光的笑趋于明朗，眉毛挑了挑他的背包，“我再来晚点，整个街区的小偷都让你养活了。”

周南后知后觉地发现拉链开了一半，原来拥抱不是拥抱。他为自作多情而脸颊发烫，“你来西班牙怎么不告诉我，搞什么匿名票，故弄玄虚。”他在背地里丧失底气，面色依然如常。

夏之光眼睫翕动，“现在你不是知道了吗。”

巴士进站，晚风唤醒潮漉的枝叶，月光溶解。他的刘海被吹出狭窄的缝隙，“那，走吗？请你喝酒。”

周南拿钥匙时听见身后的笑声，夏之光没掩盖愉悦，“你就这么带人回家了啊？”

锁芯扭转，周南推开房门，“怎么，你还能把我家烧了？”

他的公寓陈设规整，沙发上丢着两本摊开的琴谱和英西辞典。周南没选学校的宿舍，自己在外租住的起因是乐意留下一架钢琴的屋主过于难得，雀眼枫木的立式Schimmel，看起来不太新，大概有些年头了。周南对房子没什么要求，试过琴就交了租金，对他来说免除整日跑去琴房的奔波有更大的诱惑力。夏之光的目光扫过膝红的琴盖，顶上放着小半个咬过的苹果，果肉氧化，棱角渐开干燥的焦黄。周南拿了两个杯子叫他来坐，桌椅立在窗边，玻璃花瓶空空如也。

周南倒酒的动作再次把他逗笑，夏之光挑起眉毛，“哪有人用马克杯喝酒的，”又盯着他的手，“还是个星巴克。”

他最擅长令人窘迫。周南的牙齿咬住嘴唇内侧的皮肉，把杯子推到他面前，尾音挑着，“你爱喝不喝。”瞥他一眼补上细微的辩解，“我又不怎么喝酒，你不是知道吗。”

夏之光的食指撑着太阳穴，回忆向上浮游，他的眼角明快地打弯， “我当然知道了。”

酒是浅薄的玫瑰色，灯闭着眼，窗口泻入一些零碎的月光。不高的酒精度作为话匣钥匙绰绰有余，约束被轻易驱散。大部分时间夏之光说，周南听，他的背倚着柔软的天鹅绒靠垫，意识与混沌杂糅，四肢陷入熟悉的声调，有种类似飘浮的错觉。夏之光的舞团在巴塞罗那交流演出，停留九天，已经耗掉将近一半。周南问他住在哪里，夏之光手指夹着没点着的烟，撒娇般抱怨，舞团安排了宿舍，可惜同寝的白人呼噜声震天，他已经好几天没睡过安稳觉了。说话间身体前倾，凑近周南给他看脸上乌青的眼圈。

其实看不出来，舞台妆太重了。周南用手指关节蹭了蹭他颧骨，说不清是目光还是酒更令他失神，“那你可以来和我住，像以前那样。”

夏之光脸上浮现出一种巧妙的神情，像在反复咀嚼他的语句。等待回答磨人地拖延时间，周南试图岔开话题之前，夏之光说好。

他笑起来，眼皮下沉，终于问出忍了整个晚上的问题，“为什么跳芭蕾？不是不喜欢吗。”夏之光的性格里几乎能够排除关于妥协与勉强的成分。

夏之光低头点烟，睫毛黏上一些低温的亮斑，“只有芭蕾剧目有交流的机会啊。”过半侧脸没入阴影，“就想来看看巴塞的月亮圆不圆。”

周南仰头看向窗外，心想这人运气确实不好，黯涩的弦月在云后嶙峋得可怜。他明知故问，“嗯，圆吗？”

夏之光口中飘出白色的雾，另一只手抬起来摸了摸他的脸，笑着端详，“好像，怎么比之前瘦了点呢。”

-

周南和夏之光做过四个月室友。初见是冬春相溶的傍晚，周南踢着最后一个纸箱蹭到门前，找钥匙的间歇房门从里面打开了。夏之光刚洗过澡，短发硬挺地根根直立，撑着木色门框凌厉地打量他。

这人看起来不好相处，周南以为。他的想法在下一刻破碎，夏之光笑起来，声音像团蓬松的乳白木棉，“你是周震南吧，房东说你今天搬来，我等了一天呢。”他弯腰把周南的箱子抱在怀里，手臂青筋攀附，“你快进来，我带你去看房间。”

夏之光的热络使人轻而易举地建立信任，他的嘴张开就没停下，半带炫耀地向周南展示窗台上的吊兰，说是为了迎接他特意买的，自己房间也有一盆，谁都别寂寞。周南在愣怔之间跌进一捧暖烘烘的亲密，生疏与距离感随即蒸发，深色窗帘的缝隙错过一小阵风，周南闻到他发顶濡湿的青桐木味。两个人都不擅长应对家务，日暮隐没，他们一人拎着被套的一角，迷茫对视的瞬间把彼此逗笑了。

晚上夏之光叫了抄手做宵夜，两个人头顶头坐在沙发吃得认真。电影频道放喜剧，结尾一幕赛车在瑰丽的海平面冲出悬崖，像颗溺水的流星。夏之光嘴上黏着莹亮的红油，呜呜囡囡地问他为什么出来租房子，周南说小区附近有家不错的琴房，还挺方便的。

几天后周南隔着琴房的落地窗看到夏之光，一小块明媚的树影筛在眼角，像蒲公英落进胃里的触感。夏之光和他分享同一张琴凳，难得安静地看着他的手指在黑白间起落，周南在他专注的目光里按下一个偏颇的和弦，夏之光听不出差别，还一本正经地夸他弹得很好。

周南侧头看他，好个鬼嘞，都弹错了。

那不管，夏之光的眼珠像块半风干的琥珀，在我这儿你就是钢琴家，肖邦，莫扎特，德彪西，周震南……

周南差点伸手捂他的嘴，夏之光明快的视线从他脸上挪到琴谱，小声地念，“月光鸣奏曲，贝多芬。”语调愉悦地上扬，“好，我宣布从现在开始，这就是本人最喜欢的钢琴曲。”

周南翻白眼，“那是你没听过别的钢琴曲吧。”

夏之光哈哈笑，“你怎么知道，钢琴家都会读心术的吗？”周南因为钢琴家三个字而感到局促，热气缓慢上涌，又听到他说，“没关系，以后你再弹别的给我听。”

周南撇了撇嘴角，“想听买票去。”

几天后夏之光真的拿来张票送他，周南捏着硬纸的边角端详，“《一梦》，这啥？”

夏之光说，“我们舞团的巡演，最后一场了，不是我跟你吹，不来绝对后悔。”

周南斜眼看他，“该不会是卖不出票让我去充人头吧。”

夏之光夸张地睁大眼睛，月食落入瞳孔，“不要还给我，多少人抢不着呢。”

周南躲开他扑来的手，把票妥帖地夹进琴谱，“谁说不要，我留着去闲鱼卖掉。”

周南没看过舞剧，更不用说现代舞，出发之前照着镜子理了半天衬衣的边。路过花店时想起曾见过的谢幕景象，演员怀里似乎都要有花才算完整，周南走过又折回来，店员笑容甜美地问要送什么人呢，他张了张嘴，思考了一会儿说送给舞蹈家。

他埋头挑了一刻钟，终于拼凑成一束。火百合，蓝刺芹，小叶尤加利，像火焰冷凝出芬芳的具象。夏之光赤脚站上舞台，宽大的白色上衣禁锢住风，于是风拥有形状。他的脸上浮现出更多生动，悲恸，迷惘，渴望，是他又不是他。周南失神，如同看到梦的边界得以重塑，最后一幕他的身体溶进舞台背后皎洁的月亮，骨骼内里被泡沫酸胀地填充，溢出来的瞬间全部无声地破掉了。

谢幕后周南收到他的消息，“来后台。”他在零散的舞台道具里七拐八拐，推开门的时候正赶上舞团合影，夏之光跳A角，被欢快地簇拥在人群中央，怀里抱着一束半人高的向日葵，遮得脸都没地儿放了。

周南停在门口，看了看手中早产儿一样瘦弱的花束，心中有种小巫见大巫的滞涩。夏之光在快门按动前看到他，喊了声等一下，胡乱把手里的向日葵塞给旁边空着手的搭档几步走到周南面前，泪痣上的钻闪得像邀功，夏之光看着花，“这是给我的吗。”

周南垂了垂眼，气堵得说不出原由，“我自己买着玩的。”

夏之光大笑，伸手在他头上揉了一把，周南阖眼的瞬间怀里一空，回过神来夏之光已经抱着花回到人群中央。火百合盛开在上扬的嘴角，合衬得如同他遗落的几粒灵魂。

合影结束后舞团照例聚餐，周南莫名其妙成为其中一员，夏之光左手抱花右手揽过他的肩，对十几双闪光的眼睛介绍，“这是我的……”夏之光挠了挠后脑，像是想不出一个适合的代称，最后只说了周震南三个字。

同团东北腔的男舞者嘻嘻哈哈地闹，“你的周震南？说啥浑话呢，人家同意吗就你的了。”又把视线转到周南身上，“他都这么说了，你同不同意啊？”

夏之光抬腿假装踹人，笑着说你们别闹，别吓着人家，周南在乱成一团的声音里手发凉，脸发烫。夏之光知道他快要把自己的肩膀捏碎了吗，周南疑惑地想。

上了酒桌艺术家也被打回庸俗的原型，年轻舞者喝起来不要命，打着庆祝的幌子一杯接一杯地灌A角。夏之光喝得说话都吐噜，一个劲儿往他身上倒。同桌的女孩看不下去，说这杯我替他喝吧。周围开始哄笑，你俩什么关系啊你就替他喝，夏之光摆了摆手，摇摇晃晃地说不用替，不用替，举着酒杯又要往嘴里送。周南看着他颤巍巍的手腕，脑子一热把他的杯子抢到手里，“什么关系才能替他喝？”

一圈人安静如鸡，周南没等回答就仰着脖子一口收了。他不会喝酒，火星从喉咙霹雳吧啦地一路烧到胃里，烧得脑袋都蒙了。周南倒着杯子晃了晃，顾不上自己说的是什么胡话，“我们还就是那种关系了。”

人群滞住，过了好一会儿才缓过神，不知道谁说了句牛逼，于是包厢里又开始放肆地吵闹。夏之光用眼睛辟开一隅，安静地撑着脑袋看他，像要用目光在他的脸上灼出痕迹才罢休。周南的意识逐渐向浅眠浮游，混沌地听见他小声说了句你啊。

出门时夜雨将停，周南喝得不算多，人反倒还没夏之光清醒，等车时被冷风吹得打颤，扭捏地往夏之光背后躲。

夏之光转头看着他笑，把迷糊的小人捞进怀里护着，“这么点就喝晕啦？”

周南的背紧贴他上下起伏的胸腔，像安稳地依偎住恒温动物温暖的皮囊。他的发顶蹭着夏之光的下颌，脸颊委屈地发烫，“我不会喝，夏之光，我不会喝酒。”

柏油路面漂浮清亮的水渍，小部分宇宙悉数破裂。夏之光在他身后咯咯地笑，一只手捏着他的脸颊，另一只手指着湿漉的地面，“你看，那怎么长得和你一样呢。”

周南记忆的末梢，看到溺在水洼里打晃的月亮。

-

巴塞罗那西区办华人春节晚会，试图在世界对岸拉扯出一些故乡的实感，勉勉强强。周南作为钢琴专业的学生被拉去表演充数，居然是场独奏。领结磨得咽喉微痛，原先准备了德彪西的Reflects dans L'eau ，他又觉得不合时宜，临到头改成《梁祝》。舞台边角挂着几个赤色灯笼，布面皱皱巴巴，穗子往一块儿纠缠，异乡的张灯结彩都打折扣。他在台上洋洋洒洒弹到一半，想起从前夏之光和他去琴房，坐在琴凳上捣乱地磨他用钢琴弹《难忘今宵》。

周南无语地看他，夏之光眼角下坠，吐露一种快乐而无辜的神情，空气粼粼结晶，悬浮在奶绿色的阳光里。周南没办法，干脆直接从网上搜出乐谱真的弹给他听，夏之光毫无形象地哈哈大笑，起身拥抱旋律跳华尔滋，脖颈扬得高傲，脚下一瘸一拐，彻底不伦不类了。

他受伤时夏季即将生长出轮廓。周南拎着一袋橙子回家，正赶上几个面熟的坐在客厅围着夏之光说话，仔细看才认出是他舞团的搭档。一群人看到他眼睛都亮了，七嘴八舌说这这这不是我们光哥的……

夏之光嗷得一嗓子喊了声痛，视线又回聚到他身上，周南愣了愣问怎么了，一个男孩转头跟他解释，光哥受伤了，这次的编舞有毛病，让人踩着腿空翻，这谁站得稳……

周南看向夏之光，视线相接，“你们是舞团还是马戏团？下次是不是要在钢丝上跳芭蕾？”

夏之光摸了摸头发，“其实没什么事，歇几天就行。”

旁人又插话，“还说呢，你这哪是歇几天的事，下个舞剧直接岔过去了，这节骨眼我看你是不乐意排芭蕾故意伤的。”

夏之光探身假装打了他一下，“就你小子聪明，敢告诉团长我就宰了你。”

晚上夏之光非要给他展示网上学来的“徒手剥橙”技法，结果弄得满手汁水，新鲜果肉坑坑洼洼，凄惨得不像样。周南翻着白眼把剩下的橙子切好，盘子里挤满湿润的半月型状，周南吮着微酸的橙汁问，“你真是故意摔伤的吗？”

夏之光安适地陷进沙发，“当然不是了，没有舞者会蠢到拿身体开玩笑。”他的视线下坠，“不过确实有点庆幸，不用跳芭蕾了。”

周南疑惑，“为什么不想跳芭蕾？”

夏之光侧头看他，鼻尖栖息弱光源，“芭蕾我跳了十年，被爸妈逼的，他们都希望我继续跳，但我不喜欢啊，好像就不适合一板一眼的东西吧。”窗缝洞悉晚风的行踪，“接触现代舞之后，我才体会到跳舞的乐趣，原来全心做过喜欢的事之后，真的没有余地再去将就别的。”

周南怔了怔，“那你爸妈呢，他们同意吗？”

“不同意啊，他们挺生气的，我出来住也是因为这个，扫地出门听说过吗？”夏之光轻描淡写，小半瞳孔隐没，“你知道很多人不理解现代舞的，觉得不伦不类，不入流。”

周南迟疑，“那你……”声音渐弱。

“不能为了别人委屈自己吧，太不值了。说梦想有点大，去做喜欢的事才不会遗憾啊。” 他笑起来，“舞者的生命才几年，不光是舞者，谁都一样，哪有时间浪费给其他东西。”

周南垂了垂眼，“即使不被认可？”

夏之光看向他，目光烁烁，“即使不被认可。”

他喉咙里泛出涩意，舌苔微苦。周南很少与人谈及有关梦想的话题，他弹钢琴，大学修的却是经济，上一辈人对艺术的偏见比想象中更旺盛，他在与父母的针锋相对中姿态坚决，最终却在母亲的眼泪中屈服。周南时常生发一种矛盾的情绪，一面为依旧可以弹琴而庆幸，一面又清楚地感到远远不够，他渴望的比琴房里零碎的时间多太多。

巴塞罗那遗忘冬季，他和夏之光穿着短袖t恤在街头乱晃。老城区暗黄的砖墙框定巷的边界，街头艺人在角落沉淀的黄昏里吹萨克斯风。当地女孩的长裙像罂粟，红色裙䙓滴落曳地，在乐声中与爱人同跳弗朗明戈。夏之光也伸出手邀请他，两个人照葫芦画瓢跳得不伦不类，模仿到托举动作时彻底放弃，最后贴着墙根傻子一样笑得前仰后合。

《梁祝》曲毕，周南谢幕时看到夏之光坐在前排对他笑，手里拥着半开的白色芍药，像一束潮湿皎洁的月亮。回到公寓周南把花放进花瓶摆好，两个人潦草地吃了点速冻饺子，将就着算是过了春节。夏之光第二天的飞机回国，对于近在咫尺的分别，两人默契的谁也没提及。

饭后夏之光坐在琴凳上朝他招手，暖光把语调熏得微甜，“教我弹琴呗，钢琴家。”

周南在他身边坐下，一个键一个键教他弹月光，夏之光像故意惹他不痛快，三个音弹错两个半，周南气得直打他手背，“你这手是个摆设吗？多啦A梦都弹得比你好！”

“你这老师怎么还体罚呢，”夏之光把他的手握住，垂着眼睛笑，“手真小，你怎么哪都长得这么小？”

周南听着不对味，“你话说明白点，还有哪小了？”

夏之光的目光描摹他的脸，最后落在嘴角，“耳朵，鼻子，嘴也这么小，是不是一点点东西就填满了？”

芍药的肌肤露出一种清温脆弱的吐息，月光迟疑地暧昧起来。周南在他的注视中感到失措，再一次离别的恐惧后知后觉地将他包裹，理智被冲动击溃，他受够了再为遗憾而遗憾。周南将手抽出来，身体前驱紧贴，手臂向上环住他的颈项，呼吸暖热相融，“那你试试啊。”

回房间的路跌跌撞撞，走到一半夏之光打横把他抱起来，唇齿相触的距离之间周南只能看到他翕动的睫毛。吻从侧颈跌到锁骨，又不慌不忙地下坠。两颗杏色的珍珠从蚌壳剥离，嵌在他身上又被夏之光轻巧地衔住了，像含着一滴雨。他笑起来，低沉的笑声传到周南耳朵里，难为情掺进去稀微的恼意，“你笑什么？”

夏之光又往上吻回来，舌尖扫过母贝般幼圆的耳垂，温热的吐息把缝隙之间那一丁点可怜的空气都熏得潮腻，他的语调里兑入近乎饱和的愉悦，“原来你不止嘴唇是粉的。”

-

交流结束，回国后夏之光有三天假期，他在时差的折磨下睡到下午才睁眼。新住处的隔壁是间美术馆，冬季拖着萧索的尾，夏之光轻车熟路地找到最常光顾的展厅，展厅中央是一架自弹的钢琴，艺术家将月光曲译成摩斯码，发送至月球再返还，部分音节被吞噬，新乐谱中空着几处短暂跳跃的留白。①

来自月亮的回音。

还住在一起时周南的同学到家里和他谈小组作业，客人到了周南还没回来，夏之光洗好水果和年轻学生聊天，女生们红着脸喊他哥哥，没说三两句话就聊到八卦上来。说到周南像在恋爱时夏之光怔了怔，回问她为什么。女孩说周南下学期申请到了西班牙的钢琴专业，本来信誓旦旦非要去不可的，最近又说不一定了，这不就是为情所困吗。

周南适时地推门进来，夏之光回房间把客厅留给他们。再出来时人都走光了，周南趴在沙发上睡得香甜。夏之光摸了摸他的额角，不忍心把他叫醒，轻手轻脚地把他抱在怀里，临到床边毛茸茸的脑袋惺忪地在他胸口乱蹭，夏之光一个失神碰倒床头的水杯，床单被子全湿透了。

周南彻底清醒过来，从他怀里回到地面，看着一床水渍无语地说看你干的好事。夏之光说好心当成驴肝肺，怎么办，这床睡不了了。周南揉揉眼睛，困死了，你那屋是双人床吗。

躺在床上反倒没什么睡意，夏之光平躺着看天花板，“你要去西班牙吗？”

周南的慌乱没入黑暗，难以察觉。“你怎么知道，我……不一定，可能不去了。”

夏之光说，“为什么不去？你一直想弹钢琴。”

周南翻身面对他，手臂上一小块温热的皮肤贴在一起，“我好像有点舍不得了，夏之光，我舍不得。”他闭上眼，在被褥里牵住夏之光的手，“以前爸妈反对的时候我也没想过放弃，现在倒自己打退堂鼓了。你说人为什么不能事事如意呢。”

“事事如意？那叫奇迹了。”夏之光皱了皱眉，把手从他掌心抽出来。

周南怔了怔，粉末状的慌乱上浮，他睁开眼睛与他对视，不甘心错过他眼中的半分情绪，“你希望我走吗？”

夏之光语气平缓，以假乱真，“希望。”

弦月倒置，爱与梦的相悖棱角需要打磨，痛苦与错所构筑的选择并不比想象中艰难。答案浅显，他没有消耗一点时间。夏之光的瞳孔像深色的猫眼石，有光游动，“忘了告诉你，我找好了房子，准备搬走了。”他在说谎。

拒绝的意味足够直白，周南声音发涩，“为什么？”

夏之光阖眼，“不为什么，一个人住挺好的。”

他搬走那天周南到楼下送他，仲夏的傍晚潮意积蓄，分别仓促得不像分别，夏之光笑着捏了捏他的脸，“钢琴家，下次见面再弹《月光》给我听。”

离开展厅时灯火翕伏。美术馆门前是片旷阔的草甸，茸软地陷进深黯的墨蓝。夜将黄昏咀嚼大半，遗漏一杯浓稠的桔红碎片，风在枯萎。夏之光站在台阶上点了根烟，饶有兴致地注视草甸上暖调的装饰灯，灯丝弯出和缓的弧度，拼凑一行象牙色的英文。

THERE IS NO MIRACLE HERE.

夏之光倚着石柱吐了口气，水珠揉进鼻腔薄凉的烟雾，又涩又腻。他眯着眼，满足地笑起来，拿出手机拍了张照片。镜头在错落的夕光中难以聚焦，于是字母遗失形状，灯光冷清的边缘醺然地卷，像一小块跌进水洼里的，渐远的月亮。

-end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Katie Paterson, Earth-Moon-Earth (Moonlight Sonata Reflected from the Surface of the Moon) 2007


	2. 43. 粉红色的小动物们会在一起吗

乐队的鼓手大四退役，周震南张罗了半个月招贤纳士，临到面试突然有事缺席，拍了个电话让焉栩嘉顶替。说是面试也就走个过场，来人是周南费了大劲请来的老炮儿，焉嘉打着哈欠推开排练室的门，摇滚乐队早上八点半面试，这个作息真的很不摇滚。

没想到来面试的预备役比自己到得还早，焉嘉刚进门就看见一个背对他的水蜜桃。他搬了个凳子坐下，那人也回头看，一脑袋梦幻的粉毛。

碧奇成精了，焉嘉想。

那人手里攥着副新鼓槌，空闲的右手摸摸后脑勺，“诶同学你好啊，那个，我叫夏之光。”

“嗯。”焉栩嘉拿下巴撇了撇摆在房间中间的架子鼓，“开始吧。”

夏之光眨巴眼睛看他，像不谙世事的小动物，“开始啥？”

“敲鼓。”焉嘉眼皮还在打架，半个字也懒得多说。

夏之光落了座脸上依然懵懂，愣了两秒照着鼓面噼里啪啦一通瞎敲，起了范儿胳膊端得板正，按了静音键就是真鼓手。焉嘉耳朵里炸的都是年三十家门口的礼花炮，像根萝卜一样被人从睡意里拔出来，“行了行了行了，停停停。”

这人来搞笑的吗，焉嘉拧着眉毛想，节奏比安史之乱还乱，周震南请来的人就这水平？他还在脑袋里措辞怎么拒绝夏之光，门口刚到的男孩清脆地在门上敲了敲，“请问面试是在这里吗？”

夏之光从锃亮的吊镲后头探出脑袋自来熟地搭话，“啥面试啊？”

焉嘉回过味儿来抬头看夏之光，“你不是来面试的？”

夏之光笑眯眯地挥了挥手里的鼓槌，“不是啊，南南有事，让我替他送东西。”

一大早就无缘无故被噪音摧残，焉嘉满血的起床气姗姗来迟， “那你敲什么敲？”

“啊？”夏之光抿着嘴角像在憋笑，“不是你让我敲的吗？”

……我让你敲？敲里吗。焉嘉想。

来面试的鼓手叫张颜齐，明明进门的时候也是副没睡醒的样，拿起鼓槌就变了个人，半首歌没敲完两个人都high了，实力确实不一般。面试结束焉嘉又跟他聊了两句，一拍即合觉得周南把面试定这么早就是在搞他俩。焉嘉本来就欣赏能力强的乐手，听见对方玩滑板搞说唱的时候眼睛亮得像盏灯，两个人兴味相投，差点在排练室上香拜把子了。

送走张颜齐，焉嘉给周南拍了个电话准备汇报情况，周南接了就说巧啊兄弟，刚想找你呢，我室友把学生证丢了，你看看排练室里有没有呗。

焉嘉疑惑，“你室友谁啊，来过排练室？”

“夏之光啊，他说早上看见你了，”周南哧哧笑了两声，不着调地补了句，“还说你挺可爱的。”

有病，焉嘉翻了个白眼，“碧奇啊？”

“啥碧奇？”

焉嘉站起来溜达随便找学生证，“小马宝莉没看过吗，没童年，Pinkie Pie，粉的那只。”一边说一边模仿撩长发的动作，像在抚摸马背上粉色打卷的鬃毛，摸到一半想起周震南看不见，焉嘉拐弯呼噜了一把后脑勺，“找到了。”

周南说，“哎我一时半会回不去，你把学生证给他呗，我让他加你微信，谢谢啊嘉哥。”

焉嘉弯腰捡学生证的功夫电话已经挂上了，就没给他半点拒绝的余地。好友申请着急忙慌地跳出来，备注写了句“小马碧琪申请加您为好友”，后头还跟着个愚蠢的独角兽emoji。

幼稚鬼，焉嘉想。

碧奇提议中午在食堂见面，焉嘉言简意赅地回了个👌，自己在排练室练了会儿琴，到饭点就揣了学生证往食堂走。夏之光站在门口等他，身上穿了件雪白的厚外套，一动不动扎眼得很，像只站着打瞌睡的北极熊。焉嘉走近了才发现那件衣服毛茸茸的，看起来很好摸。

夏之光接过学生证说谢谢你啊麻烦你了，叛逆的发型配上一脸憨态可掬的表情，居然也没多违和。焉嘉说没事，转身要走，那人又诶诶诶个不停。

“怎么了？”焉嘉说。

夏之光直楞楞地看着他，说话时嘴里冒出柔软的哈气，像棉花糖，“你帮我送东西，我请你吃饭啊。”

焉嘉摆摆手说不用了，没等他挽留就踩板滑出去老远。食堂门口是一段平缓的小坡，焉嘉漆黑的头发被风吹成圆圆的一团，拐弯时身体朝后漂亮地倾了倾，夏之光嘴里小小的哇了一声。

一秒之后焉嘉就在他崇拜的目光里，一个屁股蹲儿坐在地上了。

他跑过去的时候焉嘉正一瘸一拐地朝磕在路边的滑板走，夏之光两步抢在前头，伸手把滑板捡起来藏在背后，“你都这样了你别滑了。”

焉嘉说我没事，夏之光哎呦一声，“你都摔倒了，瞅瞅你这两步路走的啊弟弟，还没事呢。”

话到焉嘉耳朵里就有股质疑他技术的馊味儿，板仔不能丢面，焉嘉不服气地指了指身后，“刚才地上有个坑，我没看见。”

夏之光眨着眼睛啊了一声，两步跑到坑上狠狠跺了几脚，嘴里念念叨叨怪你怪你都怪你。完事了转头看着焉嘉说，“解气了吗嘉哥？”

……焉嘉无语，简直想扒开他的粉毛看看这人脑袋上是不是也有坑，“几岁啊你。”

“比你大一岁哦弟弟。”夏之光走回来，握着他的手腕往上抬，眼睛盯着手心说，“都流血了，你跟我回宿舍吧。”

“流血和跟你回宿舍有什么联系？”焉嘉疑惑。

“那你是想去医务室？”夏之光挑着眉毛吓唬他，“那的医生下手可狠了，抹药疼死你。”

酷guy沉思两秒，“真的很痛吗？”

夏之光郑重其事地点了点头。

权衡之下焉嘉还是跟他回了宿舍，夏之光不知道用的什么洗衣液，床单有股暖洋洋的椰子味。他把被子堆成一圈，让焉嘉坐在椰子宝座的中间。夏之光脱了毛茸茸的外套丢在旁边，焉嘉趁他转身偷偷用手背蹭了蹭，嗯，果然很好摸。他看着夏之光从柜子里掏出医药箱，打开盖子医疗用品码得满满当当，焉嘉问，“你是学医的？”

夏之光蹲在他面前拿棉签蘸酒精，“猜对了一半。”

“什么意思啊？”

酒精涂在伤口上，有点凉，焉嘉下意识地想缩手又被夏之光一把攥住，“我学兽医的，专门给小猪看病。”

焉嘉反应了两秒，板着脸威胁，“你内涵谁呢，信不信我让乐队的粉丝网暴你。”

“别乱动。”夏之光握着他手腕的手捏了捏，抬头好笑地看了他一眼，“网暴？叫你小猪粉丝只会把我当友军吧。”

焉嘉被堵的没话，小猪是粉丝们给他起的爱称，不怎么多的微博留言全是守护全世界最好的小猪小可爱，焉嘉看一次叹一口气，哪个玩摇滚搞说唱的酷guy愿意被叫小猪小可爱呢？好烦。

夏之光涂完酒精改涂红药水，手法娴熟到焉嘉一点痛感都没有，手掌的皮肤晕开红红一片，焉嘉撇了撇嘴，“丑死了。”

夏之光抹药的手顿了顿，仰着粉红色的脑袋认真看他，“要哥哥给你画个爱的心心吗？”

涂完药水夏之光又非要看焉嘉摔没摔到手臂扭没扭到脚腕，折腾来折腾去焉嘉都觉得他要给自己拍个CT拔个火罐才算完。好不容易查完身体夏之光又拖着他一起叫外卖，头顶头吃完热气腾腾的牛肉面焉嘉终于走出宿舍门，他低头看着手心的一小块红，脑袋里突然冒出个问号，夏之光怎么知道粉丝叫他小猪呢，奇怪。

#

乐队接了个商演，排完练天上已经挂了弯弯的月亮。键盘手着急回去补作业，剩下三个人一起去吃宵夜，出门走了几步看见路灯下面缩着个人影，对面稀疏的草丛里还窝了只肥猫。

周南眯眼看了看，“夏之光又来喂猫了。”

张七也探头，“又？他老来吗？”

“嗯啊，”周南说，“这猫能胖成这样，少说有他九成功劳。”

夏之光听见声音转过头，在路灯暖色的光线里朝他们挥了挥手，周南问他要不要一起吃宵夜，夏之光看了眼焉嘉，“去呗去呗，走起走起。”

烤串刚端上来就被抢的七七八八，张七叼着肉呜呜囡囡地问夏之光你咋不吃啊，周南拍着他的大腿说哎呀他们专业天天称体重，他哪敢吃肉啊。

焉嘉在夏之光旁边抬起毛茸茸的脑袋，“兽医为什么要称体重？”

夏之光一口水呛在喉咙里，周南愣了愣，“谁兽医啊？”

焉嘉后知后觉地意识到自己被骗，咬掉最后一块肉举着尖利的签子冲夏之光微笑，夏之光咕咚一声咽了嘴里的水，字正腔圆地介绍，“焉同学你好，我叫夏之光，舞蹈表演专业，Nice to meet you，交个朋友吗？”

对面俩人看得云里雾里，周南歪着脑袋，“你俩打什么哑谜呢？”

夏之光不嫌事大地瞥了眼焉嘉，“上次我给佩奇抹药，被焉同学看见了，他以为我是兽医。”

焉嘉在桌子底下给了他一脚，“你才是佩奇！”

夏之光假装惊讶，“焉同学你不认识我了吗，我不是佩奇，”夏之光揉揉自己粉色的头发又比了个耶，“我是碧奇啊。”

幼稚无聊讨厌鬼，贫嘴话多烦人精！焉嘉心想再理你我就真的是佩奇，整顿饭连带夏之光帮忙倒的可乐都当空气。吃完回宿舍的路上周南张七说去买水果，焉嘉刚想说一起去就被夏之光拽着手腕拉走，走出几十米远焉嘉才反应过来，“夏之光你拉我干什么我也要买水果！”

夏之光在路灯底下停住，转过身来看他，“他俩有猫腻你看不出来吗，还真是小猪。”说着话又把他的手抬起来，垂着眼睛看手心。

焉嘉说你又干嘛。夏之光说医生复查，看看佩奇好了没。

呸，焉嘉在心里翻白眼，二把刀冒牌货，学跳舞的算哪门子医生。手心的红药水已经掉没了，剩下小小一块深红色的痂，夏之光的拇指扫过去，有点痒，“佩奇不痛了吧，我医术好吧。”

小猪哼了一声跟他对着干，“痛，什么破医术烂爆了。”

夏之光笑着看他一眼，捧着焉嘉的手放在嘴边，温热的哈气变成一小块清凉的湿意，夏之光粉色的发梢落着闪烁的星星，“那碧奇吹吹，吹吹就不痛啦。”

第二天清早焉嘉被每日优鲜的电话吵醒，快递小哥把一兜子沉甸甸地水果递给他，表情复杂地确认，“同学，请问你是超可爱的小猪佩奇先生吗？”

靠！昨晚的小鹿一头撞死，焉嘉脑袋里给夏之光脸上画了无数个王八，无聊！

#

临近年末大家都过得风风火火，乐队商演嘻哈掰头一个挨着一个，吃饭的时候张七问焉嘉是不是也报了八英里啊，焉嘉说巧了啊齐哥，狭路相逢那得勇者胜吧。

到了台上还真是俩人打对擂，周南夏之光手足无措地杵在台下不知道该给谁加油，张七开麦就玩梗炸场，“小猪佩奇别学坏，回家当你的小可爱。”周南乐不可支摇头晃脑地鼓掌，夏之光撇着嘴拿肩膀怼了他一下，手在嘴边圈个喇叭喊，808 bass diss back！

焉嘉朝台下撇了一眼，女粉丝的尖叫把夏之光耳膜都刺穿，下一秒焉嘉气定神闲地抬手举麦，“大圣埋头乱冲，那佩奇教你大闹天宫；五指山下志短人怂，你只配看我把冠军坐拥。”

周南夏之光在台下看的欲罢不能又胆战心惊，来回问了好几轮他俩下台不会绝交吧，赛后焉嘉张七捧着俩奖杯勾肩搭背把他俩耍在后头，兴高采烈地回味你的beat我的flow。周南夏之光插不上话无奈地对视一眼，rapper肚里能撑船，厉害，厉害。

看完拉普转天看街舞，台上battle的小伙从颜齐佩奇变成了碧奇，焉嘉没见过夏之光跳舞，直到MC宣布他拿了冠军还没反应过来这人是天天围在旁边叽叽喳喳的憨包。夏之光在台上东张西望，最后定了脑袋对焉嘉来了个wink弹舌比枪三连，周南张七嚎得比女粉丝还欢，焉嘉翻了个白眼，埋头在地上找有没有缝可以钻。

靠，焉嘉摸着发烫的耳朵想，搞这么热干嘛，暖气不要钱啊？

元旦假期最后一天乐队压轴，夏之光站在第一排跟着节奏越摇越high，焉嘉是贝斯手，本来应该最不起眼，结果他头顶上编个脏辫愣是招了全场的视线。夏之光听着旁边两个女孩在周南的电音吉他声里扯着嗓子喊——

“那个小馒头是谁啊，好帅！”  
“他啊，808 bass我们的小猪小可爱！快去给他微博留言说不定能被翻牌！”

翻牌？夏之光愣了愣，我给他留那么多言怎么不翻我的牌？男粉没人权？夏之光当即打开焉嘉的微博一条一条翻，以前倒是没注意，一看才发现一个叫Ray的ID发博必留言，留言必回复，点进Ray的相册就一张自拍，怎么看怎么眼熟，夏之光拧着眉毛一抬头，靠，这不是台上的主唱键盘手吗。

演完了夏之光去后台，四个人的乐队变成了两个人，焉嘉坐在镜子前头，主唱在身后帮他解脑袋上的脏辫，夏之光进门谁也没发现，俩人聊得欢，说的都是音乐，一会儿蹦出一个他上下八百辈子都没听过的英文词，过了好一会儿终于说了句他能听懂的人话，主唱揉了把焉嘉的头发，“明天几点的飞机？”

焉嘉说，“晚上十一点的。”

“哎，到了那边好好照顾自己。”

焉嘉顶着一头卷毛，歪着脑袋笑得又乖又甜，“造磊你能不能别这边那边的，我是去英国又不是去死。”

秒针跳过零点，夏之光愣愣地抬头，“你要去英国？”

两个人一起回头看他，还没开口周南张七就从门外闯进来，挥手撒了一屋子乱飞的缎花：“Surprise！光哥生日快乐！”

夏之光脑袋上落了两条闪闪的银色亮片，位置对称地有点傻，他转头看着周南和张七，“他去英国的事，你们都知道吗。”

周南摸了摸脑袋，张七尴尬地啊了一声。夏之光半天憋出一个笑，真是Surprise啊，原来就我不知道。他转头看着镜子里的焉嘉，“咱们天天在一块你都不告诉我，你是不认识我吗？”

#

夏之光是真气得不轻，焉嘉下了飞机都没等到“生日快乐”的回复。过了两天周南点开夏之光的朋友圈，“你怎么把小猪佩奇的相册背景换掉啦？”

夏之光的脸闷在枕头里，“什么小猪佩奇，不认识！”过了会儿又拿出手机一通乱搜，“靠，我干嘛要叫他佩奇，真是我咒我自己，这他妈怎么是个英国猪啊。”

过年的时候亲戚家的小孩缠着夏之光看电影，到了电影院孩子拽着他的手说，“哥哥我要看这个！小猪佩奇过大年！”

夏之光说难看，这个猪是全世界最讨厌的猪，又小气又臭屁，全球都变暖了就他还那么冷，不看不看。

小女孩攥着他的手指晃啊晃，不对不对，这是全世界最好最可爱的小猪，大家都喜欢的小猪，你肯定也会喜欢哒。

我也会喜欢吗，夏之光闷闷地想，我什么时候不喜欢了？

气温懒洋洋地回暖，新学期眨眼过了一个月，夏之光的午睡被周南的铃声打断，“出来吃火锅啦！”

夏之光揉着眼睛看了眼时间，“谁下午三点半吃火锅啊？”

周南说你不来会后悔死的夏之光，夏之光疑惑地啊了一声，“有这么好吃吗？”

周南让他在店门口等，夏之光百无聊赖地点开朋友圈，小猪果然什么也没发，主页里只有几首叽里呱啦听不懂的拉普。肩膀被拍了拍，夏之光回过头就撞见一团金灿灿的毛球，没反应过来差点脱口一句how are you，看清了才发现是亚洲人。

那人看着傻愣愣的夏之光，“碧奇佩奇今天认识了吗？”

夏之光张了张嘴说不出话，半天才从牙缝挤出一句，“你怎么回来了。”

焉嘉挑了挑眉毛，“英国学期短，我就交换两个月，傻子才以为我要去呆一辈子。”

“那你还走吗？”

“当然不走了。”

夏之光揉了揉眼睛，酸了吧唧的，是不是柳絮飞进去了。他又抬头看了看焉嘉的浅金色的头发，“漂头发痛不痛？”

焉嘉说你不是也漂过吗，问我干嘛。

夏之光胡乱地在他头上揉了一把，“难道我真的在问漂头发痛不痛吗？猪，我是在问你痛不痛。”

“哦——”焉嘉眨了眨眼，“痛。”

夏之光眼睛红红的看了他两秒，揽过毛茸茸的脑袋在刘海上啵了一下，“碧奇亲亲就不痛啦。”

-end


	3. 43. 毕业照

1.

夏之光看到我的时候抓了把后脑勺，高三办公室门口揣着试卷错题本的学生进进出出，只有他空着两只手，一看就不是来答疑的。夏之光笑得憨态可掬的，“嘉嘉，你也来挨批评啊？”

我在他眼前晃了晃手里的红笔，“你以为谁都像你啊，闯祸专家。”

我在英语组帮周老师判听写，班主任的座位就在旁边。张老师是整个高三最年轻的班主任，第一次带毕业班，二十几岁的人操着年过半百的心，天天为我们考不考的上好大学殚精竭虑，有点风吹草动就如临大敌，更别说“舞台精灵夏之光骑单车载大美女回家”这种疯传大半个年级的劲爆新闻。张老师教语文打辩论，口才出众远近闻名，川普叽里呱啦一套一套的，摆事实讲道理把早恋危害说得头头是道——

“不是老师吓唬你，我朋友本来能上北大清华，高考前惨遭劈腿，结果上了北大青鸟。”

“不是老师干涉你，生命诚可贵爱情价更高，但现在这个节骨眼还有三个月高考，儿女情长能不能先往边上靠一靠？”

“不是老师批评你，这事都快传到食堂大妈那去了，就算早恋咱也收敛一点好不好？”

我摇了摇头，这闯祸精。我把手头批完的听写换成一摞新的，第一本的字迹歪歪扭扭，答对的没有一半多，不会拼的生词后面还画了几只乱爬的乌龟。本子合上一看封面，果不其然是夏之光的，这幼稚的蠢瓜。我挑了一只最大的乌龟，几笔在它头上添了个红色的蝴蝶结。夏之光离我不到十米远，一点挨批的样子都没有，张老师苦口婆心地说一句他就眉飞色舞地接一句，像个捧哏似的。一来一回张老师被他搞得心力交瘁，揉着太阳穴说，“你这个成绩啊，虽然不差吧，但偏科太厉害，说不好就从985掉下来了。”

夏之光还是笑呵呵，“哦，老师我忘告诉你了，昨天特长生面试出结果，R大给我降到一本线了。”

办公室安静了三秒，不可思议过渡成喜出望外，张老师高兴地都从椅子上站起来了，笑成一张猫脸捶着夏之光的肩说，可以啊你小子可以啊。周老师在堆成山的练习册里仰着脑袋问，“R大，是不是嘉嘉保送的那个学校啊？”

我还没来得及点头夏之光就抢答，“是呀，我跟嘉嘉又要当同学了。”说完扭着头冲我又挑眉又眨眼。烦，这人今天怎么看着这么欠扁。

各科老师轮番过来恭喜夏之光，再恭喜一下我，最后恭喜张老师，“小张第一次带毕业班就有这么好的成绩，前途无量呀。”

张老师摆摆手说哪里哪里，在欢声笑语中把夏之光早恋的事忘得一干二净。我判完听写夏之光也聊得差不多了，他帮我抱了半摞作业本，走到办公室门口又折回去，“对了齐哥，不是，张老师，我爸给你的那玩意儿量少，要是不够的话随时找他拿哈。”

我和夏之光发了听写本，背着书包往校门走，我问他跟齐哥说的那个是什么东西啊，夏之光一边开锁一边说，齐哥上个月摔了腿嘛，碰巧挂到我爸的号了，我爸给他开了点药酒，对跌打损伤好。

我哦了一声，夏之光两手扶把跨上他骚气的荧光绿小单车，“要不要哥哥载你回家？”

我在心里翻白眼，“怎么，今天不载大美女啊？”

夏之光挑了挑眉毛，“对啊，今天要载小帅哥呢。”

无聊，我切了一声，“你个法盲，不知道骑车带人犯交通法吗。”

夏之光伸手拍了拍后座，“那你赶紧上来，别让别人看见了。”

白捡的便宜，不占就是吃亏。我跨上后座，夏之光拧着脖子说，扶好了焉栩嘉，你搂着我腰吧。我在他尾巴骨上捶了一下，“骑你的车，哪来那么多话。”

其实我没怎么坐过夏之光的车，上学的路上也遇不见，学校离家总共五六百米，也就他这种天天迟到的人才要骑车。偶尔我出门晚，在路上走到一半，夏之光带着呼啦一阵风从边上骑过去，拍一下我的肩再挥挥手，我就在后面看着他的背影一点一点消失在风里。三月还有点凉，马路两边的树暖洋洋地抽芽，远看就变成大团大团绿色的雾，好像上帝一口气抽了很多薄荷味的烟。我扶着车座，夏之光的声音从前面飘过来，“要不要去我家看黏黏？你可以教他唱拉普。”

“黏黏？”

“上次飞到我家的小鹦鹉，太黏我就叫黏黏啦。”

等电梯的时候夏之光从书包里掏出一兜松子，说是夏叔叔带给我和我妈的，我说噢，好，谢谢夏叔叔。他说你真的不去我家吗。我翻了个白眼，不去，我妈喊我回家吃饭。

电梯叮了一声先到他家的楼层。我一手拎着松子一手拿着水杯，夏之光算准了我没法还手，突然捏着我的脸一通乱揉，“好啦焉栩嘉，我上次载的是我表姐不是早恋，别拉着脸了给哥哥笑一个。”

笑你个大头鬼！

夏之光在电梯关门的前一秒哧溜一下钻出去，还撂了句下次一定要去看黏黏噢，光看背影都能想象到他幸灾乐祸的欠样。我动了动被他扯麻的腮帮子想骂脏话，看看看，看他个鸟啊看。

回了家我妈把松子倒进我爸专门买的大果盘，说我爸今天值夜班，家里就剩我们俩。我噢了一声，拿了个苹果回屋写作业，做完英语卷子看到夏之光发来的微信，夏叔叔抱着猫逗鸟的五连拍，后头还补了一句，“可可爱了，让你不来，后悔吧。”

我咬了口苹果，把照片通通转发给我爸，正在医院值夜班的焉主任秒回：“我说他们骨科的一天天都这么闲吗？”

2.

中考后的暑假我爸转到新医院，碰巧和高中离得近，我家干脆也搬到了附近的小区。高一开学第一天，电梯在九楼开了门，门里面是我和我爸，门外面是夏之光和夏叔叔。夏之光穿着和我一样的校服，翘着根愣头愣脑的呆毛，我爸愣了愣，清清嗓子说，“好久没见，你也住这楼啊？”

夏叔叔瞥了我爸一眼，“不是，我大清早专门来坐电梯玩的。”

虽然我是亲生的，但不得不说，我爸吃瘪的表情实在相当精彩。

这剑拔弩张的气氛。我和夏之光对视一眼，谁也没敢吱声。四个人到了楼下，我爸晃了晃保时捷的车钥匙，顺带漏出手腕炫了波新买的表，挑着眉毛说，“我送嘉嘉上学，把小夏也捎上吧。”

夏叔叔倒没见外，“行，那就麻烦你了哈，我赶着上医院，病情复杂的患者都排着队等我呢，说是别人看不好，还是你轻松，那我先走了哈。”

晚上我爸骂了夏叔叔整整一顿饭，老妈在旁边幸灾乐祸，“不是冤家不聚头哇，绕了二十多年又绕回一个院啦。”

睡前老妈偷偷跟我八卦说，夏叔叔和老爸是大学室友，当年医学院数一数二的风云人物，人送外号临床对A。我爸医学世家，家财万贯，他爸白手起家，学富五车，俩人不对路，彼此怎么看怎么不对付，上了八年大学吵完了八辈子的架。老妈看热闹不嫌事大，一边偷笑一边说，他俩一遇上就双双化身小学鸡，现在还成同事邻居了，天助我们也呐，有好戏看啦。

我说，哇，您还知道小学鸡呢？

老妈无语地看了我一眼，瞧不起谁呢，我们白衣天使不冲浪的吗？

天气一天比一天热，到底是多无聊的人才会想出愚人节这种馊招，被夏之光从背后吓了五次之后，我真想一巴掌糊死他算了。午休的时候他喊我出去打篮球，呵，还打篮球，我就该打爆你的狗头。

黑白配我俩一队，夏之光打得好，被派去防篮球队的张帅，张帅足足有一米九，夏之光在他面前像一只瘦弱的鹦鹉。开局没几分钟就乱套了，张帅进攻犯规，夏之光躺在地上嗷嗷叫，男生打球磕磕碰碰挺正常的，张帅说你赶紧起来别装了，一会儿上课了。夏之光反常地没说话，眉头拧在一起，手臂上蹭了一袖子的土，我才看到他的右手手腕弯成了一个很诡异的弧度。

旁边的人也跟着起哄，快起来啊别装了，几岁了还过愚人节呢。我把夏之光扶起来，“你们看不见他受伤了？”

张帅挑着眉毛啊了一声，不是吧，真伤了？骗人呢吧？旁边的人怼了张帅一下，你打那么狠干嘛啊，闯祸了吧。

夏之光疼地抽气，我不想再听他们扯皮了，“我带他去医院，你们打吧。”

夏之光小声说，没事，没事，别担心嘉嘉。我看着他疼出的一脑袋汗，说，你先给我闭嘴吧。

我们还没走出十米远，球场上的比赛已经在继续了，张帅投进一个漂亮的三分，仰头着得意地吹了声很响的口哨。

幸好赶上夏叔叔值班，拍片子打石膏折腾了一整个下午，夏叔叔跟我说谢谢，转身狠狠锤了他脑壳一下，说，“现在跟我唱这出，字都写不了，生怕自己考上大学是吧？”

夏之光拿没受伤的左手揉了揉头发，一反常态地没有接话，表情也不怎么对劲。我俩沉默地出了医院大楼，怎么回事，我有点不适应，这人今天太低沉了，臊眉搭眼的，不过也是，摔了手还傻乐的只有二百五吧。四点钟的太阳冷了半个度，天倒是挺蓝的，我实在不太习惯这安静而尴尬的气氛，只好开口没话找话，“今天天气不错啊，哈哈。”

夏之光仰着脖子看天，叹了口气，说，“焉栩嘉，要不要去玉渊潭看樱花？”

玉渊潭倒是挺近的，也刚好赶上樱花节，但我没搞明白这人比飞行棋还跳的逻辑，“我说大哥，你都摔成这样了还看樱花？”

夏之光看了看我，“我摔的又不是眼，怎么不能看了？”

行吧，让着他点好了，看在他今天倒血霉的份上。

赶上下班下学的时间，玉渊潭的人简直比花还多。四月初的樱花落了一小半，地上铺了一层粉色的花瓣绒毯。我和夏之光绕着湖转圈，偶尔从身边过去几个小孩，手里牵着各种各样的小气球。我没忍住多看了几眼，不是，现在的气球做的这么别致呢？不在天上飞改在地上跑了，像遛狗似的。

夏之光说，你没见过这种气球吗？

我把视线从一个男孩牵着的青蛙上收回来，“没有，我小时候好像也没怎么买过气球。”

夏之光哦了一声，没绕半圈就说累了，我们随便找了个长椅休息。我看了眼夏之光手上的石膏，“你现在感觉怎么样啊？”

夏之光说，“我现在感觉……挺想去厕所的。”

我无语地踹了他一脚，“去吧你。”夏之光好像心情好了点，背影也没那么蔫头搭脑了，春天的风把水面吹的打褶，夕阳的反光像撒了一湖月亮。我闭眼养了会儿神，再睁眼的时候他已经回来了，手里拿了两个樱花棒冰，还牵着两个气球，一只小羊和一只小狗，说实话，挺可爱的。我愣了愣，这人怎么摔了一只手还能拿这么多东西，蜈蚣变的吗？

他递给我一根棒冰，又让我选一个气球，我违心地说，“多大了还买气球，幼不幼稚？”

“幼稚，特别幼稚，” 夏之光撇了撇嘴，“大猛男一点也不想要，夏之光非要给他的，行了吧。”一边说一边自作主张地把羊塞到我手里。

我低头看着地上的两个气球，那只狗憨了吧唧的，倒是和他挺像。我拿下巴撇了撇他的狗，“你为什么挑这个啊？”

夏之光笑了笑，把小狗牵到小羊旁边，“不懂了吧，哥哥这是牧羊犬。”

牧羊犬？我撇嘴，呵，这幼稚鬼，癞皮狗还差不多。

夏之光叼着棒冰的棍，用左手举着手机拍照，拍拍樱花拍拍湖，拍拍气球拍拍树，最后镜头挪到我身上，“大猛男，照相不？”

我伸手捂着他的镜头，“不要，照什么照。”

夏之光在旁边嗷嗷，“好狠的心呐焉栩嘉，你就这么对病号吗，你没有心呐。”

周围的游人都转头看我们，真是烦死了这人，我说照照照，爸爸让你照行不行。他左看右看挑了个有花有水的地方，“那里好看那里好看，你站过去，快去快去。”

这人的事怎么比头发还多，算了，我的道德不让我对一个病号施暴，只能听他的牵着小羊过去站好，摆了个帅气逼人的pose，我说，“行了吧，快照。”

夏之光也站起来，但是没有照相的样子，倒是两步上去和一个陌生的漂亮姐姐笑眯眯地说起话了。我离得远，听不见他在说什么，只能看见他一脸撒娇的憨笑，碍眼的很。没有镜头对着，我摆的pose好像在搞什么愚蠢的行为艺术，路过的游客一个两个都要歪头看看我，靠，尴尬，这人到底在干嘛，忙着搭讪忘了爸爸吗？

夏之光把手机给了姐姐，和他的狗一起屁颠屁颠地跑到我身边比了个剪刀手，我说你干什……夏之光满面春风地打断我，“看镜头，不要装酷，笑一个焉栩嘉。”

3.

夏之光不能写字，课还是要上的。晚自习大家奋笔疾书的时候他就趴在桌上看英语。放学后人都走光了，只剩夏之光手嘴并用艰难地收书包，我看不下去，大发善心过去帮他一起收。夏之光倒没什么不好意思的样子，一边指挥我一边端详手上的石膏，“这个玩意怎么这么丑啊，你说能把他画成钢铁侠的手套不？”

我翻了个白眼，掏出他笔袋里的骚粉色荧光笔，三下五除二在石膏上画了个又大又丑的猪头。夏之光笑得像着了魔，我被他笑得发毛，瞪着他说，你笑什么笑。

夏之光眨眨眼睛，看着我说，“噢，没有没有，你画的真好，原来你这么有艺术造诣呢，当代达芬奇。”

……我就应该直接把他的脸画成猪头。

夏之光摔成半残当然没法骑车。这还是我两年多以来第一次每天放学和他一起回家。这人怎么有这么多话好说，叽里呱啦的。我烦得不行，想甩开他各走各的，夏之光三两步黏上来，想拍胸脯又忘了手上打着石膏，差点把自己锤成心梗，蹲在地上捂着胸口艰难地说，不行，你帮我收书包，作为报答，我必须得送你回家。

还好意思说咧，世界上怎么会有他这么邋遢的人，座位像个废纸篓，好好的卷子到他手里都变成纸球，笔袋里的笔三天两头摔坏忘记丢，真是服了我，这人怎么摔了手没法写字都能把笔搞坏啊？杀笔吗？

为了让耳朵清净一点，我机智地想了个妙招，每天回家的路上和他接龙背古诗，一人一句，谁背不上来就请客喝可乐。没多久我就后悔了，几天下来我可乐喝到PTSD，看见黑色液体都要绕着走。夏之光背不到三句就开始耍赖，说再这样背下去他就要考上清华了。我说好的，清华哥，你收到录取通知我买几挂鞭炮在操场放，夏之光摆摆手，说，那不行，考上清华也不去，清华没有焉栩嘉，我看不上清华。

我翻了个巨大的白眼，这人真是不要脸专家。

晚自习之前我在班里发英语听写，夏之光这么久没写字，也不知道还记得几个词，我正琢磨要不要把古诗接龙换成单词拼写的时候，班里几个女孩子的窃窃私语就传入耳中。

“哎，我看到张帅又把他的卷子揉了，他最近越来越过分了诶。”  
“人家都骨折了干嘛还揪着不放啊。虽然他干的事也挺讨厌的……”  
“你倒开始同情上了，当时谁骂他不要脸的？”  
“哎呀这不是看他惨嘛……”

她们在说夏之光。

我愣了愣，这些天的事居然出乎预料地连起来了，骨折的手，皱成一团的试卷，摔坏的签字笔，原来都不是巧合。我想过去问清楚，背后突然传一阵骚动，张帅和几个男生站在夏之光课桌旁边，七嘴八舌地说，光哥你这水杯怎么不盖盖子呢，我们不是故意的啊，哎呀你没事吧，太不小心了。

保温杯里的热水洒了一整张桌子，湿透的卷子黏糊糊的贴在桌面上，跟着一起遭殃的还有夏之光露在外面的左手臂。这些人他妈的要干什么。我跑到夏之光旁边的时候，他正好站起来和我四目相对，应该先带他去冲冷水，我下意识地抬手想拉住哪里，但是他的右手打着石膏左手被烫得通红，拉哪里？我僵在一半不知所措，难道要搂腰吗？我靠，太诡异了吧。

夏之光每个五官上都写着痛，看着我抬起来的胳膊迟疑地说，“焉栩嘉，我现在好像没法跟你握手。”

旁边的人都笑开了，他们居然还有脸笑，上课铃响起来，围簇的人群一哄而散，没有一个人说对不起。夏之光看着我说，嘉嘉，我先出去一下。

我跟在他后面进了洗手间，帮他打开水龙头，幸好保温杯里的水不算很烫，只是红了一片。我说你还好吗。夏之光低头看着自己的手臂，想了想说，我最近……好像有点倒霉啊，黄历有没有说这个月不宜上学？

夏之光还不知道。我皱了皱眉，不知道应不应该告诉他，那些女生的话我也没听懂，夏之光做了什么啊？哎，好烦，古诗不够背还是理综不够难，这群人居然搞出这么多事，真是吃饱了撑的。我出神的时候夏之光已经关上了水龙头，伸手冲着我轻轻弹了一下，几滴水珠飞到我脸上，“不照顾病号吗，想什么呢焉栩嘉。”

他的胳膊还很红，我摸了摸脖子，“你没事了吗？”

夏之光笑起来，湿淋淋的手在我脸上揉了一把，“哎呀当然没事了，看你那个愁眉苦脸的样，这么关心哥哥啊？”

4.

在我决定偷偷调查关于夏之光的传言时，这件事反倒实相地找上门来了。

晚自习之前我在楼梯间遇到文科班的林染，他和夏之光一个舞团，经常看我们打篮球。这事居然都传到走廊尽头的文科班了，真是人怕出名。林染拉着我委屈巴巴地说，他们说光光特长生降分是因为之前比赛拿的奖，还说选他去比赛是因为他爸爸给班主任送礼走后门，可是特长生有单独的面试，和拿奖有什么关系呀。林染眨巴着那双无辜的大眼睛，而且，而且光光真的会给班主任送礼吗？有人说在办公室亲耳听到的诶。

送他个二舅妈，我气结，夏之光那憨瓜一样的脑壳要是能想到送礼，那全年级都荣获诺贝尔了！我突然想起之前夏叔叔给齐哥开药酒的事，夏之光在办公室怎么说的来着，“张老师，我爸给你的那玩意儿量少，要是不够的话随时找他拿”，靠，我忍不住又在心里骂了三百遍夏之光这个天字第一号大蠢瓜，要是当时把话说得明白点，不就没有这么多事了吗。

我越想越气，气到半夜两点还睡不着，这谣言简直荒唐到好笑，那些造谣传谣的人，我都不知道该说他们坏还是傻，我又想起元旦联欢齐哥大马猴一样的舞蹈表演，如果他有权力决定参加舞蹈比赛的人选，那不是校领导脑子有毛病吗？

以前我对学校里的八卦没兴趣，开始留意之后才发现真的有很多人在议论夏之光。食堂，走廊，洗手间，“送礼”，“走后门”，“不要脸”。我忍不了，又不知道该怎么告诉他，只能像个老妈子一样拉着人解释，不出所料地攒了一箩筐看神经病的眼神，运气好的时候会加一句尴尬的“是吗，哈哈，这样啊”，更多时候是不耐烦的“跟我说干嘛，这件事又不是我在传。”

那又是谁在传？谣言长了腿，自己跑到每个人耳朵里吗？我第一次感觉到无能为力，真话没人相信，谎话反而炒得铺天盖地。我快要抑郁的时候，夏之光倒像个没事人似的，整天吃了睡睡了吃，卷子皱了就展平，笔坏了就丢掉，这人不是心大得像太平洋就是脑子里塞了个太平洋。皇上不急太监急，靠，这恨铁不成钢的感觉，气死我算了。

下午最后一节课，夏之光请了假去医院复查，我说，我跟你一起去吧。夏之光挑了挑眉毛，“你什么时候变得这么孝顺了？”

这人真是蹬鼻子上脸，我还没来得及骂他，夏之光伸手揉了揉我的头发，笑着说，“好好上课嘉嘉，哥哥晚自习就回来了。”

哎，好吧。我的脸有点烫，儿大不中留啊。

晚自习之前下了小雨，那傻子没伞，夏叔叔应该有吧，要是敢淋雨我就宰了他。铃声响了好久，夏之光一直没回来，化学卷子上的字一个都看不下去，我心里有点烦，这人跑哪去了，不是说要回来的吗，真是儿行千里父担忧，他怎么还不回来。

晚自习快结束的时候，前桌的女生转过头问我，光光怎么还没回来啊？给他发微信也不回。

我摇了摇头说，我也不知道。

她眨了眨眼睛，欲言又止的。我说怎么了。她看了我一眼，吞吞吐吐地说，我，我刚才刷微博看到，哎我也不知道，这个是他爸爸的医院吗？

她把手机递给我，屏幕上是一条简短的字，“K院发生医闹事件！一名医生受伤昏迷已送去急诊抢救！”配图是模糊不清的人群，和地上一大片血淋淋的红色。

我操。

我“腾”的一声站起来跑出教室，把班里的同学都吓了一跳。我的心跳得飞快，强烈的不安涌上来，不会是夏叔叔吧，这他妈叫什么事啊。幸好医院离得近，没多久就到了，我气喘吁吁的跑去骨科，没看到夏叔叔，也没看到夏之光，我拦住路过的护士姐姐着急地问，“请问您知道夏主任今晚值不值班吗？”

护士姐姐被我吓了一跳，说，值班呀，可他刚才受伤了，现在应该在急诊……

我在心里骂了句脏话，真他妈的祸不单行。扭过头来一通跑，隔着二三十米的地方，我终于在急诊楼门口的台阶上看到那个缩着头的人影，地上的水洼反着红色的光，夏之光看起来并不好。

我走过去，在他旁边坐下了。夏之光看到是我，丧气的表情混进去些诧异，“嘉嘉你……你知道了？”

我点点头，说，“夏叔叔他，没事吧。”

跑得太急了，喉咙里都是血味。一辆救护车呜啦呜啦从我们面前开过去，红色的警示灯晃得我头晕目眩。夏之光抓了抓头发，“我爸他没事。”他犹豫了一会儿，伸手覆住我放在腿上的手背。

“嘉嘉，焉叔叔他……他肯定也会没事的。”

5.

小的时候，老爸偶尔会讲故事哄我睡觉，不是童话，是他们科室有趣的真事。老爸说他很喜欢自己的工作，因为整个医院只有他们科室代表幸福，连哭声都是因为新生命的降临，能作为那些美好的见证者，老爸说他很知足。

医生说老爸后脑受了重击，缝针需要剃掉一部分头发，虽然没什么大碍，但脑震荡还是住院观察几天才好。老爸在周六早上醒过来，好像只是睡了一个普通的懒觉，如果他的脑袋没有被绷带缠成一个大闸蟹的话。

老爸拿着镜子端详自己的新发型，心情好像没受什么影响，白衣天使的心理建设都这么强了？搞得我都不知道该不该提昨晚的事，算了，提吧，刚要张嘴，夏之光和夏叔叔从门口进来了。

本来夏之光和夏叔叔就长得像，现在一人打了一个石膏，站一起跟两幅轴对称的年画似的。我爸看起来并不知道夏叔叔的伤，坐在床上愣了愣说，“你们骨科最近拼销量呢？”

我和夏之光对视一眼，想笑不敢笑，夏叔叔撇嘴呵了一声，“你现在脑子有病，我不跟你计较。”

我爸不甘示弱，“不是我说，你这样出门诊，患者不怀疑咱院的医疗水平吗？”

夏叔叔的眉毛跳了跳，“那你剃个阴阳头，家属不怕吓到新生儿啊？”

我和夏之光搬着椅子坐在旁边看他俩打嘴架，老妈说的一点没错，小学鸡互啄。就是遗憾病房里没果盘瓜子，总觉得嘴里少点什么。吵了十五分钟，骨科的护士姐姐过来说有患者需要夏叔叔看一下，夏叔叔看了我爸一眼，“好好养着，别让人说咱院的主任脑子不好。”我爸抄起个小金桔砸在夏叔叔背上，说让我去送送光光。

我和夏之光在楼道里瞎遛，他问我爸的病情怎么样，我说没什么事，周二就能出院了。夏之光又叽里呱啦地说，“昨天刚知道这件事的时候，我妈拿着擀面杖就要来医院报仇雪恨，那个气势呦你都不知道，我和我爸两个残疾人费了好大劲才拦住啊，我爸说以暴制暴不是二十一世纪的文明准则，你猜我妈说啥，”夏之光捏着嗓子学得绘声绘色，“我都把菜刀换成擀面杖了还不够文明吗！”

我被他逗笑，夏阿姨是大学教授，平时端庄又有气质，这个画面我脑补得很艰难，心里突然又有点酸，我说，“夏叔叔的手是怎么弄的？”

“我爸不让我说，你别告诉焉叔叔啊，”夏之光摸了摸脑袋，“他昨晚值班的时候听说焉叔叔受伤了，下楼梯的时候跑太急踩了个空，得，给自己也搭进去了。”

我愣了愣，揉着眼睛说，“谢谢。”这话说出来没头没脑的，不知道在谢什么，也不知道在谢谁，心里倒真的没那么难受了。我们俩七拐八拐，不知道怎么就走到了产科，我说，“来这干嘛？”

夏之光说，“讨回公道啊，我都给你打听好了，昨天带头闹事的叫高嘉朗，208的3床，就这间。”

我看了眼他手上画着猪头的石膏，无语了好一会儿，“半个维纳斯你还想当英雄？”

夏之光升调嘿了一声，“你别看不起残疾人啊焉栩嘉，谁见了杨过不喊一声大侠？”

我说，“行，大侠，咱俩一会儿被揍了你可别哭。”我转身开门，刚碰到扶手就被夏之光薅回来，我简直莫名其妙，“你到底进不进去？”

夏之光斜楞了我一眼，像在看智障，“知己知彼懂吗？先探听一下敌情啊，哪有你这样硬闯的，万一他是东北黑社会呢？”

我和夏之光狗鸡摸狗地扒着门上的窗户往里看，是间最便宜的多人大病房，隔着门都能感觉到里面有多吵闹。一个穿夹克的男人在病房里拎着塑料袋乱窜，挨个给一屋子的孕妇姐姐和家属发瓜子，发了一圈走回三床坐下了。原来就是这人，还挺会笼络人心，我撇了撇嘴，他就是这么忽悠其他家属一起欺负爸爸的吧。

我和夏之光在门口按兵不动，人来人往的医院走廊，两个年轻的高中生做贼一样偷窥一群聊天嗑瓜子的孕妇，这画面简直变态到神经质。夏之光完全不觉得有什么不妥，说，“他就是高嘉朗啊，看着还挺凶的。”

我说，“你知不知道他昨天为什么闹事？”

“哎，”夏之光翻了个白眼，“我都没话说了，因为焉叔叔接诊了一个艾滋病孕妇，一群家属怕传染，直接闹到办公室去了。艾滋病还传染，一个个的都什么脑子……”

夏之光说话的当口，高嘉朗手里换了个黑色的塑料袋三两步往门口走，我俩手忙脚乱地跑到墙角藏起来，等他走出十米远才鬼鬼祟祟地跟上。大高个走得还挺快，爬了三层楼梯，我和夏之光跟得呼哧带喘，看着他的背影拐进了我爸的病房。

我和夏之光迷茫又震惊地对视了一眼，马上撒腿往前冲，几步远的路，我脑子里闪过了无数医闹新闻的头版，心里慌的没边，那个塑料袋里不会是菜刀榔头之类的吧？他敢再动爸爸一下我就跟他拼命。我咣当一声推开病房的门，房间里所有人齐刷刷地看向我们，包括我爸和站在他床边的高嘉朗。

我和夏之光走到床边瞪着他，高嘉朗倒挺大方，勾着嘴角冲我们傻乐，这人不说话的时候看着凶神恶煞的，怎么笑起来就一脸憨相，像条大笨狗。我爸说，“你俩怎么又回来了？”

夏之光急地跺脚，“这都什么情况了！我俩能不回来吗！？”

我爸心也是够宽，居然还疑惑地啊了一声，高嘉朗在对面笑了两声，一张嘴溢了一屋的东北腔，“这是焉主任的孩子吧？你瞅瞅，这一表人才，厉害厉害，我还是头一回见着长得不一样的双胞胎呢，厉害厉害……”

我爸和颜悦色地科普，“同卵双胞胎长得一样，异卵双胞胎就长得不像了。”

那人又点头如捣蒜，“对对对，焉医生您说的对，您真的好博学，我一定得多向您学习……”

我真是一头雾水，我爸怎么还跟他聊上了？医护工作者都得博爱到这种程度吗？不是，我和夏之光怎么就成双胞胎了？

十分钟之后，我和夏之光双双懵逼得不像样，这场面太诡异了，高嘉朗拿着破破烂烂的手机在我爸床边朗诵艾滋病的科普小文章，“艾滋病，全称获得性免疫缺陷综合症，英文诶吃、哎、微，只通过母婴，血液，性传播……”

我爸一脸欣慰，说这就对了嘛。

高嘉朗念完科普文，看着我爸一本正经地说，“焉主任对不起啊，真的对不起，昨天我太冲动了，您知道雅雅的情况，我实在是，实在是太怕她再出什么事了。”说着话声音里就混进去哭腔，一个一米八多的大男人，感觉下一秒要掉眼泪了。

我半信半疑，这人演得还挺真，到底是真心的还是在装可怜啊？老爸拍了拍他的手臂，没事，不怪你，你别往心里去。高嘉朗又和老爸聊了两句，再三嘱咐爸爸有什么事一定要告诉他，我在心里翻白眼，告诉你干嘛？还没挨够打？虽然我爸没什么事，他认错态度也挺好的，但我还是不待见他。

老爸又问了问他妻子的情况，说了注意事项，高嘉朗头点得要掉下来，“焉主任，你说啥就是啥，我什么都听您的。”

高嘉朗走了之后我问老爸，“你就这么原谅他了？”

我爸说，“什么原谅不原谅的，人家也没干啥啊。”

夏之光啊了一声，“叔叔您的伤不是他打的吗？”

我爸纳闷，“你们这都听谁说的？”

老爸说，高嘉朗带着家属去他办公室是真的，但压根不是医闹，就想问问到底什么情况罢了，结果去的人太多，后边的人堵在门外听不见里面的谈话，等急眼了就开始往前挤，推推搡搡站在最前面的朗哥一个没站稳扑在我爸身上，我爸往后一倒，真是倒了血霉，后脑勺正中桌角当场就晕菜了。还是朗哥把我爸背到急诊去的。

我爸一边讲一边拿过朗哥带来的黑色塑料袋，里面满满当当一大包瓜子，给我和夏之光一人分了一把，夏之光嘎嘣嘎嘣嗑着瓜子说，“叔叔你这也太倒霉了吧，是不是本命年没穿红裤衩啊？”

6.

周日老妈休假，和我一起来医院照顾老爸，吃完早饭他俩开了电视看球赛，我掏出手机刷微博。没想到“k院医闹”的词条还在热搜上明晃晃地挂着，各路媒体纷纷采访了不知道从哪冒出来的“知情人士”，我随手点开了一个帖子，开头就把我爸的情况扒得一干二净，医学院的高材生，上下三代兢兢业业的白衣天使，家里还有一个奋战高考的小孩，这些都还算客观，但越往下看越离谱，“知情人”把我爸的病情夸大了不止一百倍，“卧病在床”，“昏迷不醒”，甚至连“危在旦夕”这种词都用上了，我从手机屏幕抬起头，看着床上一边嗑瓜子一边对着电视里的CBA喊“冲啊！防他！干什么呢！”的我爸，觉得我和网友好像没有活在同一个世界。

不出所料的，善良的网友对我家的遭遇表现出了莫大的悲伤和同情，而公众号扒出来的人，并不止是我爸。那些强烈的情绪拐个弯，理所当然地变成怒火和愤恨，再自然地转嫁到朗哥身上。评论区的辱骂没有底线的肮脏，穷逼，文盲，畜牲，所有恶毒的字眼都被用来诅咒他的妻子和刚刚出生的小孩。我发了几条评论试图澄清，而水滴落进海面，还没眨眼就被下一个浪头覆盖。我的留言没用十分之一秒就消失在谩骂的汪洋，连发送者本人都找不到。

又来了，那种无能为力的感觉。

我无奈地锁屏，抬头时意外地在病床边上看到了夏之光。我妈很热情地让他坐，说，光光怎么来了呀。

夏之光笑起来乖得不得了，“我爸说焉叔叔喜欢小孩子，让我过来陪陪他。”

我爸确实喜欢小孩子，不然也不会在产科当医生，但拿脚后跟都能猜得到，我爸喜欢的是粉扑扑的新生儿，不是夏之光这种一米八多的成年幼崽。

夏之光把手里的一大包东西放在桌上，“这个是我奶奶从老家寄的松子，我爸让我拿来的，还交代我一定要说清楚，呃，松子不是给焉叔叔的，是给阿姨和嘉嘉吃的。”

我爸脑袋上顶着一排问号，我妈笑得直不起腰，笑够了开始给我们讲爸爸大学时的事，我爸喜欢吃夏叔叔老家的松子又不好意思说，在宿舍每天偷鸡摸狗地去人家那抓一小把，搞得夏叔叔逢人就说他们宿舍进了大老鼠。

夏之光一脸恍然大悟，“怪不得呢！”

我家三个人齐刷刷地看向他，我爸问，“怪不得什么？”

夏之光有点不好意思地啊了一声，没打石膏的左手摸了摸头发，“呃，怪不得我爸在家一直管焉叔叔叫大老鼠。”

他说完所有人都愣住了，没过一秒我跟我妈简直要把楼道笑穿，我爸把床拍得好响，义愤填膺地说“他全家都是大老鼠！”说完看了一眼旁边憨瓜似的的夏之光，又好声好气地找补，“不是，除了你爷爷奶奶姥姥姥爷妈妈和你，哈哈。”

我爸精神好得完全不像病人，跟我们仨畅聊了一上午的天，我妈看到夏之光石膏上粉色的小猪，暧昧地说是不是哪个暗恋你的小姑娘画的呀。

夏之光不怀好意地看了我一眼，立刻假装惊讶地说，“阿姨您太厉害了，怎么什么都知道呢！”

……我迟早给他这张嘴也打上石膏。

要吃午饭的时候，我妈，我和夏之光一起嫌弃我爸医院的食堂难吃，焉主任大手豪迈地一挥，掏出手机慷慨地给大家点外卖。我和夏之光被支去跑腿，在楼下刚拿到午饭就看见不远的地方围着一群人。夏之光眼尖，皱着眉头看了一会儿就朝那边跑，跑了两步扭头喊我快去叫保安。

我带着保安跑过去的时候才看清，被围着的人原来是朗哥。夏之光挡在他前面，地上摔着一个不锈钢饭盒，菜撒了一地，两个馒头还在咕噜噜地滚。朗哥一直低着头说对不起，对不起，人群里传出七嘴八舌的声音。

“你还有脸吃饭啊，医生还在病床上躺着呢，你还吃得下饭？”  
“你们这些人怎么这么坏，你们也配当父母吗？”  
“贫贱夫妻百事哀，我看你们的小孩也长不成什么好人。”

越说越过分，在我们忍不住动手打人之前，保安终于强行把人群遣散，朗哥蹲在地上捡饭盒和馒头，褐色的汤汁渗进地面，我才发现那是两个最便宜的素菜。他站起来合上脏兮兮的饭盒，很勉强地勾了勾嘴角对我们说谢谢，转身又要往食堂走。我不知所措地站在原地，不知道该说什么，夏之光两步拦在他面前，语气很轻快，“朗哥，刚才外卖店家给我们的饭送多了，又说不能退，我和嘉嘉根本吃不了，能不能拜托你帮我们吃一点啊，别浪费了。”

朗哥看看他又看看我，接外卖的手都在颤抖，不停地说谢谢你们，谢谢你们。夏之光笑着拍拍他的手臂，“哎呀快上去吧，姐姐还在等你呢。”

朗哥走远以后，夏之光挠挠头，假装遗憾地看着我说，“得，咱四个又要吃食堂了。”

四个人在我爸的病房吃完午饭，我妈抱着朗哥的一大兜瓜子嗑的时候突然从里面摸出来一个信封，打开一看，里面塞着崭新的三千块钱。

我爸皱了皱眉，说，这钱不能要，他家的条件不好，爱人的身体状况也是问题，前后已经折腾掉好多钱了。

我和夏之光对视了一眼，夏之光说，那我和嘉嘉去把钱还给朗哥吧。

老爸说的对，产科确实是唯一一个充满幸福的科室。我和夏之光到的时候，朗哥正笨手笨脚地抱着孩子，坐在床上的姐姐看起来有些消瘦，皮肤很白，气色不能算好，但长了一双很漂亮的眼睛，她一边笑一边看着朗哥说，“你别颠了高嘉朗，一会儿孩子都让你颠傻了。”

朗哥看到我和夏之光，连忙起身把椅子让给我们坐，我说没事，不用坐，我们就来……夏之光偷偷拍了拍我的手打断说，“我们就来看看宝宝。”

朗哥又冲我们傻傻地笑，说，“你们要不要抱抱孩子？”

我和夏之光连连摇头，不行不行，不敢不敢，我们没经验没经验，姐姐笑得很温柔，“没事呀，很简单的，你看高嘉朗不也抱了？”

夏之光这么多年的猫真没白养，抱起孩子还挺有一套，摔了一只手都贼稳，像个老炮。婴儿真的很小，乖乖地窝在他怀里眨眼睛，朗哥在一边像是炫耀地说，“幸亏这孩子随雅雅，眼睛大，皮肤也白，要是随了我那绝对惨败。”

夏之光说，“朗哥，你们给孩子取名字了吗？”

姐姐说，“只取了小名，高嘉朗起的，”她笑了笑，声音柔柔的，“叫平安。”

夏之光眨了眨眼睛，说，“平安呀，你一定要好好长大，所有人都希望你好好长大。”

出了病房，我问夏之光钱呢，夏之光看了我一眼说，我偷偷塞到姐姐被子里啦。

哎，我摸了摸鼻子，这人有些时候也不傻，以后少骂他几句好了。

6.

周一我妈回去值班，我想请一天假陪床，我爸义正言辞地拒绝，并且信誓旦旦地用他医护工作者的尊严担保自己已经没事了。我没办法，只好去上课，晚自习之前收到老妈的微信，她说爸爸的床头摆了一大兜松子一大兜瓜子，来个探病的叔叔阿姨就热情地招呼人家抓一把，夏叔叔偷偷在我爸床位的病历卡旁边贴了个纸条，上面写着“焉氏农副产品批发”，小护士们捂嘴偷笑，气得我爸骂了夏叔叔一整个下午。

我收好手机，夏之光正好从门口踩着铃声走进来，手里拿着两瓶胡萝卜汁，笑着丢给我一瓶就坐回座位写作业。我看着手里橘红色的果汁，没由来地想到爸爸和夏叔叔，突然觉得和一个人吵好多年的架是种很难得的幸福，我和夏之光会这样吗？想这个干嘛，我把果汁摆在桌子上，甩了甩头发开始做生物题，嘴角一直不听使唤地往上跑，真是，哎。

几天之后，终于有记者公开了那晚爸爸办公室的监控视频，事情开始天翻地覆地反转，曾经辱骂朗哥的网友迫不及待地把手中善良的尖刀对准造谣的媒体，收获到足够多伸张正义的成就感后终于满意又骄傲地收手。闹剧飞快地平息，再从每个人的记忆里不留痕迹地消失掉。网友们重新开始喜闻乐见地转发花边新闻，或者其乐融融地讨论哪个女明星穿了什么礼服，没人在乎流言蜚语会不会伤及无辜，只要受害者保持沉默就不用感到抱歉。

我爸出院那天夏叔叔一反常态地买了一大捧鲜花，听说我爸感动的不行，连说了三遍老夏费心了，刚要伸手接，夏叔叔一个转身把花送给了我爸的主治医，握着人家的手说恭喜啊，终于摆脱最烦人的病号了哈。

气得我爸差点把夏叔叔的右手也打骨折。

夏家的二号骨折代表二模前拆了石膏，这人一个多月没动笔写字，成绩反倒进步了。他拿着语文试卷跟我炫耀全对的古诗文默写，我说你真棒，清华哥。夏之光用他重见天日的右手揉了揉我的头发，嬉皮笑脸地说，那得是焉老师教的好吧。

我想撇嘴，又没绷住笑，自从出了医院的事以后，同学对夏之光的态度也开始拐弯，议论声越来越少，张帅也消停了很多，好像大家一夜之间突然良心发现，我看不懂，但也是件好事，至少他不会再受伤了。

高考前学校放了一周假，在学校的最后一天，大家都在收拾各自的东西清场，我在卫生间洗手时听见后面传来张帅和别人嚣张的笑声，好像还提到了夏之光的名字。

“你最近对夏之光挺好啊你，怎么的，要重修旧好了？”

“哎呦，修个jb啊，他爸不是赶上医闹了，伤得还挺重，我就说报应迟早会来吧，他都惨成这样了还需要我动手吗？我看他那个傻逼样可怜哟。”

又是一阵哄笑。

我看着镜子里的自己，一团火从心里窜出来，原来是我高估了这些人的道德观。他们并没有良心发现，只是对夏之光的“惨”产生了居高临下的怜悯和慈悲，再勉强把恨意抵消罢了。做一个好人不如做一个惨人，只要足够卑微足够落魄，就能收获全世界的友善。

我拍了拍他的背，张帅转过身，我没说话，拳头跑在理智前面，张帅捂着流血的鼻子不敢相信地看着我，“焉栩嘉你他妈疯了吗？”

我疯了吗？我再忍下去才是疯了，这一拳早在两个月之前就该打了。我们两个扭打在一起，周围的人手忙脚乱地拉架，我还没打够，不知道什么时候年级组长黑着脸出现在厕所门口，“你们俩到办公室来。”

年级组长断断续续骂了半个小时。夏之光拎着我的书包站在办公室门口，看到我出来一句话也没说，拽着手腕把我一路拖到医务室。校医一边给我上药一边叹气，“现在的孩子，哎，这不都要高考了，哎……”

我脸上挨了一拳，火辣辣的疼，校医拿了个冰袋，夏之光伸手接过来，单膝蹲在面前一把把冰袋招呼在我脸上，我靠，这人怎么对待病号都这么野蛮，一点也不温柔，我呲牙咧嘴差点从椅子上跳起来，没忍住喊了声痛。

夏之光皱着眉，目光从我的脸移到我的眼睛，“知道痛还打架？”

他的语气很硬，表情也挺严肃，我，好吧，我其实有点难受，可能也不止是有点吧。本来我觉得被误会也没什么，现在才知道原来是被别人误会没什么。夏之光根本不知道我为什么打架，我又没法解释，尴尬，搞得我好像个幼稚的傻瓜，这感觉真的很烦，我才发现憋住眼泪是件很难的事，真他妈丢脸，都怪夏之光，他怎么能不跟我站一边？我再也不想理他了。

我别着脸，不知道在跟他生气还是跟自己生气，余光都能瞥见他一直在盯着我看，盯得我浑身不自在。我俩好像在玩什么木头人的游戏，谁先动谁就输了。行，爱动不动，看谁耗得过谁。在我下决心要跟他彻底杠下去的时候，夏之光先投降了。

他抬起另一只手安静地帮我擦眼泪，还是没说话，我脸上已经冰到麻木，感觉不到痛了。夏之光看着我，看了很久，语气终于认输似的软下来，“焉栩嘉，不要为了我打架。”

我愣住了。

他把冰袋放到一边看了看我的脸，又把自己冰凉的手放在我两手中间，“帮我捂一下，太凉了。”

我的声音很涩，“你什么时候知道的。”

夏之光眨了下眼睛，叹了一口很长的气，然后把我的双手拢住了，像捧着他的小鹦鹉，他看着我说，“我一直知道。”

这人有什么毛病？我更生气了，说，“你就一直由着他？你是猪吗？”

夏之光摇了摇头，声音听起来挺无奈的，“一开始的时候，我也很生气，想不通，那些谣言假的离谱还是有人相信，大家在乎的好像也不是真相。可是嘉嘉，如果我还手，报复，不就变得和他一样了吗？我也不想忍，但万一事情闹大了，别人又怎么办，现在是高三，大家还要高考，难道我要把班里所有人学习的时间都耽误掉吗？还有齐哥，齐哥第一次带毕业班，他的压力已经够大了，如果出了这样的事，他以后怎么办呢？”他抓了抓头发，表情看起来有点懊恼，“我知道忍耐绝对不是对的，可是现在，我真的想不到什么好办法。”

原来夏之光想过这么多。我的嗓子很涩，说不出话，只能傻了吧唧地回握住他的手。夏之光没有问我怎么办，他应该也知道我答不上来。生活的试卷果然比一模二模狗血得多，我第一次觉得理综没那么讨厌，就算题目再难，至少也会有一个标准答案。

夏之光低头看了很久我们握在一起的手，轻轻唉了一声。

我说，唉什么啊你。

夏之光说，“傻瓜，唉你。”

他抬起头，脸上已经恢复了惯常的笑容，伸手揉了揉我的头发，又捏了一把我没受伤的半边脸，这人真是，我想骂他，还没来得及开口就听见他说，“焉栩嘉，要不要去我家看黏黏，它会说话了。”

我看了他一会儿，说，好啊。

夏之光从学校车库里翻出他很久没骑的小绿，上车之前把耳朵里的无线耳机分了一只给我。他放的是一首熟悉的老歌，歌声在公路嘈杂的噪音里变得很模糊，我努力分辨，终于听清了歌词。

夜空中最亮的星，能否记起  
曾与我同行，消失在风里的身影  
我祈祷拥有一颗透明的心灵，和会流泪的眼睛  
给我再去相信的勇气  
越过谎言去拥抱你

夏之光一边骑一边叽里呱啦地说话，“你可以教黏黏说英语，但是先别教他背古文，我还不太想每天一起床就听他考我《出师表》……”

我想象了一下他和鹦鹉一起背《出师表》的样子，成功把自己逗笑了。五月底，马路两边的树变得很茂盛，很蓬勃，叶片舒展，绿得好像它们只能拥有这一个夏天。时隔两个月，我又坐回他的后座，初夏的风绕过他欢快地飞向我，我突然有种错觉，好像我们回到了两个月之前，什么都没有发生，我和夏之光只是两个不用再为学习烦恼的高中生，正没心没肺地骑着单车去看刚刚飞到他家的小鹦鹉。

到了家夏之光给我翻出一双拖鞋，把书包甩在沙发上，带我进了他的房间。夏之光叫了声黏黏，小鹦鹉就从阳台飞出来落在他手上，我这辈子也没看过这么听话的鸟，这玩意儿真的不是隔壁班暗恋他的女生变的吗？

夏之光看了我一眼，对着鹦鹉说，“养鸟千日用鸟一时，千万别在嘉嘉面前丢脸知道吗？”

这话怎么听着奇奇怪怪的？我刚想骂人就听见他叫我的名字，还没来得及回应就被鹦鹉的声音抢在前面。

“焉栩嘉——”  
“小可爱！”  
“焉栩嘉——”  
“小可爱！”

无聊！这人跟鸟一唱一和，配合打的得心应手，来回说了几轮自己先笑倒在床上了，这人真是，我翻了个白眼，扭头看到床头放着那个傻狗气球，旁边还有一块画着粉色小猪的石膏。

我指了指石膏，“你把那个留下了？”

夏之光转着眼珠说，“那当然，我还没见过谁自画像画得这么好呢。”说完又看了看我的脸，摇着头啧了几声，“你看看，脸肿了更像了。”

我真是，我他妈，我今天不好好修理修理他我就改姓夏，我扑上去对他一顿暴K，他一边笑一边求饶，声音大到整栋楼都能听见，我们两个人闹得一头汗，最后仰在他床上喘气，腿搭着床沿晃，这个角度刚好可以看到他养在阳台茂盛的吊兰，在夕阳里垂着柔柔的边沿。

夏之光说，“在家里打同学，你这算校园暴力还是家暴？”

“家暴你个狗头，我没有你这样的儿子。”

“对，你只有我这样的爸爸。”

7.

高考前一天，我爸收到了朗哥寄来的信，信封里放着两张照片，一张是平安的满月照，一张是他们三个人的全家福。朗哥挑了一张很直男的明信片，正面画着一匹凶神恶煞的狼，背面是两个前后不一样的字迹，“祝焉医生身体健康，万事如意；祝双胞胎弟弟们学业有成，高考顺利！”

睡前我把照片和明信片拍下来发给夏之光，他马上回了两个字，真好。过了一会儿又说，晚安，嘉嘉。

鸡飞狗跳的高三终于结束了。

返校那天大家穿的是便装，班里的女孩子在将近四十度的高温里固执地披着长发，像感觉不到热。操场搭了凉棚，有老师和志愿者在发成绩单和毕业照，太多人了，我懒得去挤，夏之光说那你把学生卡给我我帮你拿，你去篮筐下面等我吧。

我欣然接受了他的好意，看着他拿着两张过期的学生卡一头扎进人海。操场被笑声和拥抱淹没了，离别总有本领把过往的恩怨莫名其妙地一笔勾销，彼此再看不顺眼的两个人，也能在今天成为难舍难分的限定好友。夏之光穿了一件很普通的白色t恤，宽宽大大的，像校服短袖的翻版。他的背影在盛夏的风中一点点消失，翻个面又很快浮现，走到篮筐下面递给我毕业照，看都没看就把自己那张塞进包里。

我说你怎么不看啊，这可是毕业照。

夏之光眨了眨眼睛，你说我们为什么要拍毕业照？

我想了想，硬凹出一句很矫情的酸话，因为想留住舍不得的东西呗。

夏之光说是吗，那我的毕业照三个月前就拍完了。

我没听懂，也没来得及追问，班里又有男生走到我们身边，对夏之光说，“光哥，毕业快乐啊，抱一个吧，我知道你对我有意见，咱们一笑泯恩仇。”

我的身后是让夏之光受伤的篮球场，面前是让夏之光摔骨折的混蛋。混蛋长了一张老实的脸，却违和的搭配了一副居高临下的表情，真的很让人讨厌。我简直气到心梗，作恶的人有什么资格说一笑泯恩仇，他该说的是一句很短很短的对不起。

我皱着眉头瞪他，夏之光倒笑了笑，看起来很好脾气。我靠，他不会真的要抱吧，不能只有我一个人生气，他要是敢抱我就立刻鲨了这个憨包。

夏之光拉住我的手腕，“可是我现在没空。”

张帅说你急着去干什么啊。

夏之光看了我一眼，“急着去抱我想抱的人。”说完就拉着我头也不回地走了，我没反应过来，也不知道他要去哪里抱谁。夏之光力气大得像练过拔河，我挣不脱他的手，只能像小狗气球一样被他牵着走，我说，“夏之光你拉我干嘛，我不要给你的真心拥抱当观众。”

他在一大片树荫下停住了，转过头好笑地看我，今天的天真的很晴，翕烁的光斑在他头顶像几条摇尾巴的小金鱼。夏之光慢慢地笑起来，和嘴角一起抬高的还有他的双手，“抱一个吗焉栩嘉。”

噢，我摸了摸脖子，也不知道自己是怎么过去抱他的，只知道我的表情好像很傻。他拍拍我的后背说，毕业快乐，嘉嘉。那你呢，我想问，可是没有问出口，你是因为毕业本身快乐，还是因为终于从这个鬼地方毕业了才快乐呢？算了，我懒得想了，他肩膀上的肌肉好软，真的很适合放下巴，夏天的空气被我们挤走了，那些破铜烂铁一样的回忆和烂人都通通丢去回收站吧，这一秒钟全世界都与我们无关。

好像抱了有一整个理综考试那么长，我突然想起还有句话没搞清，“你刚才那句话是什么意思啊，毕业照那句。”

夏之光把我放开了，从兜里掏出钱包打开给我看，夹层里放着一张照片，照片里是春天的玉渊潭，一大片樱花，很幼稚的小羊小狗气球，和两个穿着丑校服板着脸装酷的高三生。

夏之光说，“我舍不得的东西，就只有这个。”

靠，这人突然好会煽情。我鼻子有点酸，又不想在他面前丢脸，于是我开始慌不择路地胡说八道，“左边这个男生是谁，怎么长得这么帅啊。”

夏之光看了我两秒钟，伸手把我帅惨的发型揉得稀巴烂，“我的哥们，球友，好邻居，未来的大学同学。”他看着我，眼睛像小池塘里的夏天一样清澈，“还有我的男朋友。”

他说得好认真。到现在我才发现，原来憋笑比憋眼泪要难很多很多。完蛋，我引以为傲的表情管理一塌糊涂地惨败，第一次在他面前笑得像个愚蠢的二百五，我说，“那右边这个打石膏的憨包又是谁。”

夏之光笑呵呵地哦了一声，“这个啊，”他很嚣张地伸着两只手捏我的脸，这人真是胆大包天，“焉栩嘉，记住了，这是你的男朋友。”

-end.

“给我再去相信的勇气，越过谎言去拥抱你。”


	4. 43. 南徙

1．

端着杯子从茶水间出来的时候正撞见姚琛进门，大背心大裤衩，袜子一红一蓝，头发乱得像捧杂草，夏之光愣了愣神，走上去搭住他的肩膀，“我说朗哥够狠啊，还真把你叫来了？”

姚琛抬手揉了揉眼睛，看起来还没太睡醒，“没办法啊，大队缺人嘛。”

夏之光皱了皱眉，低头哎了一声，“这群孙子真会挑时候，赶上今天犯事儿。那个，嫂子生气不？”

“哪能不生气，新婚之夜加班，”姚琛抓了把头发，有点无奈地笑，“没事，明天我再回去哄她好了，她懂事的。”

“嗯，”夏之光拍拍他的肩膀以示同情，“为了感谢广大警嫂对我局工作的大力支持，本人决定把家里82年窖藏经典橡木搓衣板贡献出来让嫂子消气……”

姚琛被他逗笑，伸手捶了一下夏之光的脑壳，“就你话多，烦人精……哎不是你往哪里走，审讯室在那边啊。”

夏之光勾着他的脖子往反方向带，“看看你这满面倦容吧哥，咱俩得绕开交警大队好不好，小心他们把你当成疲劳驾驶，逮起来免费当作局内典型了。”

姚琛笑着拿胳膊肘捣了一下他的肚皮，“贫，我骑摩拜来的不行吗。”

两个人嘻嘻哈哈走到审讯室的时候高队正翘着二郎腿喊你们给我老实点，对面一群五颜六色的脑袋瓜，叽叽喳喳，像洒了一地噼里啪啦的彩虹糖。凌晨接到匿名举报，东区一家酒吧涉嫌聚众吸毒，缉毒刑侦两队人合伙把花枝招展的蹦迪男女从舞池拉回警察局，到审讯的时候才开始对着乌泱泱一大群非主流犯愁。夏之光心里暗骂计划生育怎么不再搞严点，撑着眼皮活生生从半夜一点审到卖早点的出摊，他打着哈欠在剩下的寥寥几个男孩里打量了一圈，指指坐在角落里的那个说，“你，跟我过来。”

男孩抬起头看他，圆眼睛黑头发，挺乖的样子，和旁边打唇钉大花臂的姑娘小伙不大像。他扶着墙慢慢站起身，夏之光就端着手在面前看他，拧着眉毛说，“你就不能麻利点吗？”

“哦，”男孩笑得人畜无害，“腿坐麻了。”

夏之光被他笑的火大，“用我帮您揉揉吗少爷？”

周围一圈人都在笑，夏之光一个眼刀杀过去又消停了。男孩跟在他身后进了审讯室，气定神闲地坐在椅子上转着眼珠打量，和之前审的那些慌里慌张的小毛孩子很不一样。夏之光说身份证，男孩很配合地递过来，他低着头一边登记一边问，“什么时候来的司山市。”

男孩安稳地靠着椅背，像在自己家的沙发上养神一样，并没有要回答他的意思。夏之光抬起头对上他的视线，话里有点咬牙切齿的味道了，“我问，你什么时候过来的。”

男孩坦然，我不想说。

手里的笔嘎吱响了一声，是他握笔的力气太重了，夏之光的眉头皱得像团湿淋淋的卫生纸，“行，那你把住址报给我。”

男孩的眼神漫不经心地往旁边挪，好像房间空荡的角落都比对面的人值得更多注意力，夏之光一夜没睡，太阳穴刺得脑袋钝钝发疼，他把男孩的身份证啪地一声拍在桌子上，声音抬上来，语气也有些窝火，“焉栩嘉，我他妈问你话呢。”

“哦，”焉栩嘉的视线轻飘飘地回到他脸上，上半身饶有兴致地倾过来，“夏之光，你装什么啊。”

2．

公大毕业之后夏之光先在基层锻炼了两年，派出所鸡毛蒜皮的小案子谈不上多伤天害理，但免不了东一榔头西一棒锤的鸡零狗碎，糟心程度跟市局大案杠一杠也没什么问题。夏之光大四一年养的几两膘还没实习一个月全都掉干净了，临调派到市局的前一天都不得安宁，他和翟闻接到报案就一路狂飙到片区的重点高中，六月底的太阳比夜店扭屁股的妞还辣，天台上穿校服的男孩扒着栅栏撕心裂肺地喊，“你们都他吗别过来，你们再往前一步我就跳下去！”

翟闻站在前头苦口婆心地打太极，哎呦弟弟你热不热啊，你看今天这么晒，咱们有什么困难进屋吹着空调说行不？

男孩摇着头又颤巍巍地往外挪了半步，夏之光眼看着翟闻脑门上唰地冒出一排汗，下巴都在打哆嗦。男孩情绪特别激动，一边哭一边说别他妈的假惺惺了，你们警察，楼下看热闹的，还有，还有……你们巴不得我这个累赘早点跳下去，跳下去摔死算了！

翟闻手摆得跟拨浪鼓似的，“弟弟你饭可以乱吃话可不能乱说啊，谁把你当累赘了？哪能把你当累赘呢？来，咱这样，你先下来咱好好聊聊，哥哥请你喝奶茶，喜茶那个限定新品你喝过没呢……”

“他们，他们谁都把我当累赘！”男孩哭得像个吱扭吱扭的水龙头，连喜茶都能忽略掉，可见遭遇的挫折是真的不小，“我，我活着就是多余的！我死了算了！你他妈别过来！别过来！”翟潇闻吓得一激灵，被烫了脚一样跳回去半米，委屈兮兮地说，“哎呀我没过来，没过来啊，你看我这根本没挪地儿，没挪地儿……”

男孩接着旁若无人地嚎，“我妈不想要我，她根本就不爱我！那个男的有什么好，她为了嫁过去连小三都当，那个家所有人都看不起我！还有他，他，我对他那么好，他从来没叫过我一声哥，错的人又不是我，把他妈赶走的人又不是我……”

“弟弟你先冷静冷静哈，不要激动，不要激动好吗……”翟闻咬着牙抹了把脑门上的汗，他的专长是给惨遭诈骗的大妈大婶做心理疏导，人送外号妇女芳心狙击手，遇上十几岁的毛头小子还真有点慌了。翟闻定了定神，刚要开口就被夏之光拉着胳膊肘往后拽了拽，俩人的站位掉了个个儿，他莫名其妙地看着夏之光圆不溜秋的后脑勺，没眨眼就听见他大逆不道地说了一句，“这么点事就要跳楼？”

翟闻一句卧槽冲到嗓子眼，差点扑上去捂夏之光的嘴。男孩一个愣神，半秒之后快把天都哭塌了，“你们根本不懂！你们什么都不懂！凭什么？凭什么所有人都爱他讨好他？那我呢？没有一个人在乎我！我恨他们，我恨这个家！”

夏之光两手插兜，“所以？”

男孩大喊所以我不想活了！我死了算了！我还有什么办法！我他妈没办法！

“有办法啊，”夏之光被阳光晃得眯了眯眼，“你还能当警察。”

话一出来翟闻和男孩都懵了，男孩哭得一抽一抽，好半天才憋出一句冒着鼻涕泡的“你说啥？”

“我说，你可以来当警察。”夏之光清了清嗓子，右手撑在眉骨上挡着太阳，“等你见过小伙子为了报复后妈穿着情趣内衣勾引自己后大舅，老婆为了争离婚财产给丈夫一口气叫了七个鸡，兄弟俩为了姑娘反目成仇大街上发传单造谣对方阳尾早谢，这些家庭伦理上的事儿你也就看淡了。”

男孩呆滞地看着夏之光，鼻涕眼泪流了一脸，太阳底下跟个亮闪闪的糖葫芦似的，夏之光气定神闲地接着侃，“你不是恨这个家吗，那就别回了呗，眼不见为特别净，当了警察成天忙得脚不沾地，这边打架斗殴那边诈骗勒索，风里雨里八百个案子等你，保证你连自个儿亲妈叫啥名都能给忘了，还想回家？做梦呢。”

男孩傻愣愣地抽泣，“真，真的吗？”

夏之光笑了笑，“不止呐。”

男孩眨巴着眼睛往里挪了挪，“啊？”

夏之光哎了一声，“你来当俩月刑警试试，得罪的犯罪分子没一千也能有八百了，不是吓唬你啊，那可都不是什么吃素的主。你说报复警察不容易，那报复警察家属还不容易吗？恨你爹妈是吧，到时候啊你就什么都不用干，尽职尽责抓俩坏蛋，你妈跟你后爹指不定哪天出了家门就回不来了，是不是特值？”

男孩张开嘴又出不来声，被夏之光一通说的精神都恍惚了，跳楼这码事忘得一干二净，夏之光上下打量了他一会，“看你校服现在上高二吧，这样，你再努力一年考个警校，彻底摆脱你家的破事，心动不？”

男孩一脸懵逼，云里雾里稀里马虎地点了点头，夏之光笑着朝他招招手，“来，那咱俩进屋聊聊警校的专业，侦查，治安，情报，你看你对哪个感兴趣。“

男孩果然踉跄着往回走了几步，夏之光看准时机上前一把把他薅在怀里，拉着男孩离开了危险区。翟闻拍拍胸口喘了口长气，拿着对讲机说，“报告，第一中学跳楼群众已成功解救，第一中学跳楼群众已成功解救……”

回所里的警车上翟闻一边刷微博一边跟他闲聊，“你这嘴当警察太屈才，去搞推销早就发家致富好多年了。”

夏之光单手握着方向盘吹牛逼，“没辙啊，谁叫我一心为党为人民，不求大富大贵，只愿国泰民安呢。”

“夏警官高风亮节，我等凡夫俗子赶不上您的境界。” 翟闻笑呵呵地翻了个白眼，“不过啊，你今天那一套连我都给唬住了，你是怎么想的我能采访一下吗，为啥不劝小孩再试试跟家人好好相处呢？”

“有些事情不是相处就能解决的。”夏之光想了想，声音有点疲倦，“火坑跳多少次都是火坑，不会因为凑够一百次就变成席梦思了。”

翟闻唔了一声，“你挺懂啊我说，这么感同身受呢，本警官合理怀疑你值夜班的时候偷看三姑六婆家庭伦理剧，坦白从宽抗拒从严，我劝你把情况老实交代一下。”

夏之光左手抵着脑袋笑，装腔拿调地说，“翟大人英明神武，小民知错，再也不敢上班看连续剧了，您千万不要去找所长举报我，求求您了嘤嘤嘤。”翟闻被他嘤得一身鸡皮疙瘩，缩着脖子往车门躲。等红灯的时候夏之光垂了垂眼睛，勾着嘴角叹了口气，“狗血故事不是这样就是那样，反正也没什么新花样。”不知道在说给谁听。

说话时他隔着挡风玻璃看向远处的日暮，夏之光平静地想，看连续剧倒确实没有这种效力，世界上哪来的什么狗屁感同身受，只有差不多的亲身经历罢了。

那天晚上他和翟闻坐在派出所门口的台阶上抽烟，路过的大妈热情地和他们打招呼，翟闻百般推脱也没推掉大妈硬塞进他怀里的两头大蒜，只能站起来一边鞠躬一边说，“谢谢阿姨谢谢阿姨，警民一家亲，东阳派出所祝您事事顺心。”

夏之光坐在一边笑，翟闻分了一头蒜给他，“拿着吧，临别赠礼。”

夏之光看着蒜，“借花献佛，你挺会啊。”

翟闻笑眯眯，“回礼不用太贵重，把你抽屉里的两条烟留给我就行。”

夏之光抬腿踹他一脚，“我看你两年别的没长进，想的倒是越来越美了。”

“都两年了啊，咋这么快呢夏铁钢。”翟闻在笑，侧脸没进雾里，“到了市局好好干，发达了不要忘记留守东阳派出所的老父亲。”

夏之光灭了烟，转头看着他，“小翟，你没想过上调吗，你学历高，又年轻，如果申请的话……”

翟闻笑了两声，左手夹着烟，右手把蒜头当球抛着玩，语气轻快，“申请啥啊，对面小区的张阿姨还说后天来给我送锦旗，李婶张罗了半个月教我跳广场舞，王大妈买菜回来看不见我，到家说不准要哭鼻子呢。”

夏之光笑他自作多情，翟闻也笑，他的瞳孔在老路灯下变成暖色，嘴角上扬，“光光，总有人要留下的。”

夏之光没出声，翟闻拿胳膊肘怼了怼他的手臂，“行了，市局离咱这儿总共开车二十分钟，下了班你捎上我，咱俩一块跟李婶学广场舞去。”

夏之光笑着呸了一声，“要去你去，看看咱这身段，鄙人东阳派出所热舞王子的称号你忘了？”

“我看警察局根本容不下你，那个什么创造营才适合你，”翟闻笑得花枝乱颤，“王子殿下这么多才多艺，为什么来当警察呢？”

3.

为什么来当警察呢。

这个问题夏之光被问过无数次，公大的第一次班会，入职的第一场培训，还有他妈一把鼻涕一把泪声嘶力竭的责备。夏之光前二十几年的人生并没有精彩到囊括激情跳楼这样惊心动魄的戏份，也没有谁告诉过他当警察可以躲掉一个有名无实的家。被录用那天他妈哭着给了他一巴掌，呼啦啦带起一阵风，妈妈养你这么大，啊，你就这么不听话吗，万一你有什么三长两短，妈妈可怎么活啊。

夏之光大学练了四年擒拿格斗，躲掉一个女人的巴掌太容易了，但他就直挺挺地站在那里任她打，夏之光看着他妈不再年轻的一张脸，平静地想，你是真的在意，还是怕我死掉没人给你养老送终呢？

鸡飞狗跳的闹剧永远不缺观众，夏之光不用抬头都知道焉栩嘉正趴在楼梯扶手上欣赏，说不定还笑得挺开心，怪不得他妈没有说出什么我只有你一个儿子这种蠢话。在焉栩嘉面前，她说不出来的。

夏之光搬进这栋有楼梯的大房子时十七岁，他妈在出租车上攥着他的手说，儿子你知道吗，咱们终于熬出头了，终于熬出头了。夏之光第一次发现情绪激动时女性也能拥有这么大的力气，他的手被捏的生疼，无奈之下只能旁敲侧击地说妈我高三了，还要拿笔写字。车停在别墅门前夏之光才明白他妈的话是什么意思，但他又挺想问一句的，哪个真正熬出头的人还会自己打出租车呢？

夏之光一直觉得他妈是个心挺大的人，不然也不会在亲儿子备战高考的当口改嫁，一点都不担心这个重大变量会不会对他的成绩有影响。听说他后爹是个不小的官，做了不少造福本市人民的好事，夏之光对别的没什么感受，只觉得那人找小三都不介意对方带着自己这么个半大不小的拖油瓶，胸襟之宽广确实像个心怀天下的活菩萨。

夏之光和活菩萨相处的机会很少，全市人民安居乐业比领导自身家庭幸福重要得多，为大家舍小家，谁见了都要赞一句高风亮节。而对于焉栩嘉，夏之光老早就听过这个名字了，他妈明里暗里给他打了无数“弟弟青春期有些叛逆”的预防针，夏之光点点头答应得行云流水，只敢在心里叨叨人家叛逆的原因可能不是青春期，而是您一脚蹬走了他的亲妈吧。

中国人的传统里，与人相处和上桌吃饭总是粘在一起的，他和焉栩嘉的第一次见面当然不例外。往嘴里塞米饭的时候夏之光才意识到，为什么两个人出门约会就要去吃饭，因为这样没话说的时候就可以假装嘴里有东西不方便说话，也不至于面面相觑把场面搞得太尴尬。家里只有四个人却兴师动众地凑齐了一整桌菜，他妈进了家门就马不停蹄地把围裙往身上穿，焉家的保姆惊恐地追在他妈屁股后面，“太太您放着我来，我来我来。”

不知道他妈是不是被那声太太给蛊了，高兴地嘴咧到后脑勺，差点在厨房跟保姆结拜。夏之光看着桌上稠白的鱼汤，想了想上次吃他妈做的菜是什么时候，没想起来。

他妈手里拿着白瓷碗，一边乘汤一边笑，“来，嘉嘉快尝尝，阿姨熬了三四个小时呢，嘉嘉尝尝，可入味了。”焉栩嘉坐在他对面，专心地吃米饭，刘海严严实实挡着脸，听见他妈的招呼才面无表情地抬了抬头。那是夏之光第一次打量焉栩嘉，他俩的年龄刚好卡在长身体阶段的两端，明明岁数差的不大，焉栩嘉看起来还像个小孩子似的。

焉栩嘉的头又低下去，好像瞥了眼送到手边殷勤的鱼汤，语调没什么起伏，“不好意思，我不吃鱼。”

夏之光看着他妈精彩绝伦的表情差点笑出声。他妈当然不至于粗心到这么往枪口撞的程度，做饭之前早就再三向保姆讨教过焉栩嘉的挑食食谱，夏之光路过厨房甚至听见了一耳朵，不吃香菜，不吃辣……当时他就有预感，他妈跟他信誓旦旦保证过的，用来给高三讨个好彩头的红红火火水煮鱼又摇着尾巴游回河里了。

他妈也不知道是尴尬还是慌张，一个劲儿地道歉，对不起啊嘉嘉，阿姨不知道，对不起对不起，下次不做鱼了，阿姨记住了，你爱吃什么告诉阿姨，阿姨给你做啊。夏之光才意识到，原来他妈并不是心大，只不过没把某些东西当回事罢了。

焉栩嘉小口小口地吃米饭，夏之光数着他往餐桌伸筷子的次数，一顿饭下来没超过五次，他妈上了弦一样问了他小十遍是不是饭菜不合胃口，焉栩嘉低着脑袋摇头，幅度小到连刘海都不带晃的。夏之光都想劝他妈，看不出人家是真的不想理你吗，省省吧。

那顿饭谁都吃的不痛快，焉栩嘉的不痛快来源于他没吃饱，而夏之光的不痛快来源于那盆清汤寡水的鱼汤最后全被灌进他胃里了，那天晚上他跑了十来次厕所，以至于后来在年夜饭的餐桌上再看见鱼汤，连他的膀胱都要下意识的PTSD了。

那是夏之光第一次和焉栩嘉的家人，或者说，和一群不认识的人过年。一大清早他妈就把他从床上薅起来梳妆打扮，嘴里念念叨叨咱们不能丢人呀儿子，不能丢人你知道吗。夏之光任她妈瞎摆弄，打完领带照镜子的时候只想问他妈，他穿得像个链家卖房的就不丢人了吗？

宝贝孙子焉栩嘉放了寒假就被接到奶奶家住，打开门看见西装革履的房屋中介小夏时整个人都变成了“什么鬼”的表情包。他穿着柔软的白色居家服和棉拖鞋，头发的边角还有一点点翘。衬衫僵硬的领子把夏之光的喉咙磨得发痛，他甚至有点想笑，谁是主人谁是客人，一眼就看出来了。

夏之光他妈一如既往地钻在厨房里鼓捣，勤快得很，而他和焉栩嘉被派去陪家里的女性亲戚聊天。他后爹生平有两件事一骑绝尘，一个是做的官真不小，另一个是姐姐妹妹真不少。夏之光看着一沙发真假美猴王似的中年妇女一个头一百个大，只能像只鸽子一样姑姑姑姑姑姑地叫，焉栩嘉坐在沙发的另一头，怀里抱着三五岁的小表妹，一边剥开心果一边好整以暇地瞟他。夏之光在心里翻白眼，焉栩嘉你个没良心的狗东西，大过年的不知道介绍一下吗，看不见他认不清人汗都下来了？

不知道排老几的一个姑伸着脖子跟焉栩嘉搭话，“小嘉今年上高中了吧？在哪里上学的呀？”

焉栩嘉嘴角弯弯，一副脾气好又很乖巧的样子，“二姑，我在四中上学呢。”

另一个姑疑惑地啊了一声，“嘉嘉怎么去上公立高中啦？不是说要去国际学校吗，到时候直接出国多好呀。”

“四姑，我还蛮想体验一下高考的，国内上大学也挺好的呀，出国的话之后还有机会去深造。”

另一个姑摆摆手说，“哎呀话是这么说啦，但你从小就拿英语比赛的奖，去个公立学校多可惜嘛，四中也凑合，但你的水平肯定去国际学校更适合的哇，可惜啦可惜啦。”

焉栩嘉又笑了笑，没再说话了，小表妹仰着脖子问嘉嘉哥哥什么是公立学校呀，焉栩嘉喂给她一个绿油油的开心果，想了想说，就是大家都喜欢的那种学校呀。

另一个姑终于想起旁边还坐着个夏之光，转过头说，“诶，小光也在上高中吧，小光在哪里上学呢？”

夏之光说，“哦，我也在四中。”

客厅里诡异的安静了两秒，一排女人脸都僵了，不知道几姑率先反应过来，尬笑着打圆场，啊哈哈哈，蛮好的蛮好的，四中蛮好的蛮好的，光光上四中蛮好的蛮好的哈哈哈……

夏之光也跟着笑，这圆场还不如不打，他上四中是蛮好的，焉栩嘉上四中是可惜了，用班里追星女孩的术语说这叫踩一捧一，话里话外什么意思谁又比谁矜贵，一听就明白了。

关于上高中的话题以最后一个姑“光光嘉嘉在学校里要互相照应哈”结尾，焉栩嘉还是乖乖地笑，像个假人，接话的活儿就丢到了夏之光头上，他心里暗骂焉栩嘉宇宙第一大戏精，跟长辈卖乖还挺有一套，不是在自习室带着一群男生兴高采烈斗地主的时候了。夏之光抓了把头发昧着良心说，好的姑，我们一定相互照应，您放心吧。

相互照应是谈不上的，夏之光高三，焉栩嘉高一，两个人的教室隔着八丈远，谁也没有神经质到专门爬两层楼梯去见对方一面给自己找不痛快。只不过每次去食堂路过一楼的时候，夏之光都要往焉栩嘉教室的方向看一看，看不见他就松一口气，看见了就整个下午都生气，夏之光也给他这种诡异的行为找不出理由，只能用自己眼真的很贱来解释。

在学校里两个人也不是一点接触都没有，硬要捡的话还是能从垃圾堆里捡出一点点边角料。秋天开全校运动会的时候，夏之光屁股闲不住，不乐意在看台上打坐，一个人拎着校服外套满操场瞎溜。远远看到焉栩嘉戴着耳机低着头，像个聋掉的僵尸一样在草坪边角上乱走。这头发令枪刚响，运动员健步如飞地起跑，眼看就要把焉栩嘉撞个脑袋开花，夏之光咬牙泯恩仇决定见义勇为，冲上去一把把他从跑道边缘拽了回来。

焉栩嘉的肩头结结实实撞在他胸口，夏之光差点痛到心梗，这人脸上圆乎乎的，身上怎么一两肉都没有，肩膀头子上都是硬邦邦的大骨头。焉栩嘉错愕地转头，看清是他之后几乎是下意识地反手一推，虽然没有特别用力，但夏之光脚底下没踩稳，差点踉跄地摔在草地上，好心没好报狗咬吕洞宾，夏之光气得脏话都出来了，“你他妈干嘛！”

焉栩嘉圆圆的眼睛也瞪着他，“你拉我干嘛？”

狼心狗肺，夏之光翻了个白眼，拿下巴撇了撇还在狂奔的运动员，“拜托，我不拉你你就被撞死了好吗？”

焉栩嘉皱着眉头考虑这句话的真实性，表情有点松动，牙齿把嘴唇咬出一块小小的白痕，夏之光猜他一定在纠结要不要谢谢自己的救命之恩，看着焉栩嘉理亏的样子他心里简直爽翻了天，两手插兜耀武扬威地站在原地等他开口。结果还没等到焉栩嘉说什么，一群舞蹈队的小学妹呼啦啦走过来，路过他俩时扭头看了看，一个女孩探着头说，诶？嘉嘉，夏学长，你们在干嘛，你们认识呀？

焉栩嘉看了女生一眼，估计是同学，他还有心冲人家笑一笑，真是好修养。焉栩嘉语气平静地说不认识，扭过头走掉了。夏之光看着他的背影，郁闷地踢了一脚地上的草，好你个说谎精焉栩嘉，咒你月考答错古文默写，被老师罚抄三百遍。

说谎的人被打脸永远喜闻乐见，家长会的那天“高三级草夏之光的妈妈好漂亮好漂亮”刷遍了校园论坛首页，当天下午这位漂亮妈妈衣服都没换，转脸出现在了高一级草焉栩嘉的座位上。

夏之光他妈来开家长会都没空着手，拎着一大兜子丑橘，估计是谁给他后爹献的薄礼。见到他时掏出两个橘子递过来，剩下的又收回去，夏之光还以为她要留着给老师送礼，结果下午课间路过一楼的时候看见焉栩嘉半个班都在其乐融融地剥橘子聊天，巧了，只有焉栩嘉本人没在吃。

他俩共用一个妈这件事有没有引起热议夏之光没在意，他不像班里的小姑娘成天抱着手机把论坛当快乐老家，有那闲工夫不如打两场篮球。那天他打完球去小卖部买水，刚出门就看见焉栩嘉站在不远的山桃树下面，旁边的女生背对着夏之光，听不见说了什么，焉栩嘉的话倒是破天荒得很清晰，“他不是我哥。”

他不是我哥，这句话夏之光脑补过无数遍。在他自作主张的想象中，焉栩嘉说话时的表情要么愤怒得拧拧巴巴要么委屈得惨惨戚戚，而当他真的见到这个场面时却站在原地足足滞了半分钟，直到身后的女生抱怨哎呀不要堵门口好不好夏之光才回过神，走到教室才发现买来的冰水把手都冻红了。

焉栩嘉没有生气，也没有一点点伤心的迹象，他的眼角弯弯，脸上有两个很浅的酒窝，看起来很乖也很真心，像个漂亮的假人。这样的笑容夏之光见过很多次，过年的时候，面对小学妹的时候，和不熟的同学打球的时候，唯一一次见到他的嘴角垮掉还是那天和几个姑姑在一块，小表妹窝在他怀里咿咿呀呀地说舅妈怎么还不来呀，焉栩嘉好像愣了愣，又马上恢复成那副无懈可击的表情，捏捏她的脸说，“舅妈她搬家到很远的地方啦，今天没办法过来，嘉嘉哥哥陪你玩好吗。”

山桃花谢了一大半，浅粉色的花瓣被风吹得哗啦啦飘下来，焉栩嘉的肩膀上掉了好几片，他没发现。夏之光想起以前无意间听到女生们聊的天，高一那个焉栩嘉学弟笑起来真的好可爱好好看哦。原来评价笑容的标准是可爱和好看吗，夏之光心里木木地想，为什么没有人好奇过他在笑的时候开不开心呢。

4.

东区酒吧的案子确实审出了几个吸毒的富二代，其他无辜的蹦迪男女就当免费夜游司山市公安局，也算是值得写进日记的难忘经历。夏之光下夜班的时候正赶上高队赶鸭子一样放人，焉栩嘉走在人群的最后面，背影孤苦伶仃，没什么朋友的样子。

可能是在派出所的两年让他养成了多管闲事的习惯，夏之光居然开始操心焉栩嘉住在哪里这种问题。光天化日之下他坦然地跟在焉栩嘉屁股后头，隔着三五米，就像他俩高中去上学的路上一样。公大毕业后他考了隔壁市的警察局，大学到现在一共八年，夏之光回家的次数寥寥无几。上次见焉栩嘉好像还是冬天，听说他大学毕业后考了研究生，读的英文文学，连夏之光都觉得这是一个很适合他的专业。小孩就是擅长长身体，夏之光看着他的背影想，二十三蹿一蹿，这小子是不是又在抽条，不看脸的话瘦得跟个大蚂蚱似的。

过拐角的时候夏之光没刹住车，差点迎面扑在焉栩嘉身上，给他吓得拿手顺了半天胸口，焉栩嘉面无表情地上下打量他，像是早就知道他跟在后面一样。夏之光在心里给了自己一巴掌，大意了，这么多年锻炼的反侦查都他妈喂了狗了。

焉栩嘉抬了抬眉毛，“你跟踪我。”

夏之光也不扯皮，“那你报警呗。”

焉栩嘉毫不避讳地翻了个白眼，不想跟他费口舌的样子。认识九年的好处就是夏之光已经修炼到了毫不费力读懂他腹语的程度，不用想都知道刚刚焉栩嘉是“你他妈真的很烦，你爱跟跟吧”的意思。

夏之光跟着他七拐八拐，从敞亮的大马路拐到偏僻的小胡同，连他一个英勇的人民警察都开始担惊受怕，怀疑焉栩嘉是不是要把他引到什么地方卖掉。看着焉栩嘉从善如流地走进一家招牌掉漆的青年旅舍，夏之光站在八月清早的大太阳里感觉整个世界都在逗他。印象中的焉栩嘉应该是眨着一双求知的大眼睛问人家什么是青旅的小公主角色，绝对不是现在这样潇潇洒洒把破烂的小门脸当家的潦倒形象，夏之光挠了挠头，不由得纳闷他是不是被他爹逼着参加了什么变形改造类的电视节目。

他进门的时候焉栩嘉已经没影了，前台的光头大哥一边嗑瓜子一边刷快手，瞥了一眼夏之光说，有预定吗？

夏之光说，“麻烦您帮我查查，一个叫焉栩嘉的男孩住在哪个房间。”

大哥抬了抬眼，有点不耐烦地说，“你干嘛？不是，你住不住啊？”

夏之光平时上班面对不老实的犯罪分子凶惯了，好不容易换回彬彬有礼的正常模式还遇上个不配合的。行，夏之光从兜里摸出证件亮在大哥眼前，“警察，麻烦您查查一个叫焉栩嘉的男孩住在哪个房间。”

大哥被闪亮的警徽吓得手一抖，大屏国产智能机直挺挺从桌上摔下去，耳机线一切断满屋都是外放的爱情让人更拥有快乐也会带来折磨。大哥忙手忙脚地说警官警官我有眼不识泰山，我这就查这就查，手在鼠标上叽里呱啦一通点，“查到了警察同志，这个焉栩嘉就住在粉红魔仙堡。”

夏之光一愣，“什么？”

大哥说，警察同志你有所不知，我们这个啊是主题青旅，米奇妙妙屋，粉红魔仙堡，快乐智慧树，云深不知处……我们这个店从开业到现在一直遵纪守法兢兢业业广受住户的好评警官你看我们这个评分……

夏之光打断他，“魔仙堡还有空床吗。”

大哥说有有有，还剩最后一张，正好是那个什么嘉的下铺。

夏之光掏出身份证，说行，麻烦您办个入住，多少钱？

大哥接过身份证说您看您这就见外了警察同志，什么钱不钱的我们开主题旅店主要还是展示一个情怀……

夏之光皱了皱眉，多少钱。

大哥心想现在的警察真是正直廉洁，执法都付费，万分感激地说我们一晚上43童叟无欺物美价廉。

夏之光刷了支付宝拿过房间钥匙，三两步找到焉栩嘉的魔仙堡，房间里拉着窗帘，乌漆麻黑什么也看不见，只有焉栩嘉一个人缩在小床上睡觉，脸朝里背朝外。夏之光站着看了会儿他的后脑勺，叹口气窝进他的下铺睡着了。

睡醒的时候已经到了下午，夏之光呲牙咧嘴地动了动脖子，落枕严重，心里暗骂焉栩嘉这个缺心眼的官二代花钱之前绝对不看点评软件，这枕头都软成泥了，亏他能睡得下去。夏之光迷迷糊糊地站起来往上铺看，焉栩嘉这完蛋玩意儿又没影了，只在墙角留着一个特别眼熟的滑板。对面的床上并排坐着两个女孩，早上入住的时候没见着，不知道什么时候回来的，小吊带披肩发，火辣热裤人字拖，忽闪着睫毛打量他。

左边的大波浪先开口，“帅哥，刚住进来啊？过来旅游吗？”

夏之光被她俩看的脊梁骨发毛，睡意全没了，“你们……”

右边的黑长直说，“哎呀，我们也是来旅游的啦，住了四天，后天就要回去了啦。”

夏之光说哦。

大波浪说，“你一个人玩吗？那多没意思，咱们一起玩呗，晚上去喝酒？”

夏之光愣了愣，疑惑地想她们也这样邀请过焉栩嘉吗，焉栩嘉是同意了昨天才会进警察局的吗？他皱了皱眉头，“我上铺这个人，你们认识吗。”

黑长直眨着眼睛说，“你说小嘉嘉呀，我们已经一起住三四天啦，他好可爱的，人超级好，怎么了嘛？”

夏之光被那声小嘉嘉激了一身鸡皮疙瘩，全身的汗毛都稍息立正了，他收拾完东西就转身往外走，临到门口顿了顿，折回来把焉栩嘉杵在角落的滑板揣在怀里顺走了。经过前台的时候光头大哥热情地叫住他，警官休息好了吗，警官觉得我们环境还行吗，警官欢迎您带朋友再来噢……

夏之光走到前台，请问您有纸笔吗？

有有有，来，您用您用。

夏之光在纸上写了一串手机号，大哥做贼一样小声说，警官您找那个嘉是不是有什么公务啊，他不是犯罪分子吧？

夏之光转了转眼珠，说，这个不能透露，等他回来了麻烦把这个手机号给他。

大哥连忙说好好好，保证完成任务，警察同志对我们的工作还有什么其他指导意见吗？

夏之光想了想，意味深长地说，我明白钱不好赚，但不是什么住客都能留的，刑法里对于容留犯罪分子……算了，你就当我什么都没说吧。

大哥一激灵，吓得光头上全是汗，谢谢警官提点，我懂我懂，谢谢警官，您慢走，慢走。

夏之光下意识点头，牵着脖子上的神经一阵疼，哎呦一声痛苦地皱起眉毛，捂着脖子说，对了还有，就你们魔仙堡那个枕头，真的有点太软了。

5.

回家后夏之光点好外卖设置了送达时间，舒舒服服洗了个热水澡，吹完头发看见七个未接来电，都是同一个号。夏之光挑了挑眉毛，顺着手机号搜到微信，没过两秒那边就同意了好友申请，808Bass消息来的飞快，“夏之光你什么意思？”

夏之光吹着口哨打开电视投屏美剧，劈啦啪啦回了一串地址，然后就把手机扔在沙发缝里不管了。半个小时之后打开门，风尘仆仆的外卖小哥和风尘仆仆的焉栩嘉都站在外面，夏之光热情地跟小哥说谢谢您啊辛苦了，等人走掉才看向拎着大包的焉栩嘉，“进来吃饭。”

第二天清早，迟到的夏之光偷鸡摸狗地猫着腰往会议室里钻，在姚琛的掩护下成功躲过了朗哥的视线。姚琛压着声音问，你怎么这么晚啊，夏之光偷摸对着小镜子扒拉脸上的黑眼圈说，你都不知道，睡沙发是真难受啊他妈的。

姚琛疑惑，“为啥睡沙发？你家床塌了？”

夏之光噎住，并不知道该怎么解释突如其来的焉栩嘉，总不能说他往家里招来个男的同居，只能苦着脸打马虎眼，“琛哥我现在浑身都疼，你说法医那拨人学过按摩推拿吗，我能不能让也哥给我捏两下？”

“姚琛夏之光！”高队在前头点他俩，“开什么小会呢在底下，任务都听明白了吗？”

夏之光字正腔圆，“报告队长，我们错了！”

周围的小警察笑，朗哥也跟着笑，“也真不嫌丢人啊你这混小子。”

酒吧吸毒的富二代们在谈判专家朗哥的威逼利诱下一把鼻涕一把泪地交待了供货的拆家，这就意味着缉毒大队全班人马又要连轴转了。舍己为人的姚警官甚至放弃了婚假投身伟大的缉毒事业，听说他的新媳妇儿刚安慰完姚琛没关系他们还有一辈子婚假不算什么的，扭头就约了俩闺蜜代替正牌老公上马尔代夫度蜜月去了。夏之光听了拍着手啧啧称叹，嫂子简直是当代善解人意的独立女性之表率。

查起案子来夏之光就顾不上回家，当然也顾不上焉栩嘉，但焉栩嘉倒十分反常地非常惦记他，每天中午十二点和晚上六点准时给他送来微信问候，夏之光第一次收到消息的时候枪都吓脱手了，点开一看才发现是美团外卖第七个领取的人红包最大。

夏之光无语锁屏，他俩的对话框里没有什么别的内容，应该也不会有什么别的，面对面都不交流的人当然不会在网上聊天，但夏之光每次看到消息提示的时候，明明知道是破广告还是要神经病地点开一下，好像焉栩嘉真的有和他说什么话一样。他在办公室蹲守的第二天晚上，焉栩嘉的微信消息依旧准时送达，不过这次好像不太对，夏之光疑惑地点开链接，领红包变成了代付款，他眼皮跳了跳，在百忙之中抽出时间敲了个问号发给焉栩嘉。

808Bass回得很快，简洁有力，“没钱了。”

什么鬼，夏之光一头问号，不知道这位少爷又在耍什么花招。那边技侦的实习警跑过来喊检验结果有新发现，夏之光来不及在家事上刨根究底，赶紧点了付款就跑去搬砖了。

又是两三天过去，案情进展的挺顺利，就差最后临门一击。但夏之光的财政情况不太乐观，半大小子吃死老子这话真的不骗人，他每天扎在贩毒制毒的复杂案情里都难以忽略掉焉栩嘉这人怎么这么能吃的事实。夏之光本来以为以焉栩嘉的尿性，肯定会梗着脖子假装贞洁不为五斗米折腰，谁知道这人第一天晚上坐着他的沙发看着他的美剧吃着他的外卖，不要脸到一副把自己当女主人的样子，夏之光看得一愣一愣，最后焉栩嘉洗完澡走进他家唯一的卧室还顺手带上了门，夏之光简直想给翟闻打电话举报有人非法入侵民宅了。

真是个讨债的，就应该让你留在青旅把脖子睡断，夏之光一边给焉栩嘉的豪华晚餐付款一边恨恨地想。姚琛探着脑袋看了看他的聊天界面，新奇地说，“诶，你谈恋爱了迈？”

夏之光脑袋里闪过“和焉栩嘉谈恋爱”七个大红字，吓得手机都掉进车座车门的夹缝里，“呸呸呸，谈个屁的恋爱，呸呸呸。”

姚琛说，那除了男女朋友还有谁天天给别人点外卖哦。

夏之光翻了个白眼，家里养只小猪我也要天天给他添饲料好不好。

姚琛哈哈笑，把枪揣回腰上，“好了，该走了咱，忙活这么久就看今晚了。”

“就看今晚”的行动挺成功，夏之光姚琛打头阵的缉毒大队根据富二代提供的线索抓到了一个以贩养吸的拆家，他俩连夜审讯，对面的毒贩一头金发，本来嘴里还有颗交相辉映的金牙，跟夏之光缠斗的时候被他一拳打掉了，现在正在现场搜查队那边的物证袋里躺着呢。金头发刚烈得很，审了一夜都不供出自己的同伙，嘴里的牙豁子哗哗漏风，“你们两个狗日的登西，敢抓老只，看我的兄弟们让你僧不如屎！！”

夏之光姚琛无奈对视，抬手一人抹了一把脸，双双无语地想这人是喷壶成精变的吗，怎么不带爆破音都能给人滋一脸唾沫星子呢。

算起来夏之光已经快一个礼拜没回过家了，从审讯室出来高队拍拍他的肩说辛苦，回去好好休息。夏之光走出市局的大门，恍惚地都想不起现在是几号几点，如果不是焉栩嘉雷打不动的催命外卖消息，他连白天黑夜都快分不清了。

夏之光拿出手机点开焉栩嘉的对话框，今天份的讨债还没来，夏之光先下手为强发了条语音过去，“今天别点外卖了，我带吃的回家。”发完他看着语音框旁边打转的小圆圈，突然想起姚琛那句你谈恋爱了迈，夏之光脸上发烫，使劲甩了几下头发，感觉最近工作压力很大，大到脑子都不清醒了。

市局对面的小饭店不少，夏之光站在马路牙子上看了一圈，抬腿走进了小峰锅贴店。还没到饭点，店里没什么人，看店的阿姨热情地和他打招呼，“哎呀我们小光来啦。”

夏之光笑起来，“姨，最近太忙，刚结了一个案子，好久没来您这吃，都给我想坏了。”

阿姨笑了两声，假装责怪说，“忙也要注意身体，看你脸都小了，来，快看看今天吃什么。”

夏之光仰着脖子看屏幕上的菜单，“三两猪肉玉米，二两西葫芦鸡蛋，再来三两牛肉香……”菜字还没说出口就想起焉栩嘉圆呼呼的一张小脸，差点忘了这个挑食精不吃香菜，夏之光笑笑地改口，“不要牛肉香菜了，改成三两肉三鲜吧。打包，谢谢姨。”

阿姨记下来说好哦，小光等一下，马上就好。

夏之光掏出手机扫二维码，突然想起高中和焉栩嘉吃晚饭的情景，两个人面对面谁也不理谁，夏之光偷偷瞄他，看着焉栩嘉全神贯注一点一点把八宝粥里的花生仁挑出来丢在一边。他简直要翻白眼，大老爷们哪来这么多事，只觉得焉栩嘉和班里那些非要管小西红柿叫樱桃番茄圣女果的女生一点差别都没有。

夏之光抬起头，“对了姨，咱这有没有什么小姑娘爱吃的？”

阿姨说有呀，那个醪糟黑芝麻汤圆，甜甜的，还有红豆薏仁美肤粥，红糖糍粑，小姑娘都可喜欢点呢。

行，夏之光说，一样来一份吧。

阿姨哦了一声，笑得特别开心，我们小光谈恋爱啦？

“哪啊，”夏之光脸上那股热气又飘回来了，怎么全世界都在劝他和焉栩嘉谈恋爱，他心虚地舔了舔嘴唇挠着头瞎说，“在这儿吃了两年您做的饭，一般人还能看得上眼吗？”

阿姨瞥他一眼说你这孩子就爱耍贫嘴，夏之光嘿嘿地说，“才没有呢，您都不知道，您已经连续三年超越陶碧华，成为我局男同志心里最牵挂的女公民了。”

阿姨被他哄得高高兴兴，一边装袋一边笑，夏之光说姨不用装辣椒油了，用不上，阿姨说也就你不吃辣，上次姚琛那小子带着女朋友来，哎现在要叫老婆啦，两个川渝娃娃吃了我半桶辣椒油嘞。

夏之光垂着眼睛笑，其实自己小时候挺能吃辣的，高三和焉栩嘉一块吃了一年饭硬是退化了，搞得他现在吃个辛拉面都觉得挺辣，成天被姚琛笑话。夏之光接过包装袋说谢谢姨，替我跟张叔问好，先走了啊。阿姨跟他挥挥手说，下次记得把小女朋友带来给姨看看噢。

6.

夏之光到家的时候焉栩嘉正坐在沙发上看书，鼻子上架着一副小眼镜，看着比平时还斯文点。夏之光把吃的放在茶几上，刚想招呼他吃饭就听见焉栩嘉嫌弃地说，你能不能先去洗个澡，都要馊了。

这白眼狼！夏之光心里好一阵后悔，刚才就应该把锅贴买成香菜馅和辣椒馅，敢嫌弃人民警察，饿死你算了。白眼狼坐在沙发上仰着头看他，显得一张脸尖尖小小，夏之光恍惚地觉得，好像这九年并没有给焉栩嘉带来什么变化，看着还像十五岁的小面团似的。

“洗洗洗，你饿了就先吃吧。”夏之光拿了换洗衣服走进浴室，脱掉衣服往脏衣篓里丢，低头看见以前攒了一堆的t恤短裤臭袜子都不见了。打完沐浴露他还在忍不住地想，世界上有田螺姑娘和焉栩嘉帮他洗衣服哪个可能性比较大，小少爷居然会用洗衣机吗？

本来以为洗完澡会看到焉栩嘉自己吃完饭给他剩一半的场景，没想到他居然乖乖的摆了一桌子菜边看书边等他，夏之光简直受宠若惊，生怕把身娇肉贵的焉栩嘉饿个好歹，赶紧搬个小板凳坐在他对面，“快吃吧快吃吧。”

焉栩嘉从书里抬头，看了他两秒钟，“夏之光，你是暴露狂吗？”

夏之光只穿着一条大裤衩，光着湿淋淋的上半身，筷子拿起来又放下了，他转过身给焉栩嘉看后背，说，穿了一会儿也要脱，不如等擦完药了再说。

出任务没有不受伤的，夏之光打掉了金头发一颗假牙，自己也没占到什么便宜，后背让那龟孙子拿甩棍结结实实打了好几下。队医给他拿了药，嘱咐他按时擦，夏之光当时还在发愁，他后脑勺又没长眼怎么往背后擦药，干脆等它自己好算了。

夏之光夹了个锅贴吃，居然还挺热乎，不知道是不是焉栩嘉又去用微波炉加工了。对面的人一直不拿筷子，夏之光抬起头才看见焉栩嘉一动不动，眉头拧得死紧，不知道自己又怎么惹到这祖宗了。夏之光挠挠头，可能是因为洗了热水澡挺舒服，或者是终于结案了挺开心，他居然没有想跟焉栩嘉置气，大方地说，“你不喜欢吃这个吗？其实还挺好吃的，要不然点外卖吧，你想吃啥啊？”说着就把手机解锁递给他。

焉栩嘉看看他的手机又看看他，好像轻轻叹了口气，终于端起眼前的粥喝了起来。

吃完饭夏之光收拾塑料餐盒，焉栩嘉吃得不少，挺合胃口的样子，阿姨果然靠谱，芝麻汤圆和糍粑都吃了一半多，美肤粥全都喝掉了，不错，他这顿饭策划得挺成功，夏之光只顾着心里美滋滋，也没意识到这种“看到焉栩嘉多吃点自己就跟着开心”的老父亲心态有哪里奇怪。等他把餐桌收拾差不多了，焉栩嘉在屋里喊他，夏之光，你过来。

夏之光走过去靠着门框，咋了？

焉栩嘉盘着腿坐在双人床的里面，队医开的药不知道什么时候到了他手里，焉栩嘉看着夏之光，伸手拍了拍床板。

啊？哦，夏之光愣了愣，反应过来之后言听计从地走过去趴下，焉栩嘉把清凉的药膏挤在手指上，一点一点轻轻往伤口涂，还挺痒。柔软的枕头垫着下巴，夏之光歪着脑袋看到焉栩嘉放在床头柜的书，全英文，好像是小说，夏之光想起他的专业是英文文学，好像去国外深造会更好，就随口问他，你为什么不出国呢？

焉栩嘉的手忽然停下来，顿住了好一会儿，夏之光看不到他的脸，刚想回头问怎么了，他凉凉的手指又贴回来。焉栩嘉没有理他，夏之光也没较劲，屋里的温度刚好，他就这样趴在焉栩嘉身边睡着了。

夏之光不知道自己睡了多久，醒过来的时候发现身上盖了薄薄的凉被，他撑着身体想坐起来，转过头看到焉栩嘉平躺在床的里侧，睡得安安稳稳的。

夏之光怔住，就这样看了他很久，过往的九年中他从没见过睡觉的焉栩嘉，连他上学时趴在书桌上打瞌睡的样子都没有。他们的关系从来没有亲密到可以分享彼此的睡颜，更不用说分享同一张床。焉栩嘉的睫毛很密，柔软地盖在眼睑上，他没有表情时总让人产生一种不忍心让世界与他有关的怜惜，夏之光出神地想，他和这张脸的主人真的针锋相对过很多年吗，竟然连他自己都有点不相信了。

他安静地靠在床头，随手拿起焉栩嘉的书来翻，看到他把某一页折起了角，两句对话被乱七八糟地涂掉了，旁边还打着两个叉，好像不太喜欢的样子，夏之光从乱七八糟的笔迹里扒拉着辨认，勉强看出了什么love什么longing for you。他在自己贫瘠的英语小金库里搜索了一番，皱着眉头想，这什么玩意，为了你变长？焉栩嘉读的是英国黄书？

焉栩嘉不知道什么时候醒的，声音有点哑，“看得懂吗？”

夏之光坦然，“看不懂。”

焉栩嘉笑起来，“我猜也是。”

夏之光垂着眼睛看他，“喝水吗？”

焉栩嘉又闭上眼睛，弯着嘴角嗯了一声。

7.

没案子的时候缉毒大队很人道的不用加班，夏之光滋滋润润过了阵正常三班倒的好日子，和焉栩嘉的关系也还行，不至于到一说话就吵架的程度，不知道是焉栩嘉吃他的住他的感到心虚还是他准时准点帮忙抹药让夏之光有点感激，两个人都没再成天故意给对方找茬了。嘴很贱的夏之光确实有些不习惯，有时候还是要闲不住地逗他几句，焉栩嘉也不还嘴，只在抹药的时候稍微下点狠手，疼得夏之光嗷嗷直叫，人民警察的面子全被丢光了。

抹药这件事一般在睡前洗完澡进行，有了第一次的经验，之后夏之光就从善如流的在床上一趴等焉栩嘉伺候，通常还没抹完他就半条腿迈进梦乡。焉栩嘉合上药膏的盖子把他踹醒，夏之光迷迷糊糊地以为焉栩嘉在哄他滚去沙发睡，刚坐起来穿拖鞋就听见他说，你要去哪？

啊？夏之光揉着眼睛说，你不是让我走吗？

焉栩嘉面无表情地说没有。

那你踹我干嘛？夏之光莫名其妙。

焉栩嘉用欣赏智障的表情看了他两秒，背对他在里面躺下，床上留了很大一块地方，他的声音闷在被窝里，“让你关灯。”

和焉栩嘉睡在一张床居然没什么尴尬感觉，太诡异了，值夜班的夏之光甩甩头让自己别想了。卷宗看到后半夜肚子先开始抗议，618囤的补给粮吃光了，他从善如流地打开隔壁姚琛的抽屉，从一堆花花绿绿的韩国小食品里选择了桶装辛拉面，整套动作行云流水，用时不到5秒钟。端着面从茶水间出来的时候夏之光嘴里还在哼小曲，远处叽叽喳喳，估计又有什么新案子，夏之光伸长了脖子凑热闹，想看看今晚又是哪个大队倒血霉，一看才知道，哦嚯，扫黄大队，赵磊的养颜觉又泡汤了。

夏之光琢磨面还没泡好，有时间去气一气赵磊，他插着兜闲庭信步地往扫黄大队溜达，远远看到楼道里两个坐在一块的身影，旁边还站着个实习警。夏之光走进了才看清是两个男的，有意思，下一秒手里的面差点摔一地，这男的怎么这么眼熟，这他吗的，焉栩嘉？？

焉栩嘉也抬头看他，两个人四目相对，夏之光感觉一道惊雷劈在天灵盖上，脑袋里走马灯一样全都是曾经赵磊痛苦地给他们描述的一屋子大老爷们光着屁股开轰趴的场景，他试了几次都做不到往里面复制粘贴一个白白嫩嫩的焉栩嘉。实习警跟他打了三遍招呼夏之光才回过神，艰难地把目光从焉栩嘉脸上挪开，“今天怎么了这是。”

实习警委屈巴巴地皱着一张脸，“哎呀光哥你不知道，南裕区那个酒吧屡教不改，磊哥气得脸都绿成大草原了，今天又逮进来一批人，肯定又睡不成了。”

夏之光拍拍他的肩表示理解与同情，“辛苦了辛苦了，明天上技侦任队那儿偷点养生茶，补补气血，看这脸色差的。”

实习警腼腆地笑，摸着后脑勺说，“谢谢光哥关心，对了哥，磊哥说上回你要的东西他都弄好了，让你有空去拿一下。”

什么东西？夏之光疑惑地看他，实习警啊了一声，“就前几天那个啊，你忘了吗哥。”

夏之光脑袋里灵光哗地一闪，那天吃饭的时候赵磊说查抄上来一批音像制品，尺度大的他晚上冥想了仨小时都走不出来。周围一群大小伙子眼睛蹭蹭冒光，跃跃欲试地摩拳擦掌，夏之光也是嘴贱，啃着鸡腿说赵磊你太不地道了！这种好东西咋不拿出来和大家分享呢！

夏之光咽了口吐沫，余光瞥见焉栩嘉一直歪着脑袋瞧他，不用看都知道又是那副要笑不笑的嘴脸，时隔多年夏之光再次体会到高中在论坛私信求资源结果对面是班主任钓鱼执法的恐慌，脑门上的汗都下来了，只能咬牙梗着脖子赖账，“你别别别胡说八道，你们缴上来的那些黄片谁要看，我从来都都都没看过！”

“啊？啥黄片？我是说前几天那个香香KTV涉黄涉毒案的报告啊。” 实习警傻呼呼地眨眼，善解人意地说，“哥你是想要哪个片子吗，我一会儿去帮你问问磊哥噢。”

……夏之光脑壳疼，心想赵磊挑的实习警真是太有眼力见了，下回吃饭得好好夸一夸。身边突然传来噗嗤一声笑，他转头看见焉栩嘉眼睛亮晶晶，笑得跟台湾偶像剧的纯真女主角似的。

这笑容太眼熟了，夏之光想，大一刚进校的时候一个学犯罪心理的学姐在食堂门口拦住他表白，夏之光手足无措地扯淡，学姐对不起对不起我是夜店咖流连花花世界不想被恋爱束缚对不起真的对不起，学姐留着一头卡哇伊的公主切，眼神好像把他扒了个精光从头看到底，也是这样对他笑的，笑得他后脊梁骨都凉了。

好在夏之光的脑袋并没有因为心虚而停转，没多久他就意识到，就算自己真的管赵磊要黄片看也比焉栩嘉被抓进局子符合社会主义核心价值观八百倍，于是夏之光理直气壮，挺直了腰杆瞪着焉栩嘉说，“你笑什么笑？”

“噢，笑你渠道广，工作娱乐两不误。”

如果市局走廊没有摄像头，夏之光的巴掌可能已经呼在焉栩嘉的脑袋上了，实习警的目光在两个人精彩的脸上转了两轮，不明所以地开口，“你们，你们认识吗光哥？”

焉栩嘉还是笑，安安静静地等待他回答，夏之光喘了口气，干巴巴地说，“不认识，谁认识涉黄嫌疑人，反正我不认识。”

焉栩嘉抬了抬眉毛，在场的人都愣住，过了一会儿实习警才慌慌地摆着手解释，“不是不是，误会了光哥，这两位是举报人，举报人，过来做笔录的，多亏了他们啊，真是正直勇敢好市民，听说差点打起来呢。”

夏之光一怔，感情还把人家冤枉了，热气从耳根直往脑门冲，他都没脸再看焉栩嘉了，脚后跟都能猜到他脸上小人得志的表情。夏之光别扭地拧着脖子，对坐在焉栩嘉旁边的另一位好市民说，“差点打起来？没受伤吧。”天知道他到底是想问谁。

男孩的眼角坠着，像一只乖乖傻傻的大狗狗，说起话来有点川渝口音，“啊？哦哦哦谢谢警察同志关心，倒没受什么伤，就是他的手好像磕到了……”

焉栩嘉看着大狗狗摇摇头，刘海软绵绵地晃，“我没事的，谢谢你帮我挡那个酒瓶，要不然我现在就要去医院缝针了。”

男孩不好意思地挠挠头，“哎呀那个，没关系，我之前练过武术，挡酒瓶不算什么的。那个，我叫张颜齐，你呢？”

焉栩嘉笑得像朵暖洋洋的小白花，“我叫焉栩嘉。你还练过武术吗，好厉害啊。”

夏之光在一边都看愣了，武术厉害吗？他年年都是全市公安系统擒拿格斗交流大赛前三甲，特警大队的都能给打趴下，他不厉害吗？等夏之光在心里骂完八百遍焉栩嘉这个不识货的东西，对面两个人已经开始扫二维码加微信了，焉栩嘉一脸乖巧地说栩是木羽栩，嘉是嘉庆的嘉，张颜齐挂着嘴角叨叨这个字好难找，我可以直接打嘉嘉迈？焉栩嘉笑得露出一排小白牙，好呀。

草？夏之光张嘴就想骂焉栩嘉你是不是人，没点防范意识吗？我跟你认识九年才有微信，这人刚几分钟你他吗就敢加，万一是个微商诈骗PUA呢？

夏之光有气没处撒，只能拿杵在旁边的实习警开刀，“这是公安局还是民政局？相亲呢是吗？笔录做不做了？啊？做不做了？”

实习警支支吾吾，不知道无辜的自己怎么就被砸了一脸臭狗屎，幸好救命菩萨及时雨赵磊端着茶杯过来了，挑着眉毛说，“光哥怎么串门来啦，有啥事吗？”

“没！事！”夏之光撂下两个字转身走掉，手里可怜的辛拉面已经凉透了，气得他干脆直接丢进垃圾桶，不是自己花的钱果然不心疼。

8.

夏之光生的气一直延续到姚琛来换班，他把案情记录收好和姚琛打招呼，一抬头觉得不对劲，“琛哥你脸色怎么这么差啊？和嫂子吵架了？”

角落的实习警冲夏之光慌张地挤眉弄眼使眼色，姚琛看起来没什么精神，费劲地提着嘴角笑了笑，“没事，我去法医那边看个报告。”

姚琛走了之后实习警才支支吾吾地说，那个，光哥，琛哥家出了点事，前几天我路过刑侦不小心听到的。

夏之光皱了皱眉头，怎么了？

实习警说，嫂子失踪了，从马尔代夫回程上飞机关机就开始失联，刑侦那边已经立案了。琛哥好像不想让人知道，一直没提过……

姚琛拿着报告回来，问他怎么还没走，夏之光脑子里一团乱，只能假装什么都不知道地笑了笑，行，那我先走了。拜拜琛哥。

夏之光以为焉栩嘉早就回家了，走出市局大门看到他的时候还挺吃惊。焉栩嘉也不嫌灰大，就坐在门边的台阶上，拿着根火腿肠喂猫。

夏之光走到他旁边喊了声九九，猫从火腿肠里抬头冲他喵了一声，焉栩嘉回头看他，清晨的阳光扑在脸上，“你们认识啊？”

夏之光也在台阶上坐下，岂止呢，过命的交情。

嗯？焉栩嘉歪着头看他。

夏之光说，去年九零九爆炸案，听说过吗？

焉栩嘉点头。

夏之光想抽烟，手伸到兜里看了眼焉栩嘉又放弃了，说，当时抄了一个制毒团伙的老巢，刚要撤离反应釜就炸了，大家都在乌泱泱地往外跑，我一回头看见那屋角落里有个笼子，关的都是小野猫，应该是用来测试致死量的。当时也没来得及想就去拎笼子了，救回来六七只吧，其他的都走了，就剩它一直在市局留着呢。

焉栩嘉想了想，救它不危险吗。

夏之光哎了一声，“没来得及想嘛，结果后来因为私自离队，朗哥让我写了两万字检讨，两万字，大队开会的时候当众朗诵，丢死人了。”夏之光一边说一边戳猫的小脑袋，“都是你，你就是个小害人精。”

焉栩嘉把最后一点火腿肠喂给九九，夏之光说走吧，吃早点去，想吃啥。焉栩嘉想了想，上次那个锅贴挺好吃的。

真行，夏之光心想，你倒是挺会挑的。

过了上班时间，小峰锅贴的顾客不太多，阿姨热情的招呼他们坐，焉栩嘉埋头看菜单，夏之光和阿姨聊了两句闲天，点完菜之后夏之光想了想，姨，再给他加一个红豆薏仁那什么粥。

阿姨说那叫美……肤字还没说出口，阿姨像突然想起什么似的转头看向焉栩嘉，笑得更开心了，一脸欣慰又满意地说，小光怎么不给阿姨介绍，这是谁呀。

焉栩嘉抬起头笑，阿姨好。

夏之光顺着说，这是，嗯，这是……他挠了挠头，不知道该怎么介绍焉栩嘉，弟弟？不太对。室友？更奇怪了，夏之光开始犯愁，总不能说是高中校友吧。

阿姨笑笑地哎呀了一声，挪揄地说，好了好了，阿姨知道了知道了，马上菜就好了哈。说完就开开心心地走了。

焉栩嘉疑惑，“阿姨知道什么了？”

夏之光装傻，“我也不知道。”

结账的时候阿姨开开心心地给他打了个大折，说什么都不让夏之光多转一分钱，夏之光没办法只好拉着焉栩嘉一起道谢，阿姨一脸欣慰地说真好啊真好。

夏之光付过钱说，姨，一会儿我去送您吧。

阿姨摆摆手说，哎呀怎么好每次都麻烦你，我自己坐公车去就好了。

夏之光说，您自己去？张叔呢？

阿姨说，他留下看店呀，万一你们警察局哪个娃娃中午要来吃饭呢。

夏之光说，管他呢，饿死他们算了。叫上张叔咱们一会儿就走。

阿姨说真的不用，太远了不方便，多费油呀。

夏之光晃了晃昨天高队亲手交给他的宝贝私家SUV车钥匙，没事儿姨，公车，油钱能报销。

阿姨实在盛情难却，只能接受了夏之光坚决的邀请，又不忍心让焉栩嘉一个人回家，问过他没什么事后三个人就一起出发上路。夏之光在驾驶座开车，焉栩嘉就和阿姨坐在后座聊天，夏之光从后视镜里偷瞄了好几次他的脸，忍不住笑着感慨焉栩嘉招长辈喜欢的技能真是高到离谱，不长的路程阿姨一直都笑得很开心。

开到市郊，夏之光找了个路边的车位停好，回头跟阿姨说我们就在这儿等您，替我跟峰哥问好啊。

阿姨走了以后夏之光把烟掏出来，刚想点就想到焉栩嘉坐在后面，转头和他说我下去抽根烟。焉栩嘉嗯了一声，跟着他一起下车了。

八月底的太阳很大，两个人站在马路边的树荫下，风把阴影吹得摇晃，夏之光看了看焉栩嘉皱着眉头的小脸，“想问就问吧。”

焉栩嘉抬了抬头，看着马路对面“司山市戒毒所”的牌子，“阿姨她……有家人吸毒吗？”

夏之光抽了口烟，“阿姨的儿子在戒毒。”

焉栩嘉低头想了想，“那你为什么还要去她的店？”缉毒警给瘾君子家的饭店创收送钱，怎么想都解释不通。

“不是。”夏之光笑了笑，眼睛看着地上的光斑，“峰哥以前也是警察，警队最好的卧底，有一次任务身份差点暴露，没办法，只能这样了。”

焉栩嘉愣了很久才轻轻嗯了一声，说，“那他什么时候才能出来呢？”

夏之光吐了口烟，像叹气，“说不准啊，已经是第二次进戒毒所了。完全戒掉的话，太难了。”

焉栩嘉低了低头，没再说话了。夏之光把烟蒂熄灭，丢进垃圾桶，“你问完了，该我问了。”

嗯？

夏之光说，“昨晚去哪了。”

焉栩嘉扭头看他，嘴张开一个小缝，愣愣的样子，“什么？”

夏之光被他逗笑，这人是不是一夜没睡把脑子熬傻了，“举报人家酒吧涉黄，说明你也在那呢，还有上次也是，都被抓进来公安局了，”夏之光低头踢了两下马路牙子，“你怎么成天往酒吧里跑，买点酒在家喝不行吗？”又来了，操心他去了哪里和谁一起玩的老父亲心态。

焉栩嘉哦了一声，笑着说，“那是因为酒吧有freestyle battle。”

夏之光说，“什么玩意？”

焉栩嘉一个词一个词拆开说，“free-style-battle，rap知道吗，说唱，中国新说唱的那个说唱。”

“当然知道，我又不是没通网，”夏之光久违地再一次被他当傻子，有点不服气，“就是不知道你在玩说唱，我记得以前你好像更喜欢弹钢琴。”夏之光摸着头发笑了笑，想起高三做作业的时候老能听到隔壁房间的钢琴哩哩啦啦的响，那个时候他恨不得每天晚上都梦到自己冲进焉栩嘉房间，拿着榔头把那架看起来就很贵的钢琴砸掉。

焉栩嘉也笑起来，“你当然不知道了，你又不关心。”

不关心什么呢，不关心说唱，还是不关心焉栩嘉？夏之光愣了愣，他的声音挺小的，混在风里还有点模糊，听不出有没有埋冤的味道。焉栩嘉抬头看了看天，伸手挡着树荫里零星的阳光，“好热啊，回车上吧。”说完就转身往车的方向走掉了。

诶，夏之光叫住他。焉栩嘉回头，两个人中间隔着一小块夏末湿润的空气，夏之光的发顶印着贝壳大小的阴影，他笑起来，“下次有battle，你带我一起去吧。”

9.

夏之光和姚琛一起吃了午饭，这几天姚琛的状态都不大好，失踪案进展不顺，人好像突然蒸发掉了一样，夏之光想说点什么，又觉得什么都不合适，出于好意的抚慰也有撕开伤口的可能，只好把徒劳的话都溶进沉默里。

吃完饭实习警抱着摞档案过来，“光哥，高队叫你去一下。”

夏之光敲了敲门，进屋看到以糙闻名的朗哥居然精致地泡了两杯茶，有点促膝长谈的架势。夏之光问朗哥有啥事，朗哥先拉着他扯了一通乱七八糟的家常，茶喝得快见了底才说，上次你私自离队的事，上面决定停职十五天。

夏之光没听明白，“我啥时候私自离队了？”

朗哥低着头说，“九零九。”

夏之光莫名其妙，只觉得无妄之灾，“不是，我都写检查了啊，而且那都去年的事了，怎么还秋后算账啊？”

朗哥看他一眼，只说上面的决定，你就当放个假吧。

夏之光云里雾里想不通，不知道自己又走了什么狗屎运。临出门的时候朗哥叫住他，“最近看新闻了吗。”

夏之光说没怎么看，咋了哥。

高嘉朗说，没事，走吧先。

夏之光在八月中午的大太阳里走回家，汗从发鬓往下掉。上楼之前在树荫里点了根烟，焉栩嘉刚搬到他家那天，他坐在客厅的小阳台开着窗户抽烟，抽到一半焉栩嘉拖鞋踢啦踢啦地从卧室走出来，半干的头发严严实实挡住了大半张脸，他站在面前的时候夏之光都想问，现在你眼中的世界和盲人有任何区别吗。

焉栩嘉说，你能不能别抽烟。

夏之光看了看大开的窗户，又扭过头去看卧室房门，隔得比天涯海角还远，只觉得焉栩嘉又在故意找茬，“呛到你了？”

焉栩嘉说是，呛到了。不用看都知道眉毛皱皱巴巴的。

夏之光差点脱口一句放屁吧你，又不想在搬到一起的第一天就跟他吵架，只说我看你挺有天赋的，要不要来我们局应聘，最近缺个岗位。

焉栩嘉愣了愣，什么岗位。

夏之光说，缉毒犬。

焉栩嘉没再理他，走回房间严严实实关上了门，夏之光低头看着积了老长的烟灰，叹口气掐掉不抽了。后来家里所有的烟灰缸都莫名其妙地消失掉，夏之光看着焉栩嘉一边刷牙一边犯困的样子无语地想，你还能再幼稚点吗。

夏之光在楼下抽完一根烟，也许是警察的直觉作祟，朗哥那句“最近看新闻了吗”突然后知后觉地击中了他。夏之光拿出手机顺着微博热搜往下翻，里面都是哪个女明星穿了什么大花裙子，什么练习生又参加了哪个选秀节目，和他没什么关系，换成今日头条，首页都是国泰民安风调雨顺，扶贫有进展经济创新高，和他也没什么关系，最后点开豆瓣，终于在犄角旮旯里找到一个热度没有很高但也不算低的帖子，《速进！泉安市第一贪官的混乱私生活还有人不了解吗？》

贪污腐败案吸引不来什么关注度，落马官员的桃色绯闻倒是总能激起强烈的求知欲，一种惴惴不安的感觉在夏末的高温里裹挟住他，脑海中的所有狗血猜想都在他点开帖子的那一刻照实而生。发帖人自称四中校友，看新闻的时候发现自己高中同学的爸爸被抓了，这位贪官有两个孩子，但只有小儿子是亲生的，贪官本人婚内出轨，原配被小三挤走，离婚后移民澳洲了，小三呢成功上位，还拖家带口的，有意思的地方就来了，大家猜猜这个亲妈是小三、后爹是贪官的孩子现在做什么工作，呵呵，这人毕业后居然去当警察了，想不到吧，我国公检法机关的政审已经松懈到这种地步了吗，什么人都能当警察，太可笑了吧。

帖子里的评论一边倒，怪不得最近警民矛盾越来越激烈，原来是门槛太低，都聘了些什么垃圾。再往下还有几个同为四中校友的匿名回复，世界就是小到茫茫互联网中都能找到老伙计，校友们纷纷贴出夏之光和焉栩嘉高中时的高糊照片，一个两个都在津津乐道地感慨，当时这两位可是校内有名的帅哥，没想到还有这种有趣的伦理故事呢啧啧啧。

夏之光有种虚脱的无力感，干脆在树坑的边上坐下了，又摸出一根烟来抽，抽到一半掏出手机给他妈打电话，变成空号，又想给焉栩嘉他爸打，还没找到号码就放弃，人早就进去了，还打什么电话。这些天所有的事情都串在一起，一个人跑到隔壁市，住青旅，没钱吃饭，焉栩嘉是用什么样心情度过这个夏天的，夏之光想不出。

那天焉栩嘉还挺新奇地问他怎么这么早就回来了，夏之光看了他一会儿，说最近太累，请了个长假，想休息几天，焉栩嘉就跟他开玩笑说，警察也能请假啊，毒贩不会想你吗。

晚上临睡前微信里久违地冒出一条翟闻的消息，他转到市局之后两个人的联系越来越少，有些告别会拉很长的战线，那些聊不完的话题总要耗费一段不短的时间才能完全消失掉，两个人半夜下班勾肩搭背去吃海底捞的日子好像是上辈子一样。他给夏之光发来一个小视频，点开就看到他翟闻着宽松的大背心，混在一群阿姨里欢乐地跳广场舞，最后他举着手机说全世界最好的人民警察夏铁钢，我们老想你了，后面的李婶张姨王大妈七嘴八舌地说，小夏什么时候回来看看，你是我们公认最帅的好警察嘞，阿姨们好想你啦。翟闻在视频的角落里撇着嘴笑，行吧，今天你比我帅一点点。

夏之光翻身背对着焉栩嘉，悄悄在枕头上蹭了蹭眼角。

之后几天也许是九年以来他和焉栩嘉最和平的日子，甚至有点算得上美好。连夏之光都没料的是，原来自己和焉栩嘉已经能做到连续相处24小时也不吵架，简直应该买个鞭炮回来放。夏之光在工作后就很少出门娱乐了，平时查起案子昼夜颠倒，休假的时候只想蒙头睡觉。停职之后焉栩嘉竟然活生生把他的作息板过来了，两个人一起早睡晚起，心血来潮时还挤在小厨房里破天荒地试着做了顿饭，虽然最后还是以点外卖收场，还为谁去刷那口倒霉的糊锅小吵了一架，不过好在两个人都没切到手指或者被烫到，也算蛮幸运的。

焉栩嘉去公园玩滑板的时候也会叫上他，夏末的黄昏总是很澄明，有的时候赶上小孩子放学，几个胆子大的男生女生围着焉栩嘉打转，他就大方地和那些小孩分享他的滑板，手把手一个一个教他们怎么掌握平衡，最后还要挺赖皮地问夏之光要钱给他的新朋友们买棒冰。夏之光坐在远处的树荫里看他，想起他好像一直都挺有孩子缘，以前过年的时候小表妹也总喜欢粘着他。

也有作息很不规律的时候，他如愿以偿地跟焉栩嘉去了一趟酒吧看battle，第一次不是以执行公务的理由来这种地方，夏之光的职业病忍不住地犯，总是下意识地盯着别人看有没有可能藏毒，焉栩嘉就在震天响的音乐声里凑在他耳边阴阳怪气地说，看人家看那么认真，用不用帮你要微信啊。

他开心地大笑，站在台下看焉栩嘉上去跟人battle，没想到他还挺厉害，把对面的小脏辫唱的一愣一愣的，夏之光在心里暗自庆幸，得亏最近两个人关系和睦了不少，要是真把他惹急了，保不齐得押着韵骂自己八百句还不带重样的。

那天晚上焉栩嘉得了第一，从酒吧出来亮晶晶地对他笑，月光很薄，降落在他潮汐般的发丝上。焉栩嘉喝了点酒，脸颊泛红，懵懵懂懂地说夏之光，这是我第一次拿冠军，你知道吗，我特别开心，之光，我好久没这么开心了。

10.

电话是午睡的时候响的，门卫大爷说小夏啊，你的信寄到咱这来啦。夏之光半睡半醒，揉了把头发说，大爷这年头谁还寄信啊，大爷照着信封上的名字念出来，是他那个怎么也联系不上的亲妈。

夏之光跟焉栩嘉交代了一声就跑去单位，着急到拿了信封站在原地直接拆开，里面是张信纸，他妈没写几个字，只说焉家出了事，她先回老家避一避，但是所有人都找不到焉栩嘉，他的亲妈在澳洲，想让他也移民过去，你是警察，用你们的系统查查他在哪里吧。

信封里还有本护照，焉栩嘉的，夏之光翻了翻，澳大利亚三年的探亲签证刚过去有效期的四分之一，买张机票就可以走的程度。他看着那张小小的证件照想，离家出走都不带护照，大概你是真的很不想出国去吧。

他把焉栩嘉的护照收好，进了市局的门，用碎纸机把那封信碎掉了。没想到刑侦缉毒法医都鸡飞狗跳的，像出了什么大案子，夏之光随手揪了一个刑侦的实习警问怎么了，男孩说哎呀哥你都不知道，之前不是有个失踪的女的一直找不到吗，今天早上城际高速公路出了个抛尸案，人对上了，裸/体，毁容，都没人型了。

夏之光愣住，死因呢。

实习警说，过量注射海落因，不排除生前吸毒的可能，你看我们刑侦和你们缉毒那边都忙疯了，哥我还赶着去送报告，先走了啊。

夏之光脑海一片空白，回到座位上坐了好一会儿，周围来来往往都是人，打电话，翻报告，一片嘈杂。过量注射海落因，这是来自毒贩最明目张胆的报复和挑衅了，他们在入职那天就做好了时刻光荣的准备，偶尔还会嬉皮笑脸地拿自己开几句很不吉利的玩笑，但谁也没有提到过的是，他们的亲人爱人也早就被当成了仇恨的靶子，那是所有人心里的刺，是他们不逃不退让时仅存的顾虑与牵挂，大概也是唯一能够令他们感到恐惧的东西了。

姚琛没在办公室，桌子上放着一个挺漂亮的相框，里面是张结婚照，照片上新郎新娘并肩站在晴朗的海边，笑的眼睛都看不见了。

他在办公室发喜糖那天，朗哥倚着桌子高兴地说，看看咱琛子这英年早婚的，太争脸了，以后你们谁也别说咱缉毒大队的搞不上对象啊，多在自己身上找原因，知道不？

夏之光嘴里嚼着费列罗，呜呜囡囡地说，哥，人家那是一块穿着尿戒子长大的青梅竹马，认识二十来年了，跟我们这群孤家寡人能一样吗。

法医那边的实习警过来蹭喜糖，小姑娘探着脑袋，琛哥你这婚纱照拍的真好，嫂子真漂亮，哪个摄影师拍的呀，我以后也找他。

姚琛摸摸头发，看起来有些害羞，他提起喜欢的女孩时总是一副不好意思的表情，夏之光见过好多次。他说，这个呀，我也不知道，都是我女朋友找的，我帮你问问她吧。

小姑娘说，那谢谢琛哥啦，这真的是我见过最好看的婚纱照了。

姚琛笑起来，她就是这样，小女孩嘛，爱漂亮。

夏之光很晚才回家，焉栩嘉在沙发上撑着脑袋昏昏欲睡，看到他进门愣了愣，“你喝酒了？”

夏之光没回答，把护照和打印好的行程单扔在茶几上，“明天的机票，去澳洲。”

焉栩嘉的脸上浮现出不相信的神情，眉头拧着，“我不去。”

夏之光笑了一声，在他旁边坐下，“焉栩嘉，我被停职了，因为你爸。”

焉栩嘉愣住，过了很久才说，“所以，你要赶我走是吗。”

夏之光闭上眼睛，那天看到的论坛帖里有一张他们两个人的合影。高三那年的运动会，焉栩嘉撞在他怀里，不知道被谁巧合地拍到了，看到照片夏之光才发现那时的自己居然在笑，笑得还蛮傻蛮高兴的样子，挺说不过去的，他对着屏幕看了很久，看到眼睛都发涩，最后保存进了相册里。那是两个人唯一的合影，秋天的阳光暖绒绒的落在草地上，照片里的他们比现实里亲密一百万倍，像一对陪伴彼此长大的亲兄弟或好朋友。那张照片传在网络上，被爱好吃瓜的人津津乐道，当然也有可能被居心叵测的人看到，那种恐惧感终于分毫不差地攥住他的心脏，夏之光不愿意也不敢再把他自私地留在身边了。

他叹了口气，笑了一下，“离我远点吧，求你了焉栩嘉。”

那晚夏之光靠着床头抽烟，身边的人罕见地没有因为烟味而跟他较劲，灯关着，指间的火光忽明忽暗，按灭烟蒂的前一秒焉栩嘉突然起身吻了他。夏之光错愕地看着他浸在夜色中的眼睛，手指被掉落的火星烫得发疼，他嘴里还裹着最后一口没来得及吐掉的气，烟径自灌进鼻腔，他和焉栩嘉咳得像两个病入膏肓的肺癌晚期，谁都不好受，谁也没逃掉。

夏之光平躺在床上，喘着粗气狼狈地笑起来，“满意了？”

床单传来轻微的摩擦声，焉栩嘉凑得离他更近一些，好像笑了一声，听不清。他确实是个拿捏距离的行家，两个人的身体没有一点接触，只有他的头发巧合地刺着夏之光肩膀上裸露的皮肉。夏之光突然感到有些恍惚，上一次体会这种触感好像还是高三上学的路上，焉栩嘉一如既往的走在前面，留给他一个冷冰冰的背影。两个人路过公园时撞上遛狗的住户没拴牵引绳，体型不小的边牧犬活蹦乱跳地朝他俩冲过来。焉栩嘉吃错药一样转过身和狗赛跑，跑到夏之光背后紧紧拽着他的书包背带，夏之光的肩膀都要被勒断，扭过头刚想骂人就看到一张青白的小脸，这才意识到他是被吓坏了。

狗把焉栩嘉吓得不轻，焉栩嘉也把他吓得不轻。他的头发轻轻地扫过夏之光的后颈，扎得他有种说不出口的难受和痒，夏之光别扭地动了动脖子，终于认命一样叹了口气，用一个极其扭曲的姿势拍了拍埋在自己后背的脑袋，用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“没事了，不怕，没事了。”

那大概是少年时期唯一一点称得上亲密的回忆，罕见的事物最令人印象深刻，后来夏之光回想起那天时，总会抑制不住地想到那种在焉栩嘉脸上难得一见的、示弱或依赖的神情。“人在什么情况下会对旁人产生强烈的依赖感呢，”大学时犯罪心理学的教授在课堂上说，“在恐惧的时候，或者悲伤的时候，所以你们带女朋友去电影院约会，就选惊悚片或者催泪片，懂了吗？”那时夏之光坐在教室的第一排，仰着脖子欢快地接下茬，“懂了教授，现在我们就差女朋友了！”全班大笑。

他们的身体陷在黑暗中，夏之光歪头看着侧躺在自己身边的焉栩嘉，月光吝啬地抚摸他的睫毛与脖颈，他的身体蜷缩起来，像脆弱的婴儿。

你也会感到悲伤吗，夏之光迷茫地想。

11.

他复职那天刚下过一场雨。夏之光到的早，办公室值夜班的实习警从小说里抬起头，久违又欢快地跟他打招呼。夏之光走到男孩身边闲聊天，和他开玩笑说，“值班时间看什么闲书呢，不怕朗哥把你也停职了？”

实习警嘻嘻哈哈地给他展示书的封皮，“男子汉大丈夫光明磊落，光哥你可千万不能打小报告啊。”

夏之光笑着切了一声，看到熟悉的书名时闪过短暂的愣怔，“全英文的啊，看得明白吗你？”

实习警说哈哈光哥你不知道了吧，鄙人可是英国硕士毕业的高材生呢。

是吗，夏之光笑了笑，把书拿过来翻到一页，指着纸页上的对话说，那高材生给我翻译翻译，这句话是什么意思。

实习警看着书念，Do you love him very much....

夏之光伸手揉了一把他的脑袋，“让你翻译呢，怎么还朗诵上了。”

男孩哈哈一笑，说，“这句简单啊，‘你非常爱他吗？’”

嗯，夏之光说，下一句呢。

“下一句是，‘我不知道，我不能容忍他，我对他恼火，我又一直想念他。’”

他的座位挨着窗户，夏之光抬头，新鲜的雨水将枝叶冲刷得光洁崭新，阳光密匝地落在脸上。他眯起眼睛，透过淤厚的玻璃望向高天，飞鸟南徙，只停留过微不足道的一瞬间。

-end

"Do you love him very much?" I asked at last.

" I don't know. I'm impatient with him. I'm exasperated with him. I keep longing for him.

-The Razor's Edge


	5. 34. IF I WERE YOU

1.

周震南人生中最不可思议的两件事，竟然挤在同一个礼拜日的早上发生了。

十分钟前，他被隔壁宿舍震耳欲聋的尖叫声惊醒，迷迷糊糊地看见旁边换衣服的张颜齐也被吓得打了个哆嗦，周震南荡着腿在床下捞拖鞋，“刚才的……”他摸着下巴琢磨了一阵如何措辞，选了还算比较贴合的两个字。

“刚才的哀嚎，听声音是焉栩嘉？”

张颜齐穿好t恤，迟疑着说，“好像是，但你信吗？”

周震南缩着脖子摇了摇头，两个人对视一眼，异口同声地说了句，“不可思议。”

天塌下来也不能耽误看热闹是周震南和张颜齐的宿舍舍规，两人也顾不得刷牙洗脸就踩着拖鞋去隔壁敲门，夏之光惜字如金地说了个“进”，两个脑袋一上一下从门缝里探进来，张颜齐说，“刚才我们好像听见什么声音，来看看有没有事。”

夏之光穿着黑色睡衣，一言不发地坐在床上皱眉头，房间里的气压都跟着接二连三地往下掉。周震南吸了吸鼻子，觉得这气氛太诡异了，还没来得及细想就被厕所里冲出来的焉栩嘉从门外拉进来。

张颜齐和周震南纷纷陷入了巨大的恐慌，因为他们看到焉栩嘉眼眶红红的，好像马上就要哭出来了。

周震南张了张嘴还没出声，焉栩嘉就一把握住他的手腕，“南南，大头，”焉栩嘉指着自己的脸，“我是谁？”

周震南完全懵了，南南和大头是夏之光的专用昵称，焉栩嘉从来都直呼大名，张颜齐用仅存的一丝理智说，“焉栩嘉你冷静一下，不管发生了什么先把手放开，周震南年纪小，他还不能残疾。”

焉栩嘉看了看周震南被自己攥红的手腕，连忙松手说对不起对不起，转身一屁股坐在夏之光床上，眼神里都是绝望。

周震南和张颜齐自觉地找椅子坐，周震南说，“你俩也太不正常了，到底怎么了。”

焉栩嘉红着眼睛看看夏之光又看看他俩，低音炮混着哭腔，“南南，大头，你们一定会觉得我疯了，但你们要相信我，你们真的要相信我，我没疯，我很正常，但我很崩溃，我不知道怎么说，我要疯了，我真的要疯了……”

周震南和张颜齐听的晕头转向，一直在沉默的夏之光终于开口，“我来说。”他坐在焉栩嘉的床沿，手肘撑着膝盖，十指松垮的扣在一起，周震南认得，这是焉栩嘉思考时最常用的动作。

夏之光说，“早上起床的时候，我俩发现我们的身体互换了，所以我是焉栩嘉。”他指了指旁边挂着嘴角薅头发的焉栩嘉，“他是夏之光。”

周震南和张颜齐双双开始沉默。就目前的情势来看，周震南觉得他应该先给眼前的二位量个体温，转头看到身边的张颜齐已经在搜索精神病院的咨询电话了。

焉栩嘉依然沉浸在天大的崩溃中，“你们是不是不信，如果是我我也不信，但事情真的是这样，我现在也不知道怎么证明，我确实很像个骗子，而且我没有证据，但是，但是……”

夏之光皱着眉头看了他一眼，“你闭嘴。”又转头看着对面两位看客，“我知道这件事听起来不可理喻，不管相不相信，还请你们暂时保密。”

张颜齐和周震南对视了半分钟之久，虽然依旧很怀疑眼前的情景是隔壁宿舍的恶作剧，但确实不得不承认，今天的焉栩嘉太像夏之光，而夏之光太像焉栩嘉了。

张颜齐艰难地说，“不是我俩不信任同学，但你们这一出也太魔幻了吧。现在是二十一世纪，大家都是坚定的唯物主义无神论者，封建迷信不可取啊是吧南南。”

周震南从手机屏幕上抬头，“你说啥，没听见，我刚才在转锦鲤。”

张颜齐：“……”

夏之光：“……”

焉栩嘉：“……”

周震南灵光一闪，狠狠拍了一下张颜齐的大腿，“我知道了，焉栩嘉你唱首歌，夏之光你跳个舞，谁是谁不就清楚了吗。”

张颜齐呲牙咧嘴的揉着腿想了想，冲他聪明的小室友比了个大拇指。

夏之光和焉栩嘉是室友，但并不同班。夏之光在舞蹈班，虽说文化课吊车尾，艺术课倒是当仁不让的扛把子，用惜才出名的班主任刘老师的话说，上下十届都找不出夏之光这样肯吃苦的好苗子。焉栩嘉是唱作班的，长得好，唱歌好，作曲好，最气人的是文化课也好，全学校都知道唱作班班主任高老师喝多了最爱吹牛逼，而近两年他最爱吹的牛逼，就是我们班焉栩嘉这次考试又是年级第一。

但两位艺术家的秘密只有周震南和张颜齐知道。夏之光虽然说话一套一套的，唱起歌来是真的要人命；而焉栩嘉的四肢虽然看着很健全，但着实做不出比走路更复杂的动作。

对于周震南的提议，夏之光言简意赅，“不跳。”焉栩嘉倒是好说话地清了清嗓子，一本正经地唱起了《月亮船》。

周震南和张颜齐听到第二句就痛苦地摆手阻拦，“我们信了信了真的信了，你就是光哥，如假包换的光哥。”

走出夏之光和焉栩嘉的宿舍，周震南扶着墙说，“太魔幻了。”张颜齐摸着心口，“太诡异了。”

两人对视一眼，异口同声地说，“不可思议。”

2.

科学解释不清的事，就只能靠玄学了。

张颜齐刷牙的时候听着周震南靠着门框分析，“我觉得这件事可能是真的，你想想，认识焉栩嘉一年多，什么时候见他说过这么多话，而且他一个死心塌地的洁癖，平时碰一下他的被子都不让，怎么会主动去坐夏之光的床。如果说夏之光想恶作剧装深沉我是相信，但你要说焉栩嘉跟他一起胡闹……”周震南抱着手啧啧啧了几声，“把我剃秃我也不信。”

张颜齐吐了嘴里的漱口水，“你分析的有道理。”

周震南说，“那你是相信了吗。”

张颜齐看着镜子里满嘴牙膏沫的自己，又看了看脸上写满纠结的周震南，觉得脑海中代表理智的小人掉下悬崖，吧唧一声摔的死透了。

张颜齐艰难地点了点头。

如果说张颜齐和周震南被分在一个宿舍是天作之合，焉栩嘉和夏之光就绝对是冤家路窄。周震南还记得高一刚开学，他和张颜齐打成一片之后去隔壁宿舍串门，夏之光弓着腰一边和被罩鏖战一边喊，“这个怎么这么难弄啊，这个是专门设计出来和我作对的吧。”

焉栩嘉早就收拾妥贴，背对着他气定神闲地戴着耳机看书。夏之光自暴自弃地把被子一丢，转身在包里翻了翻，献宝似地捧着双手凑到焉栩嘉旁边，“帅帅的室友，帮个忙呗。”

焉栩嘉瞥了一眼他手里花花绿绿的巧克力，“我不吃甜的。”夏之光啊了一声，又埋头在包里翻了翻，重新捧着双手凑过来，“那我只有这个了。”

门口的周震南和张颜齐看着夏之光手里的藿香正气口服液和焉栩嘉又臭了几分的脸，憋笑憋得很辛苦。

最后还是焉栩嘉帮夏之光铺的床，交换条件很简单：在宿舍里，夏之光能闭嘴的时候就不要说话。

当然了，周震南和张颜齐都可以作证，这句话的效力连一个小时都不到。

开学第一晚，是人都知道宿舍老师要杀鸡儆猴立规矩，第二天早上，一楼黑板上加粗的大字整个男生宿舍都看见了，“206宿舍夏之光焉栩嘉熄灯后多次聊天，屡教不改，扣25分。”

食堂人实在太多，四个人一拍即合决定拼桌。一顿早饭下来，周震南觉得焉栩嘉的大名也被写在黑板上真是21世纪的最大冤案，因为整个早上他只对叽叽喳喳的夏之光说了四个字——

“闭嘴吃饭。”

夏之光笑呵呵地喝了口豆浆，“闭嘴还怎么吃饭呀，你给我做个示范吗？”

焉栩嘉一个眼刀杀过来，周震南很担心他会把手里的小米粥泼在夏之光头上。

其实有时候周震南和张颜齐觉得焉栩嘉有些过于冷淡了，但夏之光不觉得，每天上了发条一样在焉栩嘉耳边小蜜蜂似的嗡嗡说话。周震南问夏之光真的不介意焉栩嘉泼冷水吗，夏之光眨眨眼睛，“哎呀，你们不知道，他就是不爱说话罢了。那天我不是给他巧克力吗，你猜怎么着，”他勾了勾手，周震南和张颜齐一小一大两颗脑袋凑得更近些，夏之光一边说一边比划，“他送了我一桶巧克力，注意是一桶，真的好大一桶啊你敢信，吓死我了。”

张颜齐哇了一声，“他该不会对你有意思吧？”

夏之光挑着眉毛，“我也这么问来着，但他原话是‘吃东西的时候占着嘴，但愿你能安静几秒钟。’”

周震南看着他绘声绘色地学焉栩嘉时刻都像被欠钱的语气，嘴里啧啧啧了几声，夏之光却突然垂着眼睛笑起来，摸着鼻子小声说，“而且，你们不觉得，嘉嘉生气的时候特别可爱吗。”

周震南和张颜齐闷头沉默了十秒，张颜齐率先回过味儿来，“那你惹焉栩嘉生气都是故意的啊？”

夏之光摸着头发讪笑两声，一脸露馅了的表情，“不能这么说，也就那么……十有九十？”

周震南作了个揖，“臣心有疑虑不知当讲不当讲。”

夏之光做了个请的手势，“爱卿不必拘束。”

周震南说，“陛下你是不是有受虐倾向。”

夏之光一拍桌子，“你好大的胆子！”

张颜齐在一边搭腔，“皇上息怒，臣也有一事不解。”

夏之光说，“你且说来听听。”

张颜齐说，“陛下你是不是对焉公子有非分之想。”

夏之光摆了摆手，“把这两个乱臣贼子给朕拖出去斩了。”

再见面时周震南和张颜齐已经做好了心理建设，开始试着管夏之光叫焉栩嘉，管焉栩嘉叫夏之光了。

每周日下午四个人都会一起去超市采购，十六七岁男孩的胃堪比无底洞，吃过饭没多久就饿得抓耳挠腮，往常四个人都会一头扎进零食区，东挑西选买回几大兜饼干薯片回宿舍分着吃。

今天就有点不一样，推着购物车往巧克力货架钻的夏之光被焉栩嘉揪着衣领一把拎回来，跟周震南和张颜齐打了招呼就去了日用品区。一个小时后在收银台汇合，周震南看着两套崭新的浴巾浴花毛巾牙刷恍然大悟，焉栩嘉是个虔诚的洁癖，他不愿意夏之光的身体沾染他的浴巾，也不接受夏之光的浴巾玷污他的灵魂。

张颜齐摸着下巴沉思两秒，“那你俩的内裤怎么穿？”

周震南觉得这是张颜齐活这么大问出的最有水平的问题，还没来得及给他鼓掌，夏之光就又被焉栩嘉朝着卖内衣的专柜拎走了。

张颜齐看着他俩的背影，若有所思地说，“你猜他俩今晚洗不洗澡。”

周震南眼里都是崇拜的小心心，转头对张颜齐说，“会问你就多问点。”

晚上四个人去吃麻辣烫，周震南和张颜齐头埋在红油里吃的很香，一抬眼就看到对面的二位皱着眉头不动筷子。张颜齐吸溜着牛筋面说，“怎么，换了身体没有吃饭这项技能了？”

夏之光歪着头说，“我俩现在身体换了，那我吃的就相当于嘉嘉吃的，嘉嘉吃的就相当于我吃的，所以……”

没等他说完，焉栩嘉就把两人面前的碗调了个儿。焉栩嘉是唱作班，要保护嗓子不能吃辣，夏之光是舞蹈班，要控制体重不能吃荤。从周震南的视角看，这顿饭全程焉栩嘉都在撅着嘴嚷嚷，“这个虾饺怎么一点味道都没有啊”、“南南清水煮培根你想尝尝吗”、“蟹棒这么好吃都能被糟蹋成这样，简直是暴殄天物”、“焉栩嘉你连这些都能咽下去，我真的敬你是条汉子”……

倒是一边的夏之光皱着眉头一言不发地把一碗菜叶子都吃完了，焉栩嘉笑嘻嘻凑过去地问嘉嘉好吃吗，夏之光面无表情，把手里没用过的纸巾团成一团丢在他脸上。

玄幻，周震南摇着头想，这场面太玄幻了。 

3.

礼拜一吃早饭的时候，张颜齐一边给周震南剥鸡蛋一边说，“你们还没换回来？一会儿就要上课了。”

夏之光往嘴里塞了个小笼包，弄得焉栩嘉的娃娃脸圆圆鼓鼓，没了平时皱着眉头的阴郁劲儿，反倒变本加厉的可爱起来。“没啊，真是邪了门了，你说那天晚上也没被雷劈啊，怎么突然就变身了呢，变了就变了，居然还变不回来了，咋整啊。”

周震南说，“你俩最近没干什么奇怪的事情吧？”

夏之光琢磨了一会儿，“没有啊，一切正常啊，哦对他好像生我气了前两天，但你说嘉嘉生气能算奇怪吗，他不生气才奇怪吧。”

焉栩嘉说，“我没生气。”

夏之光撇着嘴哼了一声，“少来吧你，脸都拉到脚后跟了还没生气。”

张颜齐说，“你又怎么惹他了？”

夏之光双手合十举到天上，“苍天在上小民冤枉，这次我真的什么都没干，我自己也好纳闷，你说是不是老天看我太迟钝才把我俩给换了，好让我感同身受一下？”

周震南咬了口油条，“我好像看过一个电影，里面男女主角也是这个情况，但最后变回来了。”

张颜齐歪着头，“咋变回来的？”

周震南环顾一圈三个人等待的眼神，“亲嘴。”

夏之光愣了愣，“靠谱吗这个？”

张颜齐摆明了看热闹不嫌事大，“艺术源于生活嘛，万一管用呢，要不你俩试试呗？”

夏之光撅着嘴试探地往焉栩嘉跟前凑，“嘉嘉，亲一个呗？”

焉栩嘉侧头剜了他一眼，夏之光的五官本身就锋利，只不过平时太亲和聒噪，也就不显什么严肃气质，现在换成焉栩嘉一贯的冷淡神情，眉峰鼻梁都像结了冰一样阴沉，吓得周震南和张颜齐统统噤了声。

焉栩嘉撂下一句“不亲”，音还没落就端着盘子走了，张颜齐嚼着烧饼含含糊糊地说，“你们看没看见，他刚才好像脸红了。”

周震南一个眼睛睁成两个大，“焉栩嘉脸红？他居然会脸红？”

夏之光在一边符合，“对啊对啊，我一直以为他脸上只有皱眉头那根神经。”说完恍然大悟地拍大腿，“我自己试试不就知道了吗。”

周震南和张颜齐看着焉栩嘉龇牙咧嘴挤眉弄眼地做鬼脸，纷纷起身走远假装跟这人不认识。

焉栩嘉早饭只吃了一半，进教室的时候一个人都没有。他放下包趴在桌子上养神，等上课铃响起来坐直腰杆，莫名感觉班里的同学都在偷偷看他。

班主任高老师双手撑在讲台上，“啥日子啊今天，咋还有人来班里串门儿呢。”

焉栩嘉没来得及细想，转头看见教室外气喘吁吁的自己扶着门框，“老师，我来，来晚了，对不起对不起，走，走错教室了。”

焉栩嘉突然明白过来，现在坐在班里座位上的不是自己，而是夏之光。他站起身道了个歉，路过夏之光的时候看见他额头小小的汗珠，从兜里掏出一包纸巾塞进他手里。

夏之光愣了愣，小声的说，“谢谢嘉，不是，谢谢你啊光光大帅哥！”周围的同学都听见了，一个个捂着嘴偷笑，焉栩嘉觉得自己真是一头扎进水族箱，太多余了。

走出班门没两步，高老师跟出来在背后叫住他，”那个同学你是舞蹈班的吧？”

焉栩嘉回头说是。

高老师捋了把头发，露出一副招牌自信的笑容，“唉我就知道，来，说吧，我看看他啥意思。”

焉栩嘉没听懂，“对不起，我没理解您的意思。”

高老师的笑容凝固在嘴角，“不是你们刘老师派你来传话的？他没啥要跟我说的？”

焉栩嘉摇摇头，“是我不小心走错班了，我先回去上课，高老师再见。”

高老师的尖头皮鞋在地上跺了一脚，小声念叨了一句，“这刘雅有够倔的”，又对着焉栩嘉的背影挥了挥手，“你慢走啊同学，有空再来玩哈。”

午休的时候周震南收到夏之光的微信轰炸，一连五六条，手机差点震到天上去。

“南南南南南南南南南南”  
“完蛋了”  
“完蛋了完蛋了我真的死定了”  
“咋整啊啊啊啊啊我还这么年轻”  
“你说焉栩嘉他应该知道杀人犯法吧”  
“南南拜托你跟我爸妈说儿子不孝来世有机会再报答他们呜呜呜呜”

周震南看着满屏的废话，缓慢地回了一个“？”。

夏之光的“对方正在输入”停滞了好一会儿才发过来一条，“说来话长，我不知道怎么开口，你看这个吧，应该比我说的明白。”

两秒钟之后夏之光又传来一个校园论坛帖子的链接，周震南点进去，刚看了个标题就分享给张颜齐，还加了一句“晚上一起看夏之光怎么被焉栩嘉弄死”。

《震惊！冷酷旺仔的心上人竟然是同宿舍的阳光妖娆花！？》

1L 金金金一  
朋友们，来宾们，新瓜来了，又大又甜，大家抓紧时间就坐！

2L   
来了！

3L  
坐好了，请吧！

4L 金金金一  
lz是高二唱作班的，同桌就是题目里的冷酷旺仔，平常旺仔是真冷酷啊，一整天也不见得说三句话，冰山冷都男你们都懂啊，这种人设最招女孩喜欢了。但他今天吃错药了一样，话比朗哥还多我都快神经衰弱了，估计人家姑娘也是看他心情好的邪门，就壮着胆子来递情书了。要搁平时旺仔眼皮都不会抬一下的，直接就说不谈恋爱拒绝了，谁知道今天不光收下了情书还不好意思地跟人家说谢谢他会认真考虑，他那张脸你们懂啊，本来就好看，腼腆一笑更妖孽了，把人家小姑娘搞得五迷三道魂都没了的，回了座位三节课也没缓过劲来。

5L 米需  
啊啊啊啊旺仔笑了？？？我也要去递情书我也要看旺仔笑！！！！

6L  
ls冷静好吗，你没看标题咋写的，楼主快继续啊。

7L 金金金一  
然后这件事就传开了，四面八方的姑娘都跑来我们班表白了，你们是不知道啊我这辈子都没见过这么多女的。旺仔刚开始还好言好语地接茬，一看门口站着那么多人就给吓懵逼了。重点来了朋友们，旺仔真是平时不说话，一说话就吓死人，你们猜怎么着！

8L  
怎么着怎么着怎么着

9L 风中一匹狼  
他噶哈了，不儿等会儿着，朗哥话多吗？怎么就话多了？

10L 依萍来修门  
哎妈呀朗哥话还不多呀，朗哥每天说的话要是变成沙，那全世界走哪都是撒哈拉。

11L 金金金一  
说时迟那时快，旺仔一溜烟就窜到班门口了，对着人群挥了挥手说：“大家散了吧，我知道你们是为什么来的，但我已经有喜欢的人了，而且就喜欢他一个人，不会改也不会变的！”底下的姑娘都听懵了，不知道是谁来了一句，“那他喜欢你吗。”旺仔说“暂时不知道，不过不管他喜不喜欢我，我都会一直爱他宠他呵护他的！他就是我夏天的北冰洋，冬天的暖气片，失眠时的褪黑素，犯错时的修正带，我一生一世只爱他一个，说的够明白了吗，所以大家散了吧，都散了吧哈。”好巧不巧的，这时候旺仔把自己的校服拉链拉上了，领子一立起来，我的个老天爷，你们猜怎么着！

12L  
啊啊啊啊？

13L 小月小月小月哥  
我的天呐旺仔这么痴情？？？说好的冰山人设呢？？？

14L   
呜呜呜这是什么绝美爱情 本唯粉现在就坐地变cp粉！

15L 米需  
我心碎了，我的旺仔，你听见我心碎的声音了吗。

16L  
啊啊啊快继续啊等不及了！！

17L 金金金一  
旺仔的领子上，端端正正写着加粗的X-Light！骗人我就是狗，当场所有人都看见了，把人家名字都写在领子上了，这不是实锤是什么，不是爱情是什么？！X-light什么意思还需要我解释吗？别跟我说什么舍友情同学情一声兄弟大过天，二十一世纪了你自己信吗？反正情况呢就是这么个情况，我说完了先走了，大家自己领悟吧。

18L  
！！！！！原来旺仔的禁欲外表是因为金屋藏娇！！！！

19L  
啊啊啊啊是谁舞到了正主前面！！是正主自己！！冰山小狼狗和粘人小奶狗太可了！！我先磕为敬！！！

20L 依萍来修门  
你这么一说我想起来了，上次妖娆花还跟我炫耀室友送了他好大一桶巧克力，原来是这个意思啊。

21L 雅雅鸭  
我老了，真的老了，爱情摆在我面前都没看见，老眼昏花就是我了。

22L 风中一匹狼  
ls你没看见的还少吗 黑夜给了你黑色的眼睛还不如不给呢

23L   
呜呜呜呜我们美妆批终于有家了

24L  
不是我想磕，是正主按着我磕，按着我磕你们懂吗？

25L Zia  
？

26L 今天不瞎逛  
……那个，我觉得这件事可能有点误会……

27L 啾进蓝  
楼上的我劝你少说两句

28L  
正主？正主出现了？正主不光出现还合体了？？？

29L  
同框即发糖，互动即上床，姐妹们，舞！起！来！

……

4.

四月末的傍晚春寒依旧赖着不走，晚饭之后，夏之光穿着校服短袖抱着膝盖坐在宿舍楼门口瑟瑟发抖，周震南和张颜齐站在对面端着手听他自言自语，双双觉得在惹焉栩嘉生气这一项上，夏之光的造诣真是登峰造极无出其右了。

“不能怪我吧这事，我在自己校服上写名字怎么了，不犯法吧？”  
“谁让那么多人喜欢他啊，我帮他挡桃花有错吗？说句公道话他得感谢我吧？”  
“人之初性本善，天灵灵地灵灵南无阿弥陀佛，慈悲为怀焉栩嘉我劝你善良。”  
“你们听这是什么声音，是风吗，是树吗，是这美好世界的一草一木吗，我为什么到生命的最后一秒才懂得珍惜，谁能明白我是多么追悔莫及！”

张颜齐杵了杵他的脑门，“马上晚自习了，你上不上楼？”

夏之光打了个哆嗦，抬头看着宿舍亮灯的窗户，“你们说嘉嘉现在在干嘛，他会不会在磨刀？”

周震南摸着下巴理性分析，“焉栩嘉应该不会威胁你的人身安全，杀敌一千自损二百五的蠢事，他八成是干不出来。”

一阵冷风吹过来，夏之光缩得更小一点，“那他会让我全身而退？”

张颜齐摇了摇头，语重心长地说，“全尸而退吧。”

夏之光埋头陷入崩溃，“他会不会去理发店剃光头，或者拍我的裸照发网上？他该不会去截肢或者卖肾吧？天啊还是一刀给我个痛快吧！”

一件校服外套突然飞到头上，夏之光愣了两秒钟，伸手胡乱扒拉下来，抬头看见自己拉着脸站在周震南和张颜齐中间。夕阳正好从背后打过来，他被三个乌漆麻黑的巨大阴影罩在里头，夏之光一时之间觉得这场面太熟悉了，和电影里阎王爷带着黑白双煞取人性命的情景一点区别也没有。

焉栩嘉面无表情地说，“穿上。”

夏之光大气不敢出，两下就把胳膊伸进袖子里，穿好还低头看了看，确定就是一件普通的校服外套而不是送人上路的寿衣。

焉栩嘉说，“上楼。”

夏之光双手合在脑门上，“嘉嘉，嘉哥，爹，祖宗，我真的知错了，我再也不敢了，您大人有大量饶我这一次行吗，你不答应我就不起来，求你了，答应我吧，求你了，求你了……”

焉栩嘉一言不发，周震南在旁边兴致勃勃地看夏之光装孙子。

张颜齐一边刷手机一边说，“夏之光我劝你还是赶紧上楼。”

夏之光看了一眼焉栩嘉，缩着脖子裹紧校服，“你觉得我敢吗？”

张颜齐说，“我觉得你拖得越晚死得越惨。”

周震南探着脑袋问为啥，张颜齐把手机屏幕亮给三个人看，依然是下午熟悉的论坛帖。

96L  
姐妹们我又磕到了，我刚才在宿舍楼下看到妖娆花给旺仔披衣服了！

97L  
我作证，我还听到旺仔撒娇，旺仔撒娇你敢信，枯木逢春铁树开花啊，一直在说什么求你了求你了答应我吧，这是表白没跑了吧！？

98L  
双箭头？？？那得吧！！！！

99L 金金金一  
99L祝99！我就问问xql是不是得请lz吃饭？

100L  
100L祝百年好合！我好幸福我搞到真的了！！

101L   
101L祝百里挑一！快乐老家我住下了！！

……

夏之光面如死灰的看了一眼焉栩嘉，视死如归地跟在他身后爬上了楼梯，据周震南回忆，那天夏之光说的最后一句话是——

“我死有余辜。”

夏之光躺在床上还心有余悸，直到听见焉栩嘉安稳的呼吸才渐渐相信他还有机会看到明天的太阳。晚自习焉栩嘉没说什么话，连看都没正眼看他，虽然平时差不多也是这个情况，但夏之光太心虚，一整晚都担惊受怕，穿着外套也觉得后脊梁骨凉飕飕的。

焉栩嘉换睡衣的时候夏之光试探着跟他搭话，“嘉嘉你别生气了，我明天就把那件校服烧了。”

焉栩嘉背对着他，“不用。”

夏之光心里打鼓，不用？不用是什么意思，不用我亲自烧？他是打算他来烧？不对啊，中华文化里给别人烧东西只有一种情况吧，夏之光打了个哆嗦，觉得眼前刮过一阵风，飘的到处都是白花花的纸钱。

焉栩嘉换好衣服，转过身看见自己咬着手指贪生怕死的一张脸，“反正已经被看见了，继续穿吧。”

他听的一愣，居然觉得焉栩嘉的语气里夹杂着一丝和蔼，夏之光马上谄媚地笑成一朵花，“你是原谅我了吗嘉嘉？”

焉栩嘉啪的一声关上灯，躺在床上不再说话了。

夏之光吃了闭门羹，讪讪地钻进被窝里。他侧躺着，眨着眼睛看见床头叠好的校服外套，凹陷的地方一半笼着昏沉的阴影，另一半盛满透明的月光。他想起傍晚融融的夕阳，衣服落在他头顶时轻轻暖暖的，好像披衣服的人故意没有用力一样，却把扎人的冷风全部挡住了。他嗅到熟悉的木棉味道，从衣领静悄悄地爬到枕头上，柔柔的好像衣服主人小馒头一样的脸颊，夏之光伸手摸了摸自己的脸，咬着下唇瓣笑起来。

果然很软，他在心里默默想，和以前猜的一模一样。

周二早晨在宿舍门口偶遇，张颜齐拍了拍夏之光的肩膀，“不错啊，还活着呢。”

夏之光抿着嘴摆了个甜甜的剪刀手，食指戳在焉栩嘉小小的酒窝上。

周震南哇了一声，“焉栩嘉你知道自己有酒窝吗？”

焉栩嘉斜眼看了一眼夏之光，夏之光也正好转头看自己，勾着嘴角露出一张灿烂的笑脸，“对啊嘉嘉，我也是今天早上照镜子才发现的，你看你看你笑起来多好看！”一边说一边摆出各种各样的笑容在他眼前乱晃。

焉栩嘉胡乱嗯了一声，伸手把挡着他视线的脑袋剥开，偏头时听见一句很小声的话，他看着远处一团一团的海棠花，想起自己听过很多人说四月真好，以前他觉得俗套，现在想一想，好像也不是没有道理的。

夏之光说，“所以你要多笑啊嘉嘉。”

5.

夏之光人生中最提心吊胆的星期二，就这样悄无声息的到来了。

学校里每周二周四的下午都是艺术训练课，夏之光坐在声乐教室里，看着讲台上的高老师踩着尖头皮鞋打节奏，指挥全班唱他听都没听过的歌，只能咿咿呀呀地假装跟着对口型，做贼心虚好怕自己被戳穿。

高老师说“鑫一上来打个样儿”的时候，夏之光的心都跳到嗓子眼了，他真的很担心李鑫一一方唱罢，高老师就会说，“来，同桌儿焉栩嘉起来接着唱。”

整整四个小时，夏之光如坐针毡，下课铃响的时候他觉得自己都要虚脱了，但还是揉了揉因为用力过猛而发疼的腮帮子，强撑着掏出手机给焉栩嘉发了微信。

“嘉嘉你还好吗？”

“？”

“就是下午的训练，是不是很难啊，你一定累了吧，晚上我给你买薯片，黄瓜味的行吗？啊今天好像是练技巧，我自己都还做的不太好，嘉嘉你没受伤吧？”

“请假了。”

“……”

夏之光翻出一个赵丽蓉老师比大拇指的表情包，配文是“大哥你要这样，那你可真是个爷们”，焉栩嘉没再回了，夏之光甚至可以想象到他歪着头面无表情锁屏的样子。

夏之光还没退出微信，一个企鹅头像就跳到顶上来。

“光光，今天晚上文艺汇演的彩排你没忘吧？”

声乐班的翟潇闻，文体部部长。夏之光是各种晚会表演的常客，两个人挺熟，焉栩嘉不吃甜的，所以夏之光不想减肥的时候经常约着翟潇闻一起喝奶茶。

夏之光噼里啪啦的打字，“当然啦，都准备好了，放心吧小翟。”

对面发来一个企鹅鞠躬的表情，“跟你说啊，这次晚会要投票评选最受欢迎的节目，好像还有奖金呢，你要努把力哦。”

夏之光大言不惭，“瞧你说的，不努力奖金不也是我的嘛。”

“哈哈哈哈哈那就等你的表演了，晚上见哦。”

夏之光回了一个比ok的熊猫头，从桌洞里掏出英语练习册打算提前做作业，翻开才发现手里拿的是焉栩嘉的作业本。焉栩嘉英语很好，练习册上都是A＋，偶尔还有红笔画的可爱笑脸。夏之光托着下巴想象了一下五十多岁秃顶的男老师眯着眼睛画笑脸的样子，摇着头倒抽了一口凉气。

高中生的英语作文逃不开无趣的命题，焉栩嘉词汇量大，又不用老师给的套话，夏之光读起来都有点吃力，他随手翻到一篇不算长的文章，题目是An Important Person，除开两笔带过的外貌和性格，焉栩嘉的蓝色水笔压着规整又飘逸的字迹，他在最后一段这样写。

“He is bravery, passion and endless attraction. He is the flower in May, rain in August and fire in November, blooming, shimmering and everlasting. He is a boat, never capsizing. He is light, in my mind, always fascinating.”

夏之光的手指点在最后一行小小的句号上，心里冒出一点黏腻的甜，一点湿润的酸，还有一点干巴巴的涩。他总以为自己和焉栩嘉足够熟悉了，可依然想象不出焉栩嘉写下这些单词的神态和表情，这让他感到有些挫败。夏之光觉得羡慕，好像还有点别的，晦涩到难以说清，他甚至不能确定自己究竟羡慕什么，是羡慕焉栩嘉可以写出这样热情又浪漫的字眼吗，还是羡慕那个人，可以被焉栩嘉这样直白又温柔地写在本子里呢。

夏之光趴在课桌上看着作文底下的红色评语，“很好，但考试不要这样写。”他撇了撇嘴，心暗戳戳地想，好个屁，作业也不要这样写。

吃过晚饭夏之光去礼堂彩排，走到翟潇闻背后拍了拍他的肩膀，问现在到第几个节目了。

翟潇闻一边对节目单一边回头，看见夏之光的时候眼睛里闪过诡异又欢快的神色，“同学，请问你有什么事吗？”

夏之光被他搞懵了，“不是彩排吗？”

翟潇闻一脸看破不说破的表情，“对对对，彩排，你是来看光光的吧，光光他还没来，要不你等一等？”

夏之光心里暗叫一声不好，又忘了自己现在是焉栩嘉了，他灵机一动地胡编，“夏之光身体不舒服，让我替他请个假。”

翟潇闻遗憾的啊了一声，“没法同框了啊……”

夏之光说：“啥？”

翟潇闻随手拿节目单扇了扇，呵呵笑着打圆场，“不是，我是说光光怎么生病了啊，周五就演出了，他这个节目可是重头戏，同学你好好照顾他，让他快点好起来。”

夏之光扶着脑门，艰难的点了点头。

夏之光进宿舍的时候拎着两大兜零食，焉栩嘉还以为学校小卖部要倒闭了搞什么清仓甩卖，他看着夏之光走过来，把各种各样的吃的喝的一股脑丢在他桌上，抱着膝盖蹲在他面前，仰头没底气地说，“嘉嘉，我能求你个事不。”

焉栩嘉看他一眼，夏之光知道这是在示意他继续，“就是周五有个文艺汇演你知道吧，小翟求着我报了个节目，啊小翟就是翟潇闻，翟潇闻你认识吗，文体部部长，负责办晚会，白白净净挺高挺帅的，然后人也不错，挺招人喜欢的，不是不是我跑题了，我是想说现在这个情况我肯定不能跳了，所以呢，就是吧，你能不能……”

焉栩嘉没等他说完，“不能。”

夏之光不依不饶，“嘉嘉，好嘉嘉，求你了，我都答应人家了，我要是不去小翟肯定该伤心了，你帮帮我吧……”

焉栩嘉瞪他一眼，夏之光立马消停了，他感觉今天焉栩嘉的脸尤其黑，不知道是不是换成自己五官的缘故，反正显得很吓人。

张颜齐看他俩宿舍门没关就走进来，“刚才南南买了点杏，给你们送……”张颜齐刚一抬头，眼前的画面吓得他差点一屁股坐在地上，焉栩嘉背对着门蹲在夏之光两腿中间，脑袋正好卡在一个不尴不尬的位置上，夏之光抿着嘴皱眉头，看表情好像在忍什么，焉栩嘉转过头看他，眼眶居然还有点红。

张颜齐僵在原地，费了好大劲才抬手捂上眼睛说，“你们继续你们继续，我啥也没看见，啥也没看见。”说着把一兜子杏扔在地上就跑了，临了还不忘贴心的帮他俩把门关好。

焉栩嘉窝了一肚子火，“你连门都不会关吗。”

夏之光委屈巴巴地看他，“我刚才手里拿太多东西了，没顾上。嘉嘉，刚才那个事情，没有考虑的空间吗？我真的答应小翟了，小翟他请我喝了五杯奶茶啊……”

焉栩嘉气的脑仁疼，“我说了不去，夏之光你烦不烦。”

其实焉栩嘉刚说完就后悔了，虽然他对夏之光总是一副爱答不理的样子，却从来没说过什么重话，夏之光果然不再出声，低着头回到书桌前翻书包。焉栩嘉侧头看过去，自己的侧脸在暖黄的台灯光线里变得有些模糊，脸颊挂着一道圆圆的阴影，翻了半天书包什么也没掏出来，眼角嘴角都耷拉着，看起来很难过。

焉栩嘉叹了口气，从堆成山的零食里翻出一包巨大的蜂蜜黄油好友趣丢给他，“我答应你。”

夏之光抱着枕头一样的薯片不敢相信地冲他眨眼睛，“真的？”

焉栩嘉还是生气，气的胸口跟着脑袋一起疼，他不看夏之光，拿着笔在草稿纸上乱写，书上乱七八糟的物理公式一个字也看不下去。焉栩嘉觉得夏之光只要再多说一个字，他真的会气到把物理书给撕了。

其实焉栩嘉有一句话堵在嗓子里没说出来——

“你就那么害怕翟潇闻伤心吗。”

6.

周三午休的时候，夏之光带着焉栩嘉去排练室练舞，他把原本编排里上难度的动作全都删掉了，怕焉栩嘉做不出来，更怕他非要做出来逞强受伤。夏之光用音响放音乐，说先跳一遍给焉栩嘉做示范，焉栩嘉拿手机录像，等他跳完神情诡异地看了夏之光两秒，“你确定吗？”

夏之光没听明白，摸着脑袋“啊？”了一声，焉栩嘉给他放视频，夏之光看着看着就被气笑了。生理条件真是从艺者逾越不了的鸿沟，明明是同样的动作，换到焉栩嘉身上就胳膊不是胳膊腿不是腿，哪跟哪都对不上了。

夏之光颓唐地坐在地上，“嘉嘉，说实话，你是不是大马猴变的？”

焉栩嘉都不用说话，光是斜眼看他，夏之光就立即举手投降，“我口不择言，我罪该万死，我……”话还没说完手机铃声就响起来，夏之光刚想接电话，突然想起焉栩嘉才是他的声音，支会一声就按了免提，把手机递到焉栩嘉嘴边。

扩音器里传来软绵绵的声音，“光光，我是翟潇闻，昨天听说你生病了呀，你还好吗？”

夏之光比个大拇指，意思是已经好了别担心，焉栩嘉黑着脸说，“病了更好，长记性。”

翟潇闻说，“怎么会突然病了呢，昨天下午发微信的时候不还好好的吗。”

夏之光顾着腮帮子吹了两口气，意思是吹风吹的，着凉了。焉栩嘉看他一眼，“我自己抽风，活该。”

翟潇闻被噎得卡了壳儿，过了一会儿才说，“我给你买了奶茶，你在哪里呀，我给你送来吧。”

焉栩嘉本来想说不用了，转头看见夏之光听见奶茶两个字比灯泡还亮的眼睛，硬是改成了“在排练室练舞。”

电话挂了没几分钟翟潇闻就来了，夏之光一蹦一跳的去给他开门，翟潇闻腼腆地说了声你好就跑到焉栩嘉面前，献宝似的把奶茶递给他，“光光给你给你，我一路跑过来还是热的呢，你哪里不舒服呀，我看你脸色还是不太好，怎么还来练舞呀，身体才最重要。”翟潇闻一边说一边摸焉栩嘉的额头，夏之光在旁边紧张兮兮的扣手，毕竟连他都不敢摸焉栩嘉的额头，但又转念一想，从生物学的角度看，翟潇闻其实摸的是自己的额头，所以应该没什么问题吧？

焉栩嘉果然挡开翟潇闻的手，翟潇闻脾气好不计较，撕开吸管包装插好把奶茶递到焉栩嘉嘴边，“快喝吧光光，我点的是你最喜欢的。”

夏之光暗道不好，焉栩嘉不吃甜的，刚想上去拦下来就看见他接过杯子晃了晃，红豆珍珠布丁仙草椰果奥利奥混在一起眼花缭乱地打转，焉栩嘉皱着眉头问，“这什么，八宝粥？” 

翟潇闻摸摸头发，“我是照你平时那样点的呀，超大杯，全糖，每种料都加一点，不对吗？”

焉栩嘉看了一眼墙角缩着脖子的夏之光，翟潇闻也顺着他的视线看过去，恍然大悟地说，“哦哦哦，我不打扰你们了，我这就走，你喝一口我就走，好不？”

夏之光心里还在琢磨怎么打马虎眼，就看见焉栩嘉缓慢地嘬了口吸管，黑糖珍珠争先恐后地涌上来，鼓着腮帮子咀嚼时还有“咯叽咯叽”的小声音。

翟潇闻心满意足的说，“那我就先走啦，你要好好养病哦。”临走还趁焉栩嘉不注意拍了拍他的头。夏之光在一边看得胆战心惊，他明显感觉到，焉栩嘉的怒气值已经一路狂飙到外太空了。

焉栩嘉把奶茶塞到夏之光手里，夏之光心虚的陪着笑脸，“嘉嘉，还练吗？”

焉栩嘉说，“你和翟潇闻，很好吗？”

夏之光喝了一大口奶茶，含着布丁呜呜喃喃地说，“很好啊，小翟特别可爱，好多人喜欢他。”

焉栩嘉低着头，刘海柔柔垂下来，“那你……算了。不练了。”

夏之光说，“啊？那上台怎么办啊，第一名有奖金呢。”

焉栩嘉说，“你别管了。”过了一会儿又说，“夏之光，我要是真的拿第一，你怎么感谢我？”

夏之光眨着眼睛看他，“要是拿第一，你说什么我都答应。”

焉栩嘉意味深长地看他一眼，“你说的。”说完就扔下他走出了排练室，夏之光目送他的背影五秒钟，转过头看着面前覆盖一整面墙的巨大镜子，焉栩嘉的小脸因为仙草红豆变得圆圆鼓鼓，眼睛也是可爱的圆形，鼻尖也是，他咧着嘴笑，脸颊上就钻出两个小小的酒窝。

夏之光突然觉得，和眼前粉扑扑的小人比起来，嘴里全糖的奶茶都不怎么甜了。

7.

周四的训练课，夏之光也算学聪明了，假装肚子疼跟课代表李鑫一请了假就去叫焉栩嘉一起回宿舍，刚走到舞蹈班门口就听见他的小同学林染靠着讲台喊，“夏之光，刘老师叫你去一下办公室，还说带着你室友一起去。”

夏之光倚着门框朝焉栩嘉招招手，班里的同学纷纷露出暧昧的神情窃窃私语，夏之光好像隐约听见什么“同框了同框了”、“正主盖章”和“我又可以了”之类乱七八糟的。

焉栩嘉脚步没停的从他身边走过去，夏之光转头跟上，“老师叫咱俩干嘛啊？”

焉栩嘉说，“不知道。”

夏之光纳闷，“刘老师叫我去就算了，怎么还把你也带上了，奇怪。”

进了办公室的门，夏之光心里的奇怪就变成了恐慌。刘老师高老师门神一样搬了椅子并排坐着，脸上的神情不能算好看，夏之光低着头小声嘟囔了一句，“鸿门宴啊这是。”

两个人在老师面前站定，焉栩嘉说，“老师们好，请问找我们有什么事吗？”

刘老师跳舞出身，坐的端正，高老师在旁边翘个二郎腿，泥一样瘫在椅子上。刘老师先开口，“你们两个，下午的训练都请假了？”

夏之光心虚地啊了一声，“那个，我们俩最近身体不太舒服。”

高老师说，“你们是咋不舒服了啊我听听。”

夏之光不知道怎么往下编，听见焉栩嘉心平气和地说，“昨晚在外边吃饭，回来有些闹肚子。”夏之光心想这人真是能装，说起瞎话都不脸红的，是块当领导的材料。

高老师的手抱在胸前，摆出一副兴师问罪的样子，“你们俩是吃坏了还是早恋啊，论坛上的帖子是不是真的？”

夏之光吓得倒抽了口气，祖国繁荣富强之后网络真是发达，自己捅的篓子这么快就传到老师这来了。他跟刘老师熟，知道刘老师看着温柔实际更温柔，倒是高老师板着脸，用凶神恶煞形容也没什么不妥的。夏之光咬着牙想，一人做事一人当吧，心一横说，“老师，有什么事你冲着我来，别怪嘉嘉。”刚说完又觉得不对，转头正好对上自己正皱着眉头的脸，“不是不是，老师，我是说这件事和我一点关系都没有，都是夏之光他死缠烂……”

焉栩嘉在旁边悄悄拍了拍他的手腕，不紧不慢地打断他，“老师，论坛上写的很清楚，我们没什么好辩解，但中间确实有些误会。焉栩嘉喜欢我，在校服上写我的名字都是真的，但我已经和他说清楚了，现在还太早，不是谈恋爱的时候，更不会影响学习和训练，这次的事情造成这么大影响是我们的错，我们也愿意承担责任更想弥补过失，还请老师们再给我们一次机会。”

夏之光在旁边听的一愣一愣的，焉栩嘉的语气不卑不亢，每个字都四平八稳的好像不掺一滴水，但确实没有一句是实话。夏之光觉得莫名其妙，怎么焉栩嘉三言两语就把错全都揽在他自己身上了，还顺带给夏之光塑造了一个遵规守纪三好学生的正直形象，半点同甘共苦的意思都没有，太不厚道了。

刘老师说，“夏之光你的意思是，焉栩嘉喜欢你，想和你早恋，但你拒绝了？”

夏之光心想这样下去不行啊，这么大一口锅砸在身上，就算焉栩嘉是块石头也得疼三天，他抢在焉栩嘉开口之前说，“不是的老师，你别听夏之光胡说八道，他就是想推卸责任，焉栩，不是，我根本就不喜欢夏之光，是夏之光天天纠缠我，非说什么爱我爱的不行了，没我陪着就要死要活的，不信你问他，昨天他还给我买了两大包零食，这不是非奸即盗是啥，不是死缠烂打是啥，声乐班的周震南张颜齐都可以作证，绝对是夏之光喜欢我，我对天发誓。”

高老师一头雾水，“不是，你俩这儿跟谁俩呢，焉栩嘉你校服上的名字咋回事，你不喜欢夏之光你写人家名字干啥？”

夏之光被问的一记闷棍打在脑门上，支支吾吾解释不出什么所以然，焉栩嘉皱着眉头看他一眼，“老师对不起，焉栩嘉说的您别当真，他就是怕挨罚，我说的才是实话，我确实已经拒绝他了。”

高老师摸着下巴说，“不对啊，焉栩嘉你平常也不这样啊，你今天咋回事啊，真吃坏肚子了？”

夏之光一咬牙一跺脚，心想焉栩嘉你够狠，想背锅是吧，老子陪你，谁怕谁啊，“老师，我实话跟您说了吧，我和焉，不是，我和夏之光谁也不是单恋，我俩就是早恋呢，我喜欢夏之光夏之光也喜欢我，两情相悦您懂吗，双箭头您懂吗，您罚我们吧！”

夏之光说完喘了口长气，周围三个人都被他吓得不轻，神情诡异哑口无言地看着他，刘老师艰难地开口，“夏之光，他说的是真的吗？”

焉栩嘉皱着眉头看了夏之光两秒钟，夏之光觉得那个眼神很复杂，好像是惊讶，是无奈，是恨铁不成钢，其余的东西模模糊糊混在一起，他看不清也看不懂，他听见焉栩嘉说，“是，老师，夏之光喜欢焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉也喜欢夏之光。”

高老师严肃的脸上突然冒出来个笑，看的夏之光心里发毛，“我就说嘛，俩孩子都是好孩子哈，承认错误就好，但这也不是啥错误啊，谁还没年轻过呢，老师都明白，别耽误训练，别耽误学习，知道吗？”

事情的发展态势把夏之光和焉栩嘉都搞懵了，俩人谁也没敢吱声，刘老师叹了口气，“听说焉栩嘉文化课好，有空帮光光补补英语。光光啊，老师知道你善良真诚，但你年纪小，感情上的事还是要留个心眼，不要像老师一样被人骗。”

夏之光摸着头没听明白，旁边的高老师嘶了一声，转过头说，“不是刘雅你当着孩子的面说明白点儿，指桑骂槐的干啥呢，什么就被骗了，谁骗谁啊。”

刘老师也不看他，脊梁骨挺得直直的，“我们跳舞的，每个动作都是咬着牙忍着痛实打实练出来的，不像某些唱歌的，真声假声来回变，根本分不清哪句是真的，哪句是假的。”

夏之光和焉栩嘉都看愣了，传言高老师和刘老师在他们高一的时候关系特别好，后来不知道怎么就杠上了，直到现在也谁看谁都不顺眼。

高老师换了个方向重新翘上二郎腿，斜靠着椅背摆出一副促膝长谈的架势，“不是刘雅，你怎么就这么会冤枉人呢，当初不理我的是不是你，我在你屁股后头哄了多久你自己说，你拿正眼瞧过我吗，你不就是嫌弃我以前又穷又胖吗？”

刘老师眼眶红红的，声音也委屈，“我什么时候嫌弃过你，你比现在胖四十斤的时候我不也每天给你做好吃的吗，那天你说你去见普通朋友，结果呢，不想过你就直说啊，想和前女友复合你告诉我啊，你俩四年的感情，我比不过，那我走还不行吗。”

对面的夏之光和焉栩嘉惊的下巴都掉在地上，两个人杵在原地走也不是留也不是，心绪在“好尴尬手都不知道怎么放”和“真精彩好想鼓掌说好看”之间摇摆，很纠结。

高老师看见刘老师摇摇欲坠的眼泪就慌了，“雅雅你哭啥啊，不是，她一个韩国人大老远的来见我，咱大老爷们儿不得尽一下地主之谊吗，好我都不说这个，那天我见了面就跟她摊牌了，说我都有你了跟她没戏了，打那以后我俩一点联系都没有，我连vpn都卸载了你自己看。”高老师一边说一边把手机往刘老师手里塞，“雅雅密码你知道啊，你生日啊，我一直没舍得换，雅雅你都不知道我这一天天的想你想的都快疯了。”

刘老师抬手抹抹眼角，别着脸说，“我才不看，你当着孩子的面说啥呢，又疯了是吗。”

高老师这才想起夏之光焉栩嘉还在对面杵着，转过头冲他俩说，“看上瘾了还是咋啊，长着腿都不知道咋走路啊？”

焉栩嘉拉着夏之光鞠了个躬就往外走，走到门前模模糊糊听见一句，“那以后咱俩好好过。”夏之光在旁边嘿嘿地笑，转过头欢天喜地地回头说了句恭喜。

回到宿舍夏之光一头扎在床上，像打了一仗似的浑身没力气，他一边盖被子一边问焉栩嘉，“刚刚你为什么非要说是自己喜欢我啊？”

焉栩嘉说，“你困吗？”

夏之光打了个哈欠，“困啊。”

焉栩嘉把窗帘拉起来，房间里的光线变成黄昏一样温暖的柳橙汁，焉栩嘉说，“睡吧。”夏之光眼皮打架，闷在被子里说了声好。

两个人是同时被微信声震醒的。夏之光点开消息，看见张颜齐拉了一个小群，里面只有他，夏之光和焉栩嘉三个人。

夏之光揉着眼睛打字，“干嘛啊大头，你和南南闹别扭了？开始搞小团体了？”

张颜齐：“哎呀胡说啥呢，别告诉南南啊你俩。”

夏之光：“那你这是要噶哈。”

张颜齐：“帮我个忙呗光哥嘉哥，事成之后必有重谢。”

焉栩嘉：“？”

夏之光：“？”

张颜齐：“［害羞］［害羞］［害羞］我有点不好意思说诶。”

夏之光：“您所拨打的用户已关机，请稍后给自己两巴掌。”

晚饭之前，焉栩嘉去声乐班找周震南，还没走到班门口就被翟潇闻拽住东拉西扯的聊天，他应付了二十分钟才好不容易挣脱，心想真是物以类聚，怪不得夏之光能跟翟潇闻当朋友。

周震南看见班门口的焉栩嘉，走出来说，“稀客啊，你怎么来了，看见张大头没？一下课就不知道去哪了，还等着他吃饭呢。”

焉栩嘉说，“他也找你呢，走吧。”

两个人走到操场的时候，夕阳暖暖地在地上铺了层金纱，新长的嫩草上挂着银亮的小光点，洒水枪断断续续打着旋滋水，阳光扫过来，白色烟雾变成四分之一个柔软的彩虹。

张颜齐站在跑道中间，手里捧着红红的一大团，周震南离得远，眯着眼睛看不清，“他手里拿的啥玩意，脚底下的又是啥啊。”

焉栩嘉的嘴角挂着笑意，“你走近一点，自己去问他。”

夏之光靠着近处的足球框，白色的网打了结，又因为时间变成斑驳的浅灰色，焉栩嘉过来站在旁边，两人一起看着周震南一步一步朝张颜齐走过去。

周震南走到跟前才看清，张颜齐用不知道多少包火锅底料摆了一个巨大的心型，把自己严严实实地圈在里面，手里的东西乍看是一捧花，细看才发现全都是棒棒鸡和麻辣兔头。

夏之光和焉栩嘉听见张颜齐嘻嘻哈哈的说了几句听不懂的重庆话，又一本正经地说，“南南，我从第一次和你吃火锅就喜欢你，每一次去吃火锅都更喜欢，以后还想和你一起吃很多很多次火锅，只想和你一个人吃，你愿意吗？”

周震南用宽大的校服袖子挡住眼睛，露出粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，生动地写满笑意，“张颜齐你真的好烦，要不是你请我吃火锅，我才受不了你。”

张颜齐眨眨眼睛，“那我可以一直请你吃火锅吗？”

周震南的手放下来，鼻尖像小兔子一样红红的，用力点了点头。

张颜齐的告白以每人扛着一大摞沉重的火锅底料气喘吁吁地上楼结束，周震南瘫在床上颓唐地说，“张颜齐，你就不能选一个离宿舍近点的地方吗？”

8.

周五起床以后，夏之光眼皮一直在扑通扑通乱跳，他默数两遍左眼跳财右眼跳灾，心里想完蛋了，这一大清早的，触霉头啊。

张颜齐把剥好的茶叶蛋放进周震南的盘子里，看着焉栩嘉的圆脸皱成忧心忡忡的一团，“你咋了？”

夏之光说，“我右眼一直跳，今天是不是要有倒霉事啊。”

张颜齐说，“都说了封建迷信不可靠。”周震南看他一眼，他又改口说，“不过你转个锦鲤，说不定还是挺有用的。”

周震南说，“诶，上次那个论坛的事，焉栩嘉就放过你啦？”

夏之光点点头，“是啊，他还答应今晚替我演节目呢，一早就去排练室练舞了。”

张颜齐说，“我觉得这事不简单，焉栩嘉那么要面子，不会轻易绕过你的。”

夏之光不以为意地摆摆手，“怎么会，我们嘉嘉大人有大量，才不稀罕和我计较呢。”

夏之光的右眼跳了一整天，晚上和周震南张颜齐坐在礼堂里看表演还惴惴不安。周震南白生生的小脸映着舞台彩灯飘忽斑斓的光，“你们见过焉栩嘉跳舞没？”

张颜齐和夏之光纷纷摇头，夏之光说，“我以为中华上下五千年也看不见这种奇观。”

张颜齐说，“今天咱们哥几个也算是开了眼界了。”

主持人报过幕，三个人就举起荧光棒跟着音乐打节奏，夏之光觉得奇怪，好像这个并不是他之前提交的节目伴奏啊，本来是安静的《大鱼》，现在反倒变成了一首欢快的女团歌，面光亮起来，周震南张颜齐夏之光定神一看，吓得眼珠子都掉到地上去。

舞台上的夏之光头顶带着兔子耳朵，穿着可爱的毛绒兔子睡衣，黑色的头发扎着两个小辫子，笑容灿烂蹦蹦跳跳地扭腰送垮，背景音乐唱到what is love的时候，还闭着一只眼睛比了个飞吻。

夏之光感觉全身的血液都涌到头顶上，惊地头发都要立起来，周震南的嘴张的比鸡蛋还大，张颜齐颤颤巍巍地说，“他他他他他他是焉栩嘉？”

周震南废了好大力气吞了口唾沫，“太狠了，焉栩嘉太狠了，君子报仇十年不晚，睚眦之仇不共戴天，我以后再也不敢惹他了。”

后排的女生撕心裂肺的发语音，“你们快来礼堂啊，夏之光好像疯了！”快门声咔哧咔哧的在周围乱响。夏之光说不出话，他盯着舞台上的自己，笑起来好像宿舍楼下金灿灿的蒲公英花。他从没看过焉栩嘉这样欢心愉悦的样子，突然觉得眼前的小兔子变成了焉栩嘉粉扑扑的圆脸和圆眼睛，夏之光在心里暗戳戳地想，如果真的是嘉嘉穿着这身衣服，应该会特别可爱吧。

一曲结束后礼堂爆发出振聋发聩的掌声和欢呼声，张颜齐举着手机给他俩看，论坛帖子又爆了。

167L  
我的天啊妖娆花也太妖娆了，我好羡慕旺仔啊，这么可爱的男孩子我也想要！！

168L 依萍来修门  
这个节目真的出乎我预料，我得去缓缓……

169L   
太可爱了，我不行了，太可爱了，这谁顶得住啊。

170L   
朋友们，谁瓜谁花还有争议吗？那得一目了然了吧！！！

171L  
我之前居然以为旺仔是花，我真是个瞎子。

172L 小月小月小月哥  
能迷倒我们冷酷旺仔不是没有理由的啊，光光冲鸭！

173L 米需  
我败了，我承认了，我彻底败了。

174L 今天不瞎逛  
……那个，我觉得这件事可能有点误会……

175L  
你们刚才看见旺仔看节目的表情了吗，真的真的好温柔啊啊啊啊

176L 雅雅鸭  
真的好甜呀

177L 风中一匹狼  
哎呀舞蹈班的学生咋这么可爱呢，那得是随班主任了吧！

178L 金金金一  
啥也不说了，yzszd

回到宿舍的焉栩嘉又变回了冷酷的焉栩嘉，夏之光刷完牙从厕所走出来，“嘉嘉，那个最受欢迎节目的投票，你真的得了第一。”

焉栩嘉挑了挑眉毛，“嗯。”

夏之光说，“其实你跳的挺好的，要不以后跟我学跳舞吧。”

焉栩嘉看着他爬上床，伸手把灯一关，“不要。”

夏之光盖好被子，“你也出了气了，咱俩算是扯平了吧？”

焉栩嘉说，“不是。”

夏之光愣了，“啊？还不是啊，我都这样了，还要咋样啊？”

焉栩嘉闭着眼睛，“你之前说我得了第一，要怎么来着？”

夏之光想起那天明亮通透的排练室，焉栩嘉皱着眉头喝了人生中的第一口奶茶，自己笑嘻嘻地对他说，“要是拿第一，你说什么我都答应。”

半夜两点多夏之光被一声闷响吵醒，就着窗外的月光看见地上一团蜷缩着的黑影，他赶紧跑过去开灯，焉栩嘉的手捂着肚子，脑袋上都是细密的汗珠。夏之光把他扶起来，慌里慌张地喊嘉嘉你怎么了，焉栩嘉闭着眼喘气，嘴唇变成浅浅的褐色，夏之光从抽屉里翻出一块巧克力，剥开糖纸喂他时手还在发抖，嘴里不忘颤巍巍地哄他，“嘉嘉，先吃掉，不爱吃也要吃下去，坚持一下，我带你去医务室……”

夏之光张颜齐和周震南把焉栩嘉扛到医务室，医生抽了血挂了水，夏之光把他俩打发回去，张颜齐问你一个人可以吗，夏之光说没关系，明天是周六不用上课，他一个人足够了。

病房里雪白的墙壁和被单变成吊瓶和针尖的底色，焉栩嘉乌黑的头发散在枕头上，闭着眼睡的不安稳。夏之光趴在床角看着他手臂上暗红的针眼，心难过地揪成小小一团。

不知道什么时候昏昏沉沉地睡着，再醒来时天色已经泛亮。焉栩嘉靠着床头看化验单，眉头拧在一起变成一个小结。

夏之光小声说，“嘉嘉，你好点了吗，你要不要喝水，或者吃什么东西？”

焉栩嘉把化验单放在床头，转过脸看他，过了好久才说，“低血糖，低血压，慢性胃炎，这些你知道吗？”

夏之光摇头，“我，我都习惯了，就没当回事，没去医院查过……”

焉栩嘉眉头拧得更深，“习惯？什么时候开始的。”

夏之光看着他，嘴里支支吾吾说不话。

焉栩嘉又问了一遍，“什么时候开始的。”

夏之光不敢看他，房间里气压低到结冰，他平时总是拿一点小事故意招惹焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉也会配合地拉下脸给他看，可夏之光知道焉栩嘉从来也没有真的生气过，至少没有像现在这样生气过。

焉栩嘉说，“平时不好好吃饭，低血糖全靠巧克力撑着，你就这样糟蹋自己的身体？生病不看医生，难受也要强忍，夏之光，你是打算一直这样不说，一直胡闹下去吗？”

夏之光眨眨眼，瞳孔前就蒙上一层白花花的水汽，委屈，自责，心疼混在一起，明明焉栩嘉的话不重，语气却足够严肃足够冰冷，他的手不知道怎么就搭在焉栩嘉没有输液的小臂，再抬头时一颗眼泪从脸颊掉到褶皱的床单上。

夏之光的情绪倾巢而出，他开始抽噎，语无伦次地道歉，“对不起，嘉嘉对不起，你是不是很难受，我知道，头晕，胃疼，真的很不舒服，你一定很生气，对不起，对不起，都怪我，是因为我才……”

焉栩嘉看着他渐渐把脸哭花，从床上直起身子，一只手慢慢地帮他擦眼泪，手心贴着他的下颌，焉栩嘉说，“你知道我为什么生气吗？”

夏之光一抽一抽地说，“因为，我，我让你生病了，我让你，让你难受，我……对，对不起嘉嘉，对不起……”

焉栩嘉长长地叹了口气，伸手把他揽到怀里，夏之光的椅子不高，头刚好靠在焉栩嘉的锁骨上，焉栩嘉的声音很轻，不再像苛责，三分哄七分疼，“我是在气你不知道爱惜身体，生理上的病痛，就连我也替你承担不了，我什么办法也没有，还有，以前难受的时候怎么不告诉我，就自己忍着吗，虽然我不能替你生病，但有个人陪着你照顾你，怎么也会好一点。”

焉栩嘉的手轻轻拍在他的后背上，夏之光慢慢平复下来，一呼一吸安静地喘息，他觉得安心，因为焉栩嘉的话安心，也因为他的怀抱安心。夏之光和他说了很多话，从生病说到训练，从小时候说到上高中，又说到这次两个人换身体，夏之光直起身看着焉栩嘉，“嘉嘉，你知道吗，我其实很害怕咱们换不回来，马上就是高三了，你要考作曲系的，我怕我考不上，我怕我耽误你……”夏之光说着说着眼泪又出来了，焉栩嘉摸摸他的头，“你不怕我也考不上吗？”

夏之光瘪着嘴说，“不怕啊，大不了我就去上表演系，你肯定考的特别好，你那么能装。”

焉栩嘉：“……”

吊瓶里的葡萄糖见了底，夏之光起身要去叫医生，焉栩嘉拉住他的手，夏之光回头的时候听见他说，“当时你说，我的节目如果得了第一，你要怎么来着？”

10.

周六下午听说夏之光和焉栩嘉已经吊完水回了宿舍，周震南和张颜齐拎着两大兜水果来串门。

进门的时候夏之光坐在自己床上笑嘻嘻的说话，焉栩嘉外套的领子立起来，上面写着大大的X－Light，背靠窗户侧着头看他。

周震南说，“夏之光你干啥，周末为什么穿校服？”

夏之光低头看了看身上的红色卫衣，又转头茫然地看他，“啊？我没穿校服啊。”

张颜齐哇了一声，“你俩换回来了？怎么换回来的？”

夏之光抿了抿嘴角，忍不住翘起一个腼腆的小弧，他伸着手拽焉栩嘉的衣袖，“怎么换回来的呀嘉嘉？”

周震南歪头看着他俩，“是不是亲嘴了？”

焉栩嘉看着夏之光眨眨眼睛，慢慢把袖子抽出来，又顺着牵住夏之光的手，脸上挂着两颗星星一样可爱的酒窝。

“你猜。”

－END


	6. 34. 澹水木

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * IF I WERE U 番外

和夏之光的初次见面令我有些不习惯。

行李箱躺在地板上大门敞开，崭新的蓝色毛巾和衣架乱七八糟地缠在一起，床单团成一团，挨着被子堆成一座潦草的雪山。他倒坐在书桌前抱着椅背吃棒冰，见底的粉红色甜味剂在手心透明的塑料管里变成低温黏腻的液体。他在听到声音时回头，挥挥空闲的右手对我说，“你好哇，新朋友。”

那时夏之光还处在变声期，声音听起来像一台忘记竖天线的黑色收音机，嘶嘶啦啦因为找不到信号而聒噪地抗议。对，聒噪，他自作主张把开关藏得很深，任凭谁都找不到让他安静的法门。蓬勃的新鲜感令人轻而易举得出“这是他有生以来第一次离家住校”的结论，当然也在下一秒他自己口中得到验证。我们几乎是同时开始整理床铺的，而当我把行李箱推进床底时他依旧停留在铺床单的阶段，我坐在椅子上假装看书，实际是在欣赏他的劳动成果，决定先不告诉他枕套套反的事实，因为我有预感，不出五分钟他就会来向我求助了。

他捧着藿香正气口服液凑到面前，我不用看表都知道他甚至没有坚持够三分半，因为耳机里的歌连一首都还没有放完。他就那样笑，有一点示弱和讨好，但令人没办法拒绝的原因又不是这些，他的眼角一弯起来就足够生动足够真诚，让对方莫名其妙踩到妥协的边线而束手无策地出局。之后我与这个笑容日趋频繁地打照面，因为每一次他惹我之后都会这样笑，只要我板起脸就可以物超所值地换来一双可爱的下坠眼角，再贴心附送一句完全没有歉意的“嘉嘉，你真的真的生气啦？”

从小到大好像有很多人叫我嘉嘉，又好像一个都没有，叠字是再平常不过的称呼方式，又总因为过于亲昵而显得虚情假意。我脑海中关于这个称谓的第一印象柔软又湿润，和高于体温的水流与蒸汽混乱地堆砌。夏之光喜欢在我洗澡时和家人视频，他说这样就不用戴耳机，其实他以前很不爱戴耳机的，总因为解不开耳机线而跟自己生闷气。浴室门推开一个缝就足以看清他伏在桌上的背影，歪着头发出懒洋洋的声音，“周末我不回家了啊，哎呀我知道是中秋节，可是嘉嘉也不回家，我想留下来陪他……”手机那头是温柔的女声，“这样啊，那你们两个小朋友好好过节，周五爸爸妈妈去给你们送点月饼吧。”然后又听见他忙不迭地叮嘱，“嘉嘉不吃甜的，你们记得要买无糖啊。”

我的手在门把手上停了足够久，久到原本闷着白汽的镜子变得全然清晰澄明。那些没有形状的水雾从我耳边溜出房门的缝隙，安静又喧闹地哗哗作响。我乱七八糟地想，木糖醇的月饼难道不是甜的吗，但我又好清楚，假如他真把一块月饼放在我面前，就算是五仁也好，我肯定会先假装嫌弃，等他露出那个惯常的笑容以后，再甘之如饴地吃下去。

同样也是那次，我第一次听他叫我嘉嘉。即使之后一段时间他在我面前仍旧不越矩地喊大名，我却已经开始无意识地把开头三分之二过滤，剩下最后一个孤独的单字，在他拐弯的尾音里变成一对。

我也承认周五傍晚我是故意散步到校门口的，远远看见他在初秋的银杏树下面左摇右晃地说话，对面的夫妻边听边笑，不打断也不急着离开，时不时问几句什么，再嘱咐几句什么，他就捣蒜一样不停点头，最后从后备箱里扛出一个大包，他歪着身子假装拿不动，睁大眼睛夸张地说，妈，你到底搬空了几家月饼店啊？

那时他的头发修剪地像一颗很圆的栗子，形状十成十乖巧，却又矛盾地染成叛逆的灰绿色。张颜齐问起，他就嘻嘻哈哈地说，“我在家弄的，我妈负责漂，我爸负责染，和理发店也没什么差别吧。”他不主动提家里的事，自然聊到时又从不吝啬。说实话，艺术班里他这样的小康家庭不多见，反倒是养尊处优的公子少爷最泛滥，比如周震南，比如我。几车各种口味的名牌月饼也贵不过我随便哪个表的十分之一，可是我看着书桌上五个黄绿橘子和三块散装的云腿月饼，却觉得那些花花绿绿的塑料包装纸，真的好漂亮。

夏之光埋头背古文的时候，我在心里默数一，二，三，他果不其然把书胡乱丢在一边，问我要不要出去看月亮。我们坐在操场的看台上，满月和薯片汽水的搭配奇怪又顺理成章，他又开始叽里呱啦地说话，最初的不习惯终于在流动的月光里得到解答。记忆中不计其数的开学场景，无一例外满屋家长围着孩子手忙脚乱地打转，七嘴八舌地千叮咛万嘱托。看到我时三三两两新奇地围上来，“同学，你一个人来的呀？”眼里闪过足够古怪的同情之后再转头对自己的心肝宝贝说，“你看看人家，多能干啊。”

夏之光的五官因为可乐气泡而皱成一团，“我爸妈老把我当小孩，我就非要让他们看看，我自己一个人也可以来上学啊。”

我说，“然后连被罩都不会套。”

他哈哈笑了两声，薯片在嘴里嘎吱作响，“我这不是新手上路，还需要大家多多关照嘛。不过嘉嘉，你真的好厉害，床铺的好，被子也叠的好，你是什么时候开始住宿的啊？”

我对这类夸奖已经司空见惯，甚至足够笃定他得到答案后又会怎样感叹。我说，“六岁。”

他在我预料之中哇了一声，接下来的字句却直截了当地代替我的自以为是宣告破产，他伸手摸了摸我的肩膀。

“嘉嘉，你一定很辛苦吧。”

我没有回答，视线变得模糊不清。天上的月亮在他发顶一点点融化，又回溯到正圆中浸透充盈。我听过太多夸奖，太多艳羡，看过太多父母因为阿谀而喜笑颜开的双眼。我身边从不缺人真心或假意地夸我懂事沉稳，可是第一次，在冰冷的座椅和漆黑的夜风中，有人这样温热地问我，嘉嘉，你一定很辛苦吧。

我的耳边充斥着夏季末尾羸弱的蝉鸣和杂乱无章的背景音，“栩嘉，你长大了，要学会独立”、“爸爸工作忙，不能总陪着你”、“周末家里没人，你也别回来了。“一个格格不入的声音自作主张地跳脱其上，突兀得像忘记竖起天线的黑色收音机，找不到信号却依然倔强地播放花株藤蔓一样的歌曲，柔软又喧宾夺主，把其余一切都变得晦暗且无力。

那个声音说，“我想留下来陪他。“

我忘记从哪听来冬季出生的人天生温柔，在前十几年也从不信以为真。他坐在床上，穿着红色的丝绒运动衣，看起来很有新年氛围的余温。接过巧克力时愣着神看我，又马上恢复以往雀跃的神情，“这是我的生日礼物吗嘉嘉，你怎么知道今天我生日啊？”金色的圆桶大到足以遮住整张脸，他低头把手埋进巧克力里晃，留给我一个规整小巧的发旋，黑色和灰绿不甚严密的交接，像石子投进湖面又逐渐平复的圆形涟漪。他发出一个代表疑惑的声调单音节，手里握着我藏在最下面的无线耳机。本来我以为他至少会在一个月消灭大半巧克力后才发现，突如其来的暴露令我有些慌乱，偏偏在他抬头看我时又钻出一些跃跃欲试的期待。他剥开挡眼的刘海笑起来，“嘉嘉，你该不会对我有意思吧。”

我故意忘记自己是如何生硬又故作淡定地搪塞，只记得窗外蜿蜒的枯枝落了白霜，又朦胧的变成流动的绯色。当时的悸动心情在一个月后重新回到峰值，有过之而无不及。我在情人节下午收到一条微信，打开对话框就是天花乱坠的粉红桃心，我看见他发来的消息，令人措手不及的四个小字，我几乎从沙发上弹起来，膝盖磕到茶几上，痛到咬牙。

之后又紧随其后的扫兴，“嘉嘉你快看，是不是有小桃心！”

我坐回沙发上心也掉下来，我想这应该算虚惊一场，可又觉得有点遗憾。我跟他撒谎说没有，于是手机开始不服输地乱响。

“怎么会没有啊，明明我这里有啊。”  
“喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你。”  
“我！喜！欢！你！！！！”  
“有了吗有了吗？？”

屏幕几乎被粉红色的心形铺满，我也不知道自己是在较劲还是想多收到几条这样重复并且没有意义的消息，只是我依然回他说没有。

不同的是，这次他不再试了，而是说，“那你给我发一个试试？”

我打出四个字，又在点击发送之前缓慢地删掉，换成“不要”两个字。坦荡的人从不吝惜表达，问心有愧才最有本领让人变成胆小鬼。他从那堆数不胜数的熊猫头里翻出一张委屈兮兮撇嘴的，配文是“我还是不找你了，免得你又说我离不开你”。我锁了屏又打开，循环往复，那堆重复的字眼整齐又混乱，我又看见那对泪痣在我眼前晃了。

二月十四号下午一点，零上三摄氏度，离返校还有十二天零六个小时，我的作业还剩下好多没写，可我想要快点开学。

回暖的气温中，又一个短暂的平年二月结束了。我爸破天荒的有时间送我上学，反倒让我觉得很不习惯。五个人一起呆在宿舍里，本来就不大的房间显得更拥挤了。夏之光的父母热情亲切地和我说话，他的爸爸穿着很有中年人特色的灰色毛背心，看起来暖和又柔软，跟我爸一丝不苟的黑色西装很不一样。

我爸当然不会做家务，我整理床铺的时候他就沉默地站在旁边，像一座不合时宜又尴尬的雕塑。夏之光的妈妈走过来，接过我手里厚实沉重的被褥，我看到她手背上因为寒冷和干燥而发红的小伤口，她对我笑，说阿姨帮你呀。

我胡乱地嗯了一声就冲进卫生间，也顾不上礼貌了，我的鼻子很酸，但又不是因为难过。夏之光在外面敲门，我洗了把脸，两个深呼吸之后把门打开，看见他手里端着一盆冬枣，叫我帮他一起洗。水流与青红交接的果实之间是我们的两双手，我神游天外，频繁地碰到他的手指和手背，他故意把水弹在我的侧颈，说你好好洗呀。

洗好以后他第一个跑到我爸面前，说叔叔快尝尝，特别甜的。我爸最擅长拒绝人和泼冷水，却看着他笑了，伸手抓了满满一把。夏之光在房间里绕了个圈，最后回到我前面，“来吧，终于该咱俩了。”又是那样的笑容，而不一样的是他在年前剪了短发，又染回黑色，露出锋利的眉骨和山根，每根发丝倾斜直立，显得生机勃勃。

我爸临走前把我叫出宿舍，他在交友方面对我管的不多，但我的手心依然因为紧张而变得黏腻。他笑了一下，又拍拍我的肩膀，“夏之光是好孩子，你们好好相处。”我看着他，不知道什么时候平视就已经足够，他的双眼因为血丝变得浑浊，精心打理的发鬓隐约有了灰白迹象，我听到他说，“爸爸还没来得及陪你，你就长大了。”

夏之光的头发和他在暮冬买来的吊兰一起生长，到夏季又重新严丝合缝地盖住额头。他粗心又忘性大，却出人预料地把吊兰照顾的很好，在融融春日里，和窗外抽芽的鹅掌楸一起蓬勃地开枝散叶。夏之光把怀抱萨克斯风的金色妖娆花摆在吊兰旁边，又花费整个春天添置了几个浅色的木质相框，其中有我们和张颜齐周震南的合照，更多的只有我和他两个人。

周震南说二十一世纪怎么还有人洗照片啊，他看着窗台上的热闹场面，说你不懂了吧，这叫仪式感。

那时仪式感三个字还没有像现在一样风靡，他穿着白色的校服t恤，露出因为练舞而肌理紧实的小臂和叶脉一样深绿的血管轮廓。我想他与初夏过于契合，永远繁盛，永远动人，永远兼备柔韧的热忱，和向上生长源源不绝的生命力。

他在高二开始参加学校大大小小的演出和比赛，穿轻盈的衣料，化夸张的舞台妆。负责化妆的女生总喜欢在他右眼两颗泪痣上做文章，要么变成钻石，要么变成星星。过于熟悉的人换做第三视角的感觉很微妙，舞台上的他一如既往又截然不同，他变成溪流和雪，火焰和山峰。冷光描绘他的腰与背，臀与腿，他面无表情时不可一世，笑意满盈后又栩栩如生。

他在下台后跑到我身边，轻薄的衣领因为汗湿贴在肩胛和起伏的胸膛，星星形状的亮片隐没在黑暗之中，反倒是眉心被忽视的小痣在光影间隙变得澄明。足够真挚，足够端正。他喘着气问，嘉嘉，我跳的好吗，吐息穿过猩红的潮湿烟雾，一字一顿，敲开我心中隐晦的暗门。那晚我陷入一个绮丽荒唐的好梦，梦里有透明飘浮的纱帏和散落在地盛开的黑百合。他的身体坚韧又柔软，在薄凉雨声里炙热地将我包围颠覆，如同在水中。

我对他的羡慕，向往，和后知后觉的情愫在一夜之间无师自通，坦荡过于难能可贵，所以我千分笃定，万分虔诚。他在年关给我打视频，戴着纯色的毛线帽和厚围巾，兴奋地给我看满天陆离的烟火。他欢天喜地地说，嘉嘉，又是新的一年啦，我说是啊，新年好，之光。他很大声的喊，这里太吵我听不清，嘉嘉你说什么啊，我说，夏之光，你是猪吗。

十五天后月亮又会圆满，我偷偷在他侧脸时截屏，他的耳朵里藏着我送的白色耳机，张颜齐总说这副耳机是夏之光的半永久，他踢开脚边的石子，笑着说半什么半呀，永久就是永久。

谁也无从预料的荒诞插曲在我们之间发生，最后那天，我没想到他会这样直白，在我袒露过后没有消弭的不安中直接吻上来，他的唇舌怯懦又大胆，眼泪如释重负地落在嘴边。分开时迷朦地看我，不敢相信地说，我们换回来了啊嘉嘉。全然忘记手臂上的输液针管，他像张着翅膀的蝴蝶扑进我的怀中，声音依旧掺杂柔软的哭腔，“再来一次，刚刚我都不知道是在亲你还是亲自己。”

他的第三个生日，阳光清朗的冬日，正巧赶上学校的成人礼，我帮他打领带时，他干燥的双手捧住我的脸，“嘉嘉，我的生日愿望是什么你知道吗。”

我摇头。他伸展手臂环住我的脖颈，浸透笑意的双眼看着我说，“我想知道，那次咱俩是怎么换过去的呀。”

我想起去年濛濛细雨中的春夜，浅尝辄止的吻，他的睡颜和濡湿温软的嘴角。

我帮他打好领带深蓝的温莎结，手指往上拂过他的喉结，下巴，唇瓣，潮热的呼吸停在指尖，我笑着在他的鼻头刮了一下。

“傻子，愿望说出来就不灵啦。”

-END

-小剧场-

1\. 变身记

焉栩嘉半夜一点还没睡着，一闭眼就是夏之光和翟潇闻一起叽叽喳喳聊天喝奶茶的情景，心里烦透了。他起身走到窗边，看着路灯下面的小虫在雨中乱飞，暗自数了数这已经是一周之内第四次看到他俩一起喝奶茶了。

睡着的夏之光在旁边哼了一声，焉栩嘉蹲下来凑到旁边，看着他鼻尖微弱的小光点和唇瓣上莹亮的水线，他想起夏之光叫他嘉嘉时一开一合的粉色嘴唇，心情刚刚好一点，偏偏夏之光在梦里糯糯地喊了两声，“小翟，小翟。”

焉栩嘉急火攻心，气的没边，等回过神来已经亲在夏之光嘴上了。他手忙脚乱的离开，夏之光伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，“记得要超大杯啊……”

2\. 小鱼干

唱作班最近人心惶惶，因为高老师已经连续三周带着全班一起唱《今天是个好日子》、《好运来》、《花好月圆夜》和《难忘今宵》了。

李鑫一在课间偷偷问焉栩嘉，“朗哥最近有啥喜事吗，咋这么高兴啊。”

焉栩嘉看着趴在讲台上一脸傻笑发信息的高老师，“长夜有黎明了。”

李鑫一摸着头琢磨了会儿，“啥意思啊？”

焉栩嘉耸了耸肩，看见夏之光站在门口朝他招手。他走出去问怎么了，夏之光指着身后巨大的纸箱，“有人给咱俩寄的快递，全是各种各样的小鱼干。”

焉栩嘉，“谁寄的？”

夏之光摇摇头说，“不知道啊。”

两个人一起蹲在地上看快递单，寄件人一栏潇洒的签着四个飘逸的大字——

“东北海王”

ps. 没有爱情的人生是什么？是没有黎明的长夜。——彭斯

3\. 奖金

夏之光（焉栩嘉）的女团舞得了第一名，收获了一笔丰厚的奖金，他和焉栩嘉对半分了，两人一拍即合准备先请周震南张颜齐吃火锅。

但周震南觉得夏之光好惨。

只要夏之光的筷子离辣锅小于十公分，焉栩嘉就会慈眉善目地看着他，夏之光缩着头改道清汤锅，嘴里还口是心非地念叨，“我胃不好，不吃辣，辣锅有什么好吃的，我一点也不想吃……”

吃完饭餐厅赠送冰淇淋，夏之光抬着头嚷嚷我要巧克力味的，焉栩嘉温柔的笑一笑，他又马上讪笑着改口，“我胃不好，不吃凉，冰淇淋有什么好吃的，我一点也不想吃……”

饭后去超市挑宵夜，夏之光一头往薯片饼干妙脆角里钻，焉栩嘉小声清了清嗓子，夏之光果决地推着空空如也的购物车掉头往回走，一边走还一边说，“现在的零食千篇一律，没意思，我们朝气蓬勃的年轻人就该吃水果，吃水果……”

回到宿舍周震南问，“你俩剩下的奖金都怎么花啦？”

夏之光嘿嘿一笑，指了指焉栩嘉床头立着的滑板。

焉栩嘉的下巴照着书架抬了抬，张颜齐凑近看，一边看一边念，“《胃不好的人吃什么》，《健康不长胖，跟着我吃就对了》，《营养师一本通》、《养胃早餐500例》……”

张颜齐周震南：我又磕到了。

4\. 论坛

287L  
为啥我看到妖娆花和另一个男生一起喝奶茶啊，还有说有笑的！而且你还真别说啊看起来挺般配的诶！

288L  
红杏出墙？？？

289L 今天不瞎逛  
……那个，我觉得这件事可能有点误会……

290L  
物理批可以站起来了吗！

291L 依萍来修门  
？怎么有人凭空污人清白啊

292L 米需  
哦？这是为什么呢？难道我的机会回来了么？

293L 啾进蓝  
看好戏.jpg

294L  
呜呜呜呜呜美妆批今天be吗

295L Zia 回复294L  
不。可。能。

夏之光苦巴巴地放下手机，“嘉嘉我真的就是喝个奶茶，我啥也没干，我发誓。”

焉栩嘉看他一眼，“你还想干嘛？”

夏之光慢吞吞地蹭到他旁边，“还想干的可多了。”焉栩嘉刚要发作，夏之光的小嘴就凉凉地贴上来。“但是只想和你干啊，嘉嘉。”

5\. 热不热

已经是第七个人问自己热不热了，刘也在厕所洗手的时候忿忿地想。

他看着镜子里的自己，七月份穿着高领衫，一路往上严实地盖到下巴尖，始作俑者哼着小曲走进来，看见他就嬉皮笑脸地凑到跟前贴脸，“雅雅你热不热啊？”

刘也气的给了他脑门一下，“别碰我！我不热！冷的很！”

晚上高嘉朗十分后悔，因为刘也连睡觉都穿着高领衫，他刚碰到个衣角往上撩，刘也就打开他的手，钻进被窝恶狠狠的瞪他，“别碰我！我不热！冷的很！”

6\. 帐篷

高考后周震南张颜齐夏之光焉栩嘉决定一起出去露营，白天骑马划船烧烤，晚上就两两回了各自的小帐篷。

夏之光不老实，刚拉上门帘就在焉栩嘉身上胡作非为，焉栩嘉招架不住，帐篷里又多了个小帐篷。

等到被压在软垫上夏之光才后知后觉的怂了，裤子被褪下来的时候还红着脸捂焉栩嘉的眼睛。

焉栩嘉在他耳边吹气，“换身体那回澡都洗过了，你现在还捂个什么劲儿。”

夏之光不甘心吃瘪，非要咬着牙顶嘴，“焉栩嘉我告诉你！！今！非！昔！比！”

焉栩嘉笑着把他的手拿下来放到嘴边吻，“之光，我也告诉你，眼见为实。”

-END


	7. 46. 黑山羊

二零一九年八月十六日 星期五 多云转阴

夏之光说办公室人多不便，我们见面的地点定在律所附近的咖啡厅。我到时距离约定时间还有一刻钟，服务员将我领进包厢，空气中隐约憋闷的霉味扑面而来。我打开顶灯和空调，很久没有见过晴天了，雨季总是磨人。

这不是第一次见夏之光。庭审时我坐在听审席的最后一排，离得不算近，他坐在辩护人席，侧脸看起来很严肃，没有笑，语气冷静平和。被告林悦对罪行供认不讳，庭审顺利，甚至称得上乏味。夏之光的辩护大多围绕林悦的主动自首与当庭认罪，以此争取轻判。

同行问，“你觉得最后判决会从轻吗。”我想了想，“难说。”

五天前，法院下达吴泽案一审判决。判决词中写：无有力证据证明被告人林悦婚内出轨。虽然被告人林悦作案后有自首情节并当庭认罪，但仅因家庭纠纷毒杀丈夫被害人吴泽并将其分尸，藏匿尸体三十二天，犯罪动机卑劣，犯罪手段残忍，情节特别恶劣，罪行极其严重，对社会危害极大，依法判处死刑。

夏之光是提前五分钟到的，我起身自我介绍，“翟潇闻，京文时报记者。”他把黑色折伞放在桌面与我握手，白衬衫的袖口别着银灰色的绳结袖扣，“夏之光。”

我坐回沙发，“夏先生喝点什么？”

“美式，谢谢。”

我用桌上的ipad下单了美式和拿铁，指了指录音笔问他是否介意，夏之光说不介意。我在开机时与他例行寒暄，“听说夏先生之前拒绝了很多记者，有机会采访你，我很高兴。”

夏之光勾了勾嘴角，疏远的公式笑容，和情绪无关，“我看过你关于艾滋病患者的报道，印象很深。”

我顿了顿，他说的是我一年前的采访，同性群体艾滋病患者的专题，业内知名度颇高，但由于题材的敏感性，圈外看过的人并不多。“是吗，谢谢。”我笑了笑，“咱们开始吧。”夏之光颌首。

我说，“对于吴泽案的判决，你怎么看？”

夏之光直言不讳，“判重了。自首，认罪，感情纠纷，都是可以减免死刑的因素。”

“感情纠纷，这一点挺有意思的。”我与他四目相对，“刑法里确实有感情纠纷酌情从轻判罚的条文，但感情可以成为脱罪的理由吗。”

夏之光靠着椅背，“你怎么认为？”

我摇了摇头，“中国人的传统，宁拆十座庙，不毁一桩婚，清官难断家务事，帮亲不帮理，都是陋习。夏先生一定知道，很多家暴案都会转为私下协商和解，即使打官司也不一定得到离婚的判决。感情纠纷和故意伤害冲突吗？施暴者因为与受害人是家属关系就可以脱罪，那么受害人的法律权益得到保护了吗？我并不认为这是一条公允的规定。”

夏之光点头，“这是一个角度。”他看着我，“如果丈夫多年出轨，家暴，婚内强奸，妻子因虐待和精神压力而习惯性流产，在一次争执中杀死丈夫，那这位妻子该判重刑吗？”

我皱眉，“不该。”

“这同样也是‘感情纠纷’。”夏之光的小臂抵着桌沿，十指交叉，上身前倾，“还会觉得这条规定完全不公允吗？一条法律可以对应一万种实际，谈法条，不能脱离经验。”

服务员进门将两杯咖啡放在桌上，夏之光偏头道谢，我加了两包糖，等服务员关上门，我说“如果林悦可以免死，那为什么又会判重呢？”

夏之光皱了皱眉，抬头看向我，“媒体曝光过度，关注度太高。”

死者吴泽，知名网络作家，五年前开始在原创网站发表作品，三年前凭中长篇小说《黑山羊》成名，粉丝无数。林悦自首后，电视、平面与网络媒体频频爆料，林悦微博、家庭成员、工作单位等个人信息公诸于众，华清医学研究院研究员，31岁，家中四口人，父母和相差十岁的弟弟。关于此案热度最高的一篇网络推文曝光了林悦与其课题组长肖辰的婚外情，并将其归结为杀害吴泽的动机。粉丝怒不可遏，声讨判处林悦死刑。

我问，“案件受到关注，群众监督，不是更能保证审判的公正吗？”

夏之光说，“关注过度，民意影响司法判决，就不再是公众监督，而是舆论审判了。”

我说，“舆论审判？”

夏之光喝了口咖啡，手指贴着白瓷杯身。“你看过林悦本人的微博，下面的评论是怎样的？”

我回忆了一会儿，眉心皱起来。林悦的账号没有设置头像和用户名，微博只有两条，第一条是自拍，从上向下的俯视角度，美颜滤镜显而易见，五官模糊，面色寡淡，嘴上却涂了艳丽夸张的口红，显得突兀且廉价。照片的配文很短，“收到口红，开心，哈哈。”第二条发在案发一周前，“对不起，真的对不起，我想到同性恋只觉得恶心。”这条微博评论数万，句句狠辣。虽然我看到博文时一样难以抑制地感到嫌恶，也依然无法正视评论中尖刻污秽的字眼。

我答，“辱骂，诅咒，或者要求判处死刑。”

夏之光说，“这就是舆论审判，法院审理前公众已经做出预判，林悦必须偿命。媒体为博眼球造势，公众这么高的声浪，法官压力非常大，难以不被舆论影响。”

我说，“舆论代表民意，法律不代表民意吗？难道法律与民意是相悖的？”

夏之光笑着摇头，“不相悖。但公民不懂法，不懂审判，只知道一命偿一命，会要求做出不合理的判罚。”

我说，“群众的眼睛不一定是雪亮的，但一定是善良正义的，法律的要义不就是正义吗？”

夏之光看着我，“愚昧的善良，残暴的正义。法律的要义是程序的正义，不是屈于民意。司法独立，控辩对抗，依法判罚，保证每一步程序正义，最后的结果才一定是正义的，这是法治。被舆论牵着鼻子走，是人治。”我没有听懂，他笑了笑，“举个例子，在理想的法律环境里，就算全世界都知道我杀了人，但控方的证据不够，依法我仍然无罪。”

我说，“你是说大家都知道林悦出轨，但法官因为证据不足而驳回这种情况？”

夏之光皱了皱眉，“林悦真的出轨了吗？”

我笑了，“整个课题组她只和肖教授亲近，还被看到肖教授送她名牌包。案发前一周都没有回家，不都是出轨的证据吗？”

夏之光说，“开房记录，聊天记录、行为不当的照片视频，这些才是证据，你说的是被媒体诱导的心证。”

我说，“可是也没有证据证明她没出轨。”

夏之光看了我一会儿，像突然想起什么，他的视线开始左右摇晃，手在兜里翻找，脸上浮现着急的神情，“我的手机不见了，被刚才的服务员拿走了。”

我说，“你怎么知道是服务员拿走的？”

他又看着我笑起来，抬手把手机放在桌面上，“看，你在要求我证明，而不是叫服务员进来拿出她没有偷手机的证据。”

我懂了，“谁提出谁举证。控方提出林悦出轨，就要由控方证明，没有完备的证据就只能被推翻。”我想了想，“但……只是在法庭上被推翻了。群众不一样，人们只相信自己愿意相信的，所以舆论一直坚持林悦出轨。”

夏之光点头，表情变得有些生动了，不再是一开始公式化的假笑，“对，群众因为出轨而认为林悦罪加一等，变成对法院的施压，就算在法庭上出轨被驳回，它对审判依然存在影响，只不过换了种不正当的方式。”

我说，“可真相呢，林悦到底出轨了吗。”

夏之光的食指无声的点了点桌面，“法律的要义是正义，媒体的原则，才是真相。”

二零一九年八月二十日 星期二 小雨

华清医学研究院位于市郊，午后高架上的车流稀疏松散，路面潮湿，微弱地反光。夏之光左手扶着方向盘，右手把靠近我的空调扇叶调成向下倾斜的角度，他说，“冷就告诉我。” 我点点头。

上周分别前，夏之光主动问我接下来的采访安排，我说周二去研究院，周三去林悦家，他提出与我同行，说这些地方他都去过，我的采访对象也基本见过，也许可以帮到我。我并不知道他的好意出于什么目的，问出口时他在阴沉的日暮中拦下一辆出租，替我拉开车门，只说了一句“下周联系”。

雨水落在挡风玻璃上，夏之光打开雨刷器，低档。我问他，“你当时为什么接这个案子啊？”

夏之光反问，“你在以什么身份问我？记者吗。”

我说如果是记者呢，夏之光说因为他是律师。我笑了笑，“如果不是记者呢，朋友，我们可以算朋友吗？”

夏之光侧头短暂地看了我一眼，明快地弯着嘴角，“你说算，那就算。”

我靠在椅背上看他，“当然算。你为什么接这个案子呢，我的朋友？”

窗外是快速移动的绿色植被，在雨雾中形状隐约，夏之光侧脸清俊，“我和林悦早就认识了。”

我怔了怔，“朋友？”

夏之光说，“算是吧。”他的手指在方向盘点了点，“你觉得林悦是个怎样的人？”

我回忆着此前看过的报道，“就算不是杀人犯，也不像什么好人。”

夏之光声调嗯了一声，表示疑惑。

我看着摇晃的雨刷，天光晦暗，“相貌平平，性格孤僻，婚内出轨，靠不正当关系挤进课题组，歧视少数群体。还听说她弟是学艺术的，问题少年，之前因为旷课太多挂了好几门课呢。”我想到夏之光认识林悦，“你见过吗，她弟好像没有社交账号，网友只找到了几张他跟别人的合影，红头发，艳红，看着确实挺叛逆的。”

夏之光皱了皱眉，“明天你也能见到了。”想一想又补充了一句，“如果运气好的话。”

我点点头，问他，“你认识林悦，你觉得她是个什么样的人？”

夏之光说，“聪明，话少，重感情。”

我说，“重感情？重感情的人会杀害自己的爱人吗？”

夏之光没有回答，“林悦和吴泽的婚姻，你觉不觉得哪里奇怪？”

我想了一会儿，“细节没人知道，但目前看来最奇怪的一点，林悦对同性恋的态度非常偏激，但吴泽是个实打实的平权支持者，两个人的三观太不一致了。所以案发之后，声讨林悦的不止是吴泽的粉丝，很多人看到她歧视同性恋就加入支持死刑的行列了，我记得当时一个大v发的微博，‘爱和人权都不尊重的人，难道会尊重生命吗？’，转发量很高。”

夏之光说，“怎么看出吴泽支持平权的？”

我说，“他的作品不是都以社会各界或不同时代的同性爱情为主题吗，我记得《黑山羊》反映的就是民国时期同性群体的压力吧？”

夏之光不置可否，“他的作品没有一部可以出版。”

我随口答，“同性题材出版确实挺难的，可惜了。”

夏之光微妙地看了我一样，“你读过《黑山羊》？”

我摇头，“没有，网上的人大多数都没读过，忙着在评论里骂林悦呢，哪有时间看书。”我笑了笑，“但我看了后记里吴泽的自述，还有几篇书评，感觉涉及的背景挺宏大，故事复杂，专业性不低啊。”

驶入匝道，夏之光在等红灯时拿手机搜索了什么东西，过了一会儿递给我，“这一段，看看。”

屏幕上的内容令我瞠目结舌，没看几行就有些挂不住了，我的脸上开始发烫，“你给我看这个干什么？”

夏之光说，“这就是《黑山羊》。”

我怔住，连着囫囵吞枣地浏览了十几个章节，几乎每三章就会有一段露骨具体的性爱情节，有些极端的描写方式甚至令我无法接受，我实在难以不感到恶寒。我明白了夏之光的意思，这本书不能出版的原因，远远不止内容涉及同性题材而已。

夏之光说，“这样的内容也算支持平权吗。”

我依然有些犹豫，“这本书……是因为我没看全吗，我记得后记显得故事很严肃，反映的主题很深刻……”

车拐了个弯，我因为惯性偏向夏之光，隐约嗅到他身上乌木琥珀的香气。夏之光说，“我读了整本，后记也看了，”他顿了顿，“但后记里声称的宏大背景，人物的挣扎与反抗，社会的压迫和黑暗，我在原著里，说实话，没看出来。”

我说，“你是说这本书故弄玄虚，挂羊头卖狗肉？那为什么评论里都称赞作者水平高呢？”

夏之光笑了笑，“网络小说的受众是？”

我指尖发凉，“青少年。”

没有形成完备的判断力和成熟价值取向的青少年。

对纪琳的采访地点定在研究院的小会议室。纪琳是林悦的大学室友，毕业后一起进入华清工作。她在楼下接我们进门，个子不高，娃娃脸，灰棕色的长卷发，高跟鞋踏在地面的大理石瓷砖上，声音清脆。纪琳在等电梯时笑着与我们攀谈，问路上是否顺利，有没有带伞，又说如果没带她那里有多余的，可以给我们先用，热情友好。

会议室没有窗户，纪琳开了灯让我们先坐，回来时拿着两杯温热的星巴克，“我们楼冷气太足了，不知道你们喝什么就自作主张买了拿铁，不介意吧？”她在笑，眨着眼睛，扇形的睫毛像半只漆黑的，被撕裂的蝴蝶。

我点头道谢，夏之光起身接过她手里的咖啡，往其中一杯加了两包糖搅匀推到我手边，我怔了怔，小声说了句谢谢。

纪琳开始回忆她与林悦的关系，“我和她十八岁就认识了，十三年，但是有些可惜，我们的关系算不上特别好。”她垂着眼睛笑了笑，“倒也没见过她和谁关系好。大学的时候她每天都呆在图书馆里，该睡觉了才回宿舍，我们宿舍一起去吃饭看电影之类的，她也全都拒绝了，我们觉得她不合群，后来也就不叫她了，自讨没趣。”

“工作以后也一样，关系不咸不淡的。婚礼她倒是邀请我了，那个时候她爱人还没出名，结婚之后才火的，也算是林悦运气好。但我们一直也不知道她爱人是作家，都是案发之后才知道的。她不和我们讲家里的事。”

我说，“她加入肖教授课题组的情况，你了解吗？”

纪琳点头，“肖教授的课题组大家都想进，只有她是肖教授点名要的，不少人觉得不公平。”

我说，“可能是因为她能力出色，你也说了，她大学就刻苦，每天泡图书馆。”

纪琳不置可否地看着我和夏之光，“那个时候我们也没说什么，后来才觉得有问题了。”

我说，“林悦和肖教授的关系有问题？”

纪琳说，“虽然肖教授的课题不简单，工作量大，但是全组只有她和教授天天加班，所有人都走了，就他们两个人在实验室，留到特别晚，而且是每天。你说，这合理吗？”

夏之光说，“所有人都走了，怎么知道她和肖教授在实验室留到特别晚的？”

纪琳的表情僵了僵，又马上无害地笑起来，“反正我认识她这么多年，也没见她和谁关系这么好过。我知道，你们都严谨，那肖教授送她口红和名牌包的事总不能是假的吧。那天我ipad落在单位了，回来拿的时候亲眼看到的。口红不是还发到微博晒了吗，也不知道有什么好晒的。”

我想了想网友扒出的林悦照片，发型普通，衣着朴实，大多素颜，就算化妆也只涂口红，只是颜色不合时宜的浓艳。我问，“会有人把情夫送的东西光明正大晒到网上吗？”

纪琳喝了口水，“她家条件不好，大学的时候还要申请助学金，从来不化妆，护肤品能省就省，要用也是最便宜的，”纪琳笑了笑，嘴角有些难以辨别的轻蔑，“没见过什么好东西，收到名牌口红当然想炫耀了，这种人，就是虚荣呗。”

我说，“肖教授送的包，她背过吗？”

纪琳的眼睛晃了晃，“没背过。”

我指间的笔打了个圈，“那就说不通了啊。”夏之光像听懂了，侧头笑着看了我一眼，我继续说，“如果我是林悦，虚荣，想炫耀，那当然要把名牌包也发到微博上，天天背着恨不得让全世界都看到，怎么会藏起来呢。”

纪琳的眉心皱起来，表情变得不耐烦，“我哪知道她怎么想的，工作这么忙，我有空关心她的破事吗？”

我翻了翻手里的笔记，“纪小姐，听说肖教授的课题组你也申请加入了，但肖教授只要了林悦。”我看着她，“你对林悦嫉妒吗？”

她的咖啡洒出来落在白皙的手指上，那双清澈明亮的眼睛笔直地盯着我，纪琳的脸开始不自然地泛红，目光漂亮又狰狞，过了很久才咬牙笑出一个不屑的气声，“嫉妒？我嫉妒她什么？嫉妒她又穷又丑，还是嫉妒她杀人藏尸，被判了死刑？”

肖辰教授的办公室在另一栋楼，整个研究院的最南侧。夏之光把伞撑在头顶，一辆车从我身边驶过，轮胎掀起污浊的雨水，夏之光伸手把我往里带了带，想了想又用另一只手拿伞，和我换了位置自己走在靠马路的一侧。

我跟他开玩笑，“一会儿采访肖教授，他不让录音，我记不下来怎么办啊。”

夏之光看我一眼，“我当你助理，和你一起记。”

雨水落在我的右肩，有些凉，我又往他身上凑了凑，手臂紧贴。“那就辛苦你啦，夏助理。”

见到肖教授时，我有些吃惊，他和我脑海中的医科学者形象并不相符。肖辰看起来不像三十九岁，很高，身姿挺拔，五官端正，头发规整的梳在脑后，身上穿着米色的衬衫和灰色长裤，气质疏远清冷，眼睛被遮在反光的细框眼镜之后，看不真切。他和我们握手，对夏之光说好久不见，夏之光笑了笑。

坐好后我把录音笔放在桌面上，告诉肖教授没有开机，采访内容不会被记录，他说了声谢谢。我问，“当时您主动请林悦进课题组，为什么呢？”

肖教授说，“她的博士论文和我的课题是一个方向，当时带她的导师也是我的博导，那篇文章很有价值。林悦能力强，对待研究的态度也认真，属于同辈中的佼佼者了。”

我说，“听说您和林悦经常在单位留到很晚？”

肖教授点头，“林悦有点一根筋，做起实验来就不管时间了，进度完不成的话经常最后一个走，很多时候我催她回家她都不理我。”他低着头笑了笑，“组员这么刻苦，我早走总不合适。虽然有时候我确实走的比她早。”

我说，“您有送过林悦什么东西吗？”

肖教授说，“送过，她过生日的时候。那天我们的实验有了很大进展，所有人都高兴。林悦最上心，熬了很多天。说实话，我很感谢她。”他看着我，皱了皱眉头，“她的包背了很久，已经掉色了，我才想送她一个，没考虑到价格，确实是我欠妥了。”

我说，“林悦背过您送的包吗？”

他指了指办公室的角落，一个Gucci的纸袋，“她没收，现在还在这放着呢。”

我愣了愣，送包的事在网上传的沸沸扬扬，很多人一口咬定这是林悦出轨的证据，没想到原来林悦根本没收下。夏之光神色如常，像早就知道了，我接着问，“您送过其他的东西吗？”

肖教授想了想，说没有。

晚上夏之光带我去了家火锅店，盛了碗菌汤让我暖身子。和他相处了两天，我也没了一开始的拘束，架子都卸了，他这人面上看着冷淡，内里还是温热体贴的。我跟他打岔，“哪有八月份让人暖身子的？”夏之光盛汤的手顿了顿，挑着眉毛看我，“你喝不喝。”

我点头哈腰，“喝喝喝。”

一顿饭我吃的像个残疾人，只需要把碗里的东西往嘴里送，要不是夏之光离得远坐在对面，我真怀疑他要亲手喂我才算完。他给我捞虾滑的时候问，今天的采访你怎么看？

我被牛肉烫得呲牙咧嘴，一边呼气一边说，“没一个能信的。”

“怎么说？”夏之光又下了些茼蒿和腐竹，锅里绿得生机勃勃， “毛肚好了，盘子拿来。”

我把盘子递给他，“纪琳满嘴跑火车，一看就和林悦有过节。之前的记者也真可以，不管真的假的什么都敢写。够了够了。”沾着红油的毛肚黄喉被他堆成座山，白色热气如同冰峰顶上飘洒的雪烟。

夏之光把盘子还给我，“肖教授呢？”

我想了想，“他看着还靠谱点，但谁会承认自己是别人的婚外情对象啊，脑子有泡？口红他不就没承认吗，不过也没准不是他送的，出轨这事确实难说啊。而且吧。”我往嘴里塞了一筷子灰白的毛肚，煮得刚好，不生也不老，可见夏之光在刷火锅这一项生活必备技能上确实有两把刷子。

他伸着胳膊给我添可乐，“而且什么？”

我咬着筷子说而且我想吃冻豆腐，夏之光一边给我夹一边骂我得寸进尺，我嘿嘿一笑，说谢谢你啊夏助理，他抬头好笑地盯着我，湿热的水气氤氲在他清削的眉眼。我假咳了一声，摸了摸发热的脸言归正传，“而且肖教授他故弄玄虚啊，我老感觉他藏着点什么，最后说了句啥我也没听明白，什么谁有私心谁没有的，刚想让他解释，结果倒好，人家直接送客了。”我看着夏之光，“诶，你听懂了没啊？”

夏之光摇了摇头，“你也没问他的课题是什么。”

我眼睛盯着锅里浮起来打漂的鸭血，夏之光心领神会地盛到我碗里，我说，“课题和案子没关系啊，他们搞得那些高精尖的科学技术，我这种性感温柔的人文学家哪听得懂啊。”

夏之光咽了嘴里的竹荪，一个字一个字重复，“性感，温柔。”

我说怎么的你不同意啊？两天以来夏之光的嘴角头一次咧开一个畅快的笑，眼睛闪光，“同意，同意。”

夏之光把我送到楼门口，我和他约了时间，打着哈欠说明天见啊夏助理。夏之光摇下车窗，眼角明媚地打褶，他的皮肤在路灯的暖色光线里柔软又温热，“翟记者，晚安。”

二零一九年八月二十二日 星期三 大雨

到林悦家时天空变得阴沉，雷声浸没在淤厚的云层，要下雨了。林悦家住在二十几年前修建的旧小区，旁边是废弃的工厂，白色的烟囱高耸入云。楼道灰褐的墙面和地面贴着杂乱的广告，扶手生锈掉漆。我敲开门时林母在收拾碗筷，有些局促地让我们先坐，客厅采光不好，装修陈旧，电视背后的墙上有很多一块一块的方形白印，排列规整，我往墙上指了指，问这是什么。

林父坐在沙发上，穿着一件棉质的黑色t恤，茶色的烟灰缸里烟头拥挤。“以前贴了点东西，时间久了，再拿下来就有痕迹了。”

林母从厨房走出来给我和夏之光倒水，夏之光起身接过水壶说他来就好，林母看了他一会儿，说小夏啊，谢谢你。

林母拿出林悦小时候的影集给我们看，小学之前的照片里只有她自己，之后添上了一个男孩，林悦的弟弟。林母的手因为长年累月的家务粗糙干燥，她说女儿从小就不让人操心，学习好，懂事。她的眼睛看了看那面斑驳的白墙，“以前上面贴的都是小悦的奖状，家里来了客人，一眼就能看见。”相册里的照片褪色泛黄，十二岁的林悦带着红领巾，穿了一件不太合身的粉色棉袄，站在雪地里牵着弟弟的手。

“家里条件不好，给她买衣服都买大一号的，怕孩子身体长得太快，转年就穿不了了。有一年冬天生病了，冻的，我问了好几遍，她才说是衣服太大了，往里灌风。这孩子就是什么都不说，老爱憋着。”

林父皱了皱眉，“说这些干什么，丢人。”

我说，“林悦和吴泽是怎么认识的呢？”

林母把影集放在腿上，双手扣着边沿。“三年前认识的，她二十八，二十八岁还没谈过朋友呢，哪家的父母不急啊。当时她在读博，非说课业紧，没空想这些。其实也怪我们，小悦大学年年拿奖学金，他爸觉得脸上有光，家里出个知识分子说出去多有面子，她说要读博就没拦着，谁知道会耽误这么久，一个女孩子，二十七八都嫁不出去，多难看。”

林父拿了桌上的烟，“你说吧，我抽根烟。”转身进了房间，之后我再没见过林父。

林母摇了摇头，“他又嫌我说的丢人，可是不说给你们，也没人愿意听我念叨小悦了。”她的眼睛红了，头发在灯光里干枯苍白，“那时候我托人给她介绍对象，就认识了吴泽，同事邻居家的孩子，知根知底的。”

我问，“那个时候您见过吴泽吗？”

林母说，“没见过，后来才见的。”

我说，“没见过的人，也算是知根知底吗？”夏之光捏了捏我的手，我没明白他的意思，林母看着我怔了怔，眼泪突如其来地流过脸颊暗沉的皮肤，她变得无措，“我……我不知道，都是熟人，熟人的孩子，知根知底，我不知道……”夏之光把纸递给她，沉默地握住她的手。

她是我的采访对象，但于此之前，她先是一位失去女儿的母亲。我说，“对不起，我说话的方式不对，阿姨对不起。”她看着我摇头，“不是的，没有，没关系。”平复情绪后继续说，“那时候我们都满意，吴泽家境好，会写书，和小悦一样，有文化的，我们都觉得他们有共同语言，都上过大学，念过书。”她的手胡乱擦掉脸上的泪水，眼睛像两盏枯涸的灯，“一个作家当女婿，谁听了不羡慕？他们认识五个月结的婚，结婚之后吴泽的书就火了，我们还说是小悦旺夫，有福气。”

我说，“他们相爱吗？”

林母的双手搅在一起，像老树盘在地面扭曲的根茎，“两个人过日子，时间久了就相爱了，吴泽对小悦好，对我们家也好，这不就是相爱吗。之前小染打工没地方住，吴泽还让他搬到自己家去。小染喜欢音乐，要学艺术，我们这样的家庭怎么负担得起，小染的学费都是吴泽出的，都是吴泽出的……”她的眼睛看着地面，夏之光看了我一眼，眼神有些复杂，我看不懂。

小染，林染，林悦的弟弟。

我说，“那他们吵过架吗？”

下雨了。

“夫妻之间，吵架有什么的，过日子哪有不磕绊的呢，小悦脾气倔，那天他们来家里吃饭，他爸让小染给姐夫敬酒，谢谢姐夫的照顾，小染说什么也不敬，最后直接摔了筷子进屋了。他这脾气，太像她姐了。吴泽说了小染几句，也没说什么，人家给出了钱，我们得知恩图报啊，可是小悦急了，在饭桌上就跟吴泽吵起来了。”她捂着脸，长长地叹了口气，“过了一周就……我们没想到小悦会做这种事啊，怎么会做这种事呢。”

林悦在案发前一周没回家，原来是这次争吵之后开始的。

夏之光皱着眉安抚地拍了拍林母的背，她的声音在抽噎中断断续续，“如果早知道这样，就不叫她读博了，一个女孩子，早点嫁人就好了，早点嫁人也不会这样，干嘛要读书呢。”

我无言。

陈旧的防盗门发出响动，我们朝门外看，一个清瘦的身形走进来，头发盖着眼睛，一片死气沉沉的黑色。他的身上沾着雨水，面色寡淡得苍白，宽大的t恤贴着骨骼分明的肩膀，看到我们时愣住了，小声叫了一声哥哥。

夏之光看着他，“小染。”

林母的语气有些慌乱，“小染你怎么回来了，不是说了晚上有客人，让你在学校住吗。”

林染笑了笑，他的皮肤很白，在光里近乎透明，消瘦的身体看起来像一根柔软的白色灯芯，语气也很轻，我甚至没有将他认出来，和网上描写的叛逆少年实在对不上。林染缓慢地说，“您怎么没告诉我，客人我也认识啊。”他又转过头看着我，那双眼安静，清澈，“你好，我叫林染。”

我说，“翟潇闻，京文时报的记者。”

林染歪了歪头，视线扫过桌上的录音笔，发梢蹭着他下坠的眼角，“记者，是来采访姐姐的事吗？”

我点头，还没开口林母却先站起身，“小染，你回屋里吧，妈妈和客人说话呢。”

林染说，“妈，我也想和客人聊聊。”他望着我和夏之光，“去我的房间吧。”

林母的脸色有些诡异的不情愿，挫着手吞吐地说，“小染，这个哥哥是记者，你可不能乱说话，记者写的文章，大家都能看到的，你千万不能乱说啊。”

林染的房间不大，一张书桌，一个上下铺，和林悦一起住。书桌上摆着一个相框，照片里穿着学士服的林悦抱着蓝紫的花束，林染穿着白衬衫，笑容灿烂。他关上房门，让我们随便坐，夏之光看着他，“小染，最近还好吗。”

他笑了，“还好，我好久没回家了。昨天我妈突然给我打电话说今天来客人，让我别回来，我就猜是你要来。”

夏之光摸摸他的头，“瘦了。”

我问林染姐姐对他怎么样，林染看着窗外漆黑的雨幕，“姐姐曾经说，如果我是她的孩子就好了。”

他的眼睛有些红，欲言又止，“姐姐的事，我的事，”他看着夏之光，“可以说吗？”

夏之光看了我一眼，对他点了点头。

到家时我依然恍惚，夏之光帮我解开安全带，问我还好吗，我点头，想扯着嘴角笑一笑，没做到。

大雨滂沱。

我没带伞，夏之光把他的伞递给我，我说不行，一会儿你也要用的。他说车里还有。我感到头痛，不想再拉扯了，接过伞下了车，再见也忘说了。五分钟后夏之光的电话打过来，“还没进门吗？”

我说，“你怎么知道？”

他说，“我还在楼下，你家的灯一直没亮。”

我说，“找不到钥匙了，可能出门的时候忘带了。”

夏之光说，“回来吧，去我家。”

夏之光的公寓不大，我洗过澡坐在沙发上，录音笔握在手里。夏之光穿着睡衣递给我一杯热牛奶，我抬头说谢谢。他看着我，“别强迫自己笑了，比哭还丑。”

林染在告别时抱住夏之光，闭着眼睛说了一句，“哥哥，我如果有什么没说的，你帮我告诉他。”夏之光拍了拍他的背，“再见，小染。”

我问，“林染还有什么事没说吗？”

夏之光看着我，“今晚还能听吗？你的情绪……”我咬着下唇点了点头。他说，“之前你问我为什么接这个案子，还记得吗。”

我说，“你说因为你早就认识林悦了。”

他点点头，“我认识林悦，是因为林染。”

去年十一月，林悦找到夏之光咨询性侵如何立案起诉，夏之光说了两句话就被她打断，“如果受害者是男孩呢。”

那时林染每天晚上在外面打工，下班时间太晚回不了宿舍，林悦家离他上班的地方很近，就让弟弟搬来住。林悦忙于课题，回家的时间不固定，有时直接住在研究所。一次回家时发现林染发了高烧，她让他吃了药躺好捂汗，随口说了句要是没劲洗澡晚上让姐夫帮你擦擦身上。林染拉着她的手一个劲儿摇头，林悦觉得奇怪，低头才发现他手臂上青紫的瘀伤。

之后林染的状态很不好，林悦在他包里翻出了安眠药。夏之光的朋友是心理医生，他带林染去做心理疏导，连着两个月，终于有些好转了，可学校的课耽误了。林染跟夏之光说怎么办啊哥哥，好几门都不及格，夏之光摸摸他的头发，你好起来，比什么都重要。

我手脚冰冷，“为什么吴泽没被判刑？”

夏之光握住我发抖的手，“刑法里对于强奸的定义，受害者只限于女性。”

我说，“故意伤害呢？”

他叹了口气，“就凭身上的几处淤青？”

我说，“难道真的没办法吗？”

他看着我，温热的手指擦去我脸上的泪水，“没办法。”

雨势没有消减，那天晚上我问他的最后一个问题，林染的父母知道吗。夏之光沉默地点了头。我说为什么没让林染出庭作证？黑暗里，夏之光将我搂在怀中，手轻轻拍着我的背，“那时候林染的照片被传的全网都是。今天他爸只说了一句话，你还记得吗？”

记得，那句平淡的话里，藏着尖锐丑陋的两个字，丢人。

半睡半醒时，林染的声音再次浮于我的耳廓——

“姐姐曾经说，如果我是她的孩子就好了。”

二零一九年十月十四日 星期一 阵雨转晴

我在餐厅吃饭时看到林悦被执行死刑的新闻，她相貌平平，却长了一双漂亮的眼睛，安静，清澈，和林染一样拥有秀气的双眼皮。她白皙的脸上没有表情，嘴唇也没有血色，我想起她唯一一张自拍中艳丽的唇色，和林染混着雨声的那句话，姐姐从来不化妆，她过生日的时候，我送了她一支口红，她很开心。

我听见旁边吃饭的人说，“怎么今天才行刑啊，我都快把这事忘了。”有人笑着附和，“当时我还在网上贡献了一份力呢，真是罪有应得。”

我请了假，到家时下起阵雨，雷声低闷。我把窗帘拉得很严，下午如同深夜。睡醒时看到夏之光发来的消息，一条新闻的链接，题目一派祥和：《喜讯！中国艾滋病研究获得新突破！》，我半睡半醒囫囵地浏览，在文中看到“华清医学研究院”七个字。

我回复夏之光，“肖教授？”

“嗯。”

我睡意全无，“当时林悦的课题？”

“是的。”

两个月前肖教授办公室里的情景蓦然回归于记忆的顶点，天空深黯，他背后是静默无声的雨水， “选择这个课题，我有私心，她没有。”

“有私心”三个字在我脑海中炸开，掀起污浊粗粝的灰尘。人将对自身群体有利因素的偏好与选择称为私心。治愈艾滋病最大的获益群体，不言而喻。

我喉咙发麻，“肖教授是同性恋？”

夏之光没有回复。

窗外没有雨声。我拉开厚重的遮光帘，突如其来的强烈光线令我措手不及。日光穿过眼睑变成血丝密布的惨白，最后留下模糊不清的，短暂的黑斑。

万里晴空。

-End


	8. 46. 祝东风

1.

看见翟潇闻的第一眼，一句诗从夏之光脑袋里冒出来。

飒飒秋雨中，浅浅石溜泻。

偌大一条街，他站在跟前拿个老大的相机拍自己。唱了小三年，夏之光头一次觉得不好意思，一眨眼就把下句词给忘了。翟潇闻放下相机，露出一张葱尖儿般白嫩嫩的小脸，眼里映着夏之光身后饭馆招牌的光，一屁股坐在地上冲他笑。

一首好歌被夏之光唱得稀碎。

凌晨十二点半，街上没人影，偶尔一辆车从翟潇闻背后的马路上开过去，带起一阵又一阵转凉的夜风。

夏之光把琴箱里的零钱胡乱往兜里揣，收拾好了一抬头，翟潇闻依旧坐在地上撑着脑袋看他。夏之光一边把琴往背上挎一边问，“我都要走了，你还不走啊。”

翟潇闻揉着眼睛说腿坐麻了，伸手让夏之光拉他一把。握住手的时候轻轻捏了捏，说你唱的真专业啊。夏之光倒没谦虚，拿下巴撇了撇他脖子上的相机，说你看着也不赖啊。

路过便利店的时候交换了个眼神，俩人一拍即合地往里拐。翟潇闻坐在落地玻璃前头咬酸奶的吸管，夏之光在他旁边啃三明治。两个人有一搭没一搭的聊天，翟潇闻举着相机给他看刚才的照片，夏之光的侧脸在夕阳里温柔的冒金光，吉他松松垮垮挂在肩上，头一低嘴一张，凄美极了，颓废极了。

出了便利店，夏之光问翟潇闻往哪边走，翟潇闻说不知道啊，夏之光推他的肩膀说啥叫不知道啊，翟潇闻说，“我没地儿去，真的。”挂着嘴角委屈巴巴的盯着夏之光瞧。

夏之光说，“那你跟我回家，你敢吗。”

翟潇闻说，“你不怕我明天把你家值钱的都顺走了。”

夏之光一本正经地挠着头想了想，说我家最值钱的也就我本人了。

进了夏之光的出租屋，翟潇闻发现他还真没诓人。

电扇一吹都晃三晃的危楼里开了间二三十平米的小破屋，一张半大的双人床，往上一坐就嘎吱嘎吱响。

翟潇闻把相机连上笔记本一边倒图一边问，你这床睡俩人会不会塌了啊。夏之光背对他换衣服的身影顿了顿，脱了一半的背心又穿回去，双手环在胸前扭着头结结巴巴地说，“这这不是，还还有，一个沙发吗。”

翟潇闻抬头看着他笑，笑得跟三月底的海棠骨朵儿一样，他说，“瞧把你吓得这孙子样。这屋隔音这么差，我要对你做点什么天安门都听见了。”

夏之光脸上发烫，抄起一件t恤扔在翟潇闻头上，让他闭上嘴赶紧睡觉。

第二天下了早课回到家，翟潇闻还在床上赖着，听见夏之光开门慢悠悠坐起来，问他家里有啥吃的吗。夏之光从手里的塑料袋掏出个桃扔给他，翟潇闻看也不看就往嘴里搁。夏之光两步扑上去拦着，说祖宗这还没洗呢，你先去刷牙我给你煮馄饨行吗。

翟潇闻的眼睛被馄饨汤蒙上一层湿热的白烟，嘴里吸溜着说我在你这儿不白住，让夏之光加他支付宝好友他要打钱。

夏之光摆着手说，“你可拉倒吧，我怕你偷我蚂蚁森林能量。”

翟潇闻磨不过，仔仔细细端详他半分钟，问他每天都去唱歌吗。夏之光被他看得发毛，忖度着说二四六去酒吧唱，一三五在街上唱，礼拜日放假，劳逸结合。

翟潇闻眨眨眼睛问，“你想红吗。”

夏之光整个人仰在沙发上，“都想疯了。”

翟潇闻把最后一个馄饨往嘴里一塞，空碗啪的撂在茶几上，拽着电脑问夏之光微博叫什么。

晚上在酒吧唱完掏出手机，微博消息像放炮一样噼里啪啦往外冒。

夏之光点开一看，粉丝涨了三百多，旧视频底下都是新评论。他一条一条往下翻，最底下是一条@他的微博，整整齐齐九张精修图，配文酸得很。

“你踏着薄暮黄昏，成为光本身。”

昏暗的夜色里，他的嘴唇贴着麦克风，阔腿裤在风里打褶，皱着眉头像个落魄的诗人。

昵称翟潇闻，粉丝28万，微博认证知名独立摄影师。

夏之光摸着胸口顺了两口气，靠着后海的围栏点了根烟，心里想，操，网红啊。

到家的时候翟潇闻窝在沙发里修图，夏之光凑到他跟前看，肤如凝脂腿长盘顺的大美女。他在一边摇着头啧啧啧，翟潇闻眼睛也不离屏幕，挑着眉毛邀功，“夏歌星涨粉开心不。”

夏之光说开心开心，从背后掏出一罐冰可乐献宝似的双手捧到他嘴边。翟潇闻嘬了一大口，被气儿激得眉毛眼睛都挤在一起，夏之光看着他咯咯地笑。

一住就是十天半个月，翟潇闻没有要走的意思。夏之光说你一个镜头快赶上我半年房租了，怎么不去找个好房子住。

翟潇闻抱着枕头，眼泪汪汪地问你在轰我走吗。

夏之光赔着笑晃晃手里转圈的苹果皮，点头哈腰地说，“小的哪敢，这不正甘之如饴地给您削苹果呢么。”

两个人处得倒是和和美美。白天一个人去学校上课，一个人接活拍照，晚上翟潇闻就去街上陪着他唱歌，穿着夏之光的大裤衩一蹲就是三四个小时，满腿都是粉粉嫩嫩的蚊子包。

夏末秋初的八九点钟，火红的百日草连成绵延的长线。夏之光闭着眼唱，翟潇闻的相机就在旁边咔咔响。月色啊星辰啊，都落在他绒绒的发丝上。

夏之光问他去酒吧的时候怎么不跟着，翟潇闻摆摆手说不得消费啊，哪有那个闲钱。

夏之光撇着嘴说，“瞧你那个扣样，你来算我的行不行。”

翟潇闻拿食指戳他的脸，漆黑的瞳仁里都是细碎的光点，“可歇菜吧，你个小穷光蛋。”

2.

翟潇闻是摄影师，微博里都是他拍的大美女，清纯甜美的，性感撩人的，对着镜头含情脉脉地明送秋波。夏之光酸溜溜地说你干脆改名叫盘丝洞，翟潇闻就斜着眼瞧他，说你这是嫉妒啊，还是吃醋啊。

转天夏之光一出教学楼，正好撞上翟潇闻站在操场给小姑娘照相。夏之光偷鸡摸狗地往近凑，看见他穿着自己的t恤笑得如沐春风，亲切又温柔地说对，这个角度好，来笑一笑，诶，美，特别美！

小姑娘坐在草丛里，裙子短到大腿根，被翟潇闻夸得合不拢嘴，媚眼如丝地说，“潇闻哥哥辛苦你了，一会儿我请你吃饭吧。”

夏之光靠着足球框插着手，听见娇滴滴的“潇闻哥哥”四个字心里猛地蹿出一股无名火。翟潇闻盖上镜头盖抓了把头发，轻车熟路地说，“不好意思啊，我有约了。”

瞎话张口就来，不要脸，夏之光真想上去啐他一口。

姑娘遗憾地还想说什么，就看见翟潇闻转头往夏之光身上指，假惺惺地说，“你看人家都等我半天了，图修好了我发给你哦。”

夏之光不知道他什么时候看见的自己，又憋着口气不问，闷头带他去吃食堂。翟潇闻往窗户旁边一坐，笑着说你点什么我吃什么。夏之光心里堵得慌，翻着白眼挑了两个最难吃的菜，谁知道翟潇闻咂摸着嘴吃得津津有味，看得夏之光一愣一愣的，狐疑地伸着筷子尝，结果辣得眼泪哗哗往外冒。

夏之光跺着脚骂，“翟潇闻你他妈没有味觉吗。”

翟潇闻笑嘻嘻地把夏之光的菜换到自己跟前，说害人之心不可有啊夏之光。

夏之光呸了一声就撂了筷子，翟潇闻夹了块排骨硬往他嘴里塞，哄着问生哪门子气呢。夏之光嘴里嚼着排骨瞪他，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊一点气势都没有，红着眼睛恶狠狠地说，“潇闻哥哥真他妈的辛苦你了。”

翟潇闻了然地看着他，弯着嘴角露出个海棠花似的笑，夏之光一个恍惚，气消了一大半。两人身侧是一片安宁广阔的湖泊，正午的日光落下来，湖面摇起交织的水绿月白，漾着飘向笼着薄雾的远山。

从那天开始，翟潇闻的微博天天发夏之光美图，在一群风姿绰约花枝招展的妖精里格格不入，却偏偏干净得更勾人。夏之光本身就长得好，再加上翟潇闻对着光影一通专业拿捏，出来的片子底下一水评论都是哥哥好绝。没出一个月，两个人的粉丝都蹭蹭地往上涨了几千不止。

合欢树的果子掉了一地，深秋一阵风，枯黄的叶子在树杈上摇摇欲坠地打晃。翟潇闻坐在床上划日历，“今天霜降，你请我吃饺子吧。”

夏之光一边收衣服一边说，“过节就算了，咱连节气都过啊。”

翟潇闻抬腿踹他屁股，说你去不去到底。夏之光抱着一摞皂荚味的卫衣阔腿裤没法还手，瞪着眼嚷嚷，“我像逆来顺受的人吗？去！说去就去！”

腾腾热气里埋头吃到一半，翟潇闻从屁股后头掏出两张纸拍在桌子上，夏之光歪着头瞧，当天谭咏麟演唱会的门票。他揉着眼睛看了半天，不顾周围一圈人激动地含着饺子往翟潇闻身上扑，嗷嗷唔唔地蹬着腿叫唤，翟潇闻一边躲一边喊，大哥你他妈嘴上全是油，求求你千万别蹭我衣服上。

夏之光是真喜欢谭咏麟，每首歌都挥着荧光棒扯着嗓子跟唱，词曲都熟得跟自己写的一样。翟潇闻问他怎么还会粤语，夏之光眼里闪着光，目不转睛地盯着谭咏麟嚷你听八百遍你也会。

最后一首《爱在深秋》，夏之光喊得出不来声，泪流满面地抽着气靠在翟潇闻肩上。

“爱是可发不可收，你是可爱到永远。”

翟潇闻偏头，顺着泪痕吻他。眼睑，泪痣，脸颊，嘴角，左手轻轻拍着他的肩头，舌头勾着他的唇瓣说，“不哭，乖，不哭了。”

散了场将近十点钟，夏之光拉着翟潇闻找小摊儿吃夜宵。拳头大的灯泡里蜷着曲折明亮的灯丝，暖色的光把翟潇闻的头发染成温顺的燈草灰。他看着游泳池一样的麻辣烫不知所措，迷茫地说从来没吃过。

夏之光捡出几串往他盘子里搁，高兴地眼睛里都是奕奕神采，好脾气地问，“那你是吃什么长大的呀。”

翟潇闻拿筷子敲桌沿，数来宝一样晃着头念叨，“翟闻从小都吃啥，海参鲍鱼大龙虾，鹿茸燕窝西洋参，鹅肝牛排人头马。”

夏之光翘起兰花指黏在他身上，捏着嗓子说大爷你快包养我吧，筷子扎个撒尿牛丸谄媚地往他嘴里送。麻酱滴到新买的牛仔裤上，牙一使劲滚烫的汁水就滋出来，翟潇闻被烫得呲牙咧嘴，呼着气仰脖子骂夏之光我操你妈。

两个月，夏之光终于睡回了自己的床。

翟潇闻软糯的声音带着哭腔，求饶的语气说着犟嘴的话，“轻点，你轻点，你这床睡俩人会不会塌了啊。”

夏之光含着他的耳垂，使坏地一点一点磨着往里蹭。翟潇闻难耐得后颈都泛起潮热的粉红，听见夏之光哑着嗓子说，“这屋隔音这么差，潇闻哥哥，你叫的天安门都听见了。”

3.

冬季漫长，但怀里有人就不冷。

夏之光说这句话的时候，翟潇闻正吃着今年最后一个橘子，掰了一瓣塞进夏之光嘴里，话里有话地念叨，真是奇了怪了，怎么又酸又甜的。

翟潇闻微博里的夏之光从t恤阔腿裤变成棉袄羽绒服，不变的是那双明媚的眼睛，望向他时全是澄澈的光。

十二月底，北京城的第一场雪。夏之光的手指冻得通红，打着颤连弦都拨不动。翟潇闻握着他的手哈气，红着眼角求他别唱了回家好不好，夏之光笑着把他的毛线帽往下拽，将将护住那双冰凉的耳朵。

他说，“我想唱，真的想唱。”

那天晚上，翟潇闻把头埋在他怀里，闷着声音问，“你为什么喜欢唱歌啊。”

夏之光皱着眉头想了好一会儿，烟灰积得老长，“说不好，喜欢就是喜欢，很难说的。”

他笑着给翟潇闻讲从前自己有多惨。大一那会儿在酒吧唱歌，每天一点下班，宿舍早就锁了，他实在不好意思天天叫阿姨起床开门，东拼西凑才攒够了这间小屋的房租。那时候为了赚钱一天跑四个商演，超过十五块钱的饭都吃不起，下雨也舍不得打车，回到家整个人都散架了。

去街上唱歌单纯图个新鲜，唱着唱着倒喜欢上了。有意思的事儿太多了，路过的小孩听得入迷抱着妈妈的腿不肯走，带女朋友的大款为了撑场面一甩手就是三两千，去年情人节还有女孩红着脸往琴箱里放玫瑰花呢。

翟潇闻的手在他腰上掐了一把，瓮声瓮气地说你倒是真风流啊夏歌星。

夏之光吻着他的发顶大言不惭地吹牛逼，“等过两年我一炮而红，第一件事就是把这小破楼铲了原地起一摩天大厦。”

翟潇闻搂着他的脖子笑话他，“你学的是土木工程还是城乡规划啊，城建部长都没你官大吧。”

夏之光嘶了一声，揪着他的耳朵说，“你还想不想住大厦了。”

翟潇闻把脸埋在他颈窝，“想，特别想，到时候你把墙都镀上金镶上钻，再弄个匾额挂门口，上头就写四个大字，‘金屋藏潇’，太牛逼了。”

夏之光靠着床头坐起身，掐了烟头明灭的火星。翟潇闻的脸滑到胯骨上，他摸着他的头发，翟潇闻抬眼看，黑暗里模模糊糊勾出一个小巧的下巴尖，他笑着叹气，“夏之光，你真是没完没了。”然后温柔地拿嘴唇碰，拿舌尖舔。夏之光腰腹的肌肉绷起来，顶着往里送，胸腔一起一伏地说，“叫你贫嘴。”弄得翟潇闻嘴角下巴都是莹白的亮光。

年关一到，北京就成了空城。夏之光给家里打过电话，走到厨房里忙活的翟潇闻旁边看了两分钟，端着手问他包的这群王八能吃吗。

翟潇闻捏他的脸，面粉蹭得哪都是，张牙舞爪地说今天就用这群王八给他好好补一补。

夏之光听了一把擒住他双手别在背后，顶着他的屁股问，“补一补，哪里需要补一补？”

翟潇闻赔着笑脸求饶，“不用补不用补，大过年的给我自己补一补。”

最后还是夏之光包出一个个滚圆漂亮的水饺，整整齐齐摆在案子上。翟潇闻拍着手夸他贤惠，夏之光说，“过年了，你不回家吗。”

夏之光没问过他家里的事，翟潇闻也不提，他甚至一次也没见过翟潇闻和家人联系。翟潇闻手指绕着毛衣的边角，“回了家也是生气，哪有跟你呆着好啊。”

夏之光把饺子下进锅里，“生什么气？”

翟潇闻说，“我妈不让我拍照片，说那是玩物丧志。”

夏之光说，“你拍的那么好也不让？”

翟潇闻摇头，“我想开工作室，我妈非让我继承皇位，闹翻了我就出来了，要没遇见你可能早就饿死了。”

夏之光笑着说，“你拍一天照片赶得上人家一个月工资，想饿死都难。把笊篱拿来。”翟潇闻听话地递给他，揉着眼睛说，“夏之光，你快点红吧，红了赚大钱给我开工作室。”

夏之光把元宝一样的饺子捞出来，混着翟潇闻包的四不像，袅袅热气绵绵缠在一起，绕上他潋滟欲笑的双眼，“好，我当你的摇钱树，你是我的吉祥物。”

两个人腻在一起过了个喜庆的好年。

出租屋里的破电视放着花好月圆的春晚，翟潇闻喝多了撒酒疯，拿着遥控器站在床上跟李谷一合唱难忘今宵。夏之光关了灯把手机手电筒打开，一边挥一边喊，魅力四射翟潇闻，性感可爱又迷人。

翟潇闻像蝴蝶一样扑到他怀里，说不敢当不敢当，我也给你想一句，搂着夏之光的脖子琢磨了半天，凑到他耳边吹着气说，“风流倜傥夏之光，离了潇闻就发慌。”

他拉着夏之光去后海滑冰，去地坛逛庙会，在人山人海里紧紧地牵着手。火红的灯笼底下是热热闹闹的舞龙舞狮，夏之光剥好了烤红薯送到他嘴边，翟潇闻就着热气一口咬掉一半，烫得跺着脚转圈。

花里胡哨的狮子在喧天的锣鼓声里眨着眼跳上高台，人声鼎沸，翟潇闻从背后抱住夏之光，说我们两个人在一起就是团圆。

天气没来得及回暖，树上已经冒出嫩绿的芽尖，翟潇闻绕过曲曲折折的青灰胡同，第一次找到夏之光的酒吧。他闭着眼，在迷朦暧昧的灯光里唱歌，与台下的推杯换盏觥筹交错架起一道坚硬的隔膜。

翟潇闻想，他是天生的歌者，值得一切更广阔的舞台。

唱完一眼就看见他坐在台下，夏之光有些吃惊，摘了吉他走到翟潇闻旁边，看着大大小小一桌子酒瓶，结了账问他怎么喝这么多。

翟潇闻眯着眼睛看他，笑得真心实意，“夏之光，你想不想红。”

夏之光扶着他的肩膀说，“万事具备，只欠东风。”

翟潇闻双手捧着他的脸，郑重地摇了摇头。

“东风来了。”

4.

夏之光终于站上比酒吧街头大百倍的舞台。

嘈杂人海错落的嘶喊声中，他展开双臂深深鞠躬谢幕。漫天烟火在黛蓝夜幕绽开，鎏金光花翩跹坠落，如同层峦叠嶂间明灭交织的万家灯火。

他想起那年隆冬，那间拥挤破旧的出租屋，他站在窗前说北京过年也不让放烟花了。翟潇闻笑呵呵地许诺，等你开了演唱会，我买几车二踢脚给你撑场面。

整整一年，夏之光没有一刻想通，翟潇闻当初是以怎样的心情和他挤着那张半大的破床，陪着他做白日梦。

签约那天夏之光恍惚的很，回过神来翟潇闻已经叫了一桌烧烤自己喝上了。夏之光开了罐冰雪花跟他碰，翟潇闻伸着手抢却一头栽进他怀里，嘴里振振有词地说，你马上就是大歌星，这些毁嗓子的东西不能动。夏之光抄起几串牛板筋往嘴里送，辣得脑门直冒汗。他一边脱卫衣一边说，以后再也吃不上了，今晚可得吃个够。

四季兜了个圈，又转回盎然蓬勃的春天。夏之光点了烟，望着窗外抽芽的合欢，莫名从无垠的夜色里看见了火，看见了光，看见了生机和长久以来焦灼钻心的渴望。

他闭着眼靠在翟潇闻肩上，说其实我心里怕啊，怕我不够格。

翟潇闻把他的手握在掌心，放在嘴边吻，“你比他们都好，你比谁都值得。”

抽到第四根，翟潇闻终于坐不住，一把抢过来把烟掐了，“夏歌星，你把烟戒了吧，被人拍到可不好。”

夏之光欺身上来吻他，说那这样呢，被人拍到好不好。

翟潇闻咯咯地笑，掏出手机对着他一通乱照，软绵绵地威胁说，“夏之光，现在我手里可有你睡粉实锤，以后你要是敢见异思迁，我就发到网上断了你的星光大道。”

夏之光脱了他的毛衣，凌凌月光照在翟潇闻雪白赤裸的胸膛。手顺着胯骨往下探，膝盖顶开两条秀气的长腿，他伏在他耳边问，“你舍得么。”

夏之光摘麦的时候看见翟潇闻站在后台，一身工整笔挺的黑西装，衬得肩真阔，腿真长。秘书手里拿个相机，不知所措地问，“这些照片……”

翟潇闻不紧不慢地打断，“拍得还行，送公关组和媒体组吧。”

夏之光不想见他，特意挑了个背对他的地方坐下，眼前的镜子却正正好映出翟潇闻清瘦的身形，不由分说地往他眼里钻。

他把耳麦甩在桌子上，听见翟潇闻说，“唱得不错。”

夏之光扯着嘴角咧开一个冠冕堂皇的笑，“翟总亲自来，是想看看上座率有多高，一场能给公司赚多少吗？”

翟潇闻顺着镜子看他，眉头拧个小结，“你的嗓子……”

夏之光垂着眼睛玩手机，看也不看他，一个字一个字拖着说，“好得很，承蒙翟总关照。我这棵摇钱树，一时半会儿还倒不了。”

翟潇闻说，“你就不会好好说话。”

夏之光翘上二郎腿，抬眼讥诮地看他，“我就这德性，红了就爱耍大牌。想要温柔的，你去找你的小模特啊。”

翟潇闻没再说话，三两步扔下他离开。夏之光强撑的锋芒噼里啪啦往下掉，疲惫爬上眼角，他双手捂着脸叹气，手机扔在桌面上，屏幕停在翟潇闻的最后一条微博。

那是六月末的盛夏，他的毕业典礼，也是夏之光最后一次见翟潇闻拿相机。

葱茏茂密的树冠顶着通透的日光，在潮热的风里翻滚出莹粹碧绿的波浪。他数不清有多少天没见过翟潇闻，远远看到他捧着一束藤金的向日葵立在人群里。夏之光拎着学士服的衣摆跑向他，穿过错杂的笑语和快门声，迎着酸涩的思念扑进他怀中。

他拍着夏之光的背，嘴唇凑到他耳边，“毕业快乐，我的大明星。”

翟潇闻捧着相机给他拍照，夏之光高兴得跟二傻子一样，越拍凑得越近，最后直接挂在翟潇闻身上。同学三五成群地围上来，不出两分钟就变成翟潇闻捧着相机给他们班拍集体照。

班里胆大的女生凑上去，睫毛乎撩乎撩地红着脸说，“请问可以加你微信吗，方便传照片。”

夏之光一步挡在正中间，“照片我直接发班群，他不用微信。”

女生不信夏之光的鬼话，锲而不舍地追问，“那QQ呢，微博呢，网易云音乐呢？”

夏之光拉着翟潇闻走，转头撂下一句，“都不用，他飞鸽传书。”

湖边有座四四方方的凉亭，映日荷花开满了水面。荷叶撑开碧伞，红尾的游鱼恹恹地躲在下头转圈。

夏之光低着头，轻一下重一下地捏着他无名指的第二个指节，声音小小地埋冤，“你都多久没见我了。”

翟潇闻笑着说，“有点忙。”

夏之光的脸蹭着他的肩头，无奈地说，“你怎么比大明星还忙啊。”

签约半年，夏之光发了两首歌，不能说大红大紫，也当得起小有名气四个字。李昀锐是圈里有名的推手，很多年没带过新人。夏之光知道他愿意做自己经纪人的时候，难以置信地狠狠在大腿上拧了一把。晚上翟潇闻看见那块青紫的淤痕，折腾到三点也不让夏之光上床。

一周之后，翟潇闻收拾东西搬家。夏之光坐在沙发上抱着他的羽绒服不撒手，嘴撅的老高，说你就非要走吗。

翟潇闻摸摸他的脑袋，“闹了半年，我也该回家了吧。”

夏之光说，“那摄影呢，工作室呢。”

翟潇闻垂了垂眼睛，“再说吧。”

夏之光不理解翟潇闻突如其来的妥协，他的镜头里有那么多光阴，温柔，苦难和爱，留下多少残忍，赤裸，诚挚和悲欢，是他见过最有才华的摄影师。

夏之光苦口婆心地劝他，甚至低三下四地求他，好像被放弃的不是翟潇闻的梦想而是自己的。

翟潇闻倒像铁了心一样，坐在床边云淡风轻地说，“拍了这么多年，真的腻了。”

5\. 

大四最后一个学期，学校里只剩下三三两两的杂事。夏之光每天窝在练习室写歌练歌，李昀锐说他状态好，四五月就可以发EP。翟潇闻换了工作后莫名地忙，和他一两周也见不上一面。夏之光说企业家不能这么压榨劳动人民吧，翟潇闻搂着他的脖子说摊上一个母夜叉，没办法。

夏之光在酒吧唱歌的时候，见了太多离奇狗血的爱情故事。发生在别人身上，他乐得当个看客，到了自己这儿偏就不信这个邪。他每天求着跟翟潇闻视频，手机屏幕上疲惫不堪的一张脸，强颜欢笑着应付他的滔滔不绝。夏之光生气，更心疼，他说翟潇闻你别上班了，我红了你给我当小白脸。翟潇闻点点屏幕上他的鼻尖，笑着说那你倒是赶紧红啊。

湖边的凉亭叫长思亭，他靠着翟潇闻的肩膀说，我现在对你也真是长思了。翟潇闻笑笑没说话，夏之光问他，“你说，咱们下次见面的时候还是夏天吗。”

夏天，六月末燥热不安的盛夏。

毕业典礼的第二天，夏之光去公司总部谈新专辑的事。电梯在五楼开个门，他抬眼看见翟潇闻西装笔挺地站在外头，迟疑了两秒还是走进来。

翟潇闻按了19层，顶层，总裁办公室的楼层。

夏之光的脑袋里像装了台20世纪的黑白电视机，收不到信号就飘着雪花呲啦呲啦乱响。他想问话，张了张嘴又出不来声，倒是翟潇闻伸手按灭了夏之光的楼层，低着头说，“你先跟我上来吧。”

翟潇闻推开总裁办公室大门的时候，夏之光恍惚地想起遇见他那晚，他跟着自己回到那间又破又老的出租屋，新奇地摸着生锈的铁门问，“这是时光机还是任意门，我到了上个世纪还是非洲啊？”

一排明晃晃的落地窗透过凌利的日光，CBD错落的建筑伸出奇形怪状的灰色尖角，夏之光眯着眼睛，无处遁形地感到悲哀。

翟潇闻说你要问什么吗，他定定看着秘书送来的白开水，装在圆滑高挺的玻璃杯里，忽然什么都懂了。

一个镜头好几万的富埒陶白，十指不沾阳春水的养尊处优，为什么公司和自己签约的消息先传到他那，为什么他在过年时玩笑家里有皇位等着继承。

骗我这么久有意思吗，签约是你好心施舍吗。

夏之光的喉结动了动，鼻尖发酸，他抬眼看着翟潇闻说，“你不拍照片，真的因为腻了吗。”

翟潇闻看他一眼笑出来，像是没想到他会问出这样一个没头没脑的问题。

“本来也就是玩玩，压根没想过认真。”

翟潇闻留给他的最后一句话，夏之光不知道他在说摄影，还是在说自己。

他躺在那张破床上，一整夜没合眼，天泛起朦朦光亮时刷出一条新微博。

时隔四个月，跨过一整个绮丽缱绻的春天。翟潇闻发了九张图，照片里夏之光穿着学士服，怀里是生机勃勃的金色向日葵，在参天绿树下露出诚挚欢愉的笑容。

配文短短七个字，今年花胜去年红。

聚散苦匆匆，此恨无穷。今年花胜去年红。可惜明年花更好，知与谁同。

夏之光再没联系过翟潇闻。

他搬了家，发了专辑，销量冲上前五名。庆功宴上，夏之光拿着酒杯跟李昀锐碰，一口闷了说，“哥，我想解约。”

李昀锐摇头说，“你喝多了。”

夏之光转着戒指，眼里都是清明，“没有，我说真的。”

李昀锐扶着他的背跟他讲道理，“你签了三年，刚过三分之一不到，以你现在的收入，玩了命也凑不够违约金的零头。”

夏之光的手伸进兜里，什么也没摸着。戒了半年多，他头一次犯烟瘾。

之后一年，夏之光的粉丝人心惶惶。新粉一波一波往里挤，老粉无可奈何地叹气，说他不懂得珍惜自己的羽毛。

他开始疯狂地上综艺，接滥俗的言情剧。他刻不容缓的蹿火，流量大过同期所有歌手和演员，直追公司的老前辈，却迟迟没有新歌。见面会上主持人问新专辑有在筹备吗，夏之光皮肉上扯出一个真诚的笑，虚与委蛇地说，当然，希望可以尽快和大家见面。

大年三十，夏之光在剧组拍戏，空档时躺在椅子上玩手机。外头响起聒噪突兀的鞭炮声，他蓦然刷到一条微博，标题明晃晃地撞进他眼里，“模特杜煜与公司高层共进晚餐，形容暧昧举止亲密”。

事不关己的八卦他一向没兴趣，娱乐圈真真假假，有人说，没人信。但他却从打了马赛克的视频里一眼认出那个数月未见的身影，瑟瑟寒风中穿着宽松随意的长棉袄，缩着脖子和身边的模特靠在一起。夏之光脑袋里乱成一团，刚背的台词一句也没留住，感觉像从高处往下掉，脸朝天背朝地，不知道什么时候是个头。

杀青是场滥大街的夜戏，洒水车喷溅出瓢泼大雨，夏之光在数九寒天穿着单薄的衬衫，对着空无一人的马路哭着喊，“我从没说过让你走，你他妈怎么就走了啊。”

他喊得太怅恨，哭得太诚恳，看得整个剧组都傻了眼。他在冰凉的水里浇了十五分钟，导演才终于想起来喊卡。

数月积劳终于成疾，一场冬雨把夏之光长久的逞强冲地分崩离析。40度高烧，他断断续续睡了三天，吊瓶换了一个又一个，转醒时看见翟潇闻站在床边，压着声音问医生，“嗓子什么时候能好，他是歌手，还要唱歌。”

夏之光咳了一声，翟潇闻和医生一起转头看他，医生说，“烧得太厉害带出咽炎，最好先休息一阵，别再唱歌了。”

翟潇闻道了声谢，医生就识趣地出了病房带上门。他皱着眉头看夏之光，好久才说了句，“你这是胡闹。”

夏之光一出声嗓子就撕扯着疼，他说得心平气和，“但我红了。”

翟潇闻说，“夏之光，你就这么想红吗。”

夏之光定定地看着他，“想，红了赚够钱，才能和公司解约。”

脑海中一年前的翟潇闻和眼前的身影重叠在一起，夏之光迷朦地看见他穿着柔软的白色毛衣，站在老厨房氤氲温暖的热气里，拨开额前的发丝揉着眼角对他说，“夏之光，你快点红吧，红了赚大钱给我开工作室。”

翟潇闻把手里文件夹放到他床边的柜子上，夏之光模模糊糊听见他叹了口气，“想赚钱是吗，好，演唱会的策划案，我放在这了。”

翟潇闻出门的时候，一滴泪掉在夏之光枕头上，浇灭了他心里残存的最后一点希冀渴望，他的胸口上下起伏，声音却很平静，“翟潇闻，这种时候你都在谈工作，真把我当摇钱树吗。”

6.

解约胜诉那天正赶上夏之光工作室成立一周年，他大手一挥包了私人会所的顶层，华服香鬓聚齐了大半个京圈。

小辈们一个一个上来敬酒，说夏之光现在是双喜临门，以后更一帆风顺，嘴上噼里啪啦放着中听不中用的火炮，夸得他一高兴又开了几瓶马爹利。夏之光点了首《爱在深秋》，一边唱一边看着屋里金玉其外的大明星们撒酒疯。他想起刚解约那会儿，他把自己关在家里一个礼拜没出门，开着手机一条微信都没有。

此一时彼一时，命，真他妈难说。

半年前的暮春，海棠花事了，一场雨过去，花瓣雪片一样七零八落的掉在泥土上。夏之光解约在热搜上挂了两天半，评论一边倒地骂他忘恩负义，红了就急着撇开老东家。他心里烦透了，把手机关了喝闷酒，第二天再一打开，首页全变成夏之光签歌手约三年，被迫上综艺拍网剧，还被扒出了住院照片，five公司毫无作为，漂亮弟弟实惨。他摸着脑门琢磨了半天，愣是没想明白那些如狼似虎的营销号怎么一夜之间全都开始说人话了。

夏之光想不明白的事还有另一件，李昀锐居然一路跟着他解约，帮他一手操持工作室的大小杂事。他问李昀锐为什么，李昀锐抽了口烟，说你安心写歌，其他的都别管。

夏之光拿着酒杯挤到李昀锐旁边，李昀锐喝得迷迷瞪瞪，指着他的鼻子笑骂，“我就没见过比你还没良心的。”

夏之光笑眯眯地给他倒酒，“哥，你琢磨琢磨我给你开多少钱，怎么就没良心了。”

李昀锐搭着他的肩膀，“你知道我为什么跟着你开工作室吗。”

夏之光摆出一副洗耳恭听的模样，“愿闻其详。”

李昀锐清了清嗓子，只说了翟潇闻三个字。

三年，夏之光听到这个名字时，已经能够以假乱真地装做不起波澜。他干了杯里的酒，“他跟那个模特，还好着呢？”

“模特？”李昀锐愣了愣，笑得前仰后合，“操，你说杜煜啊？夏之光，你要闲的蛋疼能不能去北海跟大爷抄几遍金刚经，别他妈一天到晚刷豆瓣。”

夏之光踹他一脚，“啥意思啊。”

李昀锐把Panamera钥匙往桌上一甩，“你叫我声哥，车归你，值不值？”

夏之光赶紧说，“哥，我叫你爹都行，哥，值，太值了哥。”

李昀锐给了他脑袋一下，“杜煜比这还直，人家女朋友从高中到现在，谈了九年了，明年春天办婚礼。”

夏之光听得一愣，“真的？”

李昀锐看着他叹气，“你真他妈是个傻逼阿，夏之光。”

交错的光影，女明星白花花的大腿在脸前眼花缭乱地晃，好像有谁画了一个圈，将夏之光牢牢罩在里面，从前他自以为是得攥着故事的一半，在嘈杂的人声和酒气里，他终于看清三年光阴的全貌。

翟潇闻，杜煜，李昀锐，一个院里长大的发小。翟潇闻毕业那年，李昀锐和杜煜跳到他家公司，一个做经纪人一个做模特。酒局上翟潇闻端着杯子站在椅子上嚷嚷，今天喝完了明天接着聚，时光不老我们抬头不见低头见，三个人笑得倒在一团。没出两个月，李昀锐和杜煜在公司刚站稳，翟潇闻倒和家里闹翻了。

他俩知道的时候，事情已经过去了半个月。李昀锐给翟潇闻打电话，问他什么时候回家，翟潇闻脖子挺得板正，说男子汉大丈夫，谁他妈回家谁孙子。

翟潇闻的母亲是业内有名的女强人，行事武断强势，眼里见不得沙子。听见翟潇闻想开工作室一杯带着冰块的水泼在他头上，说怎么养出这样一个胸无大志的废物。半年以后，翟潇闻找到他，商量公司能不能签个新人，事情传到他妈耳朵里，董事长得来全不费功夫地对着翟潇闻笑，“签人可以，你回公司，不许再碰那些登不上台面的东西。”

翟潇闻放弃摄影这件事，比夏之光想象中更令人惋惜。他十六岁摸相机，十八岁拿奖，青春里的一腔热血全都扑在摄影上。微博上的人像不过闲来无事的副业，翟潇闻的镜头里，是一整个镂金铺翠阴晴圆缺的世界。

李昀锐见到夏之光的第一眼，少年青涩的脸和翟潇闻照片里的温柔不谋而合。他问翟潇闻值吗，翟潇闻笑着晃了晃酒杯，“他是真的喜欢唱歌。”

夏之光在公司遇见翟潇闻那天，李昀锐也在。五楼公关部的会议室里，董事长当着李昀锐的面甩了翟潇闻两个耳光，言辞难听至极。手机屏幕里，是夏之光穿着学士服靠在翟潇闻肩上。

翟潇闻看着温柔，实际上倔得要命，李昀锐第一次见他低三下四地求人，让他妈别封杀夏之光。董事长笑地讥诮，毁了一个人的方式很多，封杀是最好受的一种。歌者和摄影师的爱情是浪漫，明星和富二代的苟且是肮脏，人言可畏，她能让夏之光再也抬不起头。翟潇闻偏头看着窗外广阔的京城，说我跟他断，再也不联系了。

认识二十多年，翟潇闻唯一一次跟李昀锐红脸，是他知道夏之光签了言情剧那天。办公室里，翟潇闻一把把合同摔在地上，激动地问李昀锐是想累死他还是毁了他，李昀锐说夏之光想赚钱，想解约，翟潇闻整个人一下泄了气，伸手撑着鼻梁，带着哭腔问他，“明明那么喜欢唱歌，宁可做这些也要解约，他是有多讨厌我。”

李昀锐问夏之光，他第一场演唱会的现场图还有没有印象，夏之光说有，拍的真好。李昀锐笑他傻，说他居然看不出来，那些照片都是翟潇闻拍的。那天翟潇闻拍完在后台看照片，正赶上夏之光下台，他手忙脚乱地把相机往秘书手里塞，生怕夏之光发现。李昀锐问他何苦，翟潇闻垂着眼说，我答应过，等他开了演唱会，摄影师只有我一个。

夏之光想起那年冬天，翟潇闻一边修图一边感慨他真帅。夏之光把草莓送到他嘴边，雪白的牙尖咬一口，淡粉的汁水顺着嘴角慢慢往下流。他凑上去吮干净，问别人拍得都不如他怎么办。翟潇闻笑着钻进他怀里，“那我给你当站哥，你的演唱会，只请我一个摄影师。”

那天到场的所有人都记得，大明星夏之光在自己的酒局上泣不成声。

三年前，他说万事具备，只欠东风，翟潇闻在胡同里简陋的小酒吧捧着他的脸，一字一顿认认真真地告诉他，“东风来了。”他恍然大悟，这短暂又漫漫的三年，翟潇闻是如何无奈痛心地看着他作茧自缚，又是怎样迫切隐忍地盼望他得偿所愿。他明白得这样迟，翟潇闻的赤子之心和一往情深，翟潇闻的梦想和爱，就是他的东风。

夏之光问李昀锐翟潇闻在哪，李昀锐说昨天刚出院，之后就消失了。他哭得上气不接下气，说翟潇闻不会得绝症了吧。李昀锐照着他脑袋狠狠捶了一下，说你他妈的演电视剧啊。

三年，翟潇闻不光只是站稳了脚。回公司的第一天起，他就开始着手暗渡陈仓。上个月签下最后一个合同，翟潇闻手里的股份终于过半，翻身做主人，深山见太阳，公司里再也没人能威胁他，包括他的亲妈。绷了三年的一根弦啪得断了，当天晚上翟潇闻就被抬进了医院。李昀锐带着烧烤啤酒去看他，笑他为了爱情不要命，翟潇闻虚得说话都提不上气，“老子出院第一件事，就是把夏之光这王八蛋给办了。”

夏之光蹿上车的时候给司机吓得一激灵，他在后座涕泗横流地说快走啊，司机茫然地问往哪走啊。

往哪走。

他闷着头想了两分钟，报给司机一个地址。

7.

翟潇闻揉着眼睛开门的时候嘴里还在骂人，“半夜三点，他妈的有毛病啊。”

昏暗的楼道里，夏之光的脸肿的像头猪，顶着一头蓬乱的鸡窝，醉眼朦胧地看着他。没等翟潇闻说话，他就一头往屋里钻，坐在那张半大的破床上红着眼睛问，“翟总，你这床，睡俩人会不会塌了啊。”

翟潇闻在他怀里哭到天亮，一边哭一边骂他猪脑子，王八蛋，狼心狗肺，忘恩负义。夏之光吻着他的眼角一样一样答应，说我再也不走了，我什么都知道了。

翟潇闻的委屈终于有了发泄口，抽着气狠狠踹了夏之光两脚，“你知道个屁，你发歌的时候我给你做数据，你解约的时候我还买水军自己骂自己，我真是倒了八辈子霉遇上你。”

再醒来已是下午，窗外的合欢踩着修长的树影，顶着金黄的叶子盛满深秋温柔的日光。

翟潇闻看着夏之光慢慢打了个哈欠，眨着眼睛也不说话。他假装生气地掐着夏之光的脸，“你他妈不会断片了吧。”

夏之光煞有介事地点点头，“断片了，你昨天最后一句，说的什么来着。”

翟潇闻的脸上泛起可爱的红晕，人都到了他床上还犟着嘴逞强，“不知道，不记得，断片就算了，什么也没说。”

夏之光翻个身，把他牢牢圈在怀里，嘴唇从眉心挪到鼻尖，最后悱恻地停在嘴角。

“我也爱你，真的好爱你。”

-END


	9. 46. 晓岫青

刚听说夏之光要结婚的消息，赵磊焉栩嘉就马不停蹄地跑去看戏，还不忘拎上两箱满满当当的花生瓜子当伴手礼。准新郎一眼看见礼盒上欢天喜地的“早生贵子”，气得差点顺着窗户把他俩一脚踹出去。三个人坐在沙发上唠闲嗑，聊着聊着就扯到夏之光快要过门的未婚夫，赵磊摇着头叹了口气，“也挺遗憾的，上升期爆丑闻，好端端的家里走账又出问题，欠了一屁股债呢。”

焉栩嘉剥了个橘子分给赵磊一半，“傻子都能看出来，这是叫人给整了。”

夏之光没什么好脸色，伸手把焉栩嘉快到嘴边的橘子截胡，骂骂咧咧地说，“欠债就能糟蹋别人了？他不是明星吗，让他唱歌去啊。”

赵磊又掰了一半橘子递给焉栩嘉，“他家那窟窿太大了，不知道唱几辈子才能填得上呢。”

橘汁酸得牙打颤，夏之光捏着鼻梁心烦意乱。真他妈不能幸灾乐祸，前几天刚笑完徐家那小子嫁了个成天炒股的大爷，今天瘟神就兴高采烈地撞在自己脑门上了。夏之光心里骂了句脏话，实在想不明白姓翟的那家子让人整了怎么自己也得跟着一块遭殃，真叫一个倒霉催的，到底是整他妈谁呢？

焉栩嘉拍拍他的肩，“想开点，人间处处有天菜，保不齐你就转角遇到爱。”

夏之光皱着眉头说滚蛋，你们搞说唱的不单押会被驴踢死吗。

其实夏之光不恐同恐婚，对娱乐圈也没什么排斥感，单纯仗着年轻想多玩几年。婚姻是不是爱情的坟墓他不在乎，就怕成了喝酒蹦迪的束缚。本来就犟的没边，再加上一身反骨，夏之光最讨厌被人按着脑袋走路。他看着爆料贴里翟潇闻人比花娇的笑脸，埋头咬牙切齿地想，就当家里来了个不顺眼的合租客，不让他舒坦那咱谁也别想好过。

翟潇闻搬来那天刮大风，差点吹落一地打颤的星星。他的头发乱蓬蓬地埋着脸，人看着比电视上还要更消瘦一点，面上没什么表情，看不出高不高兴。来人手里拖着一个巨大的行李箱，夏之光条件反射地想接，刚要伸手又硬憋回去了。耍大牌的过气小歌星，赶鸭子上架婚姻里助纣为虐可恨的帮凶，夏之光想，虽然这人看着没传闻说得那么坏，但也绝对不能一上来就给他好脸看。

他冷着脸坐回沙发打游戏，翟潇闻换了拖鞋，脱掉羽绒服挂在门边，看起来有些拘谨，“那个，请问，我应该住哪个房间呢？”

倒真像来了个合租的。夏之光眼都没抬，“随你便。”

翟潇闻说了声好，一点一点拖着箱子上楼梯，背影单薄得像风里孤独的小铃兰。夏之光从屏幕里匀出点视线，看着他打晃的身子想，一个大男人力气这么小，说好的山东大汉呢？翟潇闻在他的目光里绊了一下，倚着扶手险些跌倒，夏之光翻了个白眼，蠢蛋，过了会儿又想，这蠢蛋是怎么把箱子一路拖过来的，外面还在刮大风呢。

上楼时正好撞上他从屋里走出来，翟潇闻选了走廊尽头最远的一间，夏之光的眉毛跳了跳，心想这人倒是挺自觉，最好跟他少碰面。翟潇闻手里拿着水杯，换了身黑色的缎面睡衣，看着挺像他的情侣款，两个人在走廊里尴尬对视了五秒钟，谁也不打算先出声。夏之光刚要转身回房间就听见那人怯生生地试探，“我下楼去倒点热水，你要喝吗？”

声音软绵绵的，和爆料贴里跋扈嚣张的形象不太一样。夏之光心想，不愧混过娱乐圈，倒是挺会演，撂了句不用就回了房间，关门时听见一句模模糊糊的晚安，也不知道是不是自己听错了。

家里分给夏之光练手的子公司正是上升期，资本家也要起早贪黑当牛做马。夏之光一边穿外套一边下楼梯，脑袋还没清醒，鼻子先撞上了一阵温暖的香气。翟潇闻把手里的盘子放在餐桌上，转头看着他说，“我做了早餐，要吃一点再走吗？”

盘子里是漂亮的三明治和新鲜水果，夏之光的胃卯足了劲儿把他往餐桌拽，费了老大力气才让面子拉回来。倔驴还在跟翟潇闻斗气，妥协服软就是认输打脸，夏之光没绷住又看了看早餐，还顺带瞥了眼那人睡眠不足带着倦意的脸。他板着脸没出声，三两步从翟潇闻身边走过去，咬咬牙把小歌星和一屋难得的烟火气都当看不见。

之后几天翟潇闻又试着和他说了几句话，到底几句记不清，没多少就对了，夏之光一视同仁地爱答不理。深冬一到，起床和翟潇闻成了他心烦榜单的并列第一，每天早上都要和八百个闹钟打游击，没想到翟潇闻一个闲人起得比他还要早，夏之光一下楼就看到两份变着花样的早餐和那人蔫头搭脑困倦的脸。他本来没有吃早饭的习惯，平时不觉得难熬，诱惑当前才听见胃在求饶。死要面子活受罪，夏之光每饿一次就更讨厌翟潇闻一点，好端端的做什么早饭，简直吃饱了撑的没事干。

对于他梗着脖子不吃饭的行为翟潇闻倒见怪不怪，一开始还问一句得不到回应的“吃早餐吗”，到后来问也不问了，一个人安安静静摆好双人餐，看着夏之光瞎子一样走过去，惜字如金得都不乐意说一声再见。

夏总出门早下班晚，赶上焉栩嘉攒局还要再喝几轮才算完，每天到家的时候翟潇闻就坐在沙发上看书，面无表情保持着同一个姿势一坐大半天，夏之光都怀疑自己是不是从哪请了尊蜡像回家来。

结婚一个多月，俩人过得井水不犯河水，比八竿子打不着的合租客还要再生分点。要不是一开始听他说过几句话，夏之光都想让人查查翟潇闻是不是个假唱的哑巴。他躺在床上纳闷地失眠，虽然这不是什么真爱至上的美好婚姻，但翟潇闻怎么就能这么冷淡？心里莫名其妙冒出一筐不服气的挫败感，他想起结婚前赵磊按着他看的采访片段，翟潇闻在镜头前伶牙俐齿笑得比花还灿烂，跟屋里毫无生气的死人脸差得不是一星半点。行啊，夏之光想，原来就跟他这儿欲抑先抑玩冷战，堂堂夏氏大公子冷脸贴了个冷屁股，一脚踹开被子怎么想怎么烦。

天气慢慢倒向春天，没了暖气的早晨变本加厉冷得打颤。夏之光下楼时没看到人和早餐，愣了一会儿冷笑着想，污点艺人终于本性毕露演不下去了，没想到晚上回到家，整栋别墅还死气沉沉地黑着灯，夏之光这才迟钝地觉着不对头，他家的蜡像叫人搬走了？

夏之光换了睡衣打了两把游戏，脑袋里还是乱。他揉着头发想，不然去他屋里看一眼，就看一眼，当然不是什么狗屁关心，要是翟潇闻卷铺盖跑了他立马就叫焉栩嘉赵磊带酒过来，热烈庆祝他重回单身大联欢。夏之光磨磨唧唧蹭到门口，低头看见门缝里面一丁点亮都没有，心里突然冒出一股无名火，出门不会提前说一声？他这个一家之主还有没有点尊严了？

夏之光推门随手拍了灯的开关，通亮的房间里，浅蓝的被子鼓起一个圆圆的小山。躺在床上的人没适应强光，慌张地抬手捂住眼，皱起眉头困惑地望着他，“你，你……”措辞了好一会儿才补上下半句，“……找我是有什么事吗？”

这人睡这么早？冬眠呢？夏之光愣了愣，尴尬，他该怎么答，一天没看见你不习惯？以为你出门担心了？他妈的，夏之光张不开嘴只能在心里骂他，问的什么狗问题，会不会说话？骂到一半翟潇闻先捂着嘴咳了好几声。夏之光低下头看他，整个人在被窝里裹成一条可怜巴巴的寿司卷，咳得太重带得眼眶都红了，夏之光皱了皱眉，“病了？”

翟潇闻缓了口气，声音混着浓浓的鼻音，“就是小感冒，没事的。”说完又是一阵咳。

夏之光后知后觉地感到不对劲，这房间本来就偏，他没来过几次，呆了一会儿才发现屋里冷得和冰窖似的，他抬头看了眼墙上形同虚设的空调，心里的怒气又往上蹿了蹿，“你是没见过空调吗？”

翟潇闻的下巴把被子抵出一个小小的漩涡，眨着眼睛小声说，“我没找到遥控器。”

夏之光这才想起家里的空调都一个型号，装修之后只留了一个遥控器在自己房间。他在心里骂了句脏话，还成他的不是了，转身回屋拿了遥控器把温度调高，“你是哑巴吗？冻成这样了都不说话？”

翟潇闻的眼珠转了转，看着他慢慢地说，“我就是觉得，你好像不太想理我。”

草，还挺有眼力见的？夏之光一时噎得没话说了，半天才憋出一句，“吃药了吗。”

翟潇闻摇了摇头，“今天太难……今天有一点难受，就没出去买。”

夏之光都要气笑了，这人脑子有什么毛病，别说药了，想要月亮美团外卖都能给你摘下来。他翻出感冒冲剂去厨房拿热水冲好，往回走了两步想到那人比小姑娘还娇气的模样，又捏着鼻梁折回来沏了一小杯蜂蜜水。翟潇闻从床上坐起来，嘴唇刚碰到杯沿，夏之光又给他拦下来了，“等会儿，你躺了一天？”

点头。

“那你吃饭了吗？”

翟潇闻犹豫着眨了眨眼，尴尬地啊了一声。

“你这是忙着成仙呢？”夏之光气得脑袋疼，只觉得自己跟这人八字相克，和翟潇闻沾边的事情都能给他气得半死不拉活。他拿出手机找了家清淡的外卖粥店，递到眼前让他自己点，翟潇闻手指划着屏幕，哑着嗓子说，“你呢，吃饭了吗？”

他也没吃，在公司忙忘了，驴脾气犯劲又不想告诉他，硬邦邦地回了句，“别管了。”

翟潇闻哦了一声，抬眼看着他柔柔地说，“那你要喝甜的还是咸的呢？”

夏之光想，老子不喝，然后他说，咸的就行。

翟潇闻剥好咸鸭蛋放进他粥里的时候，夏之光觉得自己今天真是栽了。吃饭吃药折腾完已经将近十一点半，夏之光看着他躺好，犹豫了一下还是没帮他掖被角。房间已经暖和起来，夏之光拎着外卖的包装，“遥控器和水放床头了，我走了。”

翟潇闻从被窝里探着头，“谢谢你。”

夏之光啪的一声关了灯，“没什么好谢的，我是怕你病死在家我还要找神婆过来驱鬼。”

关门的时候房间里传来翟潇闻笑笑的声音，“我会努力不让你新婚丧偶的。晚安。”

夏之光的手顿了顿，直到躺在床上这句话还在耳边乱飞。新婚，新婚，这俩字居然这么招人烦？夏之光一脚把被子踹开，怎么就把空调遥控器留在他房间了呢，真他妈够热的，这也叫冬天？

第二天夏之光刚一睁眼就听见走廊有动静，门一拉开把路过的翟潇闻吓得不轻。那人摸着胸口缓了缓，对他说了声早安，夏之光脸都没洗，伸手呼噜了一把乱七八糟的头发，“起这么早？”

翟潇闻看着他说，“嗯，该去做饭了。”疲倦的鼻音依然明显，还没说完就忍不住打了个哈欠。

夏之光皱了皱眉，“别做了。”

“可是……”

夏之光的眉毛拧得更厉害，语气还是硬邦邦的，“别跟我犟。”

翟潇闻歪头看着他，表情呆呆的，眨眨眼睛说好，又慢吞吞地走回去了。本来就长得像娇娇弱弱的小姑娘，生了病整个人虚得像个抓不住的光影似的。夏之光被他看得别别扭扭，站在门口愣了好一会儿，回过神来拍拍脸，一边刷牙一边点外卖。昨天翟潇闻选的紫米山药粥，应该更爱喝甜的，夏之光想了想，还是点了咸甜两样，又添了几种点心，大概够他吃一天了。拿到外卖他推开翟潇闻的门，刚想张嘴就看见那人皱着眉头睡着了，在梦里蜷成一座会咳嗽的小岛。夏之光愣了愣，疑惑地想，他的个子不是挺高的吗，怎么可以缩得这么小？好像可以捧在手里一样。他看着那人疲倦的脸色，又想起自己之前看过的采访，原来他在镜头以外的地方没那么爱笑，话也不多，他以前也经常这样皱眉头吗？

夏之光轻轻地把门关上了。

到了公司夏之光才给他发微信，告诉他粥放在微波炉旁边，后半句“喝之前热一下”打出来又删掉了，夏之光想，是个人看见微波炉都知道热一下吧，点完发送又想起他早上杵在门口病傻了一样的表情，叹着气又重新打了一遍。

过了五分钟，那边回谢谢你，还加了个卡通男孩企鹅鞠躬的表情包，倒真和他有几分像。夏之光点进表情详情才发现是粉丝专门画给他的，一溜看下来每个都挺可爱，回过神来整套表情已经在手机里面下好了。临下班焉栩嘉给他打电话，问他晚上喝不喝，夏之光说不喝了，回家歇着，焉栩嘉头一回在这种问题上被拒绝，沉默了好一会儿，电话那头飘来赵磊的声音，“我就说吧，已婚人士不一样，人家赶着回家陪老婆呢。”

夏之光刚想反驳就听见焉栩嘉说，陪什么老婆，翟潇闻又不在家，回去也是独守空闺，可怜哟某光。

夏之光愣了愣，“谁说他不在家？”

焉栩嘉说，“热搜是全国人民的好朋友，去看看你家帅哥的生图路人拍吧，入股不亏哟。”

夏之光说完滚就挂了电话，点开热搜从上往下翻，“翟潇闻 偶遇”的词条都快掉出榜单了，他点去就看到一段摇摇晃晃的小视频。翟潇闻裹着肥大的羽绒服，带着口罩低头给粉丝签名，旁边还站着个白白净净的男生。配文倒是兴高采烈的，“逛街居然偶遇两个大帅哥！！！问了小雯以后还会不会发新歌，小雯没出声还是小林哥哥替他答的，说他感冒了不方便说话，小林哥哥对小雯真的好宠好温柔哦！呜呜呜kswlkswl csyxszd！”

好宠好温柔？？？夏之光气得眼冒金星，胳膊一抖差点把手机摔了，怎么就宠了？怎么就温柔了？他给翟潇闻吃药了？给翟潇闻点外卖了？给翟潇闻……草，怎么他妈的还想不出来了？他点进评论一条一条翻，没想到热度最高的几个都阴阳怪气的。

“姐妹勇敢啊！zxw都敢去说话，不怕他黑脸吗？”  
“？拜托湖逼不要倒贴好吗，吸血鬼放我们小林独美吧谢谢你八辈祖宗了。”  
“哎呀糊了就是不一样，都会给粉丝签名啦，小雯哥哥好善良哦，一点都不会耍大牌呢～”  
“感冒都不会说话啦？请哥哥一直感冒吧这样就不用听你唱歌了呢，哈哈。”

夏之光皱了皱眉，把手机锁屏塞进兜里，两秒之后又掏出来把那条微博举报了。举报理由，夏之光在“不实消息”、“人身攻击”和“色情信息”里闷头选了好半天，最后全都点上了。

到家的时候翟潇闻已经回来了，看见他这么早进门还有些吃惊。翟潇闻站在阳台晾床单，背后一片明快的天蓝，映得夜色都清澈了。结婚以来夏之光头一次主动搭话，明知故问地说，“新床单？”

翟潇闻点点头，“嗯，昨天睡觉出了汗，没找到可以换的床单，下午就去买了。”

夏之光继续装傻，“自己去的？”

翟潇闻摇摇头，刘海也跟着活泼地晃了晃，“和朋友一块去的。”笑了笑又说，“这个颜色还挺好看的吧？”

好看？好看个狗屁！夏之光心里刚灭了点的火苗又烧上来了，他想问这是小林哥哥跟你一起挑的吗，话到嘴边又咽回去了。本来这场婚姻就没什么好看的里子，现在连面子都开始掉链子了，他以前觉得翟潇闻不说话讨人厌，没想到说了话更讨厌，夏之光感觉那点蓝色到他眼里全变成绿了，有够碍眼的。他想说你不许用这床单，张开嘴又闭上了，无理取闹到自己都觉得可笑。行，夏之光想，用吧，用也可以，但是——

“你今天，不，你以后搬到我房间睡。”

翟潇闻不敢相信地看着他，嘴张着一个小缝，又变回蜡像了。过了好一会儿，蜡像终于回了神，摸摸头发小声地说，“病还没好呢……”

夏之光简直气笑了，“现在倒挺会心疼自己的，出门的时候怎么不想着病没好？”

翟潇闻有些慌乱地看着他，“不是，不是心疼自己，我怕传染你，我……”

借口倒挺会找，像模像样的，不就是不想搬吗？和别人逛街就不怕传染了？夏之光窝了一肚子火，两步走到他面前，“怕传染？”

翟潇闻点点头。

夏之光压着火笑了笑，一把揽过他的后脑吻上去了，舌头钻进嘴里的时候怀里的人吓到发抖，那双眼睛惊慌失措地映出他的脸，睫毛忽闪了几下，终于打着颤合上了。夏之光使坏地在他嘴唇上咬了一口，听见一点嘤咛的气声才满意地放开，挑着眉毛问，“还怕吗？”

翟潇闻捂着嘴缓了好一会儿，脸上红得开出花来，躲着他的视线摇了摇头。

夏之光终于觉得他不再像个蜡像了，那张漂亮的脸生动起来，会局促，会害羞，会不知所措，会语无伦次，这倒挺有意思的，夏之光想。

翟潇闻磨蹭到十一点才抱着枕头过来，夏之光靠着床头抬眼看他，感觉那人的脸还是红的，原来明星也这么容易害羞吗？翟潇闻垂着视线，枕头挡着下巴尖，“我可以睡床外面吗？”

夏之光从善如流地往里挪了挪，看到他放下枕头又转身往外走，夏之光说你干什么去，翟潇闻摸着耳朵说，“还没拿被子呢。”

夏之光拍了拍身上的双人被，“这么大不够盖吗？”

翟潇闻的眼珠晃了晃，“我睡觉不老实，会抢被子的。”

夏之光想到早上他在被窝里缩成一团的模样，“那我抱着你睡？”

翟潇闻愣愣地看他，耳朵都红了，“我开玩笑的，我睡觉挺，挺老实的，真的挺老实的。”

后来翟潇闻还是出去了，回来时端着两杯水，递给夏之光一杯让他喝了。夏之光尝了一口，酸酸甜甜的，他问里面放什么了，翟潇闻说VC呀，又垂着睫毛不看他，怕你被我传染了。

夏之光被逗笑了，把手里的空杯子递给他，没忍住又揉了把他的头发，“你傻不傻，风寒感冒不传染，病毒性的才传染。”

关了灯翟潇闻说晚安，夏之光闭着眼回了个安。身边的人刚刚洗过澡，连带他的梦里都是淡淡的月桂香，原来自己买的沐浴露这么好闻吗？夏之光昏昏沉沉地想。

半夜翻个身，夏之光感觉床上少了个人，他睁开眼，本来躺着人的地方果然变成了一圈小小的凹陷，怪不得要睡外面，原来是打着开溜的算盘。夏之光踢啦着拖鞋出了门，意外地看见漆黑的楼梯上坐着个人，捂着嘴嗑个不停，明显在压着声音。

夏之光回屋端了水杯在他旁边坐下，抬手顺了顺他的背。翟潇闻愣愣地看他，捏着手指说，“我吵醒你了吗？对不起，我还是回去睡吧。”

“咳几天了？”

翟潇闻接过水杯啊了一声，没回答。

夏之光皱着眉头，“歌不是唱得挺好听的吗，现在怎么变哑巴了？”

他看着翟潇闻，门缝狭窄的光打在他的背上，变成半边隐约的翅膀，翟潇闻的睫毛垂着，嘴唇湿漉漉的，过了好一会儿才弯了弯嘴角，“谢谢你。”

谢得没头没脑，夏之光被他莫名其妙地感恩整懵了，“啊？”

翟潇闻低着头，眼睛里像装满了明亮的深夜，情绪都隐约，“好久没有人说过我唱歌好听了。”

夏之光不知道怎么接，翟潇闻又笑了笑，“我们回去睡觉吧，明天还要早起呢。”

夏之光嗯了一声，站起来去牵他的手，翟潇闻抬起头握住他，夏之光使力拉他起身的时候听见一点吃痛的气声，“怎么了？”

“没事的。”翟潇闻要把手抽走，又被夏之光握住了，他就着门缝那点亮看他的手背，白白细细的，像风兰，是很好看的手。皮肤上落着几个零星的小水泡，新的旧的掺在一块，夏之光说怎么弄的，问完才觉得多余。

他小心的避开伤口，还是没放手，回到房间给他贴创口贴，翟潇闻摸着鼻子不好意思地说，“幸亏早饭你没吃过，我不太会做，一开始真挺难吃的。”

夏之光从一盒子创可贴里挑了个小企鹅印花的，“你是不是琼瑶唱多了，在家都把自己当苦情女主角呢？”

翟潇闻倒是笑了，比这一个多月以来所有的笑容都真心，“原来你还知道我唱琼瑶呀。”

夏之光卡了壳，脸上浅浅地红了，转转眼睛又开始扯别的，“中午我不在家，你都吃什么？”

翟潇闻自然地说，“早上你不吃，做好又不能浪费，我就留着中午吃呗。”

夏之光愣了愣，“你就吃这个？”

翟潇闻推了他的肩一下，假装生气嘴角还是翘的，“什么叫‘就吃这个’，我都进步好多了，现在做得挺好的。”

“是吗？”夏之光说，“我不信。”

“你有什么不信的？？”

夏之光给他掖好被角，伸手关了灯，又摸回来在他脑门上弹了一下，“得尝了才信。”

睡醒一觉翟潇闻精神了很多，兴高采烈地钻进厨房瞎鼓捣，夏之光时隔多年又吃上了热腾腾的早餐，看着对面嚼着煎蛋鼓鼓的脸，心里突然有了些温馨的具象感。夏之光看着他说，“这么长时间，为什么一直做早饭？”即使我都没吃过。

翟潇闻笑起来，“怕万一呀。”

“万一？”

翟潇闻心情很好的样子，“万一某人哪天突然就饿了呢。”

夏之光怔了怔，也笑起来，“以后不用怕了。”

翟潇闻疑惑地看着他。

夏之光装模作样地咳了一声，“某人哪天都饿。”

气温终于回暖，越来越像春天了，夏之光的秘书多了一项新任务，每天中午晚上往总裁家里点外卖。总裁自己吃不着，提的要求倒不少，好吃的，健康的，最贵最好的，秘书看着满屏美味忿忿地想，吃吃吃，也不怕把你家那位给喂成小胖猪了。焉栩嘉第八次约酒失败后揪着头发发语音，知道的以为你结婚了，不知道的以为你出家了。夏之光笑着翻了个白眼，习以为常地发了个蓝毛衣小男孩眯着眼睛“嘻嘻”的表情包，焉栩嘉看得一阵恶寒，扔了手机吓得直往赵磊怀里钻。

赵磊摸着焉栩嘉的脑袋给夏之光去了个电话，“你让我查的事都弄清楚了。”

夏之光说，“嗯，怎么说。”

赵磊说，“天盛娱乐的老总搞出来的事，想包养人家被拒绝，造谣买黑刷词条，也不是什么大火的艺人，公司都没公关就打发着解约了。这天盛也实在闲得慌，坑一个还不够，连带人爹妈的公司都给阴了，不过你俩结婚之后他家的窟窿也填回来了，公司是没什么事，就是你家那位可惜了，听说还挺喜欢唱歌的。”

夏之光皱了皱眉，又想起那晚他逆着光的神情，潦草地说了几句就挂了电话。晚上回家翟潇闻窝在被子里看书，床头柜上还摆着前几天两人在超市买的巧克力饼干和红茶，夏之光满意地想，这回不像蜡像了，还是挺会照顾自己的。两个人住到一个房间之后话多了不少，翟潇闻愿意听他说公司的事，也喜欢给他讲以前听的八卦，本来就是活泼的人，说起话来勾着嘴角露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，看起来和街上刚刚放假欢乐的小孩子也没什么差。偶尔两个人各玩各的手机，翟潇闻就在他旁边哼歌，听着听着夏之光就不知道屏幕上都是什么字了。

有他在也挺好的，夏之光想，每天被窝里都是暖暖的。

翟潇闻睡觉很老实，不抢被子，但早上起来会粘人，按掉第一个闹钟迷迷糊糊地往夏之光怀里钻。夏之光在梦里搂住那个毛茸茸的脑袋，眼睛还没睁开嘴唇先贴到人家脑门上，像被柔软的春天撞了个满怀。等第二个闹钟响起来，翟潇闻迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，看见夏之光近在咫尺的脸腾地一声坐起来，红着耳朵跑去刷牙做饭。夏之光看着他的背影想，这小蠢蛋，拖鞋都穿反了。

夏之光洗过澡钻进被窝，问他在看什么，翟潇闻把眼镜摘下来，“在读诗”，声音柔柔地念给他听。

“我是个绝望的人，  
一句没有回音的话语。

我失去了一切，  
又是拥有一切的人。

最后的缆索，  
你牵系着我最后的渴望。  
在我荒瘠的土地上，  
你是最后一朵玫瑰。”

夏之光看着他，过了一会儿才说，“过几天我去釜山出差，想跟我一起去吗？”

翟潇闻合上书放在一边，嘴角弯弯，眼里都是雀跃的光点，“我也可以去吗？真的？我还没去过韩国，现在好像可以看樱花，还可以去看海呢。”

真是在家憋坏了，夏之光说，“那就收拾行李吧，忙完公司的事情，咱们多呆几天。”

翟潇闻戳着他的肩膀，“夏总不急着回来工作吗。”

夏之光唉了一声，“美色误国呗，夏总只急着和你……”话还没说完就叫人堵上了，用的是嘴唇。

夏之光愣怔地看他，翟潇闻红着脸慢慢挪开，转转眼睛嘴硬说，“干嘛这样看我啊，感冒都好了，不会传染了。”

夏之光笑了笑，关上灯把人压在下面，进来的时候翟潇闻眼睛都湿了，身子僵得好像不是自己的，夏之光含着他的耳垂，声音里还掺着笑，“别紧张，就算感冒了，这样也不传染。”

三月的釜山像一大片粉色的云，翟潇闻在开满樱花的路上蹦蹦跳跳，夏之光走在后面，手里拎着一大袋零食饮料。翟潇闻笑笑地说给我拎一会儿吧，夏之光想起见他的第一面，小人摇摇晃晃地拽着巨大的行李箱，有些后悔那个时候为什么没有帮他呢。

夏之光入乡随俗变身韩剧男主，酸了吧唧地说，“跟我在一块你不用拎东西。”

翟潇闻笑得眼睛都没了，跑到身边牵住他的手，“好好好，不拎东西拎别的，拎别的总行了吧。”

夏之光轻轻踹了他一脚，小兔崽子你说谁不是东西呢？

日落时走到海边，沙滩上有年轻的大学生搬了音响唱歌，翟潇闻听见就走不动路，两人坐在一群韩国听众中间一起打节奏。太阳在远处蒙住柔软的海雾，暮色变成液体，带着低饱和的柑橘晚风混进安适的浪里。翟潇闻的鼻尖落着一点透明的光，“可以这样唱歌真好啊。”

夏之光想起赵磊的话，“后来有好几个公司想签他，都被拒绝了，他是铁了心在家相你教子吗？”

不是的，夏之光想。他喜欢音乐，但并不适合娱乐圈。翟潇闻的优点缺点都是太简单，捧着真心收藏那些轻而易举的喜欢，被人认可有多感动，被人误解就有多痛苦。在这个热情又冷漠的圈子里，他见过太多阿谀逢迎的笑眼，又看着它们变成落井下石的嘴脸，翟潇闻从来不是没感情的蜡像，这世界不够好不够善良，但那些莫须有的肮脏不值得他悲伤。

夏之光捏捏他的手说等我，在翟潇闻疑惑的目光里上去和歌手说了什么，年轻的音乐人看着他笑，夏之光的手机连上音响对他勾了勾手，翟潇闻走过去才听到他放的是自己的歌。

夏之光的眉毛挑着，瞥了眼麦克风说，可以请我的小歌星唱首歌吗。

翟潇闻笑着握住麦克风，唱歌时直直地望进他的眼睛，韩国女孩的手机闪光灯连成一片跌落的星星，天色暗下去了，他的歌声融化成孟春裹着樱色的海风。

翟潇闻在家趴窗户，春天快要结束了，夏之光叼着牙刷从卫生间探出头来，“前一阵收购了一个娱乐公司，焉栩嘉非让我请他喝酒，晚上你跟我一块去不？”

翟潇闻愣了愣，我去合适吗？

夏之光说，有什么不合适的，就这么定了。

晚上一群人去了家音乐酒吧，倒是挺清净，焉栩嘉赵磊夏之光喝酒聊天，翟潇闻看着满墙的唱片眼睛都直了。夏之光看着他心不在焉的样子，“想看就去看，又没外人，不用拘着。”翟潇闻锤了他一拳又对赵磊焉栩嘉笑了笑，屁颠屁颠地去翻架子上眼花缭乱的黑胶唱片。

过了会儿夏之光走到他身边，看着他怀里抱着一摞老唱片，翟潇闻羡慕地说，“这儿的老板好厉害呀，我找了好久都没找到这张，这张，还有这张，他卖不卖啊，夏之光，他卖不卖啊。”

夏之光想了想说，我觉得不卖。

翟潇闻撅了撅嘴，遗憾地把唱片放回架子上，焉栩嘉站在后面无语地说，夏之光你个大尾巴狼，还在这装什么装。

翟潇闻说，啊？

夏之光被他傻愣愣的样子逗笑了，抬手刮刮他的鼻子，“傻子，这些都是你的了。”

“啊？！？！？！”

酒吧写的翟潇闻的名字，一屋子唱片夏之光托赵磊帮了大忙，前前后后端茶倒水地跑了他家好几趟，赵磊说你怎么不金屋藏娇啦，夏之光笑了笑，“他应该有个地方唱歌，”说着话又把咖啡谄媚地捧到他边上，“磊哥，您尝尝？”

那天晚上四个人把酒吧闹成KTV，一个接一个地上去撒酒疯尽情high唱，焉栩嘉凑到翟潇闻旁边，“他就拿这么一块儿小地方糊弄你，你不生气吗？”

翟潇闻笑得腰都弯了，“焉总你不懂我们艺术家呀，磊哥你快来教教他。”

夏之光坐在台上唱《春夏秋冬》，翟潇闻在台下给他鼓掌。从前他想要最大的舞台，最豪华的演唱会，把歌唱给所有人听，后来才知道最大的不一定是最好的，最豪华的更比不过最贴心的。他曾一度相信自己不配被喜欢才应该是常态，直到夏之光从泥泞中走来，教他爱，也告诉他自己值得被爱。翟潇闻看着他想，现在自己依然想唱歌给所有人听，只不过心里最爱的那个人，早就是他的所有了。

翟潇闻笑起来，坐在光里和他一起唱。

“能同途偶遇在这星球上，  
燃亮飘渺人生，  
我多么够运。  
无人如你逗留我思潮上，  
从没再疑问，  
这个世界好得很。”

-end


	10. 46. 半明时

1.

行过长江二桥时夜风变得很明亮，很柔软，甲板上的人群在交错的流光里聚拢起来了。夏之光看到他，鼻梁侧面带一点浅色的阴影，边缘有些模糊，下巴被穿旗袍的女孩挡住了。他看起来在笑，很安静，比所有陌生的游人都要再疏远一点。长夏开在荆棘里，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你，改调的爵士旋律有些跳跃，有些妙，不多么窈窕。夏之光与玲珑的歌声一并走来立在他面前，姿态和老套的邀约不大一样，双手反而背在身后了，“一起跳舞吗？”

翟潇闻看了他一会儿，声音混在风里，好像也吹散了一些飘忽的白色香气，“我不太会跳。”

夏之光露出笑容来，“这么巧，正好我很会教。”

翟潇闻的嘴角勾起来，“好”字就像他的双手，有些婉转，搭在夏之光弧口的触感很轻盈，薄凉的，若有若无。他不敢太用力地牵他，像是易碎，或者会流走。夏之光教他和着节奏迈些简单的舞步，再看着翟潇闻的眼睛拿出惯用的开场白，“刚刚有别人邀请你吗？”

翟潇闻的视线从远处落回他身上，轻轻地摇了摇头，“没。”

夏之光按部就班地笑笑，“啊，有点遗憾。”

翟潇闻的手指贴着他的掌心动了动，画着几个点，几条线，“不遗憾啊。”

“嗯？”

他被带着转了身，眼中映出水平透明的江岸，翟潇闻的睫毛缓慢地开合，“不是等到你了吗。”

夏之光有些怔，又很快识趣地用笑回应，江风把翟潇闻的头发吹得有些皱，有些散。江面是蓝，波纹的凹陷背了光，起时浮动清脆的白，落就难免变得深黯了。他的右手带着翟潇闻的腕臂举过头顶，翟潇闻很聪明，没用提醒就在他臂弯里自然地转了一圈，面对面时又主动把手放回夏之光手中，令他终于有一些实感。曲子结束后夏之光半鞠躬说谢谢，希望你有个美丽的夜晚。翟潇闻看着他笑起来，“你也是。”

人群变得涣散，女孩三两成群地挽着手下台阶，再结伴踏过趸船走远。今晚的戏幕落了，夏之光在化妆间跟其他人道过别，坐进车里看到顺风车的邀约，随手点了同意。那人和他相隔不到一百米，他打了电话，没等对方接起来就看到临近的灯光底下立着一个白色的背影，举起手机贴到侧脸，之后听筒里就传出没来得及忘记的声音，“您好，我在汉口江滩，就是……知音号这边。”

夏之光莫名地感到愉悦。他开了双闪，“回头。”

那人转过身，比起之前有些远，面孔却依旧很清晰，在光里。夏之光的手伸出车窗朝他挥了挥，他就走过来拉开车门，和一阵半凉的风一起钻进来。翟潇闻借着暖色的光线看清他的脸，笑着说，“是你啊。”

“是我啊，”夏之光拿着手机看了看目的地，“你也住这儿？”

翟潇闻系好安全带，说旅游来的，是家民宿。夏之光打灯并线，一只手扶着方向盘说，都要到四环了，有点偏，玩起来不方便吧。翟潇闻就说是啊，没想到这么远，都没来得及吃饭。

将近十点半了，夏之光笑着掉了个头，“我也没吃呢，一块儿吧。”又装模作样地晃着手说，“好客武汉欢迎您。”

翟潇闻笑着打量他，说你听起来不像本地人啊。夏之光侧头短暂地看了他一眼，舞台妆还没卸，五官在明灭的光影里显得有些厚重得浓艳，“我确实不是本地人。”

翟潇闻的语气里有些愉悦的挪揄，“那——还当起东道主啦。”

夏之光学他把字拖长，“那——小民大排档要不要吃？”

翟潇闻笑笑，额头安静地抵着车窗，“要啊，当然要。“

埋头看菜单的时候就不显得那么疏远了，夏之光想。翟潇闻的食指磨着唇瓣的下沿，一点一点，很慢，光摇晃在他的发顶上，低垂的发梢变得有些隐约，没有轮廓了。他小声地念，“听说这家鸡爪很有名的。”又抬头看着夏之光，眼睫动了动，“我们要点吗？”

是个很轻快的问句，从他口中说出来又变得有些曼妙，夏之光没什么意识地点了头，翟潇闻又笑着替他做决定，你开车，就不要喝酒了。他不太会吃辣，翟潇闻也不会，很明显，吃几口脸上就泛起红晕来，桂花糊米酒有些烫，还不太能解辣，他就看到翟潇闻的眼睛有点示弱的无奈，拨开刘海而露出的额头上沾着零碎的水屑，看起来有些晶莹，像没有颜色的玻璃碎片。夏之光又添了两杯绿豆沙，插好吸管推到他手边，“喝这个吧。”翟潇闻去拿，手指被冰地缩了缩，又托着边沿举起来，咬着吸管问他，“你们每天都要演吗？”

夏之光说，“周二到周日演，周一可以休息。”

翟潇闻好像很有兴趣，“那上班的时间呢，应该不是很早吧。”

夏之光点点头，“下午四五点，偶尔要排练，更早一点。”

“这样啊。”翟潇闻歪着头看他，笑得很清亮，“你演得很好。”

知音号上有一百多个演员，几十个平行，交织，或重叠的故事与生命线，相遇已经要看运气，被记住就更加难了。夏之光笑笑，只当他在说客套话，“是吗，你看到我了。”

翟潇闻看了他一会儿，好像很容易就看穿他在想什么，“你不相信啊。”他的手肘撑着桌面，薄薄的塑料布被推起一些细小的褶皱，不太风平浪静。翟潇闻的下巴搁在手掌上，指尖刚好没进漆黑的发鬓里，小指和眼角挨得很近，在白皙的皮肤上打蜷。

夏之光想否认，辩解，没有不信还没来得及说出口，翟潇闻先笑起来，坦诚地与他对视，脸上又露出遗憾地深情，五官在嘈杂的背景里反而更生动了，他的嘴里流畅地念出夏之光的台词，眼中活灵活现，情绪也是夏之光的，期盼，无奈，忐忑，或者留恋。

“我会回来的，一定会的，你呢，你会等我吗。”

2.

夏之光的角色叫向观，打从一开始就和瞿琬相爱了。没人关心他们是如何相遇，又是怎样靠近的，开场就是告别。夏之光的声音穿越日暮的汽笛，他的手抬得很高，眼睛也看得很远，他想下船，在漫长的船廊上，他好像看到瞿琬了，在趸船熙攘的人群里变成一个单薄渺小的斑点。没有人会回应的，他依旧喊地很真诚，很动情——

“我会回来的，一定会的，你呢，你会等我吗。”

翟潇闻模仿得有些像，又有些夸张，很轻易地把他逗笑了，他又把手臂放平在很小的桌板上，向夏之光询问武汉有哪些地方可以去呢。翟潇闻看起来很不像周全的观光客，带着相机和规划好的路线按部就班地游览。夏之光问起，翟潇闻的手指点了点太阳穴，眉心因为桂花的香味而愉悦地舒展，“临时兴起买了票，下车才订到房间，没来得及做攻略。”他又笑，眼睛弯着，“不过我知道黄鹤楼的，还有长江。”

夏之光说，“我还没去过黄鹤楼呢。”

翟潇闻歪着头，看上去很乖巧，“要去吗，明天，我们一起。”

夏之光愣了愣，“好啊，好的。”

翟潇闻的民宿和夏之光在同一栋楼，给单身青年准备的小开间，不大，四四方方的。他加了翟潇闻微信，模棱地说那就起床联系，电梯到了翟潇闻的楼层，夏之光说晚安，祝你做个好梦。

翟潇闻走出去几步了，门要关上的时候又回头看着夏之光，他的脸卡在缓慢闭合的缝隙中间，有一点朦胧的遥远，他说，“你的话，好像都会很灵验。”

他的话，什么话呢，夏之光躺在床上想。快要睡着时恍惚地想起来了，甲板上的夜景很美，江面广阔，令人很舒畅，看过几百次也依然会感叹的，翟潇闻的手从他掌心离开，夏之光说，希望你有个美丽的夜晚。

第二天刚睡醒就收到他的消息了，翟潇闻的头像是一片小小的湖绿，很新鲜，很明艳，和他本人看起来不大像。他的声音从白色方框里柔柔地飘出来，吃早饭了吗，我叫了外卖，好像有点多，不然一起吃吧。

夏之光埋在暄软的被褥里和他逗趣，“武汉的特色就是过早啊，你怎么叫外卖呢，应该早起出去吃才对。”

那边马上回过来，“哦——”声音绵绵地拖长，又转了几个悦耳的弯，“那夏先生是不来吃咯。”

夏之光揉了揉头发，“我可没说啊，这就来。”

翟潇闻笑了两声，“不着急，刚下单，听起来你是刚醒吧，一会儿见。”后面跟着一串短小的门牌号。夏之光穿戴整齐去敲门，翟潇闻站在他面前时还穿着滑顺的睡衣，丝质的面料平垂贴在肩上，鼻梁夹着一副细边的黑框眼镜。他打量了一会儿夏之光，表情变得松快，“打扮得这么帅啊，就吃个早饭。”夏之光倒也不谦虚，“和打扮有什么关系，就是人帅。”

翟潇闻刚要侧身迎他进来，听了又撇着嘴笑，严实地把房门掩了掩，“先生您找哪位，电梯在右手边，慢走不送哦。”

夏之光的手扶着门框，“那是有人要自己去黄鹤楼？”

翟潇闻从善如流地把门敞开，“就把这儿当自己家啊，别客气。”两个人坐在厚实的地毯上吃早餐，翟潇闻果真买了很多，烧卖，热干面，豆皮，煎包，醪糟蛋酒，几乎每种都要了点，说是想都尝一尝，付款之后才想起吃不了。他指尖细长的筷子夹着半个烧卖，嘴唇沾着莹润的油光。翟潇闻的上唇有些娇憨的淤厚，唇峰有些翘，巧妙地打着柔和美好的圆弧，笑起来就要平缓一些，看起来很湿润，很温软。他对夏之光说话，那双嘴唇一开一合，白樱一样的光点微弱地翕动，灵动起来，像在跳跃。夏之光看得有些出神了。翟潇闻的手在他眼前打了个脆净的响指，他的神志变得清明，脸上又开始发烫，翟潇闻歪着头，盯着他的眼睛笑，“你在想什么？”

夏之光端起蛋酒，垂着眼睛捞里面滚圆粉糯的小白团，“没，你刚才说什么，我没听清。”

翟潇闻的指尖凑过来，轻轻点了点他的脸颊又笑话，“脸怎么红了，醪糟都把你喝醉啦。”夏之光没抬头，蛋酒的甜很绵，很密，一点点陷在他的舌苔里，翟潇闻又说，“今天是周一，你不用去上班的，是不是？”

夏之光点点头，“你有什么想去的地方吗。”

翟潇闻看起来有些难为情，又忍不住想试，“可你都看过很多次了。”

夏之光说，“长江。”

“嗯。”

夏之光说好啊。

武汉的五月就有些夏意了，四五点钟的太阳依旧清朗。黄鹤楼的游人不多，翟潇闻好像很喜欢东向的拐角，每上一层都要短暂地停留。顶层的视野变得广阔，上挺的排檐迎着一座釉绿的山坡，树冠丰盈，向下是清灰的悬钟。翟潇闻倚着漆红的围杆听钟声，留给夏之光一个纤细的背影。翟潇闻的身形清瘦，露在空气里的脖颈白皙匀净，他的背很薄，蝴蝶骨把白色的布料顶出两扇狭长的拢起，像春日山中温暖的雾气。他的侧脸混在稀薄的云层，有和畅的眉峰的鼻梁，天空太明亮了，他的表情难以被看清晰，睫毛像透明，像水，夏之光眯着眼睛，还有什么会有这样轻柔的弧线呢，他想不出。

钟鸣九声，撞钟人祈愿悠长，越过高阁江风传到耳侧，飞鸟振翅。翟潇闻回头望向他，眼角的笑意稀疏清明，夏之光觉得目眩。

“九，长乐太平——”

3.

黄鹤楼临近长江大桥，他们在桥的中央等待日暮。背后的车流划破晚风，江面被货轮描上一道盈盈的墨迹，再被覆盖，被抹去，水上飘起迷朦的雾霭，太阳变得柔润了。他看到翟潇闻指间的素圈，银色的。夏之光有些发怔，“女朋友送的吗？”问过才觉得唐突。

翟潇闻也看了看手指，“不是啊。带着玩罢了，我没女朋友的。”

夏之光哦了一声，又听见他笑笑说，“可能很快会有吧。”

他听不懂了。

翟潇闻理了理被风吹乱的发顶，侧脸变得和暖，他的瞳仁变成琥珀，有明晦安逸的光影，“我妈很喜欢小孩，一直想让我生一个给她玩，可是我不想结婚。”他凑得近些，看着夏之光眨眨眼，很坦荡地说，“我不喜欢女孩。”

夏之光有些惊讶，倒不是因为事实，只是觉得他的坦诚有些轻易，或者难得。翟潇闻说，吓到了吗，夏之光摇摇头，“不想告诉家人吗。”

翟潇闻说，“不想啊，不想的。”

夏之光问，“怕闹矛盾？”

翟潇闻摇了摇头，刘海轻盈地晃动起来，“不是啊，我妈很尊重我，也很温柔，不会有矛盾的。”

在他面前夏之光好像总觉得困惑，琢磨不清，“那为什么不说呢。”

翟潇闻看着江面，“我也没有很喜欢谁，以前没有。说出来的话我妈会担心，会失望，”他的鼻头有一点素色的夕光，很淡，“那又何必呢。”

“可是如果，如果遇见很喜欢的人呢，”夏之光的语气有点急，说出话来语速也莫名地快起来，他自己也愣了愣，又小声地补充，“我是说以后，万一。”

太阳在长河的尽头被湿润地浸没，溶成一道狭窄平缓的桔红缝隙，天色逐渐暗下去了。“光光，”翟潇闻笑起来，转头看向他，“一会儿去吃什么啊，我饿了。”

夏之光总是感到有些矛盾，或是混沌。他觉得翟潇闻很轻，很远，抓不住，又时不时地透出些明媚的烟火气来。他们去万松园吃沈记，靓靓蒸虾，翟潇闻嫌烫，带上手套又坐着不动。夏之光熟练地剥掉赤红的虾壳，把清白细嫩的虾肉放到他碗里，他就很欢快地说谢谢，再喊他光光。翟潇闻的眼睛很亮，很清澈，又亲昵又疏远，望着他时夏之光就不由自主地感到失措，他总希望可以靠近些，再近一些。

第三天没有约定，是夏之光主动问他今天去哪的。翟潇闻故伎重演，说早餐又买多了，怎么办呢光光。第一次是不小心，第二次就让人有些拿不准了。翟潇闻站在窗边，抬起手臂拉开厚重的遮光帘，光把他的睡衣打透了，勾画出顺畅圆滑的腰线，很美好，他的发梢在光里变成清透的灰褐，翟潇闻坐到夏之光面前，看着他笑，夏之光又感到有些恍惚了。

夏之光带他去武大，环着珞珈山绕圈，树荫遮去大半暑气，上坡的时候翟潇闻拽着他的衣摆，走得很慢，夏之光回头看他，他弯着眼角，像在撒娇。凌波门外是宁静广阔的东湖，湖面上架着狭窄的青石栈道，横竖交错，连着远处不太大的平台，像漂浮在水中。

翟潇闻认真地望着湖面，夏之光问想过去吗。他眨了眨眼睛，显得很乖，“想，可我有一点不敢，桥太窄了。”

夏之光笑起来，“没关系，”他把手放在翟潇闻面前，像个真正的邀请，“我牵着你。”翟潇闻的手覆上来，很凉，他的手指细长，像白色的玉簪花蕾。夏之光不敢多用力，总怕把他弄痛，倒是翟潇闻把他的手掌紧紧握住了。走在桥上翟潇闻有些紧张，手心渗出稀微的汗意，夏之光回头时他的身形有些打颤，埋头专注地看着桥面。夏之光捏捏他的手，翟潇闻怔怔地抬头。

夏之光对他说，“别低头，会晕。害怕就看我，翟潇闻，看着我。”

清透的日光里，翟潇闻送他上船，倒有几分像是戏里演的那样。知音号码头古旧又崭新，精致高挑的门栏镶着繁复的花纹。他们在江滩的芦苇消磨了很久，狭长的栈桥一直延到笼着薄雾的江面。夏之光进了门又转身向他挥手，翟潇闻背后是苍碧的树木，藤金的花丛，他看着夏之光，笑意漂亮地浸润眼角。

“我等你。”

第四天很昏沉，下了大雨，武汉的雨季像要开始了。翟潇闻穿着平滑的睡衣坐在夏之光的沙发里，盖着薄毯缩成小小的一团。他拿着剧本和夏之光对戏，夏之光演了几百遍的戏。

他是向观，他是瞿琬。

他们又在知音号上相遇了，七年之后，一场称得上遥远的重逢。

向观身上的长衫换成了西装，他把金丝眼镜摘下来又带上，久久凝视楼梯上的身影，他的声音有些哽咽，有些沙哑。向观翕动的嘴唇念着她的名字，很轻，怯懦地朝思暮想，瞿琬，是你吗。她缓慢地回头，隔着船上旖旎的长阶与他安静地相望。她乌黑的长发精心规整地束在脑后，鹅黄的旗袍贴着玲珑的身体，像是早就准备好去珍重地赴约。她的手指握着栏杆，仿佛在轻轻颤抖，又安静地遮住自己的脸，慢慢地试探，缓缓地问，我，我变样了，是吗。

他们短暂地奔向彼此，在思念与等待之后迫切漫长地相拥。她的眼泪坠下纤密的睫羽，她说我一直在等你，他说我知道，我知道，她说幸好你回来了，幸好，他说我不会走了，瞿琬，再也不走了。

翟潇闻在雨中专注地念瞿琬的台词，很轻盈，很动听，他的声音里有些细枝末节的湿意，像被露水打断的新叶，很快就飘到夏之光的心底了。他垂着眼睛，缓慢地变成知音号上一段凋敝的回忆，在漂泊中等待守候，没有归期。瞿琬走下台阶，他也走向夏之光。翟潇闻在窗外透明的雨幕中环住他的颈项与腰身，他柔软的嘴唇贴着夏之光的侧颈，留下一个濡湿温热的长吻。他依然叫他向观，在他耳边娓娓倾倒纸上悲伤动人的情话，翟潇闻的下巴抵着他的肩胛，“如果走的人是我呢。”

夏之光的手臂揽过他清削笔挺的背脊，郑重又呵护地吻上他白皙的耳廓，“我等你，我会一直等你。”

4.

武汉的雨季结束了。

他站在落日的游船，手臂抬得很高，眼睛也看得很远，他好像看到瞿琬了，他想下船。夏之光的声音混着悠远的汽笛，没人会回应的，他依旧喊得很真诚，很动情——

“我会回来的，一定会的，你呢，你会等我吗。”

他是夏之光，也是向观，向观走了七年，瞿琬等了七年。他在知音号上演了无数次别离，再续演无数次久别后圆满动人的重逢。他在日暮的船舱里被迫切地期盼，被漫漫地等待，被深爱，日复一日，再躲进深夜寂静地思念他的瞿琬。翟潇闻走的那天什么都没有说，只是很安静地离开了，他没有问夏之光会等他吗，也没有许诺，没有许诺他一定会回来的。

演瞿琬的女孩倾向于饱满的人物塑造，她的眼泪像水，毫不吝啬地淌在他深色的西装上。她很郑重，很苛责，她悲伤地质问夏之光，“如果走的人是我呢。”

夏之光的心像被难以抑制地抽紧了，变成一片枯叶，一滴雨。他站在光里，黑暗里，他一遍又一遍地承诺，我等你，我会一直等你。

对瞿琬说，对他的瞿琬说。

他在知音号遇见了很多人，明亮的甲板上，他笑着邀请他们跳舞。长夏开在荆棘里，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你。他们总是把他的手握得很紧，很僵，或许是因为紧张。江风变得潮热，又穿过雨声降温了，女孩们漆黑的眼睛在夜风中闪动，旗袍与光影勾画出她们娇美婀娜的身形，他对形形色色的人说有点遗憾，他们点头应和，说是啊，有点遗憾。

他们只知道他是向观，不知道他是夏之光。他们只记得他如释重负地说我再也不走了，不记得他艰难又不舍地问，你呢，你会等我吗。

长江二桥的灯火很明亮，很鲜艳，映在浮光的江面像柄半开的骨伞。夏之光看到他，甲板熙攘的人群挡着半边脸，他在笑，很安静，看起来又有些疏远。长夏开在荆棘里，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你。夏之光带着曼妙的歌声走过来，在他面前站定了，他的手放在他面前，倒像个真正的邀请。“一起跳舞吗？”

翟潇闻的手覆盖在他的掌心，笑容有些轻盈的畅快，“刚刚你有邀请别人吗？”

夏之光看着他，和着音乐跳起简单的舞步，“没。”

翟潇闻眼中露出一些满意的神色，嘴上又不那么由衷地说，“啊，有点遗憾。”

夏之光的手带着他的腕臂举过头顶，“不遗憾。”

“嗯？”

夏之光看着他，很近又很遥远，江风变得很温和，很柔软。他的眼角有一些难以发觉的红洇，又明快地笑起来。

“不是等到你了吗。”

-END


	11. 46. 百颜眉

（一） 

我睡醒的时候，迷迷糊糊看到两双眼睛凑地很近在端详我。

乖乖，可把我吓死了。

左边那个歪了歪头，一张嫩生生的小脸跟隔壁白沐山上新结的海棠没什么两样，总归比我的手掌也大不了多少。他新奇地同右边那个说，“你看，它居然是红眼睛的。”

我愣了愣，红眼睛？

完蛋了。

我低下头看手，果然变成一对毛茸茸的前爪。睡意跑得一干二净，我什么都想起来了。

两日前，张颜齐这朵老蘑菇心血来潮非要教我避水诀，不到一炷香就拍着胸脯保证我悟性太高可以出师，就算从昭洛山掉进望川也伤不到一根兔毛。出生到现在八百一十七年，我还真没见过海底是个什么模样，转天就兴致勃勃地捏着诀跑去西海，下水不过半个时辰，我就被呛晕了。

张颜齐这老东西，我信他个鬼。

右边那个直勾勾盯着我瞧，一双弘深的黑眼睛看得我直难为情。他不紧不慢地回话，“不是告诉你了，兔子都是红眼睛，嫦娥姐姐那只也是的。”

他水红的唇瓣上润泽地映出道莹白的亮光，说话时一动一动的。这人生的真好，英挺硬朗的眉骨底下偏偏长了双桃花眼，眼角两颗星子一样的泪痣，实打实的俊逸里朦朦胧胧透出几分妩媚来。

是我见过最好看的小仙。

左边那个把头搁在手臂上，“它睡了一天，是不是很饿啊，你晓不晓得它吃什么？”

两个人陷入了沉思。

我多想告诉他们，我吃提木西草，北泽荒的最好，如果没有的话南水坪的苜蓿草也能将就，不过一定要新叶才行。但我实在没法说。

当然不是不好意思，我现了真身，说不出话了。

右边那个好看的小仙迟疑着说，“我听说兔子是吃白菜的。”

我眼前一黑。

左边那个接茬，“海白菜也算白菜吧？”

我简直要吐血了。

吃了五日海白菜，我觉得灵魂得到了升华。凡人总爱说什么天将降大任于是人也，必先苦其心志劳其筋骨饿其体肤云云，就这几日受的折磨，我真的怀疑天要把下一任玉帝的位置传给我。

到了第六日，那个好看的仙子终于趴在我跟前问，“你吃的这么少，是不是不合胃口？”

我拼命点头。

他温柔地摸摸我的背，一炷香之后给我换了一盘海藻丝丝，说他六姨最爱吃这个，兴许我也会喜欢。

有生以来我第一次很想念张颜齐。虽然那朵老蘑菇一天到晚没个正经，养出来的连支草倒真是鲜美得没话说，比这些乱七八糟的水产强了不晓得多少倍。

住的久了，我同这里的仙子也熟络起来。那日在我左边的唤作林染，是株紫色的鹿角珊瑚。说实话，他不张口我真不知道他是个男娃，谁叫他比兔子洞口那几只檀方粉蝶还秀气几分，真的不能怨我。

而另一个，也就是正在苦口婆心地求我尝尝海藻的这一个，他叫夏之光。

前几日睡觉的时候他把我抱在怀里，睫毛就着床头的白玉琥珀粘上绵绵微光，他说那日他路过文水滨，恰好遇见几只鮟鱇围着我转，他就见义勇为地将我救了回来。从那天起我就住进他殿里，真是一座精美雅致的宫殿，拳头大小的夜明珠在雪白的蚌壳里粹着幼润的光，比兔子洞的蜡烛贵上不知道少银子。

我猜他是西海哪位富家公子。

兔子委实怕水，我们一族与西海一点都不熟，那些声名显赫的望族我一概不晓得。趴在礁石上看夏之光舞剑的时候，我想了很久，究竟哪种鱼会有这样翩然的风姿，一招一式有力得带出细小的霜色泡沫，水荇在剑锋一转时打个弯，他月白的衣角荡漾出缠绵的波纹，如同黑玉山上起风时的扶桑。

夏之光对我很细心也很温柔，说我是在文水滨捡到的，就将我叫做小文，念起来和我的真名竟然凑巧的相像。他时常将我放在腿上谈天，这人长得一副疏远冷清的模样，话却委实多得很，再加上一个八卦精林染，说书先生似的把琐事讲得像话本一般跌宕起伏妙趣横生，这些时日我缺觉缺得厉害。

每次带我出门前，夏之光都不忘体贴地念个诀，画个不大不小的霓水泡，堪堪将我罩在里头免得我呛水，这一点我非常受用。他带我去看瑛滩的珊瑚海，明媚绮丽的彩虹鱼成群游过去，尾巴一摇就在开合的潮汐里从辰沙变成苍青，再流转出生机盎然的鹦鹉绿，悠然飘进他深邃的眼里。

那一刻我福至心灵，为什么凡人要在上元节同心上人看花灯，那些氤氲旖旎的光影浮在他直挺的鼻梁，漆黑的鬓发连同月色星辰，一同钻进我子夜的梦中。

转眼十日。

那天申时刚过，夏之光单手抱着我在案台上练字，林染吧嗒吧嗒跑进来喘着气说，“颜齐上神来了，说要接他走。”

夏之光不明就里，“接谁走？”

接我走。

直到今日我才知道，夏之光根本就不是鱼。

我看着张颜齐与夏之光两人虚伪地寒暄，一个说“上神屈尊光临寒舍，未能远道相迎实为礼数不周”，另一个说“大皇子又在说笑，俾人今日无故登门叨扰还望海涵”。

我想着他们二人平时的模样，真想上去撕烂这两张嘴。

这桩事委实令人吃惊，夏之光他居然是西海大皇子。

就说这名字为何如此耳熟，我可真是个榆木脑袋。他这样有名，是天上地下最英武潇洒的一条白龙，才情出众战功赫赫，一柄玄音剑平了西海多少祸事，四海的仙娥少说有七成都觊觎嫁进他的大殿，而这座炙手可热的大殿居然让我住了整整十日，我可真是好样的。

张颜齐刚把我抱出龙宫就本性毕露地撒手，我掉进他不知道从哪骗来当坐骑的云母扇贝里，听着他在我头顶说，“翟潇闻你被抱上瘾了，究竟打算啥时候化人形噻。”

我翻着白眼捏个诀，终于变回熟悉的身体，这些时日被夏之光抱来抱去，我简直要忘记怎么走路了，一边活动腿脚一边骂张颜齐，“你个老蘑菇还知道接我啊，你知道这几日我吃的尽是些什么吗。”

张颜齐果不其然拿出老一套跟我拌嘴，“什么蘑菇蘑菇，我是黑玉山上唯一的灵芝仙草，天上地下最有资历的尊神，我当年与天帝平定四海八荒的时……”话还没说完，扇贝后就传来熟悉的声音。“上神留步。”

我们二人转过身，看见身着月白衣袍的夏之光手里拎着满满一大筐海藻海白菜，吓得我一个踉跄差点坐在地上。

夏之光认认真真地说，“这些天小文吃得很好，我怕它走了之后吃不惯旁的，还请上神将这些一并带去。”

我真的很想问他哪只眼睛看到我吃得很好，张颜齐看着一筐绿莹莹的海草，躲在我背后憋笑憋得很辛苦。

但我毕竟是个善良的仙子，没忍心博夏之光面子，谁叫他这样好看，如此随意地站在面前也担得起玉树临风四个字。我努力摆个真诚的笑脸，“这几日承蒙大皇子关照，至于这些……土特产，就委实不必麻烦了。”

夏之光看着我，眼里尽是困惑，“……小文？”

哦，我这个榆木脑袋，夏之光他不认识我。

（二）

自从夏之光从文水滨拣回那只灵兔，他愿意同我呆在一起的时间就越来越少。

他每日最要紧的就是抱着兔子到各处散心看风景。那么体面的一个人，当着婢女的面一屁股坐在地上哄兔子吃海藻，兔子吃得少些，他就拉着一张脸，整个人都提不起什么精神来。

真是匪夷所思。六百多年来，我从没见夏之光养过什么宠物，连他有这样的嗜好都没听闻。从前我带回些泛着桃色的海月水母，他一眼也没多瞧。

明明那么好看的。

我真怀疑这兔子是个妖精，给夏之光施了咒了。

那天他回来时，已将将过了定昏，我就着庭中盈盈的微光吃力地看，兔子窝在他臂弯酽酽地打哈欠。

我问他去了哪里，夏之光说瑛滩，我心中觉得很难过。

瑛滩，那是我的家乡，百里浩渺珊瑚海，夜深人静黑暗的水波里也游弋着熠熠虹光。

也是我遇见夏之光的地方。

其实不能算遇见。我不过是株鹿角珊瑚而已，一条不认识的恶鱼过来咬我，我痛得快昏倒了，模模糊糊地看到夏之光。那时他不过二百来岁，比鱼也高不了多少，还没出落成如今这般俊秀的少年。他皱着眉，伸出小手慎重地摸了摸我的伤口，然后将我带回宫里，和他最心爱的绿琉璃笙珊瑚一同养在院中。

他在庭中背书练剑，肩膀一日日变得宽阔，褪去婴儿肥的眉眼透出犀利的英气，我心中第一次萌生出修人形的想法。从前我对这些事不甚在意，觉得生在珊瑚海也好，长在他宫中也好，只要安稳地度过这说长不长的四千余年，就算是平和美满的一世一生。可当我看着夏之光，却愈发想同他说话，想陪他作诗练字，想在他被父皇批评躲起来难过的时候抱抱他。

或者，不管是什么时候也好，抱抱他。

我喜欢上夏之光，这是六百年前的事了。

我化作人形的第一日，夏之光在庭中打盹，一卷佛理书盖着脸，绣着兰草的薄缎衣角顺着海蔓编的摇椅垂到地上。

说实话，我很紧张，不晓得自己的样貌算不算得上好看。做珊瑚的时候，我虽品相端正，个头却比同龄的伙伴瘦小些，身边那株傲气的绿琉璃笙珊瑚将将有我两个大，夏之光也说我长得好慢，还怀疑是自己照顾得不好。

我想溜进房中照镜子，走了两步踢到颗小石子，夏之光将书卷从脸上拿下来，那双好看的眼睛带着迷朦的睡意恹恹望着我，我促狭得手脚都不知道该怎么放，第一次后悔自己是株珊瑚，在幽深的海子也呼吸得很好，不然就能顺理成章地假装窒息昏倒。

夏之光从上到下将我端详了一番，眼里转着莹亮的光彩，唇边绽放出一个欢愉的笑来，“你原是这个样子的。”

我害羞地捂住眼睛，“我还不晓得自己什么样呢。”

他一步步走过来，抬手温柔地放在我额角，手指顺着我披散的长发滑下来，末了没有征兆地一抬，我的发尾就被撩起一个幼润的小圈儿。我听着他的声音，带着盈盈笑意，“你很好看。”

如同海面上的水泡在阳光里嘭地开出七彩冠花，我的心落进无边无尽的海葵花海。我知道自己在笑，我一点也忍不住。

他这人怎么这样啊，叫人怪不好意思的。

夏之光命人扫出隔壁的玥洺轩，那里就成了我的家。他教我束发，平圆水滑的日光连弧镜映出我们两人的容颜，夏之光手中握着枣木梳，深竹月的长袖就垂在我肩头。明明只差着不过几十岁，他看起来却比我沉稳得多。

我的长发被他束成规整的四方髻，插了一支乌云梨花簪，他的手指拂过我的下颌，温热的手掌放在我肩膀，弯着腰将脸凑到耳边，笑着问我学会了没有。

饶是在这水底，我的耳根也像火一般烧起来。

我认得那只发簪，是夏之光三百岁时亲手雕的，在院中足足钻研了一个月有余，刻好了也珍惜地不舍得带，簪子上流畅绵延的玄浪，此刻端端正正插在我的发间。

每晚入睡前，我都辗转着想，夏之光对我这样好，有没有一点喜欢我呢，如果没有的话，往后会不会喜欢我呢。

我曾以为遥遥的往后，像成群的游鱼一样悠悠滑到眼前，又像漓岸透明的溪水淙淙流走。我们的日子这样安稳，安稳到他五日十日也想不起来探我。我想念他，偏又笨得编不出什么见面的理由，懊恼地想倘若我是珊瑚还能日日留在他院中。直到听见宫中的婢女谈天时嬉笑着说，你想见他就去啊，讲些趣事给他听，他有什么好拒绝的？我豁然开朗，白天到处趴墙角听来些杂乱的八卦，回房里东拼西凑挑出有趣些的，对着镜子练上个把时辰，挨到晚膳过后到夏之光殿里讲给他听。

他摇着折扇瞧我，听至精彩桥段就爽快地拍着手笑起来，时不时吃惊得张大眼睛问，“你说鲛人族七王爷养的金蟾，真的喜欢上一只白孔雀啊？”

每至这样的时刻，我都不由自主地感到满足。我曾问他，这样的闲谈会不会扰了他的正事，他合上折扇，指尖敲了敲我的手腕，“你日日在我身边也无妨。”

六百年。

长念海的荫雨花开了又败，沧水畔的铃弥结下一树又一树璞玉般的甜果。我时常想，日子倘若就这样安然地渡去，偕老百年也不能算是什么遥不可及的事。

我躺在床上闭眼又张开，青莲帏幔在水波里漾着开合，枕边他送来的夜明珠安静地发光，我轻轻把食指搭上去，那光就翩跹地渡到我指尖，缠绵地绕起圈来。

颜齐上神把兔子接走那天，夏之光在院中背着手踱了很久，任凭我说什么都是心不在焉的模样。我以为是片刻留恋作祟，很快就能回去从前只有我们二人一起的光景。

我却想错了。

夏之光开始频繁地离宫，三日，五日，到后来个把月都不曾回来。我守在他庭中，那株绿琉璃株笙珊瑚阴阳怪气地落井下石，说好端端的怎么就失宠了。她从六百年前就看我不顺眼，我蹲在她跟前戳她，恶狠狠地威胁说她再说话就将她拔了丢进黑蜇滩里去，打那以后耳根子果然清静了很多。

夏之光不在宫中，家也不像家了。

最后那次，我着实忍不住，在他身后悄悄跟着。夏之光出了西海，手腕一转平静通盈的海面就立起缥色的浪花，那是我第一次见到岸上的模样。

一路跟到黑玉山，山脚荼白衣袍的少年叼着根毛茸茸的狼尾草，斜斜倚着灰青的砾岩。看到夏之光时展开一个清亮的笑颜，一蹦一跳跑来，夏之光朝他伸手，他就亲昵地握住，下巴搁在他肩膀弯着眼角说话。夏之光的手滑过他乌黑的发梢停在腰间，两人纠缠在一起的衣角拂着柔软绵密的绿草，在胭脂一般的夕阳里盈盈飘散出金茶薄柿交错的葱茏光点。

我的眼睛又开始痛了。

我不晓得夏之光何时发现的我，只是模模糊糊地瞧见他跑来我跟前，温热的掌心贴着我的下颌，指尖一下一下磨蹭着眼角，他却似乎有些急了，“林染你别哭，你不能哭，你不能哭的。”

他同我回了宫，安置我歇下也不走，安安静静坐在我床边出神。我看着他的侧脸，指尖扣着袖口竹月的暗花绸。他悠长的睫毛低低垂下来，在鼻梁上投下一扇弯弯的水影。

头一回，我感到他这样悲伤。

我伸出手，壮着胆子覆上他的手背，违心地说，“时候不早了，你走吧。”

他转过脸瞧我，我却看不清他的表情，只听到他轻声的叹息，合衣在我身侧躺下，手臂绕过后颈将我环在怀中，轻缓地抚着我的脊背，“不走，睡吧。”

很久没有睡过这样安稳绵长的好觉，醒来时天色却意外的暗着，我揉着眼角问，“什么时辰了，还是夜里么。”

夏之光离我这样近，凉凉的鼻尖抵着我的颧骨，吐吸遥遥绕过耳垂缠上我披散的发丝。他的手温柔地覆上我的眼睛，无名指搭在太阳穴上，我听见他沉着声音哄我，“时辰还早，再睡会儿。”

（三）

托着下巴想夏之光的时候，张颜齐拿个黄绿的酸枣在我眼前乱晃，周震南耳朵上别个蒲公英坐在旁边，吃着芍泽摘来的仙杏嘀咕，“这兔子不会吃了几天水产把脑壳吃坏了吧。”

周震南是隔壁白沐山的山神，七万年前麟火里烧出来的凌羽凤凰，打我降世前就同张颜齐粘在一处，万儿八千年也不知道腻，三天两头往我们黑玉山送些四海八荒应季的鲜果，张颜齐喜欢，我自然也乐得跟着沾光。

我随手抄起沙棘丢他，“你才吃坏了，你哪都吃坏了。”

周震南叽叽喳喳同我拌嘴，小辈面前一点尊神的样子都没有，真是不成体统。张颜齐在旁边摇着头捏鼻梁，周震南问怎么了，他说打小数理学的不好，看到鸡兔同笼就头痛。

我看着他们二人扭打在一处，真怕两个德高望重的尊神这副德性被别人瞧了笑话。

一转头看到溪水那头的颀长身影，定定立在笔直的桃支竹跟前，不晓得已经这样看了我们多久。我难以置信的揉眼睛，真不知道该说我是怕什么来什么真倒霉还是心想事成好幸运。

我的眼睛离不开夏之光，嘴里赶紧对身后两个人喊，“别闹了来人了丢人丢大了。”

他俩慌忙地整理仪容仪表，夏之光汲着溪水走到我们跟前，作个揖说扰了两位上神休息实在不好意思。

我觉得他一点都没有不好意思。

张颜齐又摆出那副道貌岸然的虚伪嘴脸，背着一只手问夏之光此次前来所为何事。

夏之光的眼睛诡异地晃了晃，“没什么要紧事，就来看看闻闻。”

听到闻闻两个字，我张颜齐周震南三个人整整齐齐地抖了一抖。

这人还真是不见外啊。

周震南抽着气说，“我想起家里还有衣服没收，今日就先走一步。”张颜齐立马接茬，“上次落在你那的手串没拿，我同你一道。”说完俩人就捏着诀飞了，偌大的祈禾草甸只剩下我和夏之光两个人，檀溪边两只洁白的水鸟，就着溪水潺潺的声响安闲惬意地卧着打鼾。

我背着手揪衣角，化了人形面对夏之光反而局促起来，我犹豫着问他，“你来瞧我，我要不要变回兔子啊？”

他果然露出我再熟悉不过的笑，眼角的泪痣顺着茸茸的睫毛连成一道温柔的圆弧，“那倒是不必，这样更好。”

我带他在山中散步，三月暮春，黑玉山最好的时节。东坡的辛夷花与杏花错杂地混在一处，风一吹就落成飘摇的藕合杜若，在油油嫩嫩的香水白掌尖上变成绵绵的烟雨。

他漆黑的眼底映出浸了墨的菖蒲色，说海底没有这样的光景。

我躺在柔柔的紫羊茅上，对他说，“你带我去看的珊瑚海，我心中也记挂了好久。”

夏之光垂着眼睛笑，“那你就同我回西海，我日日陪你看。”

那天晚上张颜齐周震南不怀好意地来兔子洞瞧我，搓手问我下午过得如何，我思索着问他们会不会与夏之光处了十日他就看上我了，周震南一口水呛在喉咙里，张颜齐一边帮他顺气一边说，那十日你是只真兔子，他是疯了才会看上你。

委实有些道理。

想一会儿我又忍不住问，“那怎么才能让夏之光看上我呢？”

仿佛我说了什么令人吃惊的话，周震南咬了两口的香楠粟米糕啪的掉在地上，张颜齐咬到舌头疼的嗷嗷叫。我想这两个人平日一个比一个聒噪，到了关键时刻却半点都指望不上，失望地摆摆手回了房间，进门之前听见张颜齐匪夷所思地问，你暗恋我那会儿也这副德行吗，周震南气定神闲地说滚。

过了两日我就觉得自己真是杞人忧天，因为夏之光他又来了。

这一次他竟然懂事的没有空着手，臂弯挎着一大筐提木西草，说是问了张颜齐说我最喜欢这个。他专程跑了一趟北泽荒，跟在篪牛仙倌后头采了半天，又马不停蹄的给我送来。

我委实觉得感动，思索了很久还是没有告诉他，这玩意儿兔子洞西边的集市上想买多少就能买多少。

我带他去张颜齐的后院偷连支草，幼嫩的新芽一掐就冒出莹白的汁水，夏之光学我吮了吮指尖，我问他味道怎么样，他皱着眉唔了一声没评价。我想这人真是个愣头青，连句诓人的鬼话都不会说，却又暗自觉得庆幸，这样一来，他对我的好就是货真价实，倘若他喜欢我，想必也不是虚情假意的。

我欢快得很。

傍晚我们拎着两筐菜回兔子洞。拔了几棵连支草后，我发现夏之光盯着老蘑菇给周震南种的宝贝红李瞧。我自作主张摘了一小盆，夏之光问我这样真的可以么，我大言不惭地说怕什么出了事我顶着。

乖乖，可千万不能让张颜齐知道了，不然他非用开水把我的兔毛烫干净不可。

兔子洞在暮色里升起袅袅炊烟，我翻出许久未用的笼屉，拿夏之光带的草蒸了玲珑的鲜汤小包，又做了些南瓜籽萝卜红糕，拌了几个小菜。夏之光在一边给我打下手，我看着他笨手笨脚的拿嘴吹气生火，心中暗自替他辩解，这人从小在水里长大情有可原，又无可奈何地想，往后还要教他很多才能一起生活。

一起生活的字眼从脑袋里冒出来，我吓了一跳，蓦然就想到白发苍苍的我俩佝偻着做饭的样子，嘴角不由自主的勾起弯来。夏之光叉着腰起身，脸上沾着星星点点鸦青的炭灰，问这种活我一个人怎么做的来。我伸手捏他的脸，笑着把炭灰抹成一道寸长的小线。他照着池中的清水看，摆出生气的样子却又擒着笑意，嘴上说“好啊翟潇闻”，牢牢攥住我的手，沾着碳沫的指尖挪移着在我掌心画圈。

酥痒的感觉顺着手腕绕到心尖，我笑着求饶，假装站不住地往他怀里倒，他扶住我的腰，我抬头看他，睫毛就扫过他英挺的鼻尖。

打那以后，夏之光就三天两头往兔子洞跑。我到山脚迎他，远远看着他从簇簇紫绀葡萄色的吊钟花间朝我走来，心里就莫名得安宁。我日日琢磨些新鲜的菜色，变着花样做给他吃，夏之光很给面子，总是一脸满足地吃得精光。

偶尔张颜齐和周震南过来，顺手带来些新下的梅子海棠，我挑出一半放盐腌好，跟夏之光说明年拿出来就有果脯吃，他偏头望着窗外茂盛葱郁的金丝楠没有回话。

吃饭时蘑菇和凤凰都很开心，端着碗笑得慈祥，一副为人父母的模样望着我和夏之光，不时问些西海的事，又敲打着说什么有无婚配，我挑了两块个头最大的青红茯苓奶酥堵他俩的嘴，夏之光笑着拂袖给大家斟酒。

日子真是其乐融融，怎么也过不够啊。

晚上夏之光穿着堇色的寝衣靠在床头，就着烛火读我的闲书。我躺在里头盘算明日卖水萝卜的鸛仙摆摊，要早些去抢点新鲜的才好。想着想着突然觉得蹊跷，我是兔子，张颜齐是蘑菇，周震南是鸟，我们三人吃饭总能吃到一块，因为我们都吃素。

夏之光他一条白龙，个把月居然也一直跟着我吃素，一点荤腥都没有，硬是挨了这么久，他竟然什么也不说。

这人也太能憋了。

我坐起身把他手中的书丢到一边，他歪过头瞧我，我说，“夏之光，这么久你都不想吃点荤的？”

飞萤从窗前一晃而过，夏之光的脸上闪过一丝错愕的神情，手试探着爬到我腿上摩挲，好整以暇地问我，“你是说这样？”

我的脸一下就红了。

我按住他的手语无伦次地解释，“不是，不，你误会了，我是说荤的，不是，就是这么久你跟着我吃菜，草，吃草，你是吃肉的吧，你想不想吃肉，就是……”

夏之光低低地笑，“想。”

我问他，“那你想吃什么？”

他探身吹熄了烛火，薄云绒被窣地滑到地上，月光游进青白橡的幔帐，顺着夏之光的指尖攀上我的锁骨胸膛，他伏在我耳边，身子与我缠在一处，压着声音说，“兔子吧。”

寝衣挂在臂弯，又就着他的手慢慢溜下来。夏之光带我做了未曾体味过的事，尝了难以言说的滋味，如同陷进南茵畔漫山遍野缱绻温柔的芝樱花海，我第一次感受这样悱恻的疼痛。手背被他覆住，我们的十指缠绵地扣在一处，他乌黑的发丝瀑布一般垂到我肩头，在月色里，在夜风里，我与他这样近。

半睡半醒时，我迷迷糊糊地感到他轻轻吻着我的眼睛。他的声音很轻也很远，像是西海杳水盈盈渺渺的透明水草，我听见他说，“世间的好风景，你若看不见，那我便也不看了。”

这真是我听过最好的情话。

我在山脚等他时常常想，夏之光曾说过很多次带我回西海。西海很好，有我喜爱的浅滩与红林，也有我的心上人。倘若我真的搬去，也不晓得张颜齐周震南两个留守老人会不会想念我。

夏之光站在绒绒的结缕草丛朝我伸手，我凑上去，假装抱怨说你叫我等好久啊，他笑着揽过我的腰，转头时笑容却滞在嘴角。

我顺着他的目光看，一个雪青的身影立在不远的地方，白细的手挡着眼睛，只露出个小巧的下巴尖来。

我自然认得，是林染。

夏之光好像全然忘了我在，松了手就朝他跑去。我未曾见过他如此急灼的模样，眉头拧着个结子，紧张地摩挲着他的眼角说，“林染你别哭，你不能哭，你不能哭的”。

我去寻张颜齐，心里像堵了团冬日的乱子草。夏之光揽着林染的肩一步一步走远，沾了暮色的火炬花蒂被衣摆拨弄地摇来晃去，晃得我心烦意乱。他甚至没同我道别，两个挨在一起背影没在长路花叶藤黄的尽头，他的身影停了停，一次头也没有回。

张颜齐撑着头陪我坐着，周震南从袖子里摸出两颗玉子色的嘉果，小心翼翼地同我说，“这个吃了解忧的。”

我捂着脸叹气，张颜齐说，“等他下次来，问清楚便好了。”

我说，“他若不来呢。”

一语成谶。

我在洞里盼了半月，脑袋里从盘算夏之光回来了要怎么埋冤，变成思索他若再不来我又要如何才好。周震南送来一筐又一筐雕棠木瓜，我却吃不下。张颜齐说，“他既然不来，你便去寻他。”

我抬眼看他，“我可以去么？”

周震南说，“你又不是没去过西海，有什么不可以的，就是再把避水诀好好学一学。”

第十六日，我回到那片熟悉的海子，走之前他俩给我打气，说将夏之光带回来，他们替我好好收拾。

我在庭中看到夏之光，弯弯的拱门顶着黛青的琉璃花檐，绮罗草结了星子大点的晶莹小果。夏之光坐在石案旁剥海瓜子，林染在他身侧掂颗果仁放进他嘴里，他就笑着拿手背蹭蹭林染的脸颊。

比目鱼游过来吐个泡，飘到耳边啪的裂开，我站在门外，不知道是该留还是该走。

他终于看见我，脸上没有惊讶也没有喜色，手牵住林染，偏头冲他说了句什么，林染点点头。

夏之光将我领到菡因谷，低矮的枯枝像初冬时节打了霜带刺的荆条，海底暗色的湖泊在礁岩的尽头落成平直的长瀑，我努力摆出笑脸，“你好几日没来。”

漆黑的眼睛如同幽幽寒潭，夏之光脸上什么表情也没有，“嗯。”

鼻子里泛起酸意，本来想好的责怪如同游鱼溜进深水般不见踪影，我捂着眼睛，听见自己没骨气地说，“我每日都很想你。”

夏之光皱眉垂了垂眼，语气里听不出悲喜，“往后别再来了。”

（四）

醒来时天色将亮，我闭着眼将绸被往他身上盖了盖，迷朦地思忖，他化了人形没有皮毛，不要受凉才好。

林染在身侧发出轻轻的哼声，我怔了怔，睁眼看见日光悠悠，在水波里荡出泽润绵延的长线。

我见他最后一面，将将已有三年。

我又想起那日泊芷长滩的夕落，他在身后捂着我的眼睛，故作神秘地说你可不许偷看啊。指缝之间透进杏红檀萖的暮霭微光，他在水鸟振翅时分恰到好处地松手，下巴搁在我肩上偏头端详我片刻，得意地露出笑颜，“我就说你一定喜欢。”

眼前十里千若芦苇荡。

甘石粉穗子在薄暮中罩上融融暖光，晕在柔润的流云不见踪影，水沼于沙岸中零零落落，流转着映出日月同明时分丁香萱草的沉辉。鲤鱼甩着红尾跃出水面，又敲下飘摇的粼粼淬花，千百只大小卷羽䴙䴘齐飞，翅尾的靛青悠然融进浩浩渺渺的长天。

他双手撑在身后坐下，眼里闪着熠熠神采，皱着眉头盘算，“熙明湖的红莲还没开，但瑜岫山的桃花只能明年再看了，唔，西海没有月桂也没有长春树，七月初要去一趟虞垣国才行，还有南毓狐仙酿的槐花露，东泽白虎种的四味木……”他犯难的掰着指尖，转过头嗔怪说，“你怎么什么都没见过啊。”

我望着那双黝黑的眼睛浮上盈盈笑意，他的侧脸在光晕里化开绒绒的边沿，慢慢凑近靠在我肩头，像庆幸又像释然，“幸好，幸好我们的寿命这样长，还有大把的光阴慢慢看。”

晚风吹乱他乌黑的长发，平和的水面遮了半个赤霞的红日，我问他，倘若有一天我看不见了，你要如何？

他垂着嘴角敲我的手背，摆着认真的模样斥我乱说话，却在晚上入睡时分握住我的手，闭着眼柔柔地说，“你若看不见，我便将眼睛给你，我的眼睛，那是四海八荒最好的一双了。”

我笑着阖眼，林染睡得很沉，在我身侧翻个身，脑袋靠在我肩上。

三年前，林染问我什么时辰了，还是夜里么，我看着窗外大亮的日光，明白我与他的光阴，终于也到了尽头。

那日林染的婢女慌张地跑来我院中，跪在地上语无伦次地求我到二皇子宫中救救公子。我赶去时已不见林染踪影，不成器的皇弟翘着腿坐在大殿，挑衅地说现在的仙子愈发不懂事，氾蛰水多年没用过，今日倒依旧好使。

氾蛰水，西海胤沟蚣虫的毒浆，龙族沾了十月目眩，旁族误食，不出三月视物不清，十月，双目失明。

当晚，我去林染宫中，他打趣着问我无事不登三宝殿，今日怎么有空来看他，我看着他浸满笑意的双眼，问他今日去了何处，做了何事。

他的手指点着桌沿，勾着嘴角说，今日有些乏，在宫中躺了一日，哪都没去。

翌日，我瞒着林染唤来他的婢女，年轻的仙娥低着头说公子什么都不让说，尤其不能告诉我。我问了三遍，她的眼中含着泪水，说二皇子想害的是我，却被路过的林染撞破，林染平日多么温顺，那时却强硬得很，二皇子气急，破口大骂哪里来的野种，你既敢拦着本王，那你便替他喝了。

我摆手令她退下，她却双膝一弯跪在地上，“大皇子，这六百年，公子对您的心意，奴婢都看在眼中，奴婢斗胆求您善待公子。”

林染演戏瞒我，我却清楚地知晓，他的眼睛一日不如一日。

我去南海长徊涯寻鳐巫，年逾十万的老人叹着气惋惜，“氾蛰毒无解，唯一的法子，换眼。”

“珊瑚一族不比旁人，若新目气泽不合，后果难测。万万年前，四极废，九州裂，天不兼覆，地不周载，黑玉山落赤桦五色石。和春阳夏，杀秋约冬，千年前化作灵兔睛目，绛若仙草为食，泽陂弦水为饮，养出四海八荒最好的一双眼，唯有这双眼，可换殷殷光明。”

我到黑玉山寻灵兔，却日日空手而归，路过文水滨时凑巧看见一只昏倒的白兔，翌日林染趴在床头端详，兔子转醒时新奇地说，“你看，它居然是红眼睛的。”

兔子都是红眼睛，但如此胭脂殷红，擒着琉璃一般的霜色萤光，烟栗赭石的瞳仁透出蜿蜒曲折的纹印，深处粹着泓邃的玄青淄墨，如同子夜时分璨璨星河。

得来全不费功夫。

我望着瑛滩百里珊瑚海，心中忖度再过一月，就请来鲟医为林染换眼，往后的日子他便能安稳好过。我却独独未曾想过，怀中的灵兔已经化作人形八百余年。

少年长身立在薄青的云母扇贝中，白细的指尖握着菱纹袖口，擒着笑意对我说，这几日，承蒙大皇子关照。

初去黑玉山，我想要的也不过是那双眼。我哄骗他同我回西海，他脸上飘起薄暮拂晓一般的绯色，揪着衣角说他走了张颜齐会寂寞，过了一会儿又认真望着我，“这是桩大事，草率不得，下次你要好好说，这样我才好答应。”

我心中秽浊的念头，他不晓得，却全然将一颗心摆在我面前，计划着同我看遍天地之间他珍爱的景色，相伴走过这漫长的一世一生。

最后一日，他站在乌黑泓邃的湖滨，泪水在绯红的眼眶摇摇欲坠地打圈，声音软地透着哭腔，“你确实从未说过喜欢我，这些时日同我一处，不过一时兴起罢了。”

话尾了无生气地垂着，明亮的双目却透出不甘心地希冀乞求。我心中涩然涌出晦暗的侥幸，真是一双美好的眼睛，该去看世上一切广阔明媚的好风景。

他终于转身离开，一步步走地很沉也很慢，同平时蹦跳的样子截然两样。我想别过头不看他，生怕再多一眼，多日以来的决心与坚持都功亏一篑，偏又舍不得挪眼，他的身影消失在莹润的水波之间，却如同刀刻一般印在我的脑中。

我庆幸地想，不过数月相识，假以时日兴许就忘了，他对我的感情，但愿算不得深。

那日漫天烟霞，他餍足地握住我的手。柳叶稷与玲珑芒未到花期，参差伸展出长剑般碧绿青葱的叶条，他的笑颜没在晦明的日光里，像庆幸又像释然，“幸好，幸好我们的寿命这样长，还有大把的光阴慢慢看。”

我们的寿命这样长，唯独无法相伴过一生。

－END


	12. 46. 云间月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 百颜眉番外

1.

翟闻叼着狼尾草坐在地上无语望苍天，凄凄怨怨皱着一张苦瓜脸。职业生涯刚起步，好不容易带了个有点名气的小演员，说好下午试镜新电影，偏偏早上爆出好几段老恋情。翟闻慌慌张张打电话，那头背景好嘈杂，什么，哎呀，潇闻哥，我不演了行不行。你知道嘛，我家那么有钱我随时退出演艺圈，那什么先不说啦，这边开始登机啦，到了巴厘岛我发靓照给你看哦～

翟闻一头撞在南墙上，这边电话刚挂断那边又火急火燎打进来，翟潇闻，这件事你处理好，新电影的角色拿不到，公司连他带你一个都不要，知道不知道？

太难了，翟闻想。他双手合十对着天，闭上眼睛惨兮兮地念，拜托各路神明显显灵，救救我这一条小生命。

睁眼时吓地一激灵，面前杵着一个明晃晃的人影，翟闻用手挡着太阳抬头看，那人长发飘飘衣袂翩翩，光影之间好像一个小神仙。

诶，翟闻说，你是来试镜的吗？

那人愣了愣，何为试镜？

翟闻站起来，对着人家左右端详了好半天，黑溜的眼珠转了转，“不是来试镜的，那你现在有空没有？”

“有。”

太好了，翟闻说，有就跟我走。

那人又不解，“往何处去？”

翟闻口若悬河地夸夸其谈，“看你这样子是哪个古装剧组的小演员，新人吧，有个实现梦想的机会摆在你面前，现在就要看看你表现，怎么样，心动不？”

那人看着他，看了好一会儿，“你可知道，我的梦想是什么？”

害，翟闻说，那当然是拿个影帝大满贯，一人独霸演艺圈。

进了门导演看着夏之光问，这好像不是之前说的那个人，翟闻笑嘻嘻地打马虎眼，那位早上出了事，哪敢来给剧组拖后腿。这位新人您看看，这模样，这身板，谁瞧了能不喜欢……

停，导演说，这位新人叫什么。

叫，哈哈哈，叫……翟闻胳膊肘碰碰他，噗咝噗咝，快点说啊你叫啥，问你呢。

那人双手作了个揖，在下夏之光，这厢有礼。

导演的眉毛跳了跳，翟闻赶紧打圆场，您看看您看看，入戏了入戏了。

电影名叫《百颜眉》，古装仙侠文艺片，小龙神爱上兔子仙，可惜be的凄美爱情故事。夏之光试镜的角色是西海大皇子，一条小白龙，要念好长一段话本上的文言文，翟闻拿着台词心如死灰，完蛋了，三行字里两行半都不认识，读得完才见鬼了。只是下一秒夏之光就一字不错全念下来了，他的声音有些沉，像海水，晦涩的字眼在他口中绵绵延延，缓慢的，安稳的，反而更加动人了。落地的窗帘留了一道狭窄的小缝，清亮的日光打在他月白的衣袍上。翟闻看着他英挺的侧脸感激涕零，谢谢神仙显神通，这下可算不用去喝西北风。

导演摸着下巴忖度，“演得确实不错，可惜是新人，没什么人气啊。”翟闻一杯热茶递上去， “导演话可不能这么说，您想想，不怕现在没人气，拍了您的戏，不火那都没天理。新人好啊不跳戏，您要是找本山老师演古装剧，观众看着也不容易……”翟闻一张白净的笑脸加上花里胡哨的连珠炮，三两下就把导演搞得五迷三道，“有道理，说的对，好，好，那就定了，就这么定了。“

翟闻乐得找不着北，出了门一字一蹦雀跃地问，“夏之光，你有没有经纪人？”

夏之光摇摇头，“何为经纪人？”

翟闻说，“经纪人就是，嗯，你是演员嘛，经纪人，就是你最亲的人，”他拍拍夏之光的肩，“那以后我就是你的经纪人，哦对了，我叫翟潇闻。”

夏之光看着他，眼睛很深，眉心有些浅浅地折痕，“闻闻。”

翟闻一愣，摸摸头发说，“这么叫……也，也行吧，你住哪啊，一会儿先送你。”

夏之光说，“今日刚到，还未觅得下榻之所。”

翟闻漂亮地冲他笑了笑，“刚才你帮了我，现在换我帮你，走吧，跟我回家。”

进了家门翟闻才觉得不对，夏之光两袖清风什么也没拿，他问你的行李呢，夏之光困惑地望着他，什么行李？翟闻叹口气，心里猜这又是一个小叛逆，跟家里闹翻孤苦伶仃来拍戏。他埋头从衣柜里翻出一套新睡衣，“咱俩身材差不多，我的衣服你穿上应该也合适，将就一下吧。”又上下打量夏之光，看着他及腰的长发说，“来，你坐下，我先帮你把假发摘了。”

夏之光任他摆弄，翟闻的指尖在他额头摸来摸去，找了半天才觉得不可思议，“你这……不会是真头发吧？”

夏之光点点头，“正是。”

翟闻沉默了两秒钟，“搞摇滚的？这么叛逆。”

晚上吃完饭带他买了点生活必需品，夏之光在超市左看看右看看，什么都觉得新鲜，一会儿问一句这是何物，那又是何物。翟闻不厌其烦地解释，哦哦哦这个是薯片，好吃的，那个是冰淇淋，也是好吃的。他心疼地想这孩子看着体面，怎么连零食都没见过呢，家里条件可能不太好吧。翟闻一时之间父爱澎湃，买奶茶的时候下了血本，能加的料都加了，看着他咕咚咕咚喝得很开心，翟闻慈爱地摸摸他的长发，自己心里也跟着好愉快。

夏之光喜欢吃鱼，翟闻就把周边和鱼有关的外卖都点了一遍，水煮鱼酸菜鱼松鼠鱼西湖醋鱼油炸小黄鱼。翟闻问好吃不，夏之光拿着纸巾端正地擦擦嘴，好吃，不过还是不比你做的，你何时再为我做一次呢，我念了好久的。翟闻心想这小子准练过攀岩，这么会蹬鼻子上脸，转天还是跑到市场买了条活鱼，摩拳擦掌进了厨房又躲在夏之光身后乱叫，夏之光夏之光，他会动他会动，你快把它按住按住，好吓人啊呜呜呜。

住了三天，翟潇闻的洗发露见了底。他给夏之光吹头发的时候问，你这头发怎么这么长啊。夏之光想了想说，我们那处的人，头发皆为这般长。翟闻唔了一声，不知道是哪里的风俗，又问你们那里的人，说话也都像你这样文绉绉吗？

翟闻碰着他的耳朵，和暖的风没有他指尖温柔。夏之光看着镜中自己泛红的耳廓，“那此处之人，说话又是如何？”

翟闻说，就是我这样呗，诶，吹好了。他的手又伸进夏之光发间晃了晃，漆黑的发丝瀑布一样散在他的手腕上。“夏之光，还有两周开机了，这几天你有什么想做的就抓紧，进组之后可忙了。”

2.

夏之光回来的时候翟闻坐在沙发上和鸟哭诉，“南南他怎么走了啊，走了小半个月了，他还回不回来啊，他要是不回来我可怎么办啊……”

夏之光倚着门，“我没走。”

翟闻面前的小红鸟看见夏之光，色厉内荏地叫了一声就飞过去用嘴叨他，夏之光看了那鸟一眼，站在原地任他啄，躲也不躲。翟闻一把把鸟扫到一边扑在夏之光身上，“祖宗你可回来了，吓死我了，你再不回来我都不知道怎么办了。”

夏之光愣了愣，睫毛低垂，过了好一会儿才抬手顺了顺他的背，“对不起，闻闻，我不会再让你等了。”想一想又补了句，“不过，你这么想我？”

翟闻放开他摆摆手，“胡说啥呢，明天电影开机了，你要是不回来，那我可就完蛋了。”

夏之光剪了一头利落的短发，衣服也规整，还从兜里拿出了一部新手机，翟闻理所当然成了他第一个微信好友兼联系人，坐在旁边看着夏之光慢吞吞地打上自己的备注名：“我的经纪人”。翟闻在他毛茸茸的头上摸了两把，问他这几天干嘛去了，夏之光看着他，“回了趟家，出了趟门，给你带了礼物。”

“礼物？”翟闻眼睛亮亮的，“在哪呢？”

看到夏之光不知道从哪掏出一筐草，翟闻的脸变得和他的礼物一样绿。夏之光认真地望着他的眼睛，“喜欢么，从前……我猜你还喜欢的。”

翟闻看着他期待的神情不忍心搏他面子，咬着牙假笑说，“喜欢，呵呵，挺喜欢的。”

小红鸟飞到翟闻肩膀上“啾”的一声叫，翟闻的手指点点它的头，“南南，这是夏之光。”眼睛又看过来，“给你介绍一下，这是我的小伙伴，从南边飞过来的，所以叫南南。”

那鸟看着不寻常，双眼曜黑，羽翼赤丰，一双喙艳冶朱红，如同古画之中涅槃的火凤。夏之光与它四目相对，说了句你好，那鸟别过头不看他，喉咙里不屑地呼噜一声。

看着不太中意他。

翟闻说，“没关系，南南认生，过几天就好了。”又指指窗台上的盆栽，“那是我另一个小伙伴，大头。”夏之光看过去，潮润的土中栽了株灵芝，通身月色，莹光焯焯，芝伞确实不小，怪不得叫大头。

翌日翟闻跟大头南南道过别，带着夏之光进了组。本来担心夏之光没经验，演不好古装戏，谁知道他念起古书眉目如画，舞起古剑身轻如燕，剧组的小姑娘全都看直了眼，一个两个拍手称赞，哥哥好仙，哥哥好绝。

一场打戏拍完，导演眉开眼笑地对翟闻说，太棒了，太好了，这孩子以后不简单。翟闻笑得合不拢嘴，应该的应该的，谢谢导演谢谢导演。夏之光卸了威亚走过来，翟闻一脸崇拜，“你演得真好，你是神仙！”

夏之光错愕地看他，一甩戏服宽大的衣袖将他揽在怀里，声音紧张又迫切，“闻闻，你想起来了，你想起来了么。”

翟闻一头雾水，“啥？”

夏之光放开他，眼中难耐地透出期许来，“刚刚你说，你说我是神仙，你怎么知道的？”

翟闻皱眉看他两秒钟，伸出手摸了摸夏之光的额头，歪着脑袋纳闷说，“几个菜啊，喝成这样。”

之后翟闻也改了口，每天逗趣地叫他小神仙，每叫一次夏之光就红着耳朵瞪他一眼，翟闻反倒更高兴了，手机备注干脆也改成了“我的小神仙”。夏之光化妆的时候翟闻就抱着他送的一筐草坐在旁边，咿咿呀呀唱歌给他听，你头上有犄角，犄角，你身后有尾巴，尾巴，你是一条小青龙，小青龙……夏之光顺着镜子看他，纠正说，不是青龙，是白龙。

知道啦，他做个鬼脸又重新唱，你是一条小白龙，小白龙，我喜欢的小白龙。

化妆师纳闷地左右端详夏之光，“刚才我打过腮红吗？脸上怎么这么红。”

没戏的时候翟闻窝在旁边和他闲聊，“小神仙，你属什么的？”

夏之光怀里抱着剧组的道具兔子，摸着脑袋喂它吃草，“属龙。”

“哦——”翟闻笑呵呵，“我属兔，比你大一岁，你要我哥哥，来来来，叫一个。”

夏之光睨他一样，“你知道我多少岁？”

翟闻说，“反正比我小一岁，快叫快叫。”

“叫什么？”

翟闻一本正经，“哥哥。”

“什么？”

“哥哥！”

夏之光欣慰地摸摸他的头，“诶。”

杀青那天翟闻一个一个给剧组工作人员送小礼物，绿草编的小摆件，生动可爱逗得小姑娘们喜笑颜开。夏之光黑着脸问，这是不是我送你的草。翟闻眨眨眼睛说是啊，故意凑到他跟前，生气啦，小神仙？

夏之光脸上结冰，“没有。”

哦，翟闻说，本来想拿礼物哄哄你，没生气算了。

夏之光一把抓住他的手，生气，气死了，你要把我气死了。

翟闻看着他笑，从包里掏出最后两个小东西，莹莹绿草编得用心精巧，手掌大的一条龙和一只小兔子。夏之光看了好一会儿才伸手去拿龙，翟闻抢在前头收回右手，把小龙背在身后，托着小兔子眨眨眼睛，“诶，龙是我的，这个才是给你的。”

和所有人道过别，两个人又去喂了做道具的真兔子，夏之光看着兔子动着嘴巴乖乖吃草，缓缓地说，“你知道么，我从前也养过一只兔子。那时候不懂，喂它吃海草，”他笑了笑，眼睛温柔又沉邃，“他遇见我，很辛苦。”

翟闻蹲在一边感同身受，点点头说，“苦，好苦。我要是那兔子绝对落荒而逃，跑得越远越好。”

夏之光垂着眼睛，看不清表情，“我确实把他弄丢了。”兔子吃饱窝在一边昏昏欲睡，他扶着翟闻站起来，“走吧，闻闻。”

翟闻说，“等等。”

“嗯？”

他看着夏之光笑起来，伸出双臂抱住他，伏在耳边悄悄说，“这是你的第一部戏，杀青快乐，我的小神仙。”

3.

首映礼观众爆满，夏之光穿了一身立体剪裁的黑西装，领口压着鎏金的花线纹样，翟闻托着下巴啧啧称赞，帅，好帅，我的眼光真不错，虽然还是没我帅。

造型师瞥他一眼，这话说的就像你俩好上了。

翟闻吐了吐舌头，略，我乐意。

电影效果比预期好，服化配乐特效都没得挑，夏之光清冷俊俏的脸打在大屏幕上，他的眼睛悲悯怀伤，望着渺渺烟海地念出最后一句台词，“我们的寿命这样长，唯独无法相伴过一生。”后排的女观众哭倒一片，导演大大不是人，我给编剧寄刀片，声音一浪高过又一浪。

哭倒的不止女观众。翟闻进了家门还在呜呜呜，一边哭一边骂夏之光，什么小神龙你就是条大坏虫，渣男离我远一点，呜呜呜可怜我的小兔兔……夏之光手忙脚乱地哄他，别哭了，闻闻我错了，都是我不好，我对不起小兔兔，你别哭，你想吃什么，我给你买好吃的好不好？

翟闻泪眼朦胧地看着他，“真的吗，有个东西我看电影的时候就想吃了。”

晚上翟闻坐在沙发上抱着外卖吃得欢快，嘴上沾着麻辣兔头的红油一闪一闪，“吃一口呗，尝尝嘛，真的好好吃。”

夏之光缩在角落里，脸上写满不可理喻，“翟潇闻你是人吗，兔兔那么可爱！”

翟闻不屑地回了声切，“红鲤鱼与绿鲤鱼就不可爱吗，我看你吃得挺高兴啊，你是人吗？”

“我不是，我天仙下凡。”

吃完小手抹抹嘴，翟闻一本正经地说，“夏之光，真的，我有个建议。”

“嗯？”

“要点脸。”

电影上映之后夏之光开始窜火，一连接到好几个综艺剧本的邀约，行程多了，认识的人也多了。以前都是翟闻把他介绍给别人，“这是夏之光，我是他的经纪人”，慢慢就变成夏之光来介绍他，“这是翟潇闻，我的经纪人”。

经纪人，经纪人，回回都是经纪人。

慈善晚宴上一个腿长盘顺的大帅哥过来聊天，东拉西扯聊了一刻钟才看见旁边站着翟潇闻，出于礼貌问，“之光，这位是？”

夏之光笑了笑，“忘了介绍，这是焉栩嘉，拍综艺认识的好朋友，这是翟潇闻，”他侧头睨了眼翟闻，漂亮地勾起嘴角，像炫耀，“我的经纪人。”

又是经纪人，翟闻心里闷闷的，听见他介绍别人说了好朋友三个字，突然觉得委屈了。晚上回家翟闻纠结了好久也没忍住，下巴埋在抱枕里支支吾吾地问，诶，你，那什么，我就只是经纪人么。夏之光叼着牙刷从厕所探出头，洗完澡湿漉漉的头发背在脑后，嘴上沾着柔软的泡泡，眼睛倒是更深邃了。他挑着眉毛反问，“当然了，不然呢？”

翟闻撅撅嘴，扔了抱枕回房间把自己埋在被窝里，辗转到两点还在闷闷生气。夏之光好烦，真的好讨厌，翟闻想。

没想到第一部戏就拿了新人奖，颁奖那天翟闻坐在观众席，看着夏之光脊背板正地走上台，娴熟得体地接过奖杯说感言。在家里翟闻按着他背了好多遍，夏之光游刃有余地对着人群侃侃而谈，说到最后顿了顿，翟闻心里一咯噔，是不是忘词了，下一秒夏之光就看过来，越过漆黑嘈杂的人海对上他的视线。

“最后，我想感谢我的经纪人。”他说得很缓慢，很郑重，一字一顿落在翟闻心坎上。“他第一次见我那天，我问他什么是经纪人，他告诉我说，经纪人就是最亲的人。从拍戏到拿奖，九个月，不算长。想说的太多，时间太少，不如把这句诗送给有幸相遇的每个人，当然更要送给你了。”舞台的暖光轻缓地拢着夏之光，好像从他的身上升起了薄雾，下起了细雪。他弯着眼角与他遥远地相望，笑得畅然又温暖，“运来终能有邂逅，升得风帆共畅游。”

翟潇闻懂了，也想起来了。那天夏之光穿着一身月白衣袍，黑发垂顺的坠在腰间。“你是演员嘛，经纪人，就是你最亲的人”，自己信口胡说的一句话，倒真让他记在心里了。翟闻抬手抹掉眼角的潮热，隔着绵延的掌声与错落的闪光灯，望着他惬意地笑起来。

第二天在正午的日光里睡醒，床头绿草编的小龙小兔亲昵地依偎在一处，翟闻打了个哈欠，看见夏之光在身边仔细地端详他脖子上的吊坠，他眨着眼睛又往他怀里蹭了蹭。夏之光说，“这个，你一直带着？”

翟闻把吊坠举到眼前，戒指大小的白玉环，蜿蜒盘着一条凛凛的白龙，雕得很精细，挂在红绳上跟了他好多年。“嗯，这可是我的定情信物。”

夏之光在他眉心吻了吻，“你记得是谁给你的？”

翟闻说，“记得，六岁的时候去逛花朝节，好多穿古装的哥哥姐姐。一个帅哥给我的，你都不知道有多帅，那可是我的初恋。”

夏之光翻个身把他压在下面，凑在耳边吐着气问，“帅哥，初恋，有我帅？”

翟闻环着他的脖子咯咯笑，壮着胆子跟他作对，比你帅多啦。

“是么？”夏之光的手顺着腰线往下探，“你可别后悔。”

4.

第七年夏之光拿了第一个影帝，两个人睡过午觉坐在阳台的藤椅上挑剧本。白蘑菇立在窗前莹莹粹光，小红鸟倚在一旁恹恹打盹。翟闻推了推鼻梁上的眼镜框，“夏影帝，今年想接几部戏？”

夏之光把他搂在怀里，“一部都不接了，可不可以？”

翟闻靠着他的肩膀撇撇嘴，“知不知道以爱岗敬业为荣，开了工作室就消极怠工，这可不行啊夏影帝。”

夏之光笑了笑，想亲他，刚转过头下唇就撞上冰冰凉的眼镜框，影帝捂着嘴卖惨，“疼，为什么要戴眼镜，难道你看不清？”

翟闻笑嘻嘻地说，“戴眼镜不是更帅吗，”食指中指比个v字横在脸上，“怎么会看不清，我这可是普天公认的好眼睛。”

夏之光把镜框推到头顶，凑过来吻了吻他的眼角，“那这双公认的好眼睛，今年想去哪里看风景？”

拿了新人奖之后，夏之光顺风顺水地一路飘红，翟闻抱来一摞剧本让他挑，他倒好，这个也不要那个也不要，一年就接一部戏，却出乎预料的低产高销。演技被认可了，票房也有保障了，观众都说夏之光是好演员，不走流量潜心表演，稳扎稳打宁缺毋滥，每部戏都超好看。翟闻看着网上的评论啧啧称叹，心想夏之光这人真会演，清清楚楚回忆起最初自己问夏之光为什么一年就接一部戏，夏之光翻着新西兰旅游攻略漫不经心地说，因为我志不在演戏。

翟闻歪头接着问，那你志在哪？

夏之光认认真真拿笔在书上圈出两个景点，“志在陪你。”

那时他以为夏之光只是说些好话逗他开心，没想到竟是真的。每每有空闲夏之光就带他满世界旅行，七年不知道去了多少地方，攒了多少五颜六色的冰箱贴。二十三岁的夏天去跳伞，皇后镇红枫绵延，夏之光笑他在天上的表情太凄惨，翟闻一个枕头丢过来，你怎么一点都不害怕，你是鸟吗夏之光，夏之光得意地睨他一眼，你又忘了，鄙人可是小神仙。二十五岁的秋天去热带，普吉岛天蓝沙软，翟闻戴着墨镜捧着椰子躺在长椅上，看夏之光在透澈的海水之间游得好酣畅。泰国食物容易踩雷，翟闻点了好几样，左尝尝右尝尝，难吃的全都推给夏之光。二十八岁的春天去南方，莲花峰气清天朗，翟闻蹦蹦跳跳走在前面，嘴里叼着狼尾草回头喊，夏之光你快一点，你慢死了夏之光。夏之光耳朵上别着翟闻捡到的小红花，扶着栏杆气喘吁吁瞪着他，翟潇闻，你给我等着。到了晚上就换了样，翟闻的声音软糯糯，不行啊嗯，太快了，慢一点呜求你了，夏之光亲亲他的小耳朵，白天是谁嫌我太慢了？

三十五岁的冬天去了俄罗斯，宽阔的红场华灯初上，柔柔落雪映着和暖的灯光。夏之光伸手拂去他发顶的雪迹，试了几次都弄不掉。晚上翟闻窝在他怀里，怎么办啊夏之光，我有白头发了你还爱我吗。夏之光揉着他的脑袋笑了笑，爱你，你是DJ我都爱你。

窗外白雪皑皑，屋内春日融融，翟闻闭上眼安稳地说晚安夏之光，没注意到他眼角细碎的泪光。

三十九岁的头版头条：“双料影帝夏之光宣布息影，感谢一路相伴，愿爱长久如影随形。”翟闻拿ipad看他最后的采访，夏之光站在身后帮他染头发。屏幕里他眉眼依旧，和初见那天没什么两样。记者问从影这么多年有没有什么遗憾呢，夏之光垂着眼睛想了想，“有，《百颜眉》，我一直都希望有个好结尾。”

翟闻笑着说，“诶小神仙，其实我一直不知道，《百颜眉》为什么叫《百颜眉》。”

夏之光把染发膏熟练地涂在隐约的白发上，“百颜眉寿，古时祝人高寿的颂词。”他的手顿了顿，“神仙的寿命太长，但没有爱人相伴，长寿反而难捱了。”

翟闻仔仔细细地照镜子，“入戏太深啦小神仙，你这不是有我吗。”镜子一歪映出夏之光低垂的眉眼，“不过话说回来，夏之光，你怎么不长白头发啊？”

第二天换翟闻染，手忙脚乱弄了一地染发剂，翟闻蹲在地上哭哈哈地擦来擦去，“夏之光，你怎么一夜之间长了这么多白头发啊。”

阳春盛夏，和秋暖冬，翟闻给大头浇了水，歪头看着夏之光细心地给南南填食物。最开始几年南南总跟夏之光过不去，一见面就扭着脸呼噜呼噜耍脾气，不过还好，日子久了一人一鸟总算和睦了，偶尔南南飞到夏之光肩上啁啾地叫，夏之光好像听懂似的，点点头说，这次，我只想好好伴他过一世。总有些事情难解释，翟闻想，那就不去解释了，他看着阳光里穿着白色毛衣的夏之光，眼前慢慢像走马灯一样闪过他们幼稚地比着谁又多了一条新皱纹的日子。好在他们身体健康，精力也饱满，虽然不能像年轻时满世界疯跑，每天早晚散散步，看看四季花草，只要身边有彼此，又何尝不是另一种好。

诶，老头子。他叫夏之光，你在想什么？

夏之光说，我在想，咱们六十蹦迪，七十蹦极，八十开着快艇去北极。

5.

翟闻望着窗外，“今年好奇怪，三月怎么下雪了。”夏之光坐在床边把苹果切成小块，插上牙签送到他嘴边，“今天感觉好一些么？”

病房的白墙洇着柔软的雪光，几株玉兰已经迫切地顶了幼润的花苞。翟闻握住他的手，“本来也不难受啊。”他看着夏之光，“你知不知道，这些年我一直有个愿望。”

“嗯？”

他笑起来，“小神仙，我想再看一眼，第一次见你时的样子。”

夏之光怔了两秒，捏诀变了模样。少年一身月白衣袍，黑发长瀑一般落在衣襟上。翟闻从领口里拿出那枚白玉的小圆环，指尖轻轻拂过精雕的龙身，他笑了笑歪着头说，“可是我记得，那天你穿的是蓝色。”

夏之光望着他，眼中有些错愕，“你……都记得？”

花朝节，春草初生，曲折庭廊挂了赤红的灯笼，兰草盈盈，流水淙淙。男女着了古时的衣裳，摇着羽扇谈笑风生。翟潇闻在对诗的山石凑热闹，商贩举手笑着吆喝，接了下句便有礼相赠。

题面运来终能有邂逅，一个声音响在他身后，升得风帆共畅游。他回头看，那人绀青的衣袂压着玄浪，眼角缀了两颗星。商贩的铜钱在指尖变成莹白的玉环，那人蹲下身，将红绳仔仔细细系在他颈间，翟潇闻说，哥哥，今后我还能见你么。那人笑了笑，等你长大了，我便来寻你。

夏之光今天才懂了，他初来人间翟潇闻见怪不怪，不问出身不谈宗亲，弯着眉眼叫他小神仙。他曾以为自己瞒得足够好，而他反倒什么都知道。

翟潇闻摸摸他的发鬓，“今后我还能见你么？”想了想又摇摇头，眼角温柔地弯起来，“这一生，你陪着我，很长也很好，够我回忆很久了。”

他温暖地看着夏之光，“谢谢你，我的小神仙。”

诛仙年鉴载，万历己卯，黑玉山灵兔投世下凡，转生为人，逾六十四载，体百味，偿夙愿。万历癸未，寿终归位，还列仙班。

-end


	13. 46. 五月岛

i.

中午吃饭的时候，夏之光听见隔壁桌吃完还赖着不走的场务道具们闲聊，窸窸窣窣地小声八卦，“男二什么来头啊，还是个新人”，“跟何洛洛搭戏，多少人做梦都想”，“不是关系户就是走后门，我昨天看见他和导演拉手呢”，“看着跟小白兔似的，原来也不干净，啧啧啧”……

夏之光觉得聒噪，一边啃面包一边找有没有其他地方可以坐。一个餐盘落在他对面，夏之光顺着白细的手腕往上看，秀气的侧脸挂着道貌岸然的微笑，“对啊，我和导演睡了，不然哪轮得上我演呢。”

隔壁一桌人噤了声，尴尬地打了声招呼，苍白虚伪地解释两句就落荒而逃一样离开。

夏之光看着他拨弄盘子里的三文鱼，也不往嘴里送，“你这样说，他们会瞎传的。”

翟潇闻垂着手腕，银色的叉子松垮的划过白瓷盘，没怎么用力的指尖像四月末倒挂的玉兰。“我不这样说，他们就不瞎传了？”

夏之光接不上话，索性把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，巧克力酱挤出来，粘在牙龈上，甜腻地发痛。

翟潇闻抬眼看他，嘴边沾着面包屑，鼓着腮帮子缓慢吃力地咀嚼吞咽，“反正解释不清，越描越黑。”说着朝远处抬了抬下巴。

夏之光顺着看，何洛洛坐在导演对面笑得花枝招展。

他语气戏谑，“半夜穿着浴袍敲门，谁比谁干净到哪去了。”

夏之光不算八卦，闻言还是怔了怔，干瘪的憋出一句，“你怎么知道。”

翟潇闻终于往嘴里塞了个煎得皱皱巴巴的小番茄，眨着眼说，“我能不知道，也不先问问焉栩嘉房间里有几个人。”

夏之光听着他说浑话，眼睛却一片清明，勾勾嘴角就是不谙世事的干净少年，万千少女怀春的梦，心里不知道该做何感想。

翟潇闻说，“怎么，你是何洛洛粉丝？”

夏之光摇头，“我对这些不关心。”

翟潇闻撂了刀叉，食物总共也没动几口，三文鱼被他扒拉地形容凄惨。“走吧夏老师，下午还要遭罪呢。”

夏之光皱了皱眉头，“你吃的太少，容易低血糖，训练也没力气。”

翟潇闻没有听劝的意思，“那你给我买巧克力。”

看着他罩在宽大卫衣里消瘦的身形，背对他自顾自走远，翟潇闻的肩胛把布料顶出一个平直的尖角，夏之光小声叹了口气。

夏之光进组之前，没想到翟潇闻是这样的性格。

电影名叫《空山》，新锐导演焉栩嘉，青年影帝何洛洛，加上名不见经传的翟潇闻。官宣男二，实际明眼人都看的出，翟潇闻的角色更吃香。青年芭蕾演员，磕磕绊绊跳到首席，和团内女首席订了婚。巡演最后一场演出在爱丁堡，遇见何洛洛演的落魄画家，分秒之间坠入爱河，流言与压力中结束生命的文艺片。传闻焉栩嘉要用这部电影冲奖，服化道考究，选角严苛，唯一一块可能的短木板，翟潇闻。

夏之光四岁学芭蕾，十二岁俄罗斯留学，十八岁爱丁堡深造，在组里负责翟潇闻的动作指导。

之前也没听过这个新人，第一次见面的时候翟潇闻带着顶米色的棒球帽，从宽阔的袖口伸着指尖跟他握手，过了好久也不肯松。夏之光有些局促，他直勾勾的盯着看，笑嘻嘻地挪揄，“夏老师，不会是害羞了吧。”

第一印象自然不算好，左不过喜欢让人下不来台的纨绔罢了，年轻貌美的男孩任性总是常态。夏之光当晚头疼地失眠，觉得翟潇闻其人，逃不开是个难相处的主。

隔天训练，他的敬业反倒令人吃惊。翟潇闻没什么芭蕾基础，夏之光不敢上强度，倒是他自己拿着拼命的劲头拉筋，疼得泪水汗水混着往地板上砸，愣是咬着牙一声不吭。结束后翟潇闻又磨着加了三五个小时，熬的夏之光直打哈欠。

十天半个月过去，夏之光也算看明白了。翟潇闻除了说话阴阳怪气，爱逞口舌之快以外，人不坏，甚至好哄的很。夏之光看他吃的太少，时不时带给他些巧克力，他埋着头剥包装纸，小声念叨，“演员哪敢吃巧克力啊。”掰成两半放进嘴里半块，又塞进夏之光嘴里半块，“不过夏老师的，另当别论。”

下午如常阴天，乌云摇摇欲坠。爱丁堡的春天算不得善解人意，拍外景全凭运气。

翟潇闻穿了件浅色的衬衫，喉结底下是繁复交缠的前襟。等戏时不自觉的拿起缎带放在嘴边，夏之光在他旁边看着，伸手覆在他的手背，不使力气地往下带，“别咬。”

翟潇闻亲昵地往夏之光身上靠，两人的手臂隔着滑腻的面料贴在一起。翟潇闻擅长营造出一种特有的旖旎氛围，令人肖想的暧昧接触，或者留出三分亏空，似是而非的情话，样样信手捏来。

夏之光身体有些僵硬，相比之下翟潇闻倒是一贯坦荡，弄得夏之光觉得好像是自己过于心怀鬼胎了。

两个人不出声，贴在一起看何洛洛的镜头。他为角色蓄了及肩长发，染成乖张的浅金色，发尾堆积起绵密的层次感。

何洛洛坐在画架前持笔，眉心搭着十字扣，嘴角轻轻抿起来，全神贯注又一往情深的模样，比花草英挺，比雕塑温和。

焉栩嘉喊cut，少有的夸何洛洛状态好。化妆师围着整理妆发，下一条是翟潇闻跟何洛洛的对手戏，好巧不巧，吻戏。

翟潇闻临上场才把嘴里的薄荷糖吐了，念叨了一句但愿影帝中午没吃蒜。何洛洛在成堆的油画中从背后抱着翟潇闻，沿着耳根吻到眼睑，最后是唇瓣。

拍了两条，焉栩嘉觉得效果不够好。何洛洛退了两步，道歉说是他太僵硬，一个踉跄手掌按在桌面的美工刀上，划出道半长不短的血痕。

原本翟潇闻离他最近，没来得及说话就被冲过来的焉栩嘉拨到一边，紧张地捧着何洛洛的手掌看。翟潇闻走过来朝夏之光伸手，夏之光心领神会的把创可贴递给他。练跳舞的，身上总会带着应急。

焉栩嘉接创可贴的时候眼皮都没抬，倒是何洛洛舔了舔嘴角，不尴不尬地说了句谢谢闻闻。

外面开始下雨，并非零星的水屑，是落在地上会砸出斑点的豆大雨滴。夏之光看见翟潇闻的眉毛跳了跳，他捏了捏鼻梁，心想等下训练免不了又是一顿阴阳怪气。

一场戏总共拍了七条，用翟潇闻的话说，所幸影帝没吃蒜，他吞下的口水有一整条泰晤士河那么多。

傍晚翟潇闻坐在对面嘬苏打水，看着埋头吃饭的夏之光说，“夏老师真的不八卦。”

夏之光嘴里塞着甘蓝碎，发出一个呜囡的单音节，“嗯？”

翟潇闻说，“我，何洛洛，焉栩嘉，你不好奇？”

夏之光啊了一声，没想到他会主动提这桩事，“好奇是好奇，问又不礼貌。”

翟潇闻说，“咱们交换吧，我给你讲故事，你告诉我个秘密。”

夏之光看着他，“可我没什么秘密啊。”

ii.

夏之光没说实话。

敏感于常人数倍的共情能力，这是他的秘密。

不论隐忍还是酣畅，夏之光总能轻而易举地察觉周围人的悲喜，他对琐事不关心也并非真的不好奇，只是已经有足够的东西供他消解。夏之光早已习惯被过分放大的情绪包围，直到遇见翟潇闻。

翟潇闻的心境，他体会不到。不是没有，而是太多太繁琐，像一团蓬乱纠结的灰色毛线，每个分支都杂乱无章地缠在一起，令人毫无头绪。翟潇闻似乎没有一刻只怀揣一种单纯的心情，夏之光曾经尝试着梳理，屡试屡败。

不过某些时刻，翟潇闻也不至于太难懂。譬如深夜穿过中世纪修葺的窄巷时，忐忑适时地露面；路过琳琅的冰淇淋货架，垂涎也未加收敛；再或者，翟潇闻第一次试穿紧绷在身上的练功服，害羞竟然罕见地占了上风。

夏之光兴起拿他打趣，看着他故作镇定的嘴硬，“害羞？我翟潇闻，长这么大，就唯独不会写这两个字。”

焉栩嘉给何洛洛贴创可贴那天，夏之光又一次抱着侥幸试图窥探一二，一如既往地铩羽而归。不过也好，他想，翟潇闻至少不算难过。

晚上翟潇闻约他散步。翟潇闻在剧组没有太亲近的朋友，和夏之光不咸不淡的关系竟也算得上交好。相较之下，何洛洛倒是如鱼得水，本身就是众星捧月的影帝，人又亲和，一笑起来就把人心拉近三五丈，自然吃的很开。

三月开始，爱丁堡的白昼逐渐拉长，至春天的暖风催生出树树花开，已经要挨过十一个小时才见日落。

翟潇闻倚着北桥围栏，背后是将暗的天幕，渐层的油彩用浓厚来形容也不为过。来往车流与行人顶着匆匆二字，半数倾泻向桥下临行的火车。

夏之光买了两盒牛奶，翟潇闻选了脱脂的，喝一小口就皱眉头。夏之光把巧克力奶插好吸管递到他嘴边，问要不要换。

翟潇闻就着夏之光的手嘬了一口，吸管被咬出扁圆的折痕，他眨眨眼睛说，“不换。”

翟潇闻指着Balmoral的钟楼，“好看。”

夏之光说，“这座钟表快三分钟，因为正对着火车站，提醒旅人注意时间。”

翟潇闻笑了笑，“三分钟，做什么也不够。”

夏之光说，每年12月31号会回正。

翟潇闻伸出两根手指，一步一步落在夏之光挽着袖子光裸的小臂上，“毕竟是最后，谁不希望是正确的。”

半夜两点，夏之光口渴，揉着眼睛去酒店的贩卖机买气泡水。回去的路上正撞见翟潇闻衣衫褴褛地从焉栩嘉房间出来。

饶是淹没在七荤八素的睡意里，夏之光第一次明显的感觉到翟潇闻的慌乱和紧张。

翟潇闻动了动嘴，又没什么声音。夏之光说，“没事，我不会告诉别人的。”

翟潇闻笑了笑，“晚安。”

他的晚安丝毫没有作用，夏之光睁眼阖眼拖到天亮，到片场的时候看见翟潇闻被化妆师数落，说这眼袋神仙也没法遮。

翟潇闻顺着化妆师的肩膀看见夏之光，细碎的情绪像米兰花一样冒尖。夏之光隐隐约约感觉到愉悦和不安，心想能把这两者混为一谈的人，实在算不上多见。

今天拍翟潇闻的舞台戏，舞蹈算不上专业，好在天赋使然，剪辑下来也足够以假乱真，夏之光在一边指导，翟潇闻难得听话。

焉栩嘉对拍出来的效果很满意，翟潇闻硬是要再拍一条。夏之光眼睁睁看着翟潇闻落地时脚腕砸在地板上，整个人软绵绵的倒下去。焉栩嘉不起波澜的问了几句，翟潇闻说没什么事，休息几天就好，他索性给了五天假，让翟潇闻彻底养好再拍最后一场重头戏。

夏之光扶着翟潇闻的脚踝冰敷的时候，听见窸窣的议论声，“怎么洛洛刚受伤他就崴脚了，争风吃醋吧。”“不知道谁才是影帝，戏多。”

他第一次想回头呵斥，翟潇闻的指尖却搭上他的手腕，“夏老师，我有五天假诶。”

雀跃的，欢愉的，期待的。

夏之光愣了愣，最近翟潇闻变得异常好懂，总有些简单的线头，从杂乱的毛球里跃跃欲试地钻出头来。

翟潇闻拍了拍他的肩膀，“你在听吗。”

夏之光点头，“可是你脚崴了，哪也不能去。”

似乎正中下怀，翟潇闻得意地说，“哪也不能去，需要人照顾，我想住你房间。”

夏之光错愕地看他，翟潇闻歪了歪头，“或者你住我房间。”

最后谁也没住谁的房间。夏之光在爱丁堡起伏的山路上骑了四十分钟单车，带着翟潇闻回了自己的公寓。

安置好翟潇闻，夏之光去超市买食材和水，路过冰柜时想起那人藏不住的心思，埋头挑了三个口味拎回家。

走到家门口遇见邻居，金发碧眼的老人看着他满出购物袋的冰淇淋打趣，“Ice cream party？”

夏之光抬眼看了看窗户缝里探出来的脑袋，摇摇头笑着纠正，“Ice cream baby.”

做饭时翟潇闻赖在床上玩夏之光的ipad，没受伤的腿垂在床沿打晃。一个一个看他以前的演出视频，从边角到中心，翟潇闻弯着手指算了算，五年。

夏之光从厨房门口探出头来，“接着。”扔给他一桶不小的冰淇淋和反光的银色勺子。翟潇闻眨着眼睛，指尖在盖子薄凉的白色冰屑上画圈，“演员哪敢吃冰淇淋啊。”

夏之光转身切菜，胸有成竹地说，“不过夏老师的，另当别论。”

iii.

翟潇闻恢复地比想象中快太多，人又闲不住，挨到第二天下午已经挂在夏之光身上求他带自己出门。夏之光的肩膀被他的下巴磕得发疼，磨不过地问他真的没事了吗。

翟潇闻当即站起来生龙活虎地表演猫步，夏之光看得胆战心惊，连忙抓着他的手腕说好我带你出门。

翟潇闻单脚站在他两腿之间，右膝曲折地贴近夏之光的左髋，故意凑得很近，好整以暇地看他难为情，“夏老师，你最好了。”

夏之光不敢带他走远，好在公寓挨着海边，傍晚的利斯港用来哄他已经十分足够。苏格兰的酒馆在日落前一贯清闲，至多不过三五个人。翟潇闻靠在窗边，手边的啤酒下了三分之一，指尖从杯底滑倒杯口，挂着半截打晃的透明水滴。

他看着夏之光的威士忌，“好喝吗。”

夏之光把玻璃杯推倒他面前，“巧克力味的。”

翟潇闻抿了一口，辣得皱眉毛。夏之光感觉到那团毛球正逐渐变得松软，层叠之间生长出透过光点的小缝隙。

沿利斯步道行走，身侧是流至巴勒诺的河流，尽头通往海岸港口。即将看清海平面时，天空识趣地变成暧昧缱绻的粉紫绯色，路边休息的金毛犬亲昵地跑到翟潇闻脚边，左摇右晃地挡在前面。

长椅上手持拐杖的老人面带笑意，对着两人解释，“Creatures always love beauty.”

翟潇闻听着夏之光和老人攀谈，带些微妙的苏格兰口音。他英语算不上好，听懂过于吃力，干脆也就不再费劲，索性蹲下身和金毛犬嬉闹起来。

最后两句，翟潇闻破天荒听得清晰。老人笑声爽朗，“Far away the sea sounds an resounds.”

他看向翟潇闻，夕阳中，夏之光眉眼温柔，“This is a port.”

对于翟潇闻的变本加厉，夏之光不出所料地束手无策。

第一次出门之后，翟潇闻干脆把病假变成了自由行，每天磨着导游夏之光东奔西走。夏之光的拒绝还没说出口，他就憋出打圈的眼泪，红着鼻尖喊夏老师。

夏之光分明没从翟潇闻身上感受到半点委屈，话到嘴边却又变成纵容的肯定句。他头痛的很，咬着牙想以后再也不跟演员接触了。

第五天，翟潇闻拉着夏之光罕见的起了个大早，夏之光顶着一头鸡窝看着活蹦乱跳的翟潇闻，打着哈欠问，“今天你又有什么馊主意呢。”

翟潇闻一边往包里塞吃的一边说，“看鸟。”

夏之光哈欠打到一半，硬是僵在原处，翟潇闻看他一眼，“你想什么呢，看真鸟。”说着两只手在空气里扇了扇，“会飞的那种。”

夏之光的脸红了红，说了句哦就钻进卫生间洗漱。翟潇闻刚用过的浅蓝牙刷挂着水滴，倾斜地插在夏之光透明的牙杯里。

四月末的五月岛，青灰的礁岩覆盖着黄绿色绵软的苔藓。由远及近，海水翻涌出浅色花纹，再向外交织起萦萦交缠的细线。

翟潇闻坐在岩石上，海鹦鹉不怕人，就落在他脚边。夏之光在远处拍照，按下快门的瞬间，正巧有只褐色的野兔停在镜头面前。

照片里翟潇闻的侧脸贴着遥远的蔚蓝海面，上唇峰弯起一个温柔的山尖。三只黑白的海鹦鹉缩着脖子卧在一边，闭着眼像冰面上休憩的幼崽企鹅。

夏之光坐在他旁边，眼前是废弃的白色灯塔。翟潇闻的线团打个滚，留下一根显而易见的灰色尾巴。

是怅然，是落寞。

清晨的公交车，夏之光从车窗看到何洛洛和焉栩嘉牵着手，在路口等红灯时偏着头说话，两双眼睛笑意生动。翟潇闻自然也看见了，夏之光看向他，睫毛低低垂下来，称不上有什么情绪。

云层散开，阳光更直白。夏之光伸手，张开五指挡在眼前，“你之前说的交换，还算不算。”

翟潇闻挑了挑眉，“夏老师终于有兴趣八卦了。”

夏之光摇头，“不是八卦，是关心。”

翟潇闻靠在他肩上，握着他的手指把玩。“我说那天晚上我和焉栩嘉没做什么，你信吗。”

夏之光说，“信。”

翟潇闻的发丝安适地蜷缩在他的锁骨窝，“我和焉栩嘉，六年了。”

六年前，翟潇闻上大二。焉栩嘉是导演系的学弟，请他帮忙拍期末作业。翟潇闻当然不是乐善好施的人，那也耐不过三天两头的嘘寒问暖，焉栩嘉第九次请他吃饭的时候，翟潇闻终于硬着头皮应了。

焉栩嘉给他添水，眼睛看着小巧的白色瓷杯，“学长答应了，可就不能反悔了。”

杀青那天焉栩嘉拿着两张《奥涅金》的票，说是感谢翟潇闻。翟潇闻挠着头推脱，“我的朋友没人看芭蕾，给我也是浪费。”

焉栩嘉说，“有人看，我看。”

翟潇闻愣了愣，“你在邀请我？”

焉栩嘉说，“不然呢。”

那天晚上翟潇闻说，他也想当芭蕾演员。

焉栩嘉吻着他的耳廓，拽过被子盖上两人光裸的腰腹，“以后我拍电影，你就来演舞蹈家。”

焉栩嘉在大三开始展露头脚，到毕业已经算是小有名气的新导演。他第一次站上领奖台，目光越过人海，看着角落里的翟潇闻，“一切动力与勇气的源头，是我这四年之间不可多得的伴侣。”

两人终究没熬过第四个冬天。大动干戈不是长久依偎的终点，繁忙，疏远，到最后的苟延残喘，肢解根基不算稳固的感情绰绰有余。

夏之光明白过来，“你演这个电影……”

翟潇闻闭着眼，“给青春出殡，也算有点仪式感。”他的侧脸蹭蹭夏之光的肩头，“夏老师，你的秘密呢。”

夏之光跟他一五一十坦白，翟潇闻也不知道是太当真还是不当真，“那我现在，是什么情绪呢，夏老师。”

夏之光说，“难过。”

他的手指穿过夏之光的指缝，不松不紧地相扣，翟潇闻笑了两声，“是啊，难过。”

夏之光看了看表，该走了。

翟潇闻的左手指尖贴着他的下颌角，“我们还有三分钟。”他眨着眼说，“你的表，我调快了三分钟。”

夏之光学他在北桥挪揄的语气，“三分钟，做什么也不够。”

翟潇闻的拇指滑过他的嘴角，接着是濡湿的唇瓣，温软的舌尖。他的声音夹杂着海鸟振翅的响动，将夏之光吞并淹没。

翟潇闻说，“足够了。”

iv.

最后一场戏，翟潇闻站在舞台上，年轻俊美的诗人戏谑轻佻，对达吉亚娜的一见钟情嗤之以鼻。他微笑着看向观众席的爱人，何洛洛剪去一头长发，染回深邃收敛的黑色，露出柔和流畅的眉峰，像十六岁无忧无惧的少年。

夏之光在后台看着他的侧脸，聚光灯在他鼻尖点上一颗白色的小痣，发梢挣脱定型剂，在转身瞬间轻盈跳跃。

灰色的毛球松散成凌乱柔软的线团，根根分明的在夏之光眼前展开，翟潇闻的悲伤如同潮汐般将他倾覆，不加克制，肆意流散的悲伤。

两个人都心知肚明，明天深夜之前，他们会隔开山川与大海，相差八个时区，一百六十个三分钟。

夏之光和翟潇闻都没去杀青宴。王子街花园有棵过了花期的玉兰，迎着整面正对夕阳的山坡，盛放大片生机盎然的黄水仙。

翟潇闻在空气中用指尖描画Ross Fountain的顶端，女神托起装满花果的羊角，明媚的青蓝遮挡住城堡灰褐的石砖。

夏之光笑了笑，“你的难过快把我勒死了。”

翟潇闻说，“你会不会总是被别人的情绪影响或者感染阿。”

夏之光摇头，“共情不是替人承担悲伤的理由。”

翟潇闻去牵他的手，“爱，在乎，牵挂，这些才是。”

红色气球挣脱孩童的手掌，飞向教堂尖顶逆光的漆黑剪影。夏之光在暖色路灯亮起时吻住翟潇闻，乌木长椅后背钉着小小的黑色方块，白色字幕跃然其上。

“Weep if you must, parting is hell, but life goes on, so sing as well.”

夏之光在翟潇闻穿衣服的细碎声音中醒来。他从深色被褥中起身，赤身裸体跪在床边认真的帮他系亚麻衬衫的衣扣。上午九点半，翟潇闻用鼻尖碰了碰他眉心埋在发梢的小痣，“该走了。”

双臂像蝴蝶翅膀环住他的脖颈，眼泪顺着衣领描摹翟潇闻的脊骨，夏之光闭着眼，嘴唇颤抖着贴住他的下颌，“我们还有三分钟吗。”

翟潇闻笑着顺了顺他的背，“没啦。你的表，我调回去了。”

出门的时候，夏之光的声音不近不远地亲吻翟潇闻的耳膜，“我们的最后，是你希望的正确吗。”

三个月后，爱丁堡浸没在绿树葱茏的盛夏。英国没有七夕的氛围。夏之光在深夜的手机屏幕上看到翟潇闻的采访，穿着温软的粉色针织衫，长长的衬衫缎带垂在左手无名指上。

最后一个问题难逃俗套，你眼中理想的爱情是什么样的。

翟潇闻的回答不长，“两个快乐的人，心意相通。”

夏之光看着厨房门框挡着的半截银灰冰箱，冷冻室放着他留下的半盒覆盆子冰淇淋，安静地等待说远不远的保质期。

他久违地点开翟潇闻的朋友圈，唯一一条发在分别后的第37天，正方形昏暗的照片里，是手写的三句巴勃罗·聂鲁达的英文诗。

Far away the sea sounds an resounds  
This is a port  
Here I love you.

-END


	14. 46. MAIUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 五月岛番外

翟潇闻注意到夏之光，并非因为身处异国对亚洲面孔自然的亲切感。

他踩着便利店收银队伍的尾巴尖，穿了件抢眼的红色外套，夸张的coca cola印花从肩膀延伸到宽松的长袖口。夏之光低着头，专注地整理臂弯里包裹花束的浅色牛皮纸，突然像想起什么遗漏，他转身小声对排在身后的上班族说excuse me，钻出队伍站在巧克力货架前停滞了三分钟。

翟潇闻站的不近，隔着货架上琳琅甜腻的饼干软糖，视线荒唐地拉长，他清晰地看见夏之光鼻梁上的金色镜框挂着弧形的光，每一个细小亮点打着滑向彼此凑近，碰撞粘连，变成半个没有缝隙的透明气泡。

翟潇闻走回放置冷饮的冰柜，手里的苏打水物归原处，隔着五步远，换了一罐红色可乐。

走出便利店时，夏之光从裤兜里拿无线耳机，不经意带出枚硬币掉在地上，他自己没发现，翟潇闻弯腰从凹凸不平的石砖缝隙捡起来，抬头叫他时人已经骑着单车走出老远。翟潇闻看了看手心，硬币上玫瑰皇冠边沿积攒出灰色污垢，夏之光的银色耳钉，车筐的向日葵花束，一并消失在曲折电车轨道的尽头。

单车，鲜花，巧克力，爱丁堡的旧城和泪痣混乱糅合，恰到好处地拼凑出翟潇闻脑海中关于遐想的标准配置。只不过那时他无从得知，夏之光选了三分钟的巧克力，会有半数回到自己嘴里。

嘈杂的衣帽间，场务围着夏之光自我介绍。翟潇闻坐在远处看着向日葵礼貌疏远地应答，头顶灰褐的发丝立起来，往里藏着难以发觉的黑色。用二十分钟挣脱尴尬冗长的开场白，向日葵转身往外走，迈出两步远又折回来，还是昨天便利店突然想起什么的神情，和他四目相对时停顿一秒，又假装随意地垂下眼睑。翟潇闻歪了歪头，心想他的演技着实不能算好。

夏之光的拇指带着冰冷的汗湿搭在他的弧口，不着痕迹地往回使力。翟潇闻想起昨晚的旧硬币和翻着水珠的冰镇可乐，气泡翻涌入鼻腔，激发舒适的酸痛感。他故意握得更紧些，夏之光的睫毛颤了颤，眼珠打转。

当晚在焉栩嘉房间聊剧本，何洛洛敲开门时没看见翟潇闻。焉栩嘉侧身让他进来，何洛洛站在门口，嘴角稚嫩又温柔，“不进去了，看你白天老揉眼睛，去买了点蓝莓。”

焉栩嘉说，“可以明天再买，今天这么晚了。”

翟潇闻摇着头想这人六年没什么长进，一如既往的不解风情。

何洛洛倒不在乎，害羞和坦荡混在一起，难分高下就特别令人动心，“是很晚了。”他低着头笑，又抬头真挚地直视焉栩嘉的眼睛，“可我想见你，嘉嘉，总要有个借口。”

翟潇闻陪他去露台抽烟，四年的恋人，隐瞒试探都是痴心妄想，交换个眼神就一路通畅地望到心底。翟潇闻说，“何洛洛的心思，你早知道吧。”

焉栩嘉笑了笑，“和你想的不一样。”

翟潇闻的手指绕着焉栩嘉帽衫的深绿抽绳，一用力帽子的边沿就堆起蜿蜒扭曲的折痕，“我知道，你挺喜欢他的。”

焉栩嘉掐了烟，明灭的火星从指尖跳到天上，“洛洛总能让人觉得……很快乐。”他看着翟潇闻，瞳孔埋在刘海的阴影里。焉栩嘉伸手把他的发丝拨开一点，露出半截柔软的眉毛和温顺的双眼皮。“其实……”

翟潇闻的话头抢在前面，“其实，咱俩这样挺好的。一刀两断没必要，破镜重圆更勉强，”他的拇指食指比个八字卡在下巴上，“心平气和才是真酷啊焉导演。”

焉栩嘉被他逗笑，“你是指望搞好关系，以后接着拍我戏吧。”

翟潇闻摆着手转身往回走，“焉导多虑，以后你请不请得动我，说不好呢。”

跟夏之光相处，翟潇闻脑中总能冒出心如止水四个字。他当然也见过不八卦的人，只是夏之光的程度未免太深，简直到了漠视的地步。

化妆时间总伴随细碎的议论，“长得挺好看，人倒是有够傲的”，“整天不理人，不知道拉着脸给谁看”。翟潇闻听着听着就笑出声，议论戛然而止，三四个脑袋转过来看他。

翟潇闻难得主动搭话，“他对你们很冷淡？”

点头。

翟潇闻摆出一张烂漫的笑脸，“可他对我超好哦。”

当然不是空穴来风，翟潇闻是唯一可以名正言顺地黏着夏之光的人。第一次训练，夏之光脱了外套露出宽松无袖的黑色背心，右手搭着把杆，左手带着脖颈和视线向远伸展。翟潇闻的目光钻进袖口的缝隙，隐约看到起伏的胸腔，模糊又分明的肋骨轮廓，和手臂肩膀连接处流畅湿润的肌肉线条。

像树木，翟潇闻想，六七月交接时南方茂盛端正的榕树。直到夏之光第三遍问看会没有，他才将将回过神来。

翟潇闻双手撑在背后，无害地笑着摇头，“夏老师，你太好看，害我走神啦。”

所有情绪当中，他最喜欢夏之光的促狭，像枯木为他破例开花。每一次有意或无心地拨撩，翟潇闻都由衷满足，夏之光因为自己而慞惶的瞳孔和泛红的脸颊，是他眼中关于浪漫隐晦的具象化。

夏之光起身拿水时，翟潇闻瞥到他亮起的手机屏幕。搜索引擎上可爱的英文字母拼凑在一起，“how to deal with kids”，浏览器上停留着简短回答，“chocolates never go wrong.”

他挑着眉想古今中外无一免俗，抬头看见夏之光递来一瓶水，又不知道从哪摸出两块方方正正的巧克力，眼神飘忽着不看他，“这个挺好吃的。”

他才明白过来，夏之光这是拿他当孩子哄了。

翟潇闻接巧克力时故意在他手心摸了一把，离开的时候顺着小指内侧勾出半条朦胧的实线，看到夏之光微妙地偏了偏头，翟潇闻心里生长出栩栩如生的愉悦感。拇指稍微用力，薄金包装纸撕裂开来，沿着对角线折叠成没有规则形状的暖棕方块。翟潇闻趁夏之光不注意塞进他嘴里一半，指尖上融化过后的甜腻粘在下唇瓣，夏之光伸出舌尖舔一舔，看着翟潇闻“你”了两声，没说出什么所以然。

日落总有本领让人沉溺，爱人在侧更有加无已。

夏之光说钟表会在12月31日回正，蓝色巴士遗漏的晚风吹痛翟潇闻的眼睛，他想起六年前，焉栩嘉期末作业里黑白的长镜头和消沉低靡的念白。

“自始至终，我们无从得知每段亲密关系的最优解，只能一味贪求终点的相对正确。”

翟潇闻的两根手指比出一个小人，把夏之光的手臂当作桥梁与海岸。夏之光的左手跟在他身后，走到隆起的腕骨时，翟潇闻的小人转个身居高临下地说，“你老跟着我，是不是喜欢我。”

夏之光垂着眼睛笑，小人迈了一步离他更近些，“你老让我跟着，是不是也喜欢我。”

一个“也”字让翟潇闻辗转了大半夜，一点多颓然的从床上爬起来，穿着睡衣跑到楼下买了两瓶酒。

焉栩嘉开门的时候困得不清醒，翟潇闻随手把酒放在一边，径自往床上一坐，“焉导现在心情好吗。”

焉栩嘉插着手站在旁边，“刚睡着就被吵醒，你可以试试。”

翟潇闻讪笑两声，“有件事想和你商量。”

焉栩嘉抬了抬下巴，“如果又是芝麻大点的破事，你就完了。”

被轰出房间的时候翟潇闻还在据理力争，说六年的交情居然换不来三天假期，焉栩嘉关门前无可奈何的看了他一眼，“演员是吧，受伤会演吗。”

翟潇闻在门口笑成朵花，“多谢焉导提点，祝焉导福如东海寿比南山。”

焉栩嘉被磨地没法，手合在胸前说求你了，我真的想睡觉。

出门没走两步就看见夏之光站在楼道里，背后一面巨大的玻璃窗，通透地拉开幽深沉邃的星幕。翟潇闻慌了一秒，他果不其然猜得合情理又很离谱。

不急，翟潇闻想，反正可以解释的时间这么长。

第二天顺理成章地崴脚，对于旧情人五天假期的慷慨，翟潇闻在背后比了个心聊表谢意，焉栩嘉翻个白眼以示收到。

夏之光的公寓不算近，单车骑到路程的一半天色变得阴郁，翟潇闻在后座拽他的衣角，“会不会下雨啊。”

夏之光的声音合着冷风雀跃地飞回他耳边，“不会让你淋到的。”

翟潇闻看着他圆圆的耳垂，皮肤之间穿过耳钉银色的针尖，后颈的发丝修剪得很短，带着扎人的触感根根分明立起来。

翟潇闻的头靠着他的脊骨，他闭着眼睛想，夏之光的回答刚好缺一个主语，如果硬要补全，最洽适的词汇，理所当然是个“我”字。

虽说崴脚是十成刻意，受伤倒也并非全是做样子。上楼时伤腿一落地，翟潇闻就痛得站不稳，夏之光在一边束手无策地说，“不然我背你吧。”

翟潇闻不说话看着他，夏之光一弯腰倒真要在蹲在眼前，翟潇闻一把将他捞起来，胳膊绕过臂弯，掌心搭在手腕上，他的无名指贴着夏之光小指末尾凹凸的骨节，绕着豌豆形状的隆起蹭一个小圈，“夏老师，这样扶着我就好啦。”

开灯时一眼看到沙发上堆成小山的衣服外套，夏之光啊了一声，摸摸头发说家里好乱，翟潇闻指着那团扎眼的红色，手臂上扭曲倾斜的花体coca cola，笑着说他最喜欢这件。

哄他吃饭成了夏之光的新乐趣。多年独身在外，夏之光的厨艺却真没什么长进，口腹之欲算不上强，他的饮食不过是聊以生存的程度。相比之下翟潇闻反倒挑食的厉害，在组里吃的比猫还少。他单腿靠着厨房的木制门框，看夏之光有样学样地跟着视频鼓捣豆绿的荞麦面，奶锅煮开冒泡的白水，蒸汽打着旋绕过他侧脸起伏错落的骨骼。

夏之光头也不抬，“要么出去歇着，要么过来帮忙。”

翟潇闻一瘸一拐蹭到他身边，手指刚一碰锅盖就被烫出细小的红痕，夏之光捧着他的手吹气，指腹温柔地扫过去，带起细微的疼痛和痒意，他一边扶他冲冷水一边笑，“还真来呀。”

翟潇闻吸着鼻子装委屈，“谁说要我帮忙的。”

夏之光的指尖带着水滴弹一下他额头，“你多吃两口，比帮什么都强。”

金黄的荆豆花开满卡尔顿山的灰褐石阶，下山时飘起绵密的雨线。湖水沉谧，天鹅起落时层叠波纹向外伸展。山风将牛仔外套吹成半圆的蓝色气球，翟潇闻的左手挡在额前说下雨啦，右手拉着夏之光迎风跑。夏之光喊别跑呀你还有伤，翟潇闻回头看他，刘海凌乱地打颤，笑着露出虎牙可爱的乳白尖角。雨屑落在后颈手臂，赤裸的皮肤一寸一寸沾染上仲春柔软迷蒙的潮意。他指腹的茧贴在翟潇闻掌心，鸦青的柏油路，灰蒙的云层，褪色的古老雕塑，夏之光的红色外套穿过四月昏暗的阴雨，模糊地变成生动炽热的茑萝与火焰。

雨水落进翟潇闻的眼睛，他恍惚觉得街角闪烁的信号灯像极了偶像剧的烂俗情节，而他竟乐意又侥幸。人类所构建有关情爱的美好臆想，转个圈又轮到他体味品尝。

两人钻进再熟悉不过的便利店躲雨，翟潇闻看着夏之光站在巧克力货架前的背影，同第一次见他的情形缓慢地渗透重叠，他摸着鼻子想，终归是有纯粹的巧合，气氛足够，运气足够，就拥有在合理瞬间复刻起点的可能性。翟潇闻的手伸进上衣口袋，触碰到硬币上凹凸起伏的温热花纹，他走过来，挨的很近，下巴放在夏之光肩膀上，指着薄荷味说夏老师我想要这个。夏之光弯着手臂拍拍他的发顶，一边将巧克力拿下货架一边说，老师知道啦。

开往五月岛的渡轮迎风划破褶皱的蔚蓝海面，抵达之前，翟潇闻抬头看到一架飞机遥远地飞过。万水千山与海鸟突兀的叫声一并涌入脑海，他看向夏之光，并肩的距离近到足以看清下颌柔软的白色绒毛，眼睫浸透澄澈的湿意。

夏之光的共情能力仅仅局限于感知情绪，而无从洞悉内心的真实想法。他顺理成章地将翟潇闻的悲伤归结于旧情难忘，翟潇闻一眼看穿，他在海风中想，就这样让他以为也好，就这样再纵容自己一次，也好。

那天晚上翟潇闻看着漆黑的天花板，夏之光在沙发上睡得不安稳，呼吸时断时续。他安静地起身，走到沙发的边角抱着膝盖坐在地上，地毯粗糙的灰色毛线在赤裸的脚掌摩擦起难以察觉的刺痛。翟潇闻看着夏之光被褥之外的半截小腿，常年练舞而轻微畸变的脚趾，关节处沉积的深黯色素，踝骨上大大小小的新旧伤疤将月光弯出起伏的折痕。

翟潇闻眼前蓦然闪过焉栩嘉说洛洛总令人快乐时松弛的神情。他想起两年前，两人的感情在彼此无休止的沉默中消耗殆尽。很长一段时间里，翟潇闻深陷于自我怀疑与自我否定，他习惯悲观，并且不懂得有的放矢，焉栩嘉的安慰与规劝在日复一日的低温中，变成堆积成山的烟蒂和眉心长久的死结。

都不甘，都疲惫不堪。翟潇闻在背后亲吻焉栩嘉的脖颈，眼泪滑到枕边，他说我们分开吧。焉栩嘉翻身吻着他的眼角，窗外深色的枯枝结满冰霜，屋内攀升的温暖暧昧氛围中，他听到焉栩嘉说好。

分手使翟潇闻试图遮掩一切负面情绪，他开始担忧并畏惧亲密关系中另一方被自己难以避免的低靡所消耗，刻意的压抑成为他与人交往的默认前提，而夏之光对琐事的淡漠恰到好处地成为他难得的安慰剂。翟潇闻曾以为他性格使然，不易被周围人的消极干扰，他开始松懈，开始融化，他的外壳在夏之光面前逐步瓦解，他的真实在夏之光眼中浮出水面。

礁石海岸，他的手指挡着太阳，夏之光说他拥有过于常人的共情能力，能在人群中感受放大数倍嘈杂的悲喜。翟潇闻想到他ipad里长短参差的演出视频，刚开始发育的夏之光站在舞台的边角，用力地落地起跳，瘦削的身影像江滩矮小的白色芦苇。翟潇闻难以想象，十三岁的他身处异国，沉没于诸多强烈的情绪之中是何其无助，何其孤独，他吻着夏之光的舌尖，想起肯·威尔伯在《恩宠与勇气》中所写，“我慢慢地明白，爱并不像我一直想象的那样是占有，爱更多的是失去。”

翟潇闻白皙的手掌在黑暗中覆上他脚踝的红色太阳，睫毛濡湿，他心知肚明，夏之光并非不会被情绪左右，只是长久以来的刻意规避使然，如果遇到真诚相待的爱人，他漫长的克制会变成千百倍的细腻感知，将对方放大的消极滴水不漏地过渡到自己身上。

最后一刻，夏之光冰冷的眼泪滑入他的衣领，他颤抖着问我们还有三分钟吗，翟潇闻的手心贴着他脊柱上隆起的骨骼，他想，地域的隔阂是再好不过的借口，他们无法成为适合彼此的伴侣，他不要再用自己的负面情绪消耗夏之光的一分一毫。

关上房门时鼻腔泛起难言的酸涩，翟潇闻在心里对自己说，他们的最后，再正确不过了。

分别近两个月的清晨，翟潇闻在关掉闹钟时无意将床头的硬币碰到地上。银色圆圈砸出清脆声响，窣地滚到床底不见行踪，他跪在地上找了二十分钟，怎么也找不到。

翟潇闻颓然无措的看着床单下坠的尖角，长久紧绷的痛苦与思念径自松开阀门，争先恐后地将他倾覆淹没。他抱着膝盖蜷缩成小小的一团，手指盖着眼睛，泪水从缝隙之间溢出来，他止不住的抽噎。那枚刻着玫瑰皇冠的旧硬币，是他放纵自己对夏之光仅存的念想，是他小心翼翼珍之重之的光。

八月初街头巷尾的粉色霓虹灯是七夕氛围的预热，接受采访时被问到，你眼中理想的爱情是什么样，翟潇闻想起爱丁堡的阴雨天，他和夏之光坐在床上用同一把勺子吃冰淇淋，低音女歌手深沉的声线之中，覆盆子的酸味变成窗外遥远的簇簇晚樱，夏之光看着他笑，翟潇闻问怎么了，夏之光冰凉的指尖点点他的脸颊，弯着眼角摇头，“没事，就是突然觉得你很快乐。”

他看着针织衫袖口细致错落的花纹，柔软的棉线彼此交缠，翟潇闻抬眼，笑着对漆黑的镜头说。

“两个快乐的人，心意相通。”

-END


	15. 47. 樱桃味

临上飞机张颜齐微信顶上蹦出条消息，从西边遥远的资本主义跳到他屏幕里，“七哥救命！”张颜齐看着黑漆漆的头像想起狐朋狗友无恶不作的欠样，眼皮跳跳回了个问号。

“七哥你还没飞呢吧，你快，免税店帮我带两条黑冰，谢谢哥谢谢哥。”张颜齐摇摇头叹口气，起身折回去拿烟，交了钱歪着脖子发语音，“刚三天你就没存货了？”

那头一连窜出好几条，满屏小白框。张颜齐不紧不慢地划着看，原来是少爷酒桌上输了人，赌得倒是不大只赔进去两条烟。就是赶上个不好对付的，翘着腿说英国烟没味儿，就得国内带的才够劲儿。朋友投告无门，想到国内只剩张七一根稻草，紧赶慢赶跑过来讨好，几声哥叫得张七心里美，个把烟卷也算不得什么累赘。张颜齐拍张照片发过去，那边又是打钱又是谢，末了还得添一句，“七哥你不知道，那真他妈是个狠人，草。”

这头开始登机了，张颜齐手机揣兜笑了笑，心想能把那少爷拿住的人物不多，这茬八成也是个不好惹。

回宿舍安置完，张颜齐仰在床上给少爷拍了个电话，“烟带来了，什么时候拿？”

“哎呦七哥太谢谢了，你住哪呢现在，下午找你一趟呗。”

张颜齐说老地方，没换。对面沉默不出声，张颜齐又说喂，那头嘿嘿一笑，七哥，你猜怎么着。

张颜齐说嗯？

“那人跟你住一栋啊，前天刚搬的，f9r1，近吗哥？”

张颜齐一琢磨，“对门啊。”

少爷高兴地一激灵，“那我还脱裤子放什么屁呢哥，你捎带手帮我给了呗，就当熟悉新室友。“

张颜齐心说是这个理，又加上点好奇，“行，我去见见这狠人。“

对面痛苦地嗷一声，揪着他絮叨个没完，张七听着直男心有余悸地描绘，摸摸索索也算整合出条故事线。那天少爷喝多了撒酒疯，不知道怎么就跟对头的杠上了，那人笑他胆小，少爷脾气上来了，一拍桌子说就没什么老子不敢的。

那人勾着嘴角贼轻蔑，“亲我敢吗，不欺负人，就赌两条烟。”

少爷先一愣，当即揪着衣领往人脸上贴，架势挺猛实际心里虚得没边，近到嘴唇中间能夹纸那边也不挪窝。直男翻不过心里的高山，把人推到一边梗着脖子骂，操你妈的，老子不差两条烟。

张颜齐听得直乐，“外头认怂再跟我服软，你也有今天。”

“七哥你还真别笑，见见你就明白了，千年的妖精啊妈的，老子认栽。”

挂了电话张颜齐洗了把脸，对着镜子摸摸下巴上的胡茬懒得管。张颜齐的宿舍一人一间，flat三个室友，平时也就厨房里打个照面。他和两个黑哥哥住了两年，回回聊天都感觉对方在跟自己1v1 freestyle battle，叽里咕噜都是天赋使然的punchline和节奏感。今年赶上对门毕业，屋里换了新住客，他还未见着其人，倒是先把其名闻了闻。

张颜齐拿上两条烟去敲门，敲了半天没人应。他琢磨人没在，刚要走，突然门在脸前唰的一声被拉开，楼道惨白的顶光打在那人潦草的发际，激流勇进的空气把门缝变成黑洞，像要把他要被吸进去。

窗帘拉得严，房间里漆黑一片。新室友看着他挑了挑眉毛，声音还没醒，“张颜齐。”

三个字砸在脑门上，连着时差把他逼得混沌又狼狈，像催命符。那人一叫他名字就故意拖长，一个字两个字三个字，非要咬着牙根说清楚。以前张颜齐问为什么，话说一半就被按在墙上舌吻，拖得越长吻得越狠，到最后两个人都窒息，鱼一样缠在一起大口喘气。他又在耳边那样叫，张颜齐，张颜齐。

张颜齐不知道自己说了什么话怎么把烟给的他，脑子里都是下巴的胡茬，早知道是他，就刮了。

之后三个礼拜没见夏之光，对面的门像摆设，从来没在张颜齐眼前打开过。周末张颜齐在厨房遇见黑哥哥，hey what’s up bro，跟他撞肩又碰拳，面对面撕披萨啃汉堡，一个大头一个大眼。他问张颜齐见没见新室友，张颜齐想了想说，见了吧，算见了吧。黑哥哥咧着白牙，有时候碰见他一块抽烟，之前还送了我两条黑冰呢，人真不错。

汉堡里融化的芝士片流到弧口上，混着肉饼的汁液，半凉不凉的。张颜齐问新室友也抽烟啊，他说当然，抽得可凶，你这样不抽烟的是真少，worth cherishing。

剩下半个汉堡张颜齐吃得囫囵，回了房间躺在床上看天花板。抽屉里还有大半盒kool双爆，死气沉沉躺了快两年。刚来英国那会儿没戒掉，但一点上就想他，想夏之光，半根烟活活抽掉半条命。张颜齐见夏之光第一面就是在1937外头抽烟，过了十一点半，元旦最后一天。演出没几个人，几乎是几个穷鬼倒贴钱。张颜齐吐了口烟，听见几声咳才发现旁边杵着个人。刘海的阴影盖着眼睛，张颜齐看他的时候他也看过来，路灯把夜色烧出褴褛的窟窿，夏之光嘴里冒的是水汽，能结冰。

张颜齐把烟背了背，“不好意思啊，呛到你了。”

夏之光足足看了他半分钟，捂着嘴一个字一个字地蹦，“张！颜！齐！”

张颜齐摸摸头发说诶。

夏之光往前跨了一步，又退回去半米，整张脸生动漂亮地露在光里，张颜齐一怔，像条水粼粼的人鱼。夏之光说，“你怎么出来了，演完了？”

张颜齐点头，他的脸又变得苦兮兮，“不是吧，我怎么这么惨啊。”

张颜齐掐了烟，怎么说？

夏之光说，张颜齐，我是你粉丝，铁杆粉丝，明天是我生日。

张颜齐哦了一声，祝你生日快乐啊小朋友。

夏之光抬腿一脚踹在树上，快乐狗屁，我还差十分钟十八岁，十分钟都多！保安不让我进门，我连演出都没看上！

张颜齐乐了，未成年啊，上高中？

夏之光嘿嘿摇头，上学早，大一了。过了会儿又说，你是不是要讲道理，教育我好好学习，但是我明天没课，真的，就想来看演出，以为能混进去结果吹了一晚上西北风，别念我了。张颜齐看着他眉飞色舞的脸蛋，心想倒是把自己摸得挺清，看看手腕剩下不到五分钟，张颜齐问，“最喜欢哪个？”

夏之光说啊？哦！樱桃味，我最喜欢樱桃味！张颜齐就在冷风里给他唱，U r my cherry. U r my cherry. U r my cherry. 夏之光的眼睛一眨比冰碴儿还透亮，摇头晃脑跟着节奏和，樱桃味樱桃味。

十八是新世界的通行卡，后来张颜齐总能在场子里见到他。那天以后夏之光马不停蹄地染了一头金发，埋在人群里好找得像开挂。他蹦得好看，分毫不差卡着拍，四目相对就摇得更野更high。张颜齐在台上看他，一只手举过头顶一只手圈在脸边，红嘴唇湿漉漉，妖娆，妖娆！

他被灯光烫地眯了眼，到底谁才是真妖娆，张颜齐想。

得冠军那天张颜齐有点心不在焉，领奖时没看到场场追在他屁股后头的铁杆。他把奖杯往包里塞，招摇地戳出一个劣质的金尖。他去上厕所，刚出隔间就迎上一个东倒西歪的醉汉。张颜齐一把扶住他，看清了脸说你怎么喝这么多啊小朋友，夏之光迷朦地看他，像根新点上就破了纸皮的薄荷烟。

“张颜齐！”他喊得很用力，比铁门外面的beat还大声，整个人扑上来粘住他，“你太牛逼了！我爱你！我爱你！”

张颜齐差点倒地上，一手撑着墙一手给他顺气，好好好，我也爱你我也爱你。张颜齐问他和谁来的，他说我自己，来看你从来都是我自己。张颜齐又问他一会儿回哪去，夏之光吧唧在他脸上亲了一口，你回哪去我就回哪去！

张颜齐晕头转向，没喝酒天也变成圆形，浑身都冷，就剩脸上那一点烫，烫得心里霹雳吧啦碎了一层壳。出租车上夏之光枕着张颜齐的腿，张颜齐以为他睡着了，他又睁开眼睛笑呵呵，拽着张颜齐的手十指相扣，小声嘟囔不求回报只想尝尝樱桃味真陶醉。高架上路灯一盏又一盏，在他眼底变成冻河一样昏黄交错的斑马线。张颜齐被卷进什么气流里，一味地下坠，无措，无力，他倒真想像歌词写的那样一脚就踩到谷底。夏之光唱累了伸出舌头舔嘴角，软嫩干净，喉结一动又叫他张颜齐。

张颜齐说他大人有大量，不跟醉酒的人计较，所以就没怪夏之光进来的时候太粗暴。两人把床单糟蹋得一塌糊涂，褶皱扭曲变成潮热泥泞的山麓。夏之光吻他的后颈，一路往前啃咬他的锁骨，再扳着他的头接吻，他的舌头钻进张颜齐嘴里，软得像熟透，每一下都歇斯底里，每一下都全心全意。

不知道什么时候睡着的，醒过来口干舌燥，杯子里没水，张颜齐出门倒牛奶。英国人最中意反人类的家居设计，厨房里安个声控灯，人呆久了自己灭。张颜齐的动静把灯吵醒，正对大门坐着个漆黑的人影，张颜齐被晃地睁不开眼也吓得不轻，一个踉跄差点倒在地上。

那人嚯地一声站起来，看见张颜齐站稳又坐下了，张颜齐揉揉眼睛问几点了，夏之光说三点半。

哦。张颜齐想问怎么还没睡，想想又算了，倒了牛奶就做贼一样往外逃，端着杯子回房间发现门打不开了，他又在心里骂英国佬，非要搞什么电子锁，电子锁，两年坏了八百回！

楼道里的灯也灭了，剩下夏之光门缝的一点亮，笔笔直烧在张颜齐背上，夏之光关门之前问他怎么了，张颜齐回头说，啊，门坏了，打不开了。

夏之光就靠着门框看他，变成一段单薄的黑影，细细长长像什么没轮廓的枯枝。那道光卡在张颜齐的右眼，一张脸只能看见明晃晃的一条线，他的瞳孔变成敦厚的黄褐色，皮肤湿软，像在发亮，发烫。他和夏之光对视了一会儿又回头鼓捣自己的门，张颜齐知道无济于事，只是不想显得太尴尬难堪，在夏之光面前。背后的门砰地一声关上，黄线不见了，变成楼道里昭然赤裸的白光，没过几秒钟门又开了，夏之光喘气的声音他都听到，“张颜齐，你他妈给我进来。”

张颜齐被夏之光塞进床里，水杯放在床头柜上，夏之光用他的牛奶顺褪黑素，张颜齐说可以这样吗，夏之光侧头看他，床头灯吝啬得不够照亮整张脸，他的鼻梁有美妙的拐角，像团边缘红热破碎的灰烬。张颜齐缩着脖子说睡觉吧，又说他可以去拿新钥匙，security24小时不下班的。夏之光啪地按灭床头灯，平躺着跟他挤一张单人床。张颜齐整个人憋屈得难受，睡不着，僵了二十分钟夏之光又坐起来吃褪黑素，张颜齐撑着身子抓他的手，“别吃了。”

夏之光把瓶子摔在桌上，茧型的红药片洒了一桌又一地。张颜齐又说你看见我就生气为什么还让我进来，你跟我生气就拿我撒气不要糟蹋东西，你看这药都浪费了多可惜，不如一开始你就不搭理我让我一个人去……夏之光堵上他的嘴，张颜齐用四句恼人的废话换来一个辛辣枯涩的吻，夏之光咬他的嘴唇，使了狠劲，张颜齐痛得想起朋友那句真他妈是个狠人，一点错也没。

窗外周而复始苍白地泛亮，两个人变得很潦乱，很狼狈。张颜齐想他和夏之光从来不体面，不管相处还是做爱，他在水底放任自流地沦陷，夏之光是蓝色火焰，滚烫到掉在冰山雪原也不熄灭。夏之光炙人，灼心，爱是爱，他柔软芬芳的嘴唇说张颜齐我爱你，我好爱你，在深夜大声喊，或者在黎明小声呜咽，醉酒的，清醒的，糜烂的，荒诞的。什么坦荡什么潇洒，不要，统统不要，他说张颜齐，张颜齐，我们就做最尽兴最迫切最庸俗，就做最热烈。

张颜齐的身体开始颤抖。他们的每次性㔶爱都涉水在濒死的边缘，和浪漫不沾边，在高潮中分享节节攀升窒息的愉悦感。去年冬季张颜齐自己跑去湖区，一望无际的枯草，远山，支离破碎的冰面，河谷荒芜，他生起火堆坐了一夜，瞳孔变成寒冷的桔红，干木的折断声搅乱空气翻流涌动，像有颜色，四面楚歌声，往上，往深，或者往远，眼睛所到之处，都是他在初春和夏之光淬火又冷却的美梦。

曾经他以为那是年轻，后来才发现那是夏之光。夏之光将他埋进一片锋芒毕露又纯粹的热忱，也许是钢筋，是雨林。张颜齐以为极致的爱情是漫长又不切实际的to do list，冰川里潜泳，抚摸鲸鲨，去北极，展开褶皱的白纸在每一项之后打勾最后撕碎丢进风里海里。他认识夏之光以后才发现酒是酒，不是用来遗忘治愈殚精竭虑的解药。There is nothing to do nothing awaiting. 夏之光把深冬的薄荷糖咬碎咯吱作响，枯燥的每一秒变成声嘶力竭的世界末日，再不尽力好像就快来不及，不需要墨镜跑车和黄昏落日依然是乱世巨星叱咤风云。他们在沙发上看电影，看歌里书里荧幕里被冠以轰轰烈烈之名再被千千万人歌颂的爱情，男女主角流泪，拥吻，bgm炽热伤悲，他们看得很安静，很平静，如同桌上半杯寡淡的白水。夏之光躺在他怀里歪着头昏昏欲睡，张颜齐看着他湿热的唇瓣，像黑夜里掐断又盛开的红继木，够轰轰烈烈吗，他想，够了，足够了。

夏之光放开张颜齐之后开窗户抽烟，张颜齐条件反射想说屋里不能抽烟，张开嘴又闭上了。夏之光的房间很空，像没人住，床头熙攘的药片里丢着一副旧墨镜，椭圆形的镜片有些黑有些青，廉价到阳光一照睫毛都数得清。张颜齐和夏之光逛地摊夜市，他试着墨镜比个v字卡在下巴上，问张颜齐怎么样怎么样，张颜齐说你好像瞎子哦，夏之光嘻嘻哈哈碰瓷流量巨星，这位选手你有freestyle吗，张颜齐右手变六在眼前乱晃，skrskr。

他和夏之光在一起四个月，透支四十年。酒吧里清凉的女粉丝要合影，夏之光说来，我帮你们拍，两根软白香甜的手臂往张颜齐腰上环。夏之光盯着张颜齐说，这个姿势好，笑一笑，再来一张。拍完了女孩说七哥我太喜欢你了，可以加微信吗，张颜齐话到嘴边又被措手不及地堵回去，夏之光勾着他的脖子酣畅淋漓地舌吻，亲完大拇指揩揩嘴角，“还加吗？”

张颜齐的羞耻心和狗屁形象都惨败，落荒而逃。那天晚上他点进夏之光的朋友圈，发现他把背景换成了一张日剧的截图，字幕是“恋人是Rapper让我有些痛苦啊”。张颜齐点了赞，在黑暗的房间里笑得很畅快，他想随心所欲无所顾忌的恋爱一生只配有一次，张颜齐一边心存侥幸地祈祷一边倒计时，那就让他苟且这一次吧，就这一次。

小区尽头有条两头不通的旧公路，一侧是低矮的红砖墙，密布蜿蜒曲折的爬山虎。夏之光用深绿色的JBL放歌，Billie Eilish，LEO，或者CAS，落日飞车。张颜齐教他玩滑板，夏之光的平衡和协调性都好，没多久在短促的柏油路面虎虎生风。有时候摔在地上，膝盖或小腿侧面流血破皮，淤血像殷红的虫卵一点一点，伤口周围黏着粗糙的灰青砂砾。他晃晃腿换fakie，用手背抹掉刘海末稍粼粼的汗，再给夏季日暮明亮的晚风续杯。夏之光学会了ollie学不会kickflip，踩着后轮一溜烟滑出去好远。张颜齐站在原地，后半截脚掌踩着石沿把手圈在嘴边喊，夏之光我要走了，去英国。夏之光跳下来和他遥远地相对，滑板撞在尽头又回弹，爬山虎黯淡的叶子翻个面，遮住红砖上一点年久失修渺小又淤厚的黑色漆斑，谁也不动。他的声音太小了，张颜齐听不清，说你大点声啊，夏之光就喊，那谁教我cabalero啊，张颜齐，谁教我啊。

他本来以为分别也是沉舟破釜大动干戈。听见玻璃被摔碎的声音时张颜齐从屋里手忙脚乱地跑出来，夏之光平静地蹲在地上捡完整大块的碎片，留下一些尖刻剌手的残屑。他抬头看着张颜齐不知所措的呆滞表情笑出声，眼睛看起来很愉悦，“你干嘛呢你，拿扫把啊，想扎死我吗张颜齐。”张颜齐赶紧跑去拿，回来的时候看见他倏噜噜把掌心明亮的碎玻璃倒进垃圾桶里，手指末端连着熟悉的粗茧，夏之光说你快点扫啊，一会儿我把垃圾带下去，张颜齐说哦哦哦好的好的。他陷在沙发里看张颜齐笨拙地扫地，那些忽明忽暗的碎屑在瓷砖上跳来跳去，张颜齐费了很大力气也没法拢进簸箕里，夏之光又哧哧地取笑，你这个德性到了英国可怎么活啊张颜齐。

那天他站在窗前看着夏之光走出掉漆的楼门，把套了三层的垃圾袋丢进垃圾箱里，夏之光转过身朝他挥手，四指并拢向外摆了摆，让他回去的意思。张颜齐点点头关上窗户，坐在地上又点开他的朋友圈，恋人是rapper让我有些痛苦啊。他们在一起的第二天夏之光发了张照片，一罐在阳光底下冒水珠的冰镇可乐，樱桃味。其实那张图他先发给了张颜齐，后面欠打地加了一句是真的很陶醉。

张颜齐说俩人断了，朋友说不是吧，这小子玩你呢，说走就走了。张颜齐摇摇头没说话，说走就走的不是夏之光。寂寞的人渴望爱，被爱的人渴望安全感，夏之光最不吝啬给予他一目了然的爱和丰沛的安全感，张颜齐也最明白。有关夏之光的回忆里很少涉及诸如遗憾一类的字眼，连结局都没有什么好挑剔的。他后来才想通，尽兴不是不知轻重的愚昧，夏之光热衷于淋漓尽致的爱情，很用心，很用力，难得的是居然也令人讶异得很通透。两个人曾经路过一间很漂亮的花店，门口有一大片金黄色的向日葵，夏之光回头看了好几眼，张颜齐说我送给你啊小朋友，夏之光瞥他一眼摇摇头，哎，我干嘛要看着它枯萎呢。

干嘛要看着它枯萎呢。

那天夏之光掐了烟在窗边坐到天亮，张颜齐没熬住迷迷瞪瞪地睡着又头重脚轻地睡醒。夏之光翻出一把新牙刷让他去洗漱，从卫生间出来他看见夏之光拿着两个自己做的三明治，里面有鸡蛋生菜番茄火腿，床头还放着两杯热牛奶。张颜齐说爱心早餐啊，夏之光补上重逢之后第一个傻笑说便宜你了，埋头吃到一半又嫌弃地说，张颜齐你能不能别老吃那些垃圾食品，整天装模作样端个保温杯，自杀式养生。之后他和夏之光的相处变得很自然，很流畅，偶尔一起去超市，夏之光把他购物车里的速冻披萨扔回货架换成一袋全麦面包和蔬菜培根，张颜齐刚要说话，看见他的眼神舌头打个弯又改口，听你的还不行吗，我就听你的呗。

十二月伦敦下了场罕见的大雪，宿舍三个人一起去学校的大草地上打雪仗。黑哥哥体格强壮，铲起雪来又凶又猛，夏之光张颜齐抱头鼠窜溃不成军，干脆统一战线打配合一致对外。二十多岁的男孩们闹得狼狈又酣畅，最后累得头顶着头倒在雪地上。气温在放晴后迫不及待地攀高回暖，天空没有云的时候看起来特别蓝特别高又特别远。黑哥哥掏出烟来递给夏之光，夏之光摆摆手，I’m good. Thanks bro. 剩下俩人脑袋上一人顶着一个问号，夏之光左看看右看看，怎么了，戒烟还犯法吗难道？

夏之光在英国交换一个学期，回国机票的日期卡在圣诞元旦中间。临走那天他的刘海已经长到挡眼，蓬松轻快地把额头遮得很有神秘感，他穿着黑色的长羽绒服，和张颜齐一人拉着一个行李箱。等车的时候夏之光揣着兜问他回国以后还唱吗，张颜齐想都没想，唱，1937没了妖娆还能叫1937？夏之光又哈哈笑他不要脸，摘下一只耳机塞进他耳朵里，U r my cherry. U r my cherry. U r my cherry. 樱桃味樱桃味ye。张颜齐说哇，又听这个啊，我看你是还爱我吧。夏之光看着他很夸张地说，废什么话呢张颜齐，我可是资深铁杆老歌迷，当然还爱你。

最后夏之光摇下车窗，下巴抵着平直的深色边框，整张脸生动漂亮地露在光里，像一小块清亮亮的空玻璃。他笑起来，温暖又知味，弯着眼睛朝张颜齐挥挥手，四指并拢向外摆了摆。

“再见，张颜齐。”

\- END


	16. 71. 带秋岚

张颜齐到的时候小孩已经坐在餐桌前等了，脚边斜斜丢着只巨大的黑色行李箱。听说之前一直在国外训练的，张颜齐猜他刚下飞机就被家里塞到自己这来了，又站着端详了会儿小孩的身量，觉得把他折一折，丢进行李箱里应该也没什么大问题。

张颜齐坐到他对面，小孩抬起眼皮不咸不淡的看了他一样，粉团一样的小脸上挂着半截乌漆漆的眼袋，眼尾往上一挑，瞧着不太友善。张七看着他软绵绵的齐刘海，心里莫名咯噔了一声，张嘴就先冒昧地来了一句，“你成年了吗？”

小孩从兜里摸出个卡片，他接过来看，姓名生日籍贯一应俱全，刚过法定年龄，张七暗自松了口气，心里自我安慰合法的合法的，又照着身份证上的小照片看了几眼，黑色的小发卡把刘海别在后面，露着耳朵和毛茸茸的发际线，小脸软软眼神倒是硬得很，像颗又嫩又涩的小核桃。

张颜齐把身份证还给他，小孩放进口袋里收好，张七端正地自报家门，基本信息说了一通。周南歪头看着窗台上休憩的两只肥雀鸟，不搭腔也没表情，不知道在不在听。

可恶啊，张七想。

小孩摆明一副懒得理他的态度，让他挫败地感觉自己是个逼人下嫁的恋童癖。张七叹口气噤了声，他一向识时务又知难而退，还是在点菜的时候讨好的加了几道重庆风味，又添了点荤，不知道来不来得及让小孩赶上长身体的末班车。看着小孩三番五次把筷子伸向水煮鱼，张七还是在闭门羹里尝到了点欣慰的滋味。

周南被辣的抽气，手边的柠檬水一口也不动。张七咽了米饭问怎么不喝水啊，周南的刘海垂在眼前，看他一眼又低头吃贡菜，“想喝豆奶。”张七心里笑开花，不说话摆黑脸终究还是小孩，叫服务员上了一大桶甜豆奶，周南皱了皱眉头说喝不了，张七倒了一杯送到他脸边，小孩刚要接，他又收手把杯子摆在自己跟前，咧开嘴露出一排白亮的牙齿，“我也要喝的。”

周南面无表情地抿了抿油亮的小嘴，隐隐约约好像瞪了他一眼，自己伸手去够大瓶子。张七笑着又给他倒了一杯放在手边，那人倒是视而不见地要了个新杯子，自给自足倒满喝了个痛快，看服务员的眼神都比看他亲切，整顿饭吃完那杯谄媚的豆奶还原封不动摆在窗前，好孤单。

记仇啊，张七想。

吃完饭去领证，工作人员看着两个眼神不交流的人，迟疑地说这边只办理结婚哦，别的业务出门右转哦。张七无奈地想别的业务就是离婚呗，刚要解释就被小孩拉着手腕举到工作人员眼前，“办结婚。”两个一模一样的小戒指在无名指上温顺地闪光，周南的手白白细细，指腹带点薄凉的汗意，像蜗牛滑溜溜的软体。摄影师帮两人照相，说把头凑得近点再近点，小孩梗着脖子一动不动，倒是张七脑袋快要歪到人家肩膀上，摄影师摆摆手说算了自然点吧，张七坐好咧开个笑，照片洗出来看到小孩僵硬勉强地勾着嘴角，好像刀架在脖子上。

造孽啊，张七想。

回到家里张七给他介绍了一番，指着门说那是自己房间，又让小孩自己挑个喜欢的。周南二话不说拖着箱子进了离他最远的一间，两扇房门脸对脸，中间隔着银河一样的天井，往左往右都没得近路可以偷懒。门在张七脸前关上，过了会儿又打开了，小孩探出个脑袋问，“你白天不在家，晚上还要加班，对吧？”

张七在脑袋里数了数，足足十四个字，破了今天一句话里字数最多的新纪录，“对，白天阿姨会来做饭，有事就给我打电话。”小孩说哦，张七问你有我电话吗，小孩说没有，说完又把门关上了。张七摇了摇头，觉得他大概还处在拖着尾巴的青春期，回屋拿便签纸写了号码贴在他门上，想了想又加了个笑脸，自诩也算有点家的温暖。

晚上张七躺在床上看天花板，小孩进了门就再也没出来，晚饭也不吃，不知道会不会饿得睡不着。秘书把合同发到邮箱里，张七审了遍没问题就叫人安排时间签了。配得上商业联姻四个字的好歹是非富即贵，周南家也算大户，一笔投资搞得周转出了问题，人就被塞进自己的小红本了。传闻小孩是周家最得宠的老幺，对家业没兴趣全甩给哥哥，自己单枪匹马逐梦演艺圈。带上家里的头衔想必一路火花带闪电，小孩偏不干，拖着行李跑去国外训练，节衣缩食非要自己闯点名堂出来。张七想着他犀利的小眼神百思不得其解，倔小孩怎么就同意了结婚，周家又怎么舍得让捧在手心的宝贝出来联姻。张七的脑瓜想不明白，枕着手臂叹了口气，昏昏沉沉入了梦乡里。

结婚一个月也没跟小孩说上几句话。他出门早，回家晚，每天小孩都熬着不睡，房门留个小缝，张七顺着看进去，周南桌上摆着闪光的效果器，旁边总丢着圆溜溜的纸团和签字笔。小孩穿着黄黑条纹的大睡袍，头上顶着黑色耳机，像个南瓜梳了一对小发髻。那天他到家过了两点，整栋别墅只在玄关留了盏可怜的顶灯。张七换了鞋松松领带，上楼依旧是熟悉的门缝，地上浮着一条暖黄的细线，明目张胆地跟夜色较劲。

张七望进去，只看见桌子上一团小小的发顶，压着藕段似的细胳膊，绵绵的睡意溢出来。

会着凉啊，张七想。

他蹑手蹑脚地推门进去，走近才看见小孩嘴上盖着一圈褐色的奶泡，手边的咖啡凉得彻底，应该睡着有一会儿了。张七拿湿巾帮他擦脸，小孩动动嘴唇发出两声糯糯的呢喃，慢悠悠睁开恹恹的睡眼，惺忪地喊了声脏七。

张七第一次听他喊自己的名字，掉在梦里的奶声让他化成一滩软软的糖水，恍然之间居然有种当爹的错觉。他连忙点着头诶诶诶的答应，小孩揉揉眼睛问几点了，张七说两点半了，小孩又说今天好晚。张七解释有个合同耽误了，想了想觉得不对，“你在等我？”

周南看着他，泛亮眼睛回了点清明，别别扭扭地说“谁，谁说你了，我说我写歌，写歌到好晚。”小孩睡觉时大概压到水笔的字迹，脸上印着浅浅的五线谱，张七好笑地用拇指擦了擦，又摸上去揉了把他的头发，放了手两个人都愣住。张七装模作样地咳了一声，“晚上就别喝咖啡了，以后早点睡。”小孩点点头钻进卫生间洗漱，张七帮他关好门，临走说了句晚安，小孩嘴里含着泡泡，咕噜咕噜地回了一句，晚安脏七。

第二天张七睡了个久违的懒觉，刚刚结了个大项目，他给自己奖励了一天假期。起床下楼时阿姨在准备午饭，张七剥了根香蕉和阿姨聊天，拜托阿姨多照顾周南，担心他不爱说话憋成自闭，阿姨像看神经病一样看了眼张七，“那么活泼可爱一孩子怎么就不爱说话自闭了，是你太不关心他了吧。”

张七被噎得一愣，怎么也不能把小孩和活泼可爱四个字搭上边，怯生生地打听平时周南在家都干嘛。阿姨一边洗菜一边笑，“南南可懂事，写歌累了就来跟我学做饭。”张七想着小孩十指不沾阳春水的样子，玩笑说他做的东西能吃吗，阿姨莫名其妙，“你自己吃了大半个月你还不知道吗？”

张七一头雾水，阿姨说，“南南没告诉你吗，之前给你留的晚饭都是他……”说了一半就被打断，周南像颗玻璃珠一样啪嗒啪嗒跑下楼，“阿姨阿姨我demo出来了你要不要听。”站稳才看见穿着睡衣的张七也杵在厨房里，周南愣在原地，阿姨把西红柿摆进盘子，“呆什么出来了？”

张七把香蕉皮丢进垃圾桶，解释说demo，小样，就是南南的新歌啦。又转头看周南。小孩跑得急拖鞋都没穿，光着双白嫩的小脚丫踩着地板灰色的瓷砖。

地上多凉啊，张七想。

他走到周南身边，蹲下来把自己的拖鞋套在小孩脚上，嘴里还唠叨说这样不行你要穿鞋不然我给你买家居袜好不好马上就是秋天了这样容易着凉的知道吗？站起身才看到小孩的牙尖咬着手指，粉白的脸上红了一片。张七突然觉得自己的举动好像过于亲昵了，正想着拿什么搪塞，周南眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，说过的话翻出来又说了一遍，“我demo出来了。”

张七看着他的小脸，莫名感觉里头混着点期待，“我能听听吗？”

周南点点头转身上楼，拖鞋有些大，摇摇晃晃像什么水鸟的蹼掌。张七跟在后面看着他雪球一样的脚后跟，恍惚觉得他是毛绒动物变的小精灵。

进了房间周南换了自己的拖鞋，小声跟张七说了声谢谢，坐在床上拽来电脑放音乐。周南的风格独特，像猛兽的幼崽，含而不露的张扬锋利巧妙地混着跃跃欲试的和煦柔软。张七听后在键盘上按了几个音连成一串，周南眨眨眼睛变成圣诞树上的小星星，埋头噼里啪啦敲下来，又仰着巴掌大的小脸看张七，张七揉揉他的脑袋，说歌写的很好。

周南一如既往没什么表情，就是中午的米饭足足吃了两大碗。

晚上张七去超市，敲敲周南的门问他有没有什么要带的。周南想了想，把脖子上的耳机扯下来，“我可以一起去吗？”

张七觉得小孩也不像他一开始想的那么难相处嘛。

周南两手空空，只负责往张七的购物车里塞东西，张七看着堆成山的薯片问你带钱了吗，周南面露惶恐，说难道不是你出钱吗，张七弹了一下他的额头，咧着嘴笑给他看，“那买什么可是我说了算。”

迫于张七的淫威，周南垂头丧气地把很多薯片放回货架，只被允许留下一包加厚的盐醋味。张七满意地说下周就可以买新的啦，周南侧头狠狠剜了他一眼。

周南的购物之旅以两大桶豆奶结束，这个张七倒没阻拦，理由是他自己也喜欢。周南看着购物车里精简到可怜的零食，心想以后再也不跟他逛超市了。张七好像听见了小孩的腹诽，笑眯眯地说，“要是发现有人在家偷偷买零食，我就叫阿姨一个月炒菜不放辣哈。”

周南气不过，挥着小拳头打在张七手臂上。

逛了一个小时，张七什么也没拿，周南问他你要买什么啊，张七拉他走到一排家居袜前面，让他自己挑图案。周南想起张七的手掌贴着他脚踝的温度，感觉脸上又烫了烫，随手拿了几双黑色的塞进小推车，“你就是来买这个啊。”

张七挑了几双印着条纹波点花花绿绿可爱风的，说当然不是。又带周南拿了几支苦甲笔。小孩看着全是外语的包装纸不明就里，咬着手指问，“这啥？”

张七说给你治这个用的，说着握住他的手从嘴边拿下来。周南在张七手掌覆上来的时候直直打了个哆嗦，张七问你咋了，周南理直气壮地说，“我，我冷，不行啊！”

“冷吗？还好啊。”张七抓抓头发，又拿手背去贴周南露在外面的手臂，周南拍掉张七的手甩开他走在前头，“你快去交钱好不好啊。”

回了家张七把买来的零食放进壁橱，倒了两杯豆奶坐在看电视的周南旁边，转头一看小孩又在咬手指了。张七无奈地说，“你是故意的吧。”周南疑惑地啊了一声，张七从兜里摸出刚买的苦甲笔，“正好试试好不好用。”

周南说这个怎么用啊，刚说完小手就被张七抓在掌心。张七拿湿巾仔细擦了擦，周南的手指很白很细，手掌却软软的像长了可爱的肉垫，张七捏一捏，皮肤就先泛点乳白再渐渐变成粉红，透出新生儿一样柔软的光泽。张七把他的手背翻上来，圆圆的指甲被咬的曲折，有些地方还能看到蜕皮的嫩肉。张七用指腹轻轻碰一碰，小声问，“痛吗？”

周南没说话，小小的摇摇头。

张七拿着苦甲笔认真涂在周南指尖，涂到无名指突然觉得不对劲，应该有个小圈的地方光秃秃，一点痕迹都没有，他心里突然也有些空落落。周南看他突然不动，眼睛沮丧地停在无名指上，故意把左手伸出来在他眼前晃，“想什么呢脏七。”

银色的光环闪了闪，张七心里空落落的地方轻而易举地被填满了，抬头看见小孩歪着脑袋冲他笑，好像躺在温水里愉快餍足的小水獭。上次见他的笑脸还是两人领证拍照那天，张七想，只不过那次笑的挺勉强，现在倒是很真诚。

张七帮他涂好十个手指，周南好奇地把食指放在嘴边舔了舔，苦得眉毛眼睛都挤在一起，伸着舌尖咕咚咕咚灌豆奶。张七狐疑地问真的那么苦吗，周南小脸皱皱巴巴地说不信你自己试试啊。张七脑袋短路，举起周南的手在指尖上吻了吻。

确实苦，嘴里都是难言的涩味，张七慌张地拿豆奶，喝完才看见周南缩成小小的一团，抱枕挡住半截脸直直盯着他看。张七这才后知后觉地难为情，摸摸脑袋狡辩，“你说让我试试的。”

周南的下巴钻出来压在抱枕上，脸颊像两团甜甜的草莓小糕点，“我说让你涂在自己手上试试！”张颜齐也闹了个红脸，结结巴巴地说，“那，那不是，那不是浪费嘛，节约，节约是，是中华民族的传统美德，我们，我们新一代青年人，应，应该以身作……”

周南把抱枕丢在他身上，啪嗒啪嗒跑上楼去了。张七舔了舔嘴唇，有点苦，唔，好像又有点甜。

天气转凉，阳光澄澈，隐约有些秋天的味道了。公司员工发现工作狂张总的下班时间竟然不着痕迹的变早了，甚至有时还能赶上二十度的夕阳。到家时玄关飘着饭菜香，张七欣慰地想终于可以吃上家里热腾腾的晚饭，脑海中和周南一起吃饭的记忆总是寥寥，好像自己一只手就数得清。张七换了拖鞋去厨房看阿姨做了什么菜，吃惊地发现站在灶台边上居然是自家小孩，套着粉色的围裙，脚上踩了双画着蓝精灵的家居袜，那天张七选的。周南看见张七，手里的锅铲啪地一声掉在锅里，张了张嘴说，“你你你怎么回来了。”

张七说，“我不能回家吃晚饭吗。”

周南说那你去换衣服吧，一会儿就好了。张七没听，放了公文包走到周南旁边，看他像模像样的扒拉锅里的尖椒肉丝，回忆起两周前阿姨被打断的半句话，张七问，“什么时候开始煮饭的？”

周南说，“今天。”

张七说，“说谎的人三个月不许吃薯片。”

周南痛苦地皱皱脸，“一个月之前。”

张七看着他手背结痂的小水泡，鼻子突然有些发酸，闷闷地说为什么不告诉我，周南好奇地反问为什么要告诉你。张七说，有时候我在公司吃过了，周南垂垂眼睛，说我知道啊。

张七摸摸他的头发，“如果知道是你做饭，我每天都会回来吃的。”

周南愣愣地扭头看他，“为什么？”

张七又露着牙齿笑，“吃坏肚子第二天就不用上班了。”

周南瞥了眼旁边的菜刀，张七马上变身缩头乌龟，双手抱拳说失敬失敬好汉饶命。

张七换好衣服周南已经把菜摆上桌了，还做了盆热气腾腾的酸辣汤。张七吃得酣畅，周南倒是小口小口扒米饭，一直惴惴不安地偷看他。

张七问，“你是不是紧张，怕我觉得不好吃？”

周南勺子一抖，麻婆豆腐掉在白米上，留下一片圆圆的透明红痕，“不好吃你别吃。”

张七又乘了碗汤，猫一样喝得呼噜呼噜，笑眯眯地说，“怎么会不好吃，我们南南不写歌可以去当厨师。”

周南撇撇嘴，“真的好烦啊你脏七。”

吃完饭周南趴在沙发上找电影看，张七把碗端到水池里。水池边放着周南做完饭忘记拿走的手机，收到消息屏幕亮起来，张七洗着手看到周南的壁纸，黑压压一片欢腾人群，远处的舞台明亮鲜艳，一个渺小的黑影站在上面，弯腰的弧度得很hipa。他把手机递给周南，问他你这壁纸哪来的，周南说我自己拍的。张七笑笑，你也去过1937？

周南晃晃手里的遥控器，问《爆裂鼓手》看不看。

张七说看。

客厅关了灯，只剩电视做光源。周南脸上映着微光，从额头到唇峰连成羸弱透明的水波。他看着屏幕上血迹斑斑的鼓槌，伤痕累累的鼓面，安德鲁近乎绝望的热烈表演，周南小声说，“脏七，你有很喜欢的东西吗。”

脏七倚着沙发靠背，整个人像陷在安逸的湖泊里，“有过。”

周南说，“那后来呢。”

张七笑笑，“放弃啦。”

周南看着他的侧脸，觉得他的眼睛在黑暗中温柔又寂寞，是海底被遗忘的一艘寒冷的沉船，遥远明亮的灯火覆盖着厚重的淤泥和尘埃，他说的很轻，像怕打扰什么，“脏七。”

“嗯。”

周南跪在沙发上，伸出双臂抱住他。泪水落在他的后颈，像孟冬冰冷的雨滴。

夜晚和夏末最后一场暴雨赶在一起。张七坐在办公室看报表，雷电将穹顶劈开刺眼的白色裂痕，张七看了看时间，九点半，又望了望窗外的雨帘，担心小孩自己在家害怕，草草收了尾出门，差点撞上往里走的秘书。张七问怎么了，秘书闪开身，露出后面的小身影，宽大的t恤湿了一半，坠坠贴在清瘦的肩膀上。张七把人领进办公室安置在沙发上，脱了西装外套披在他身上，又倒了杯热水放进手心，“你怎么来了？”

周南看了看脚边的两把伞，“你没带伞。”

张七摸摸他挂水的发梢，刘海湿哒哒贴在一起，露出半边挺秀的眉峰，“就为这个？”

小孩点点头，张七温热的手掌覆住他冰冷的指尖，心疼又无奈地说，“我开车啊。”

周南啊了一声，粉红的小嘴不好意思地抿了抿，“你又没说过。”

张七捏了捏周南的脸，“怪我。”

离开时张七跟秘书说明天不来了，周南探着脑袋问为什么，张七歪头看他，“家里有人淋了雨，说不好要照顾小病号。”秘书说好好好，张总您忙，站在一边捂着嘴暧昧地笑。

进了家门周南就被塞进浴室洗澡，洗完看见张七坐在自己床上捧着黑漆漆的感冒冲剂。周南躲在门后说可以不喝吗，张七难得换威逼为利诱，好声好气地说，“乖，喝了明天给你买薯片。”

周南一边走一边讨价还价，“三包。”

张七说好，周南眨眨眼睛说家庭装，张七嘴角抽搐，“周震南你做人不要太过分。”

安置周南躺好，张七关上灯，黑暗里周南感觉床沿又陷下去了，刚想问就被人捞进怀里。周南吓得一激灵说脏七你干啥。张七问，你怕不怕打雷。

周南说不怕啊。

张七说我怕，我不敢一个人睡。

周南无情拆穿，“你胡说，以前你都是自己一个人住的。”

张七的胳膊紧了紧，“对，我从今天开始怕的。”

周南睡的很沉，醒来时吸吸鼻子，不知道是感冒药奏效还是张七的怀抱太温暖，他幸运的逃过了换季的感冒。暴雨过后，天空蓝的通透，阳光穿过窗帘照在张七的轻颤的睫毛上。年轻的脸在睡梦中依旧显得疲倦，像株孑然的植物。周南凑上去，小心又郑重地吻了吻张七的鼻尖，小声说了句，“我会一直陪着你的，张颜齐。”

张七睁开眼，“再说一遍。”

周南阴沟里翻船，懊恼地捂着嘴摇头，张七把他的手拿下来，在他嘴角啄了啄，“南南。”

周南懵懵地看他，“嗯。”

张七说谢谢你。

周南冲他笑，“脏七，我的新歌，你要不要听。”

张七点头，周南拿过床头的手机，在他面前大方的解锁，主屏幕的壁纸变成舞台的近镜，拥挤的live house，舞台上的rapper帽檐压的很低，麦克风和嘴唇彼此最亲密，橘色灯光像烈火，一路燃到那人炙热的下颌。张七愣了，问这壁纸哪来的，周南点开音频，前奏和他的声音一起撞击张七的耳膜，“我自己拍的。”

“你知道吗脏七，”周南窝在他怀里说，“那年我十五，第一次去live house，你在舞台上唱歌，我就想，世界上怎么会有这样的人，在这么小的舞台上也能拥有这么盛大的光芒。我也想唱，我在家里学你的每一首歌，到现在也能接下每句歌词。我好佩服你，家里那么有钱偏偏靠自己玩说唱，混underground又和那些不学无术的人不一样。脏七，我在国外两年，如果没有你早就撑不下去了，我想等我回来了，我变得很优秀，我们可不可以一起写歌，一起演出。后来我才知道你退圈了，那时候我怪你，讨厌你，觉得你大言不惭的梦想就这么不堪一击，我一直不能原谅你，也不能理解。其实我家的问题不用结婚的，但一听说是你，我还是回来了。你和舞台上的张颜齐太不一样了，舞台上的张颜齐不会一个人深夜坐在家门口抽烟叹气，不会连耳机都不敢带音乐都不敢听，不会看着电影一边笑一边流眼泪。我每天都在等你，可看着你的进屋的背影，我又觉得好难过。我不在的时候你就自己住在这么大的房子吗，每天回家都没有人给你留下一盏灯。脏七，”周震南捧着他的脸，“你可以告诉我吗，为什么放弃呢。”

张颜齐笑了笑，“那年我二十二，和你一样大，但没你幸运。家里就我一个孩子，我没有选择。那时候我和家里吵翻了天，跟朋友挤地下室一住半年，全国跑着唱歌挣钱，苦，累，但是每天都有使不完的劲儿。最后一场演出在哈尔滨，零下二三十度，我在台上唱完，看见酒吧的角落里站着我的祖父，在一群年轻人里尴尬又突兀。我以为他要劝我放弃，劝我回家，我板着脸问你来干什么，他的手冰凉，塞给我一张卡，摸摸我的脸说颜齐长大了，有自己喜欢的东西了，他们不知道我来，祖父想你。我脑袋里一片空白，只觉得自己太自私了，我家的今天是祖父一辈子换的，我对不起他。他说颜齐，真的喜欢就坚持下去，我回头看了看舞台，七年，足够回忆了，我就和他说啊，祖父，我跟你回家。”

眼泪越过张颜齐的鼻梁，消失在周震南的吻中。周南说，“张颜齐，我会一直陪着你的。”

周震南在秋末冬初发了专辑，独辟蹊径的曲风收获了广大关注好评，主打歌《7》在各大播放器占据新人榜首一周有余，作曲人并列两个名字，Vin & YoRoll。张七问怎么把我也加上啦，周南在他怀里翻个身，白晰的锁骨上还有细小的红痕，“你忘了张老师，demo可是你帮我改的。”

周南套上睡袍去洗漱，张七倚着床头看他小小的身影，刘海翘起几根软绵绵的呆毛。其实他还有件事没告诉周南，退圈之后张七一直陷落于低靡的浮沉，而周南是飘渺无际海面上唯一一座温暖的季风岛屿。他怎么会没有注意每天下班后的饭菜刀工突然变得稚嫩，偶尔有些咸，偶尔有些淡，但每一口都令他感到真实温暖。张七见过太多阿谀奉承的脸，却只有周震南会在深夜为他留下玄关的一盏灯。他无数次看到专心写歌的周震南，在晨光里，在暮色里，好像看到了几年前的他自己，周震南不知道的是，他每个夜晚漏光的门缝，像极了张颜齐十六七岁用心编织的美梦。他想，周震南有天赋，有勇气，有毅力，那就让自己做帆船海洋，保护他一路通畅。

周南叼着牙刷催他起床，嚷嚷再不去上班就没钱给他买新的效果器了。张颜齐笑着说好好好，远远看着他左手指间漂亮温暖的光环，好像一条柔软闪烁的小银河。

张七心里安稳踏实地想，周南，你会一直陪着我的。


	17. 346. 子细谙

翟潇闻的耳朵最敏感，所以拖拽他手臂拉近的时候，我是故意的。

并不是完全没用力，镜头前或人前他会有些抗拒的不顺从，我当然感觉到反方向的排斥力，只是没有由他去而已。我太清楚了，就算他的意愿不顺遂也无关紧要，就像我凌晨一而再在夏季理应裸露的地方留下痕迹，他也不过是转天站在镜子前套长袖上衣，露着白腻的一双腿，软绵绵地说光光，我还是有点痛。

我问他痛的是哪里，他随意检查着脖子上有没有可能暴露的淤青，指尖顺着颈动脉下划又上移，眼睛一眨看着我在镜中的映象，无邪地反问你草的还能是哪里呢。我笑，他又坐到我怀里，我摸他的嘴唇，说还能是这里啊。然后他勾着脖子放任自流地跟我舌吻，我知道他想做什么，留给我们打理的时间寥寥无几，他最喜欢煽风点火之后无辜地说，哎呀光光，我们该下楼了，大家都在等呢。坦荡又事不关己。

关于性爱，翟潇闻一向对事不对人，只在乎前一半，从不逾矩。他的做派和触感一样有品，是不可多得的性伙伴，直白，干脆，不屑于你画我猜的暧昧，自然也对事后虚伪的温存兴味寥寥。但这与他的姿态又巧妙的不相干，他两腿敞开，眼中却是故作单纯的惺惺作态，他衣冠楚楚，脸上又是欲求不满的手到擒来。翟潇闻天生附带钵盆满盈的伎俩，话语上，举止上，足够真挚，游刃有余，没人比他更懂自相矛盾在激发情欲上多么一骑绝尘，就像冬天开着窗户做爱，冷风让人打颤，再轻而易举高潮。

下楼时沙发上人都坐满了，翟潇闻举着右手说我们来晚啦，周震南晃晃手机屏上的时间，说你俩是打算直接吃宵夜是吧。我们开始嘻嘻哈哈的拌嘴，岔开三五个话题，到最后谁也没在听。焉栩嘉在旁边聋了一样玩手机，只在翟潇闻说夏之光好烦的时候回头看了他一眼。他的头发飞快地变长，只有做好造型才勉强不挡眼。粉丝每天都在评论里求他剪头发，我屡屡看到屡屡发笑，他是焉栩嘉啊，他会听吗，不会的。

不知道是谁想出推理游戏这种一无是处的主题，每天机械的唱跳后又被强制动脑，还要做足颇有兴致的嘴脸，开机之前所有人的脸都是绿的。翟潇闻言听计从地和我打配合，我在他耳边说话时，他的手攥着我的衣角，肩膀似乎有细微的颤抖。睫毛碰着他的耳廓，我的余光里却是焉栩嘉，他久违地穿了件亮色t恤，出挑扎眼的明黄，过于似曾相识。我难以不想起那期创有，他同样穿着明黄色上衣，头发被造型师打理得凌乱荒诞，在镜头里兴缓笙漓地抢麦克风上悬挂的尖叫鸡，翟潇闻欢快地伏在他耳边唱青藏高原，像一对不谙世事的高中生。我在下岛之后才看到这些冠冕堂皇的场面，二位的演技拙劣到引人发笑，他们那天收工后又做了什么我再清楚不过，远远不止几句扭曲滑稽的青藏高原。

焉栩嘉一直在专注地看角色卡，无论我摸翟潇闻的腿或是牵手，他都低着头无动于衷，一言不发。我的情绪就这样轻而易举地上来了，第二次拽着翟潇闻交头接耳时我什么都没说，只是用手挡住镜头舔他的耳廓。他的皮肤总令人感到很薄，肉粉的底色蒙着反光的水膜，一根一根透红的血丝交汇又背道而驰，是龟裂的桃金娘，干枯的火鹤。

翟潇闻错愕地推我的髋骨，嘴里还是难以克制地嗯了一声，我因为他的反应满意，更因为焉栩嘉的反应满意，他皱眉，脸上闪过转瞬即逝的厌恶，再蜿蜒的罅隙也偷光，我心中胜之不武的愉悦卑劣苟且地发亮。我从未想过一见钟情这样滥俗的桥段会发生在焉栩嘉身上，他与这四个字如此相悖，却因为翟潇闻而诡异地共存。我们在练习室第一次见到翟潇闻，他只是如常做些疏远的表面功夫，蒙混过关，再在训练结束后留下陪他加练，到深夜，到凌晨，到练习室里外空无一人而足够隐蔽，也足够刺激。我想他对我的嫌恶就是从那时开始，但妨碍他的始作俑者又不应该被归结为我，任谁也想不到翟潇闻会在第一天就自来熟地拽着我的袖口，转着尾音示弱，“光光，你跳的好，结束后可以再教教我吗。”

焉栩嘉留下来确实在我的预料之外。我去屋外拿水，没进门就看见镜中并排坐在地上的两个人，裤脚挽到膝盖，露出两双流畅的小腿。我就站在原地看着他们说话，焉栩嘉的视线微妙的下坠，落在翟潇闻开合的粉色唇瓣。我感到讽刺，谬妄，他的伎俩过于乏味，不论对翟潇闻还是对我，同样蹩脚的陈陈相因。前几年他也像翟潇闻一样，跳舞时有些力不从心，每次舞蹈老师批评他表扬我，我心中都下劣地感到愉悦，屡试不爽，只不过不同的是，当年陪他加练，是我自己主动的。那时焉栩嘉并不像现在这样吝啬于表现情绪，他常笑，笑起来很纯粹，令人轻而易举共情又难以仿效。诸如此类的表情也只有他这样养尊处优的公子哥配得上，我从第一次见面就知道我们之间的不同，也清楚既定的亲疏，他却不以为意，跟我们一起买廉价劣质的卫衣，吃难以下咽的盒饭，从善如流地混在我们之中装作同类，他越这样我就越觉得虚伪。青春期的争强好胜迫使我跟他较劲，更准确地说，跟我自己较劲。我在上节目时大声接话，喧宾夺主，我想被注视，比他更多。我捏着嗓子对除他以外的每个人撒娇，肖战说所有人都宠光光，彭楚粤玩笑不知道谁才年纪最小，嘉嘉多让人省心啊。但我想要的难道是这些吗，旁人无谓的迁就再多也是一无所获，我只想看他的淡然被撕破，我想看他失态，歇斯底里，他越是无动于衷，我就越对自己的行径感到厌恶又无计可施，我陷入一场乖谬无稽的独角戏，而他始终置身事外，站在最远的位置笑着看我，沉默又不动声色。

他的坦然与自恃将我的千挫百丑公诸于众，我感到过于无趣，挫败，而他偏偏在这种时候真心实意地对我说，“哥，你跳舞真好看，我一直都很羡慕。”

我龌龊鄙陋的自尊心无声坍塌，变成暴露在烈日下的一滩浑水，高温中蒸发，无处遁形。我看着他潮湿眼睫之上漆黑柔软的头发，“那你要和我一起练吗，嘉嘉。”他穿着宽松的黑色短裤，膝盖上的淤青在裤管里打晃，我们坐在练习室白色灯管的正下方，冷气将汗液凝固降温，变成下颌隐约的平行线，他问我，“哥，你为什么总是穿长裤啊。”

我把裤腿翻起来，给他看十几年积攒的疤痕，最开始是深暗的红色，间或无序发紫的斑驳，之后会变成沉积的黑色素，在皮肤之下透露可怖的褐色。他凑过来，把我们的腿并在一起，截然不同的两双腿，他的皮肤更白，有暄松的比目鱼肌，从脚踝到膝窝连成一条平滑的弧线，他的手指落在我的疤痕，接着又变成手掌，他问，“哥，痛吗”，我看着他哑然，我知道这个问题的意义远不在得到答案，他的手从外侧横跨过腿骨再一路向上，被膝盖堆积的布料阻隔，他的视线开始下落，停在我的嘴唇或是咽喉。我们开始接吻，隔着裤子彼此抚摸，他把我的上衣推到锁骨，舔我的乳头和小腹，再向下给我口交。他的头发多又蓬松，没有过染烫而健康自然地反光，他舔吻着前端喊我，之光，之光。那是他第一次这样叫，我心中嘈杂又空无一物，白炽灯光穿过眼睑变成血色，我摸他的发鬓，他抬头看我，就是那一眼，我脑海中的弦彻底断了，功亏一篑。

《炽热》不是全团参与，只有我和他，老谷，子凡四个人。我们心照不宣的加练，再交换浅尝辄止的性爱，他始终没有做到最后一步，就像没有把我们之间的关系拎清挑明。有次小伍开玩笑，问我们老幺情窦初开了吗，想不想恋爱啊，他看了我一眼又马上避开，说现在这样就挺好的。

现在这样就挺好的。

他们说嘉嘉这么乖啊，而我低下头笑了，这话究竟什么意思只有我懂，情爱无处寄托，但性欲有地发泄，能他妈的不好吗。我突然觉得自己无稽又可怜，从前做尽丑事拿他束手无策，现在直接委身当他的性伴。我气的指尖冰凉，子凡在旁边问我怎么了，我回过神，看着坐成一圈的人和我在镜中狼狈发白的脸色，搪塞说冷气太凉，有点不舒服。

焉栩嘉要带我回宿舍，子凡拒绝了，我和子凡搭档的部分更多，我俩不在也就少练一半，而他跟我一起走直接耽误四个人。我和子凡在宿舍蒙头大睡，醒来的时候他坐在床边，问我好点吗，手里还拿着一瓶姜茶。我心想到底有多沉不住气，一天都忍不了，嘴上却期待又惊喜地说，嘉嘉，这个是给我的吗，声音因为刚睡醒恰到好处的沙哑，跟体弱多病也没什么差。他皱了皱眉，把温热的姜茶递给我，说是驱寒的，我接过来喝了一半，然后握着他的手，说谢谢你啊嘉嘉。

我用那点蹩脚的演技装出感谢又动心的笑容，他果然慌了，眼珠凌乱地打转，手心也开始冒汗，我当然知道，是人都怕炮友动凡心，性伴谈真情，他的手不自觉的收紧，我的骨头挤压在一起，他叫我之光，又不继续说下去。我有的是耐心跟他耗，但这出好戏被子凡打断了，他揉着睡眼说嘉哥这么早就回来了，我把手抽出来，他的睫毛在阴影中低垂，说也不早了。

我看了看表，八点半，对别人来说不早，但对每天拖到凌晨才回的我俩来说简直是破天荒。我的肚子叫了一声，子凡心领神会地问去不去吃饭，楼下开了家砂锅粥，我说你怎么知道我想吃好几天了啊，子凡说你那点心思我能不知道吗。我俩穿好衣服焉栩嘉还坐在原处，子凡搂着我说走啊嘉哥，他转头看着我俩，逆光使他的表情变的晦暗，“我吃过了，你们去吧。”

那之后我们又回到几年前的疏远境地，见面大多也是彼此沉默，交流寥寥，仿佛之前所有的亲密都是场场无端的幻梦。理由不难猜测，不过是他惧怕我的动心抑或纠缠而选择走为上策。九月我们分隔两地，我在上海，他在深圳，仓促的演唱会以外并无交集。公司勒令我们参加创造营，突然的见面带来无可规避的尴尬，何况见面的理由又如此难堪。那时我以为我和焉栩嘉的关系已经到此为止，而翟潇闻成为令人措手不及的变量。焉栩嘉对他青眼相看，但他似乎对我更有兴趣。而滑稽在于，翟潇闻从不涉及无谓的情爱，只是单纯地传递足够赤裸又足够隐晦的性暗示，他在我抠动作的时候故作好奇地用清凉的手指触摸我的肌肉，抚摩按压，再勾人地问一句，“光光，是这里发力对吗。”

我懂装不懂，任由他去也乐在其中。入营前彭楚粤提议最后一次聚会，包厢里洋的啤的开了个遍。说实在的，我们几个都是回锅肉，多的四五年也未成气候，这次参加创造营，明面说机会难得，实际没人不觉得屈辱，谁都不可能像表面那样道貌岸然，我在人前可笑的激昂不过是悲观和戾气的遮羞布。彭楚粤喝多了就伤春悲秋的毛病我们都知道，他问，如果用一个词形容我们的处境该是什么呢，我笑了一声，说朝不保夕啊，赵磊也笑，说还是同舟共济好听点吧，我说那苟延残喘呢，焉栩嘉抬头看着我，半褪婴儿肥的脸颊浮现出新生的棱角和平直折线，他在光影里说，绝处逢生。

又是那副最让我憎恶的淡漠嘴脸。

那天焉栩嘉未成年所以喝最得少，其余几个都拿着拼命的劲头借酒浇愁。翟潇闻软绵绵的黏在我身上，插着小蛋糕喂我吃一半，再自己吃掉另一半。迷朦的彩色灯光与黑暗交错扭转在眼前，我想这场景似曾相识，不过背景变成澄澈的蓝天，而主角是我和焉栩嘉。录节目的时候我拿着蛋糕吃掉一半再送到他嘴边，谁都知道他洁癖又不吃甜，我只是故意想让他在镜头前难堪，而他却笑着握住我的手吃掉另一半，自然到令我发怔。那段视频我没有缓存却搜索观看了无数次，我甚至不知道自己为什么会一而再毫无意义地重温，只是在那个短暂的画面里，我和他看起来非常熟悉，非常亲密。

翟潇闻捧着我的脸，说光光，你怎么哭了呀。我捂住他的眼睛说没有，他就保持着这个姿势凑近，直到我们在黑暗的角落里唇齿相接。他的舌尖小巧，蹭着唇瓣进来的动作被拖延的放慢，唾液混着百利甜软烂的酒精味，周围嘈杂的人声在燥热的暖风中静止，翟潇闻的拇指抚摩我的耳垂，我感到陷落，下坠，莫名地安稳。那晚我的记忆终止于这个荒诞又温存的吻，第二天彭楚粤说翟潇闻照顾了我一夜，我不省人事说了很多胡话，其中最多的一句是，“现在这样，你还会觉得挺好的吗。”

第一次公演后翟潇闻和焉栩嘉搬进阳光房，下午到深夜宿舍里大多没人。那段时间焉栩嘉因为积劳病倒，我路过时意外看到翟潇闻坐在他床边，白皙的手指有些吃力地剥脐橙厚硬的果皮。焉栩嘉靠着床头，我只能看见他的后颈，他的声音穿过积尘的玻璃，“我们几个人里你和谁最熟啊。”

翟潇闻浅浅地笑了笑，“光光啊，他教我跳舞，你也在的。”

焉栩嘉说，“他也教过我，不过是很久之前了。”

翟潇闻端详着手里剥好的橙子，又一点一点撕掉白色的筋络纤维，“好像一到跳舞上，他就对谁都很亲。”

焉栩嘉似乎笑了一下，“也不是，教别人的时候，他终归没有自己跳开心，以前和别人跳配合，从来没听他说过累。”

翟潇闻说，“你是在说郭子凡吧。”他抬头看着焉栩嘉，掰了一瓣橙子递给他，生动地笑起来，“你这是什么表情啊，吃醋？你喜欢光光吗？”

焉栩嘉把橙子放进嘴里，咀嚼了一阵才说，“那你呢，你喜欢夏之光吗。”

我在门口听的百无聊赖，无心再看他俩踢皮球，我知道这段对话不会从任何人嘴里得出有效的答案，无论是焉栩嘉还是翟潇闻。他们都太擅长四两拨千斤的兜圈，更何况这些问题过于简单，焉栩嘉喜欢翟潇闻，而翟潇闻对这些毫无兴趣，两个人拿我来进行蹩脚的彼此试探，令我感到讽刺和恶心。我敲了敲玻璃门，翟潇闻回头看我，挥挥手里的橙子说，“光光，你也来看嘉嘉啊。”

焉栩嘉保持着背向我的姿势没动，我依然看不到他的表情，我说，“不是，我来找你。”

翟潇闻眨了眨眼睛，把橙子塞到焉栩嘉手里，“那我们去你的房间。”

直到我们离开，焉栩嘉什么也没说。

我把翟潇闻按在阳台的墙上粗暴的接吻，他的嘴唇因为充血而更红，肿胀又湿润，如同腐烂边缘的软杏，靡乱地拉扯出透明的水线。我强迫他跪在地上深喉，反呕使他更紧地将前端吸附，他的手指在自己的乳头和下体凌乱地安抚，我看着他因为情欲而迷离潮湿的双眼，无章杂乱的泪痕，脑中却再一次想起焉栩嘉朦胧的侧脸，视线开始暧昧不明，我抓着他的头发顶了几下狠的，翟潇闻清亮的嗓子里溢出痛苦的哼声，更多眼泪下落，在我的裤子上变成深色的斑点。我射在他脸上，半睁半闭的睫毛上，他安静的仰着头喘气，伸出粉红色的舌头舔嘴角的精液。他的上衣被我扔在地上，皮肤在三月底的海风里近乎透明，他温顺的靠着我的腿说，光光，我好冷。

我的恻隐之心与天际阴沉的雨云一同露面，我将翟潇闻抱在怀里，用纸巾轻柔地帮他擦脸并在眼睑或眉心亲吻，他绵软地陷入我的身体，仿佛在履行溶化的进程。他很瘦，小腹白皙平坦，裤腰松垮地在胯骨边缘留出狭窄的缝隙。我缓慢小心地帮他扩张，他仰头，胸廓像潮汐一样隆起，在我进入时发出隐忍的声音，又循序渐进变的清晰。这是我第一次真正意义上的性爱，他的身体温柔得如同没有轮廓，赤裸的双腿缠绕我的后腰，我抚摸他的脚趾，挤压他的臀瓣，再摩擦他的敏感点，他咬着我的肩膀射出来，暖热的精液下滑到我们交合的性器，滚烫，冰冷，我的脑海一片虚空，如同一年前练习室里潦草仓促的白炽灯。

我想翟潇闻与焉栩嘉拥有巧妙的共通，他们的身体都过人的柔软，又截然不同。翟潇闻是低垂，下坠，是四个支点间凹陷的深水，而焉栩嘉是上拢，暄松，是被压低又蓄力反弹的花茎。我在日后无数次的交媾中捂住翟潇闻的嘴，他无法出声，密闭的空间只剩下低靡的喘息，我试图将他当作焉栩嘉，想象我如何进入他的身体，如何揉捏他的后腰与性器，我要看他流泪，再郑重其事地与他接吻，我要看他的脸上沾满我的唾液和精液，再让他颤抖着射在我嘴里。

我与翟潇闻食髓知味的苟且偷欢与我脑海中不计其数的荒淫臆念同样多，交迭的地点，变幻的姿态，但自始至终攀上高潮的节点，我眼前的画面无一例外定格在去年春夏交接时焉栩嘉的侧脸，和他俯身舔舐我脚踝上太阳纹身时冰冷的舌尖。

我没有想过成团夜他会选择《炽热》作为个人表演，他的台风在过往四年之间变得尖锐又富有攻击性，但那晚他在台上意外松弛，我们对于这首歌有过无数次共同演绎，而那天是唯一一次，我看到他露出安然自若的笑容。《赤子》中有一段我们在台侧候场的间隔，他就在我身侧，眼前是舞台大亮的炙热灯光，而一步之遥以外，我们被淹没在噬人的黑暗之中。焉栩嘉穿着鲜艳的红色外套，他很不喜欢红色，或者说他不喜欢涉及“温暖、热情”等字眼的一切意象，但他又实在契合这样乖张出挑的装扮，货真价实的锋芒毕露，高贵又漠然。他在我身边说，“子凡也来了。”我随口答是啊，我都想他了。他又开始默不作声，直到再轮到我们上台，我起身走位，他在背后喊我，“之光”。可没有时间留给我回头。

宣读排名时我的耳蜗一直低靡的轰鸣，彭楚粤与我拥抱，而我的所有血液在一瞬间前赴后继地涌向后颈，涌向那只温热熟谙的手。我看到他向我走来，变成迫不及待的奔跑，他被人拥抱，他笑。缎花飘摇，在空中翻滚出迷人的迭宕光影，掉落在地又变成廉价苍白的碎屑薄纸，我抬头凝视这些绮丽景色稍纵即逝的短暂生命，恍惚想起《炽热》mv中相似贴合的情景，烟雾，缎花，火光交错。拍摄那天我做好造型，只差一条项链怎么也找不到，化妆师的目光落在他身上，“嘉嘉，你的项链分给光光一条吧。”他点头，从繁琐冗杂的首饰中取下其中之一，俯身将它带在我的脖颈。我看着镜中他专注的神情，如同抟心揖志地进行何等郑重的仪式，他的指节与我的脊椎短暂相触，又与视线一道停留在下颌与耳垂之间。他的眉心浮现出浅薄的褶皱，小声问我，“痛吗。”

春夏交接，我的耳洞开始发炎，向外扩展成干枯泛红的白色皮癣，而我视若无睹地继续佩戴夸张的耳饰，直到每天枕头上都会留下细小的圆形血斑。他没有等我回答，只是自作主张又谨慎地将我的耳坠成双取下来放在桌面上。每天都有很多人劝我不要再带耳钉，我一视同仁地置若罔闻，而那对钥匙形状的耳饰终究被我遗失在简陋狭小的换衣间，连同我荒谬的固执偏激，一起变成日光下隐匿仓惶的白烟。

翟潇闻和焉栩嘉接了同一档综艺，那天他们回来已经将近凌晨一点，我下楼倒水时看见他们坐在餐桌前并身吃饭的背影，褪色的发丝变成无甚差别的枯黄，我才发现翟潇闻的头发也变得同他差不多长，我没戴眼镜，甚至难以分辨究竟谁是谁了。翟潇闻听到响动，回过头朝我伸手，我一手牵他，另一只手揉了揉他的发顶，他把脸埋进我的腰腹，旁若无人地跟我撒娇，“光光，今天好累啊。”我说你去睡吧，我刷碗，他睡眼朦胧地对我笑，我想他兴许真的累了，眼里竟然放任地淌出依赖和钟情。翟潇闻临走时环着脖子吻了吻我的嘴角，说那你快点回来啊。

我对他这一套行云流水的招数已经见怪不怪，焉栩嘉却是第一次领教，他僵在原处，我也没什么好解释，拿着翟潇闻的碗走到水池边。焉栩嘉过了很久才起身，出乎我意料的是他走到我背后将我困在他与水池之间，我转身看他，他的双眼布满狰狞疲惫的血丝，在我还没站稳时掐住我的脖子，我无法呼吸，他又前驱贴附上我的身体，我们近乎嘶咬的相吻，在痛楚中交换铁锈味道的猩红液体。他终于松手，我狼狈吃力的喘息，他又开始不留余地地啃咬我的耳垂，“夏之光，郭子凡陪你四年，你喜欢他，那翟潇闻呢，你为什么又要招惹他？”

我在惩戒一般的疼痛中想起他喜欢翟潇闻的事实，不由自主地发笑，他如此慌不择路地将一切恼怒归结于我，不过是对翟潇闻不够了解，又过于偏爱，我忽然觉得他可怜。他看着我，眼中暴戾又温存，甚至因为水汽变的湿漉透明，“你真的喜欢翟潇闻吗。”

他的淡漠与高傲挫骨扬灰，在漫长的四年之后，在我放过自己之后，理由这样悲哀。他的心绪与情感，他的动摇与崩溃，每一样都与我无关。我帮他擦眼泪，温柔地喊他嘉嘉，然后伏在他耳边说，“我不喜欢翟潇闻，难道喜欢你吗。”

他终于被我激怒，擒住我的双手压在背后，生理上的疼痛与快感令我头皮发麻，他近乎野蛮的进入，冲撞，我没有出声，下唇被自己咬破，他又轻柔珍惜地舔吻，咸涩腥甜的气息无序地流窜，血液，汗液或是泪液，无从分辨。他的眼睛悲伤又无措，仿佛被践踏，被撕裂，他的拇指触碰我的耳垂，我的耳洞在春天愈合，变成一对不起眼的黑色斑点，再也不会发炎或出血，那些耳钉被丢弃在暗无天日的角落，而我最喜欢的一对，遗失在一年之前春季的终点。

他问我，“之光，痛吗。”

痛吗，我荒芜的记忆中，这两个字寥寥出现过三次，第一次是开始，第二次是结束，第三次，是糜烂，是荒诞，是针锋相对后寡言的难堪，而巧合的是，每一次都没有答案。

推理游戏后翟潇闻说要去剪头发，到了地方我和他并排坐在化妆镜前，我剪回一年前的短发，干枯焦黄的发尾雨水一样落在明亮的白色地面，默然无声。造型师问翟潇闻要怎么剪，他歪头看着我，说不剪了。

晚上我洗过澡从浴室出来，他趴在床上看自己的双人采访。我走过去靠着他的床头坐下，他翻个身钻进我怀里，发尾带着残存的湿意，混合着隐约的柑橘气息，他的指尖贴上我的脸颊，眼睛被厚重的刘海阻隔。翟潇闻看着我，“光光，你知道吗。”

我吻了吻他的鼻尖，如同一对倚偎的爱人。

他的眼睛里积攒出晶莹的雾气，“我的头发，也好长了。”

我说，“今天怎么不剪？”

每个人都对翟潇闻的柔软司空见惯，他从不吝于极富目的性的示弱，而他的坦诚，他的悲伤，他的涩与疼，苦与痛，却从未被人窥探过分毫。他贴上我的嘴唇，眼睫近在咫尺，我看到他闭眼时窣然滑落的泪水，“剪了就不像了啊。”

后续的言语被亲吻取代，我的手指压在他白皙的脖颈，颈动脉隔着皮肤蓬勃跳跃。手机被丢在被褥之间，固执地播放结束的采访又从头来过，焉栩嘉的声音如同火山覆雪的冰峰，在情欲中模糊又清晰——

“但是我喜欢太阳。”

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每一句「痛吗」都该是「我爱你」


	18. 346. 拆兰麝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又名是谁的了花吐症

睡过正午，赶上一天最通亮的两点钟。积灰的绒布窗帘兴师动众地垂到地上，遮下一屋沉昏的漏白。翟潇闻光着腿扯开缝隙，打直的日光顺着扁长悬窗割裂开艾青的瓷砖细纹，他把茶几上的花束抱在腿上，拨开滑腻透光的玻璃纸，浑浊的溶液顺着凹陷回流，深色根茎被泡得有些腐烂，瘫软地散发出零星霉味。翟潇闻皱眉看了会儿，拿过剪刀把茎底修出倾斜的尖角，翻出塑料瓶一股脑插进去灌了半截清水。

鸢尾。

本来在光束里的，翟潇闻觉得那些紫色恼人得扎眼，又伸手拨到暗处。散了一桌败落的枯叶花瓣，莫名其妙混进去一些新鲜扭曲的，湿润褶皱的。翟潇闻把烟灰弹进花叶的凹陷，淡色经脉从正中央被潮湿的黑斑折断。

他看着指尖的火星思考有多久没见夏之光，想不出了。不是什么放在心上的事，没花精力在意。惯常的头痛，翟潇闻伸手横着盖住眼睑，缓慢用力地揉太阳穴，宿醉的身体沉乏无力，恍惚又觉得自己陷在昨晚暄松的沙发里了。身边香水呛人的公子哥灌着酒上下其手，诸如此类的场面翟潇闻早就习惯，按部就班绵绵地打游击，一边推脱一边把腿凑近，等着对方摸到根上，指尖一揽再一路贴着顺着滑到手肘，装得动情点，难耐点，一晚的钱就八九不离十了。烂醉的客人说着诨话又把酒往他嘴里送，翟潇闻定眼看了他两秒钟，嘴唇刚碰到杯沿就叫人抢了。他抬头看，抢酒的人站在身侧，一抬手整杯下肚，弯着腰一手撑在桌上一手倒酒，垂眼看着弦月一样的弧形反光问，“这么喝，什么时候是个头？”

顶光投射在他直立的短发，变成明媚的紫色火焰和昏沉破败的灰烬。翟潇闻被飘忽不定的亮点晃地眯了眼，“夏之光。”

夏之光没看他，直勾勾盯着旁边人的脸，又瞄了眼放在翟潇闻腿上的手。那人愣着缓了缓神，“夏……光哥？光哥你也来了，你坐你坐。”说着就把翟潇闻往边上推，“你去，去给光哥唱首歌听。”翟潇闻没稳住眼看要倒，夏之光眼神都没挪，单手扶住他的肩膀，对着那人说，“你去唱，我想听你唱。”那人听得一愣，干巴巴的啊了一声，夏之光歪了歪头，“不愿意？”对面忙不迭地说没有没有，立马抬了屁股点歌，走出两步远还不忘回头问一句光哥想听什么歌啊，夏之光贴着翟潇闻坐下，手臂绕过他的肩头搭在沙发背上，弯弯嘴角说，“印度歌。”

翟潇闻撑着鼻梁笑了笑，凑过去倚在他的颈窝，手指顺着下颌来回描画，“你这是断我财路呢。”夏之光一侧头，他茸茸的睫毛就轻柔地扫过下唇，干脆直接在眼睑上吻了吻，“他哪有我有钱。”翟潇闻故意眨了眨眼，两扇睫毛又在皮肤上蹭了几轮，他觉得夏之光变得有点不一样，或者说很不一样，他的头发修剪得很短，倒刺般硬挺扎手，侧眼睨视他时像蓄意伏击而按耐隐忍的野兽。翟潇闻一思考就被醉意拦截，脑袋里灌的全是咿呀咿呀混沌的背景音，干脆也不想了，十指缠着夏之光的左手把玩他银色的素圈戒指，“你有钱，倒是照顾照顾我生意啊。”

夏之光右手一揽把他圈在怀里，杜松子味的吐息直直扑在翟潇闻的唇峰，他的手臂自然而然地环上夏之光的脖颈，眼神里没有装模作样的羞怯，单剩纯粹直白的诱引。夏之光歪头吻他，凑得足够近时翟潇闻微妙地把头偏开，只留着不过咫尺的侧脸。夏之光停了一秒，更紧得箍着他的腰身拉近，笑了笑咬住他白皙的耳廓，“我又忘了，不接吻，不接吻。”

娴熟，自恃，游刃有余。翟潇闻恍然明白他变得如何不同了。第一次见他的情形在遗忘的轮廓线打擦边球，他模糊地想起孟春的深夜，同样的靡靡光线，不知道从哪冒出的愣头青。翟潇闻一边唱歌一边拿余光睨他喝酒，一朵深紫色的花影打着旋浮在发顶，过了会儿又慢悠悠地飘远。喝得坦荡，来者不拒，被人围着灌还呵呵笑，几轮过去手腕抖成筛糠，还上赶着把玻璃往嘴边送。翟潇闻唱完最后一句，挤到他旁边看着对面抬杠的几张脸，手一抬接了他撞在下巴颏的龙舌兰，兑上半截野格仰头收了，“这么喝，什么时候是个头啊？”说着话又调了几杯递过去。对面的模棱两可，没喝两分钟就撤了，旁边那人哇了一声，翟潇闻扭头，那朵紫花又转回来，变成他鼻尖上的绸缎蝴蝶，眼睛一扇陷进潮湿的黑沼里。他凑到耳边喊，我叫夏之光，夏之光，你叫什么，你好漂亮。翟潇闻太阳穴一突一突地跳，他又很大声地说，这里好吵好吵，我们出去吧，我们去吃冰淇淋吧。

翟潇闻看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，清澈到格格不入，食指在他眉心的痣上点了点，不留痕迹地把人推远了，“带我出去吗，要花钱的。”

夏之光怔怔看他两秒，突然按着他的后颈吻上来，翟潇闻没料到这一出，等他舌头伸进来才想起把人推开。夏之光沮丧地隔开三丈远，垂着眼角可怜巴巴地说，“我有钱，我不能亲你吗。”

翟潇闻没见过这样的客人，头一次失措，他迟疑着坐得远些，夏之光又挪挪身子贴住他，濡湿温热的目光逼得翟潇闻把惯用的伎俩丢个干净，相敬如宾地解释出台怎么算钱，过夜怎么收费，不接吻是行规。夏之光眨着眼睛听，等他说完了才问，“那亲脸可以吗？”

这回轮到翟潇闻怔住，木然点了点头，夏之光餍足地扑在他身上，打弯的嘴唇落在他鼻梁，“我有好多钱，我们走吧。”

洗过澡的时候，夏之光穿着T恤坐在床边吃冰淇淋，在暖光里盘着双腿，像个乖巧的小菩萨。他用下巴指指另一盒，伸出粉红的舌尖舔着勺子说，“快来呀，都要化了。”

灰色地毯上留下一串潮湿的纤长凹陷，翟潇闻赤脚走过去，拿起脆薄的塑料勺子挖堪堪融化的蓝莓奶油，里面不知道藏了什么莓果的黑籽，在齿缝之间咔嚓一声细碎地破裂。翟潇闻卸过妆的脸色有些寡淡的苍白，没了膏体遮掩的睫毛平直垂在杏仁般的瞳孔前面，夏之光猫一样凑到他颈上嗅，鼻尖抵着下颌的拐角，拖着鼻音懒懒地说，“葡萄味儿呀。”

翟潇闻沾着水珠的手摸摸他的耳朵，又沉下去捞他的衣摆，没使力地推他躺下。夏之光直直看他，翟潇闻含着冰淇淋舔他的乳//齉//头，抿着水声含糊地问酒醒些了吗，夏之光摇头又点头，冰冷甜蜜的触感令他难耐得拧起眉心。性//齉//器被握在手心时胸廓像落雨的花蕊一样颤抖，翟潇闻吻着他的喉结，“以前有过吗？”

夏之光陷在滑腻的紫色被褥里，眼睫沾着泛热的水汽，点点头又摇头，瞳仁迷朦得像被欺负似的。翟潇闻被他的模样逗笑，跨在他下腹脱了身上半褪的浴衣，半带宽慰地说，“会好受的。”

夏之光的眼睛眨了眨，明澄轻而易举地盖过情//齉//欲。他手臂撑着床垫坐起来，按着翟潇闻作乱的手拥住他。这个姿势翟潇闻高他半头有余，夏之光的下巴卡着他清瘦的锁骨，抓住凌乱的浴衣又披在他凉白的肩头，翟潇闻不明白他的意思，试探着抚摸他的侧腰，“穿着衣服做吗？”

夏之光的手臂环在他两扇蝴蝶骨之间的低窝，摇头时发丝扎刺着他的耳珠，“我们出去吧，你先穿衣服。”说着把愣住的翟潇闻扶到一边，自己下了床开窗户抽烟去了。翟潇闻对着他的背影看了半分钟，哑然地一件件把衣服套回身上，夏之光掐了烟又看到穿着丝缎衬衫坐在床上的翟潇闻，肢体在下坠的薄凉面料里近乎流动的液态，像一扇绛紫湖泊里漂浮的羽毛。他去牵翟潇闻的手，翟潇闻跪在床上与他对视，“去哪呀少爷。”

夏之光说我们去看电影吧。

翟潇闻似乎适应了他的天马行空，只是笑着说，“我好久没看过电影了。”

深夜老旧的社区影院，红色的绒布座椅紧促吝啬地挤在一处，夏之光挑了部临近下线的文艺片，低靡的暗色调，翟潇闻看到荧幕上夏之光的脸。原来是演员。

翟潇闻在他耳边调笑，“拉我给自己贡献票房来啦。”

夏之光看得聚精会神，捏着他的手说，“票房关我什么事啊，我就是个客串的。”男主角在杂草丛生的深巷与女人激烈绝望地相吻，路灯下凌乱的飞蛾连成一串悲哀的休止符。

他听见夏之光的叹息。

电影结束时天色泛白，他又拉翟潇闻去便利店，蹲在角落翻出一包没听过牌子的奶油蛋卷，包装纸廉价简陋，模特滑稽地比着张扬的拇指。翟潇闻任由他牵着走，七拐八拐走到一个废弃的社区公园。低矮的滑梯掉了红色油漆，漏出锈迹斑斑的围栏。夏之光仰在秋千积灰的轮胎里，两片嘴唇之间溜出点漏光的缝隙，荡着腿摇摇欲坠地打晃，锁链吱呀作响。翟潇闻安静地坐在临近的水泥管上，霞帔在灰蒙的雾霭中褪色，太阳变成一团低饱和的干枯染料。

夏之光说，我能问你个问题吗。

翟潇闻摸出烟问要不要，夏之光从秋千上跳下来坐到他身侧，两根烟就着同一簇火苗点燃，葡萄混着薄荷的凉气冲到太阳穴，翟潇闻笑，“不会要问为什么做这行吧。”

夏之光叼着烟撕开蛋卷的包装，碎了一大半。白色的奶油被挤压得到处都是，他挑了块完整的喂给翟潇闻，满口浓稠粘腻的油酥与尴尬的甜味剂，黏着上颚变成贴合难褪的薄膜。夏之光说，“问这个的人很多吗。”

翟潇闻说，“十有八九吧。嫖完劝从良，固定项目了。”

夏之光含着奶油，“那问完呢。”

翟潇闻把烟吐得断断续续，撑着下巴思考，“有人扔下钱走了，有人接着做，有人带我兜风，去游乐园，做十六七岁小情侣做的事，说真的喜欢我，再打电话跟爱人说在加班。”

夏之光说，“那你呢。”

“嗯？”

“你有喜欢过谁吗。”

翟潇闻看着他的发顶，反光的样子莫名柔软，像团温顺的雾气。“一开始啊，说不好。那时候听什么都当真。后来见得多点就懂了，各取所需，逢场作戏罢了。”翟潇闻垂着眼睛碾灭了火星，“好像说服我相信他们动了心，自己就会变成什么好人似的。”

夏之光把烟灰弹进蛋卷的碎片，“万一是真的喜欢呢。”

翟潇闻看着他的眼角，笑着摸了摸两颗深褐的泪痣，“你也说了，那是「万一」啊。”

之后在夜场频频见到夏之光，每次都挤来坐在他身侧。有时候肆意地唱烂大街的俗歌，有时候安静地搂着他喝酒。夏之光喜欢吻他的脖颈，像什么蹒跚学步的动物，小心试探地伸着舌头舔舐，喝多了会揪着一小块皮肉反复撕咬到尽兴，留下指节大小阴沉的红斑。他们开房，拥抱睡觉，不做爱，两人在旷阔的床上倚偎成一座渺小的恒温岛屿。等到天亮再面对面坐在早点铺吃烫口的云吞，牵着手变作掉进清水里一团顽固不化的灰烬。

路上遇见推着木板车卖花的老人，夏之光拎了枝高挑的鸢尾比在翟潇闻脸边，看着他愉悦地笑起来，转过身用简陋的旧报纸包了一束，在晨光里与茎枝脱节，变成紫色的蝴蝶与飞鸟。翟潇闻低头抱着沉甸甸的花枝，“送花啊。”

夏之光摸摸头发，“不好吗。”

翟潇闻说，“为什么？”

“我喜欢，想送就送了。”夏之光重新牵住他的手，“要什么理由吗。”

翟潇闻歪歪头，“不要，这样就够了。”

那晚没见到夏之光，后半夜去厕所时看见水池边一对纠缠啃咬的男女，紫色光花落在前额，身影再熟悉不过。翟潇闻站在门后端详，称不上有什么情绪。夏之光的手捏着女伴的腰胯，眼睛倒没在她身上，直直盯着台前洗手人的背影。翟潇闻看了眼镜中的映像，觉得有些眼熟，那人擦了手上的水滴头也不抬地走，路过他时巧合地打了个端正的照面。翟潇闻想起来了，也是演员，那晚文艺片的男主角。

事后客人倚着床头抽烟，有一搭没一搭得闲谈，问他对娱乐圈的八卦有没有兴趣。翟潇闻光裸的手臂搭在被子外面，敷衍着说一般。那人自顾自天花乱坠地说起之前剧组两个男演员纠缠在一起，又不欢而散云云，他无心细听，半睡半醒时想起夏之光在电影院里漆黑的眼睛，阴郁的光影里，像两盏溺水的枯叶。

夏之光没再来。翟潇闻变成卖花老人的熟客，新鲜鸢尾的寿命多不过七日，花瓣先瘫软，茎末花萼无力支撑，折成倒挂的深紫吊钟，再脱水干涸成脆弱的碎片。他的弧口被叶片划开浅淡的伤口，冒出温热的红水珠，消逝在流动的清水中。

再见是仲夏。翟潇闻误打误撞地闯进一幕三人的闹剧，夏之光喝得站不稳，在楼道里抱着他吃力地喘息，翟潇闻的手沿着脊柱帮他顺气，贴着他的耳朵说没事了。一个人走到面前，伸手把夏之光接过来，翟潇闻就着昏黄的灯光看，那人的头发盖着睫羽，抬手飘散鸢尾和小豆蔻的气息。他说谢谢，翟潇闻笑笑说谢什么呢。夏之光迷迷糊糊地搂着那人的脖子，眼泪经过颧骨时闪过短暂的白点，他说嘉嘉，你来了啊。

焉栩嘉揉了揉他红热的耳朵，夏之光直立的短发像初冬节节干涸的杂草，他的后背折出柔软诡异的弧度，肋骨一根一根不留缝隙地抵着焉栩嘉的上腹。翟潇闻看着他隆起的蝴蝶骨，和焉栩嘉覆在上面清削的右手。

鸢尾的气味令他感到头晕，翟潇闻捂着嘴巴咳了几声，烟灰掉在地上。他把烟蒂和花瓣一并丢进垃圾桶，对着镜子涂睫毛膏和浅色唇蜜。他想也许会再见到夏之光，也许再也见不到，他有自己真正的鸢尾，不枯败，不凋零。

倒是见了焉栩嘉，他的白色衬衫在包厢里过于扎眼了，或许是这个人本身就足够扎眼。他没说什么话，在酒店通亮的全身镜前沉默地做//齉//爱。翟潇闻看着镜中自己脖子上的红痕，夏之光一如既往的佳作，焉栩嘉在背后侧身时露出白皙的颈项，如出一辙的地方，两颗痣嵌在上面。

焉栩嘉倚着窗户抽烟，夜风无形态地灌进来。翟潇闻望着他的侧脸，“我认识一个演员。”焉栩嘉转过头看他，翟潇闻半条腿露在外面，小腿垂着打晃，脚趾在地毯上画出凌乱的折线。“他也孤单。”

清晨的屋里剩他一个，翟潇闻看着枕边湿润的鸢尾花瓣，回忆起梦里身侧隐约的低咳。夏之光于电影中的短暂出镜，在山中遥远荒芜的寺庙许愿，他的双目虔诚轻阖，“但愿，但愿他长久平安。”

-END


	19. 46/32. 夏日长

1.

说实话，我偷瞄夏之光好几天了。这人吃啥长大的，咋这么好看呢。 

高教官凶归凶，挑方队长的眼光倒是真不赖。夏之光在前头使劲喊“向右看”的时候，脖子上的青筋一起一伏，偏着头刚好露给我半截高挺的鼻梁，脊背笔直地踢正步敬军礼，飒啊。

我看得正美呢，夏之光就顺拐了。

我笑了，真的笑了，高教官在我耳边吼了句“笑啥呢”，活生生把我吓崴脚了。

不是比喻，没有夸张，真的崴脚了。

然后我就被迫去休息了呗，不瞒你说啊，我是真心想好好训练的。都怪夏之光，好好的顺什么拐，听说还是练跳舞的呢，就这协调性啊？

搞得我一个人坐在阴凉地孤零零地看大家受罪，怪爽的。

集体休息的时候杜煜凑过来问我刚才笑啥，这人也太八卦了。我捶了他一下，“难道你不应该先问我疼不疼吗？”

他上下打量了我一通，“看你生龙活虎的没啥事啊，那你刚才笑啥呢。”

我失语了，这偌大的世界怎么一点人性的温暖都没有呢。

夏之光是方队长，所以坐在边边上，离得八丈远，我使劲伸着脖子才能看见个脑瓜顶。他把帽子摘了丢在地上，头发背在后面露出山峰一样挺秀的眉骨，仰着脖子大口大口喝水，下颌额角挂着盈亮的汗珠，连上下滚动的喉结都湿漉漉的。

帅哥连喝水都是性暗示。幸亏前后五个方阵都没女生，要不这得是天大的桃花孽啊。

杜煜在一边叽叽喳喳地问我瞅啥呢瞅啥呢，我说你能不能少跟高教官学东北话，他摸着脑袋问，“为啥，朗哥说起来多爷们啊，我老稀罕了。”

话音还没落，爷们儿的朗哥就来吹哨叫大家集合训练了。我看见夏之光撅了撅嘴，靠着方队政委的肩膀老大不情愿的赖着不起。

噫，两个大男人拉拉扯扯，像什么样子啊。

被憋醒地时候将将三点，我蹑手蹑脚地摸着黑下床。厕所和宿舍少说隔着三五十米，说实话，就这军训基地的条件，真让我觉得祖国距离实现全面小康还有很长的路要走。

我拖着伤腿去厕所，每隔五米就有个直径半米多的大盆栽，一株一株长势非常喜人，我怀疑教官把钱都花在肥料上了，所以我们的伙食才如此差地令人发指。

没走两步就遇见一个人影杵在前面，离近了才看清是抽烟的夏之光。他不认识我，没啥打招呼的必要，擦肩而过的时候远处突然打过来一道手电筒的白光。夏之光蹭地一声就蹲下了，不愧练过，身手真是有够敏捷的。

把我吓得一个屁股蹲儿坐地上了。

夏之光转头看我一眼，憋着笑小声问，“你……没事吧？”

咋能没事啊，太丢人了吧。

他掐了烟伸手扶我，干燥的手心贴着我的小臂，温温热热的。我揉着屁股蹲好，夏之光竖着食指贴在嘴边，“教官巡夜，先别出声，等过去就好了。”

看这架势就是天天半夜跑出来抽烟，都躲出经验了。

我在他旁边不敢说话也不敢动，隐隐约约感觉周围有什么声音。我歪头一看，果然，有缘千里来相会相逢何必曾相识，隔壁的盆栽后头也躲着个人，这叫一个脸熟。

我恍然大悟，敢情夏之光出来不是抽烟的，而是来跟方队政委幽会的。看看人家这夜生活，够丰富，够腻乎。

两个教官拿着手电走近又走远，我其实很忐忑的，一棵小树后边藏俩人，眼睛长后脑勺也能发现吧。

然而，谁能想到，白天一本正经的铁血教官高嘉朗，拿着手电根本不好好巡夜，整个人黏在隔壁方阵刘教官身上，一口一个雅雅媳妇儿叫得好恶心。

震惊我妈震惊我全家，我一个屁股蹲儿又坐地上了。

夏之光扶我站起来，下巴朝着朗哥一溜歪斜的背影撇了撇，“你不知道？”

我沉浸在巨大的不可思议中，木讷地点了点头。

他看着我，笑得很开心的样子，“没事，多见几次就习惯了。”

隔壁树坑的方队政委过来打招呼，我这才发现，他竟然也不是一个人。一张熟悉的小脸从他肩膀后边探出来，我认得，大家都认得，隔壁方阵的阵花啊，帅得可出名了。

夏之光哇了一声，“焉栩嘉，真有你的。”

我这才看见对面俩人拉着手呢。

太精彩了，太刺激了，颠覆我三观推翻我世界，我居然一直以为焉栩嘉和夏之光是一对，我可真是个瞎子。

半夜上厕所也太有意思了吧，我以后每天都要半夜上厕所。

阵花有点害羞的自我介绍，“我叫何洛洛，是四连的。”

夏之光完全不见外，“我早就知道你了，焉栩嘉一天念叨八百遍，我头都要大了。”

焉栩嘉假装打他，夏之光转身一闪，不知道怎么就变成了三个人面对我的站位，六只眼睛盯着我看，搞得气氛突然好紧张。

我感觉再不说话空气就要凝固了，“啊，我叫翟潇闻，也是三连的。”

焉栩嘉笑地非常诡异，“我也早就知道你了，夏……”

夏？夏什么？夏之光？夏之光提过我吗？

夏之光看着焉栩嘉慈眉善目地微笑，焉栩嘉清了清嗓子，“……下铺的杜煜老和你一起走。”

害，白高兴了。

我摸了摸后脑勺，“啊，我们俩比较熟。”

不知道什么时候夏之光就站回到我旁边，对着焉栩嘉说，“好了，你们小两口抓紧时间谈恋爱去吧，别在我们跟前晃悠了，看着眼晕。”

焉栩嘉意味深长地看了我一眼，看得我心里发毛，摆摆手搂着何洛洛就走了，何洛洛回着头跟我们说拜拜，一笑起来露出一排小白牙，比大白兔还甜，焉栩嘉真是有福气啊。

夏之光问我介不介意他抽烟，我摇摇头，他点上烟问，“刚才你躲什么啊？”

好问题。

夏之光偷鸡摸狗地抽烟该躲，焉栩嘉何洛洛见不得人地搞对象该躲，我，翟潇闻，光明正大地上厕所，我躲什么躲？

夏之光腰都笑弯了，扶着树问我，“这么长时间了，你就不憋得慌吗？”

这话问的也太多余了，我作为一个人类，能不憋得慌吗？

他一路陪我上厕所，我一个瘸子走得慢，他就不慌不忙地跟着，没有催我也没有丢下我，说明这人不光体贴，肾还好。

厕所的简陋程度难以用语言形容，两个小便池中间只隔着还没膈肢窝高的小木板，稍微一歪头就是春光乍泄，我红着脸挣扎了很久，还是没好意思看。

我在心里安慰自己，来日方长，反正已经认识了，以后没事就约他一起上厕所，机会大大地有。

走回宿舍门口，我打着哈欠跟他说拜拜，夏之光倒给我拦下了，“你的脚还好吗？”

我腹诽还不都是因为你啊，嘴上说，“没事的，就是还有点疼，估计明天就好了吧。”

夏之光说，“你让我看看。”

我愣住了，“啊？”

他拿手扫了扫台子上的土，扶着我坐下，蹲在我面前解释，“我练舞的时候老崴脚，久病成医嘛。”说着就把我的拖鞋丢一边了。双手捧着我的脚踝放在大腿上，轻轻转着问，“这样疼不疼？”

我使出吃奶的劲假装镇定，说不疼不疼。

哎呀，我脸好烫，身子好僵，整个人都好紧张。这人实在好过分，不知道古代看了女孩子的脚就要娶她吗，我虽然不是女孩子，但我，我也会害羞啊。

他从兜里掏出一片膏药，一边贴一边说，“应该没什么事，不过还是再休息两天吧，看你脸都晒红了。”

他的手掌隔着膏药贴着我的脚踝，单膝跪在地上仰头问我好不好，我神游天外地说好，心里想啥人会在睡裤兜里放膏药啊，又想这大半夜我的脸能被晒红吗，再想这个姿势真的好像求婚啊，最后想他笑起来怎么这么好看，能不能不要这样对别人笑啊。

哎呀，这个夏之光，害我崴脚，还害我失眠，真是讨厌死了！

2.

说实话，我真佩服夏之光。这人是行李箱转世吧，这么能装。

自打军训第一天他跟我打听那个白白净净的男孩开始，我的耳根子就再也没清静过，就好像他买了卦鞭炮绑在我身上，人家都是噼里啪啦噼里啪啦地响，他是小翟小翟小翟小翟地响。

我头都要大了。

今天训练的时候我故意逗他，说翟潇闻盯着他看呢，这小子二话没说就紧张地顺拐了。

这场面之滑稽，足够我笑一年了。

翟潇闻崴脚之后，夏之光的心思也彻底不在训练上了，隔几秒就像鸵鸟一样伸着脖子往他那瞧，被朗哥揪出来狠狠骂了一顿。集体休息的时候还想假装中暑去陪翟潇闻，蔫头搭脑地靠在我身上，好巧不巧被洛洛逮个正着，拧着脖子半天不搭理我。

夏之光，害人精！

军训基地在偏僻的郊野，抬头就是沉邃的朗朗夜幕和明灭的璨璨星辰。洛洛坐在我旁边喝巧克力奶，乖乖地咬着吸管问，“你们都是三连的，以前不认识翟潇闻吗？”

我摇摇头说，“哪能啊，夏之光都快把人家照片纹在脑门上了。”

洛洛困惑地眨眼，“那刚才……”

他这样好像一只温顺的小鹿，我甚至隐隐约约看见他头顶长出了可爱的鹿角，没忍住揉了揉他的头发，“都是装的，你知道夏之光今晚出来干嘛的吗？”

洛洛天真地说，“抽烟啊。”

我笑了，“不是，翟潇闻崴脚了，他想送膏药又不知道怎么说，非要出来彩排几遍。你看他刚才面上没什么，估计心里早就乐得敲锣打鼓了。”

洛洛吞了口唾沫，点着头说，“夏之光也太能装了。”

我说，“他运气好啊，这就搭上话认识了。哪像我，为了你在水桶旁边守株待兔蹲了好几天。”

洛洛睁大眼睛看我，嘴角像彩虹一样翘起来，“好啊焉栩嘉，原来你是早有预谋的！”

我真拿这个小傻子没办法，“每次打水我都排在你后面，你就不觉得奇怪？”

他歪了歪头，皱着眉认认真真回忆起来，“好像有点奇怪，也还好，当时就觉得你挺帅的……”说着话脸上就泛起可爱的粉红，“说实话，你什么时候对我有印象的？”

我故意凑到他面前，“亲一下就告诉你。”

他眨了眨眼，凉凉的小手捧上我的脸，带着汗意的指尖贴着耳垂，声音小小地说，“耍流氓。”抿了抿嘴角还是闭着眼睛慢慢靠过来，茸茸的睫毛打着颤，像两扇雀鸟的翅膀。

嘴唇软绵绵的，带着巧克力牛奶的香味，离开时勾着舌尖挑了下我的上唇，是接骨木花一样柔软，干净、可爱的亲吻。

他捂着脸趴在我肩上，害羞的不敢抬头，瓮声瓮气地催促，“你快说呀。”

救命啊，这是什么绝世小可爱，我的心都要化了。

我拍着他的背讲第一次见他的情形，九月的星星连成一条清凉悠长的溪流。

晚上不训练的时候，各个连的教官们会组织大家一起拉歌，三连四连刚好凑在一对。何洛洛搬着小马扎坐在第一排，手里拿着军帽放在膝盖上。朗哥手舞足蹈地指挥我们唱歌，对面四连都在起哄喝倒彩，只有他一边笑一边跟着节奏晃脑袋，一双白细的小手像对蝴蝶翅膀一样忽闪着鼓掌。

夏日的萤虫粘着路灯的暖光，训练场四周的白杨围成圈，青灰色的水泥地在他浸透笑意的眼中，变成四月初倒映着铃兰花海的水面。

第二天吃完午饭，看见他背着手站在食堂门口，对面的女孩问他叫什么，他支支吾吾地说，“我啊，我是，是内个，一，一连的，我，我叫，那个，叫吴季峰……”

我问夏之光，“他不是四连的吗。”

夏之光说，“对啊，也不叫吴季峰，是叫何洛洛吧。”说完摸了摸下巴，“以前不知道他是个结巴呀。”

何洛洛和女孩一起朝我俩转头，场面一时变得很尴尬。夏之光这人哪都好，就是说话声音太大了。

何洛洛脸上红一阵白一阵，跺着脚说了句，“我不是结巴！”说完就一溜烟跑了，剩下我们三个人不知所措地面面相觑。

夏之光，害人精！

休息的时候朗哥一边拿帽子扇风一边说，“五天之后有个汇演，要求每个方阵都出一个节目，咱有没有自告奋勇能歌善舞的？”

杜煜在后边挥着手嚷嚷，“朗哥！翟潇闻会唱歌！他能演节目！”

翟潇闻扑过去捂他的嘴，但为时已晚啥用也没有，朗哥大手一挥，“可以，就这么定了，能歌的找着了，善舞的有没有？”

夏之光在旁边对我挤眉弄眼，整张脸像抽了筋一样，我无奈地叹了口气，“有，夏之光会跳舞，他俩可以凑一对儿。”

朗哥痛快地决定，“行，夏之光翟潇闻，就你俩凑一对儿。”

洛洛方阵的刘教官路过，探着头八卦，“啥啥凑一对儿，谁和谁一对儿？”

朗哥笑得像朵花一样粘上去，“我们这不商量节目呢吗，唱歌跳舞刚选好，雅雅你干啥去啊，我跟你一块儿啊。”

俩人腻腻歪歪地走远，整个方阵都是呲牙咧嘴的哎呦喂和意味深长的啧啧啧。

洛洛听说夏之光翟潇闻一起演出的时候高兴的不得了，水汪汪的大眼里都是磕cp的火光，以至于接下来整整五天，我们的约会都成了吃完晚饭偷看他俩排节目。

做贼一样躲在树后边的时候，我问洛洛，“咱俩为什么不能光明正大地看？”

洛洛叼着巧克力百奇呜呜囡囡地说，“那他俩该不好意思了。”

我说，“咱俩为什么不能躲在一棵树后面，非要分开躲？”

洛洛说，“那他俩该发现了。”

真是个心思缜密善解人意的宝藏男友，我哭笑不得。

我走到洛洛旁边，他歪头看我，“你怎么来了，快回去快回去，该被看见了。”

我说，“你知道怎么就不会被看见了吗。”

洛洛摇了摇头。

我从背后把他搂在怀里，他吓得抖了抖，身子僵了一会儿又软下来，松松垮垮地靠在我身上，小脸映着黄昏柔暖的粉红，“你这都是跟谁学的。”

我亲了亲他的侧脸，故意凑上去咬掉一半他嘴里的百奇，“无师自通。”

今天我才发现，夏末的黄昏，深夜的星辰，羽毛一般的亲吻和可爱的小鹿，都是巧克力味的。

3.

说实话，我都佩服我自己，这把年纪还天天空翻逗小翟开心，真是豁出命去了。

焉栩嘉这人回马枪练得一绝。刚帮我和小翟凑了个节目，转脸就敲了我五盒百奇，我还纳闷平时不见他吃零食，晚上就看见何洛洛叼着饼干躲在树后头偷看，我一踢腿掌声响得都赶上打雷了，也不知道在那藏啥呢。

哎，大人有大量，不计较了。

小翟坐在高台上荡腿，仰着头哼节目要唱的歌，我在旁边埋头拉筋，隐隐约约听见一句，“天苍苍地茫茫，你是我永恒的夏光。”

我歪头看他，“你唱的是啥？”

他愣了愣神，小脸可疑的红起来，“走神了，唱错词了。”

他跟我装傻，我忍着笑说，“是吗，我觉得新词更好。”

小翟绕着手指，低着头轻轻推了推我的肩膀，头顶翘起一搓幸运草一样毛茸茸的发丝，“快去练舞呀你。”

我用绿色的小音箱放伴奏，小翟把它捧在手里，眯着眼睛认真地在夕阳里唱歌，他专注的时候很迷人，好像指尖绕着罗兰色的纤细藤蔓，末端落着花瓣大小的琥珀蝴蝶。

间奏时我心血来潮翻了个三连串，小翟激动地哇了好几声。

人算不如天算，我心里刚一高兴，就摔得躺地上了。

小翟赶紧跑过来手忙脚乱地扶我，夸张得像电视剧一样蹲在地上搂着我问，“摔到哪了，疼不疼，还能走吗，要不要去医务室啊。”

其实什么事也没有，从前不知道这样摔了多少次了。但我看着他红红的鼻尖和担心的眼神，莫名就想逗逗他，一边往他怀里蹭一边说，“疼，太疼了，动不了了。”

小翟皱着一张脸，好像下一秒就要哭出来，“怎么办啊夏之光怎么办啊。”

我捏捏他的脸，“人工呼吸吧，我看管用。”

他愣了愣，红扑扑的小脸泛起羞涩的恼意，软绵绵地锤了一下我的肩膀，“你骗我！”

我笑得很开心，白杨的树影在夕阳里拉的老长，边沿在深绿的野草野花里荡出细微绵密的波纹。

晚上在训练场放电影，我搬着马扎凑到小翟旁边，美其名曰为了节目效果我俩要多在一起培养默契。焉栩嘉骂我扮猪吃老虎心术不正，我说他乌鸦站在猪身上，只看得见别人黑看不见自己黑，还不是非要坐在最右边和四连挨在一起，隔着过道跟何洛洛眉目传情。

小翟真的很好骗，我从背后掏出薯片的时候眼睛都直了，我撕开包装纸问他要不要吃，他一边点头一边伸着小手拿，新奇地说，“你看，这薯片是心形的诶。”

屏幕里的周杰伦坐在单车上，用书包挡着雨水问花丛下短发的桂纶镁，“你没带伞啊。”

小翟撑着下巴，眼睛里闪着细小的光点，“咱们连帅哥也不少呀，焉栩嘉为什么喜欢上了洛洛呢。”

我说，“焉栩嘉的恋爱格言，兔子不吃窝边草。”

小翟撅了撅嘴，没底气的小声嗫嚅，“那……你吃窝边草吗。”

他的声音拖着点含糊不清的鼻音，我心里长出一串透亮的禾雀花苞。我怀疑是自己听错，“你说什么？”

小翟啊了一声，右手又跑到我这来拿薯片，“我，我说，那你的恋爱格言是什么。”

我故意把薯片拿得远一点，他身子一探，没坐稳就倒在我身上。

老旧的CD店，周杰伦把耳机戴在桂纶镁头上，桂纶镁眼中有笑意也有泪水，偷偷在他脸颊留下一个吻。

小翟撑着我的腿起身，耳朵透着软糯的粉红，手臂上的茸毛柔柔地立起来，我顺着青蓝色的动脉牵住他的手。

“我的恋爱格言，肥水不流外人田。”

如果早点知道小翟谈起恋爱这么乖，我怎么也不会拖到现在才表白啊。

去小卖部一定要和我一起，打水排队挡着人群悄悄伸着手让我牵，吃雪糕喜欢拿舌尖慢慢舔，喝粥要用两只手捧着小碗，洗完澡整个人都香香软软的，站在身后帮我擦头发的时候，连白皙的脚趾尖都透着粉红。

啊，小翟他是小兔子变的吗，怎么会这么可爱啊。

早上站在我旁边刷牙的时候，小翟明显还没睡醒，脑袋懒懒地搭拉着，睫毛低低垂在眼睑上。夏末的早晨已经有些凉意，他的发梢沾着银亮的濡湿，露水把脚边的绿草压出一个圆翘的小弯。

小翟歪头看我，叼着牙刷说我嘴上还有泡沫。我凑过去亲他，故意把白色泡泡蹭上去，“你脸上也有哦。”

何洛洛站在对面哎呦一声捂住侧脸，焉栩嘉探着头问怎么了，他十分嫌弃地看着我俩，“甜到掉牙齿啦！”

小翟摸着头发嘿嘿的傻笑，我伸手把水弹在何洛洛脸上，“是你牙齿不好吧大叔。”

演出的前一晚，小翟睡不着叫我出来看星星。我们躺在训练场边绵软的草丛里，白色的野花钻进他乌黑的发间。

我教他认星座，“你看那颗很亮的星星，沿着银河往南就是人马座。”

小翟伸着手往天上指，“是那里吗，人马座是射手座吗？”

“对。”我冲他比了个射箭的姿势，“日本把人马座叫射手座，拉丁语意译的。”

小翟捂着胸口假装中箭，嘴里说好疼啊夏之光好疼啊。

我撑起身子看着他演，装模作样地说，“哎呀，那怎么办啊？”

小翟的眼睛转了转，手臂环在我脖子上，“人工呼吸吧，我看管用。”

这真是一句适时又动听的话。我笑着一点一点凑近，小翟慢慢闭上眼睛，睫毛紧张地轻轻打颤，凉凉的指尖贴着我的锁骨。月光跃上小翟的眉峰，他真好看，我用鼻尖来回磨蹭着他的鼻梁，也不急着接吻。他小口小口吸气，过了一会儿抿着嘴角睁开眼看我，语气嗔怪地带着恼意，“夏之光，你故意的。”

我最喜欢看他害羞又假装生气的模样，像只促狭的小兔子，脸颊眼角都飘起酥润的红晕。我摸着他的耳朵，“这就等不及了？”

没想到，我一不留神小兔子就反客为主了。

小翟一个翻身，我就被压在下面，他的膝盖顶在我两腿中间，我还没来得及反应两片湿润清凉的唇瓣就贴上来辗转，像清晨的露水，像黄昏的花蕾。我脑子里空白一片，他的舌尖顶着我的，柔柔地摩擦着绕了个圈，我听见他模模糊糊地说，“早就等不及了。”

4.

说实话，我真服了这群小兔崽子。军训刚几天啊就出双入对，真是好样的！

尤其是何焉悦色和光电潇应这四个，天天晚上不睡觉在外头明目张胆地乱晃，把我们教官都当瞎子了是吧，每天我费多大劲儿假装看不见啊。

还是雅雅带出来的南以颜喻让人省心，除了天天拉着姚琛斗地主以外，还真不跟别人秀恩爱，训练认真遵规守纪，怪不得雅雅给了他们仨一人一个军训标兵呢。

啥，你说cp名啊？这么好听当然是我们雅雅起的了。雅雅长得好看还有文采，搁谁谁不喜欢呢？

汇报演出我和雅雅开场，我说要唱《知心爱人》，雅雅脸皮薄不好意思，对着歌单左挑右选看了半天，“《最长的电影》怎么样？”

那当然是好啊，我们雅雅选的能不好吗？

我跟雅雅在台上刚站稳，夏之光这小子就开始“朗哥朗哥”的舞起来了，带的三连四连欢呼声一片一片的，我朝他们挥挥手，这几天真是没白教育，太长脸了！

我弹吉他，雅雅坐在我旁边唱歌，一双大眼睛深情款款的看着台下，时不时回头瞅我一眼，勾得我魂都没了，差点就忘了该弹啥了。

我的雅雅咋这么好看呢哎呦喂。

鞠躬谢幕的时候我故意拉他手，雅雅的脸就不好意思的红了，台底下传来嗷的一嗓子，吓得所有人都整整齐齐地打了个哆嗦。

“高山原也是真的！！！！”

这声音够耳熟啊，这不二连的俞彬俞教官吗。他啥时候给我们安排的cp名啊，真是做好事不留名，改天必须请他喝两杯。

光电潇应在台上表演的时候，雅雅抱着手说，“真般配啊这一对儿，你选的时候他俩好上了吗？”

我说，“应该还没有呢，但那点猫腻瞎子也能看出来。”

说着观众席就传来一片欢呼，夏之光在台上一个大跳，接着就是欲拒还迎地去牵翟潇闻的手，雅雅瞳孔地震，结结巴巴地说，“现现在的孩子比咱那会儿开放不少啊。”

我拍拍他的背，“害，艺术嘛，咱当艺术欣赏就完事了。”

想不到这个小小的军营真是卧虎藏龙，雅雅方阵的张颜齐rap唱的够专业，他的小男友周震南原创词曲也不逊色。俞彬方阵的李鑫一整天吊儿郎当的哼着二人转跟我们一块抽烟，谁知道拿起麦克风一张嘴就飙上去了，搞得远处女生方阵一嗓高过一嗓，训练喊口号的时候也没见这么带劲。

后生可畏啊。

焉栩嘉这小子在观众席拉何洛洛的手，我服了，你就不知道你俩中间隔着个大过道儿吗，生怕别人不知道是吧，站在后边啥都瞅见了。雅雅撅着嘴说，“你们三连咋回事啊，连我们阵花都给拐跑了。”

我凑过去贴着他，“不止吧？”

雅雅歪头看我，“啥意思？”

我在他脸上亲了一下，“我们三连啊，连你们教官都给拐跑了。”

第二天早晨下了场大雨，结业式的正步溅起透明闪亮的水花。小一个月的军训结束，孩子们扛着大大小小的行李坐上临别的大巴。

翟潇闻和夏之光来跟我道别，夏之光又开始慷慨激昂地演讲，我笑着摆摆手说，“知道了知道了，你们是这个夏天最耀眼的光。”

翟潇闻眼睛红红的，“朗哥你以后要注意身体，少抽烟多在朋友圈发歌，我给你点赞。”

我拍拍他的肩膀，“行了，男子汉大丈夫干啥呢在这，还哭上了，别人看了不笑话啊。”

翟潇闻怂兮兮地说，“我还没哭呢，也哥是真哭了。”

我愣了，“啥？雅雅在哪哭呢？”

夏之光指了指我背后，我转头一看，何洛洛像口香糖一样粘在雅雅身上，雅雅肩膀一抖一抖地拍着他的背顺气。

这小子真是无法无天了。

我带着他俩去找雅雅，旁边还站着焉栩嘉和南以颜喻。快到跟前的时候听见周震南说，“也哥你别哭，朗哥敢欺负你你就告诉我们，虽然张大头打不过朗哥，但他可以写rap骂他。”

夏之光没忍住笑出声，我插着手说，“谁敢欺负谁啊，谁写歌骂谁啊？”

张颜齐把周震南护在身后，笑成一张猫脸跟我打哈哈，“南南是说，宁拆十座庙不毁一桩婚，我们写rap一向劝和不劝分。”

孩子们一人给了我和雅雅一个熊抱，我俩把他们送上车，夏之光哈着气在车窗上写，“要开心。”

雅雅朝他们挥手，大巴车在两排笔直的白杨中行远，慢慢开向天边温软的彩虹。

雅雅说，“十八岁，真好啊。”

我牵着他的手，“雨果大爷咋说的来着，不搞对象的夏天啥也不是。”

雅雅笑着瞪我一眼，靠在我肩上说：

“雨果说的是，如果不相爱，我不知道夏天有什么用。”

-END


	20. 46/32. 终南山

(一)

枪声里传来哭声这种事，焉栩嘉是头一回遇见。

他觉得纳闷。干这行当然可以哭，只是火拼的时候其实没什么空，况且在对家面前哭这么大声，实在丢脸。

焉栩嘉转过头，看见走廊尽头的发财树后藏着半截肩膀，离他不过五步远，枪一响就被吓得抖一下，旁边丢着一只白色拖鞋，八成是太着急跑掉了。

不是他们的人，大概是酒店的住客。

焉栩嘉走过去，那人低着头蜷在地上，双手捂住耳朵，赤裸的左脚趾尖冻得粉红，白t恤上都是深深浅浅的褶皱，像只缩着脖子的虎皮鹦鹉。焉栩嘉蹲下来打量，凑地很近他也没发现，一抽一泣很认真地在哭。

焉栩嘉说，“你为什么哭啊？”

那人怔怔地抬头看他，眼睛脸颊都哭的通红，下巴上挂着透亮的水珠，额头上还有一块膝盖顶出的淤痕，半张脸没在黑暗里，是被雨打湿的蒲公英一样好看的男孩。他崩溃地冲焉栩嘉喊，“都这样了谁看见不哭啊！”

焉栩嘉被他害怕的样子逗笑，回头看了看走廊里的火光和一地躺着呻吟的马仔，瞥了眼时间，“别怕，马上就结束了。”

翟潇闻觉得这人莫名其妙的很，身后一片狼藉居然还笑得出来，一张圆脸没什么攻击性，穿了一身黑也是温顺的样子。哭腔终于止住了些，他顺着气问，“你怎么知道啊，你怎么不害怕啊。”

焉栩嘉笑着说，“因为赢了啊。”说着搭上他肩膀伸手指给他看，“看见那间屋了吗，对家的二把手，让我们端了。”

翟潇闻愣了愣，还没想通这话是什么意思就瞥见他腰上别着的枪，他只觉得一道惊雷劈在天灵盖上，真是倒霉他妈给倒霉开门，倒霉到家了。

焉栩嘉听着他更大声地哭出来，轻轻拍他的背，“你哭什么，又没人动你。”

翟潇闻做好了今晚交代在这的打算，也不管什么其他，壮着胆对焉栩嘉骂，“你们有病吧！为什么在酒店打架啊！炸成这个鬼样，我没地方住了啊！”

何洛洛上车的时候没发现后座多了个人，笑着冲焉栩嘉抱怨，“都怪你非让我穿白色，弄上血好明显啊。”

焉栩嘉递给他张纸，“眼角也有。”

他把后视镜转过来，里面就恰好映出一张白生生的小脸。何洛洛也没什么诧异的模样，一边擦血一边转头，看着手脚都很不自在的翟潇闻，“你是谁啊。”

翟潇闻不知道怎么答，报了个名字就不出声，倒是何洛洛大方的冲他笑，“我叫何洛洛，杀手。”比玩狼人杀还自然。

翟潇闻听到杀手两个字的时候紧张地抽了口气，他确实很难把何洛洛和这个称谓放到一起去，其实焉栩嘉已经足够好看，何洛洛偏偏比他更亲人几分，一笑眼睛就温柔地弯起来，垂着的眼尾带出浅浅的溪流一样的褶皱。

他觉得自己被骗了，小声问，“你们其实在拍电影吧。”

焉栩嘉开着车笑出声来，何洛洛随和地把枪递到他眼前，“你试试不就知道了。”

何洛洛的手机蓝牙连上车载音响，放了首安逸的R&B。凌晨三点半，每隔二十米会路过一个高大明亮的路灯，烟嗓的女歌手不知道在唱哪国的鸟语，翟潇闻听不懂，倦意顺着眼角爬上来。半睡半醒时听见两个人有一搭没一搭地聊天，何洛洛像是惋惜，说没想到那么年轻，长得还好看。焉栩嘉说你还挺喜欢人家，何洛洛说那也不像你，直接把人往家带，焉栩嘉的手就从方向盘挪到何洛洛腿上，声音带着笑意说刚才怎么不见你吃醋，何洛洛打岔问他身份没问题吗，焉栩嘉说身份不知道，脑子倒可能有点。

翟潇闻确实想不通焉栩嘉为什么轻而易举地带他回家，就像他想不通焉栩嘉作为当地数一数二的黑帮长子怎么会这么闲。

他忍不住，终于在焉栩嘉教他玩滑板的时候打探，“你都不用，嗯，不用…”不知道用什么词合适，想了很久憋出一句“不用工作吗”。

穿着湖绿t恤的焉栩嘉显得比平常更小一些，在他快要摔倒时扶住他手腕，“最近行情好，不忙。”

翟潇闻听不懂，“你们这行也分行情好不好。”

焉栩嘉瞥他一眼，一边嘱咐他站稳一边笑，“你是不是以为黑帮只杀人不赚钱。”

翟潇闻尴尬地啊了一声，住了几天他就全然把焉栩嘉的有钱当作理所当然。不得不说焉栩嘉是他见过最富有的青壮年，连睡衣都是不认识的牌子，如果不是这几天他对自己相敬如宾，翟潇闻甚至以为焉栩嘉要包养他。

何洛洛的别墅就在隔壁，说是隔壁也要走二十分钟的山路，两个人每天傍晚都一起散步，没什么要带上翟潇闻的意思，他也就识趣的不去打扰，偶尔顺着窗户看到他们路过的身影，亲昵地牵着手，模模糊糊挨在一起的影子在风里云里花丛里拖得老长。

翟潇闻想起那天晚上他剥着开心果问焉栩嘉，这行这么危险，不担心何洛洛有什么三长两短吗。

焉栩嘉刚洗过澡，闻起来不是往常的雪松和香根草，只有柔软的沐浴露味道，他低着头笑，笑的很惬意也很纵容，也不嫌他的问题不吉利，“你说一宁啊，一宁他喜欢。”焉栩嘉闭着眼给他讲从前的事，说何洛洛刚来的时候犟的很，别人见到自己都巴不得往上凑，只有他安静的躲在角落里擦枪，那时候他只是个小马仔，多小的活都拼了命打，好看的小脸三天两头挂彩，等他终于够格跟焉栩嘉一起出任务，脸上高兴的生怕别人不晓得。焉栩嘉说他藏不住事，一点当卧底的天赋都没有，何洛洛就歪着头说，那我喜欢你的事，你什么时候才能看出来呢？

翟潇闻听地起劲，催着他问然后呢，焉栩嘉却话锋一转，说何洛洛现在住的用的，都是他自己一拳一拳一枪一枪打出来的。帮会里有人不服焉栩嘉，但没人不服何洛洛，这么多年，一宁其实苦的很。

翟潇闻听地入迷，催着他问然后呢，焉栩嘉却说时间很晚要睡了，就端着茶杯上楼，留他一个人在沙发上回味，风花雪月啊，精彩啊，扣人心弦啊，刺激啊。

落地窗隔不住仲夏夜的虫鸣，深色的草木足足有半人高，生气勃勃地往上探。 翟潇闻枕着手臂睡不着，他琢磨如果自己是焉栩嘉，会不会让爱人做这样危险卖命的事，他坚持也好喜欢也罢，翟潇闻都觉得很难妥协。何洛洛看起来很简单，焉栩嘉这人却摸不透，他总觉得他的话三分摆在明面上，七分藏在背地里，时时刻刻都留着一手。

（二）

焉栩嘉带翟潇闻回家这件事，何洛洛没多问。

他太了解焉栩嘉，把不相干的人带在身边，他做不出来。何洛洛去查翟潇闻身份，却意外的发现这人清清白白干干净净，活了二十年，最出格的不过被逼急骂几句脏话而已。

住进来的第一天翟潇闻就兴致勃勃地拉着他和焉栩嘉涮火锅，一副东家的样子说自己不会做菜，为表感谢只好买了包火锅底料，菜少情意重让他俩见谅。何洛洛不知道这人真傻还是假傻，见一面就心安理得的跟着回家，也不怕自己被卖到哪去。吃得兴起翟潇闻就收不住嘴，给他俩讲了半个小时自己一个穷学生跟家里吵翻离家出走，酒店的床还没躺热隔壁就炸了，他多么无助多么恐慌，幸好焉栩嘉和何洛洛都是有良心的好人。

翟潇闻所言与他查的一字不差，何洛洛却仍觉得蹊跷，倒是焉栩嘉不以为意，只说家里多个人热闹。“家里”两个字从焉栩嘉嘴里说出来，何洛洛怔了一秒。山里的别墅他住了一年多，焉栩嘉才买下隔壁那栋，说是为了陪他，其实也不常来住。何洛洛没任务的时候喜欢在山上散步，每到焉栩嘉门前都停下来看看，春夏秋冬，他院中的花花草草都印在他脑中。

何洛洛一直以为，这座别墅对焉栩嘉来说只是个消遣的居所，他也从未将这里叫做“家”过。

去找焉栩嘉散步的时候，何洛洛时常看到他带着翟潇闻玩滑板。走过漫长山坡的一半，两人的脑袋就从柏油路的尽头冒出个尖。翟潇闻穿着焉栩嘉的衣服，白细的手臂在夕阳里浮着茸茸的金边，看到他时夸张地挥手，隔着夏季葱茏的花木雀跃地喊他，“洛洛快来！”

焉栩嘉在他就要跌倒时恰好地握住翟潇闻的手，假装严肃眼角却透出笑意，“又分心”，等他再站稳才不紧不慢地扭头看他。

东西向的路，尽头是泛白的天际线。焉栩嘉的脸没在阴影里，何洛洛什么也看不见，他第一次觉得那些紫粉橘红的流云，杂乱无章的令人心烦。

那天晚上他问焉栩嘉，如果自己不是杀手，该去做什么好。焉栩嘉的发梢挂着汗，脸颊上是事后未褪的红晕。他的小臂环着他锁骨，拇指一下一下蹭着他光裸的肩胛，笑着在耳边吐吸，云淡风轻地顾左右而言他，“记不记得那次围剿，你哭成什么样子。”

两年前，是个多年不见的暖冬，挨到三月初也没下一场雪。警方把他们的行动端得底朝天，焉栩嘉受了伤，安安静静躺在病房里，半睡半醒时听见悉碎隐忍的哭声。何洛洛缩在角落里抱着他的衣服，头埋得很低，肩膀克制地颤抖。宽大的羽绒服牢笼一样罩在他身上，帽檐有一圈蓬松的褐色鬃毛，堪堪垂进他漆黑的发间。焉栩嘉问他为什么哭啊，他用力蹭蹭眼睛红着鼻子，别过头犟嘴说，“都这样了谁看见不哭啊”。

何洛洛往里翻个身，更近地挨住他，胸腔贴着焉栩嘉的侧肋，手指慢慢探到他的鼻梁，顺着滑到下唇瓣柔柔地停住，焉栩嘉轻轻吻他的指尖。何洛洛垂着睫毛，“你肩上那一枪，是因为我。”

焉栩嘉的左手放在他的腰窝，笑着问他，“你是卧底吧。”

何洛洛也笑，眼睛里是莹亮的光，“如果我是呢。”

焉栩嘉翻身，进来的时候抓着他的手腕扣在身后，何洛洛的蝴蝶骨耸起绵延的峰峦，右边刻着一道大雁形状的刀痕。焉栩嘉吻上去，舌尖温柔地扫一圈，何洛洛喘息间仰起头，脊椎的凹陷如同春日迟迟幽深的山涧。

他听到焉栩嘉的声音从背后传过来，很近也很真切，七分挪揄三分认真，“那我就杀了你。”

何洛洛进门的时候，翟潇闻赤着脚盘坐在沙发上打游戏，眼也不抬地冲他喊，“这么快就回来啦，火龙果买到了吗。”

他说，“是我。”

翟潇闻就放下手机，伸手推了推鼻梁上的眼镜从容地说，“啊洛洛，焉栩嘉他出门了，一会儿就回来。”

何洛洛冲他点头，把带来的苏打水往冰箱放，打开门看到里面花花绿绿的水果和饮料，不由得愣了一秒。翟潇闻在他身后嚷嚷，“想吃什么你就拿啊。”又自言自语地说，“之前焉栩嘉怎么活下来的啊，冰箱荒得快长草了。”

冷气扑到何洛洛脸上，他觉得太阳穴一跳一跳的疼。

焉栩嘉不会做菜更不爱吃水果，他总说麻烦，不如直接吃维生素来得方便。焉栩嘉刚搬来时何洛洛简直把整个超市都塞进他的冰箱里，新鲜的瓜果香顺着门缝钻出来逸满整个客厅，和他雪松味道的蜡烛缠绵地绕在一处，直到苹果橙子的皮都无可奈何地打褶，他也一点都没动过。

他是这样的性子，看起来好说话，实际上根本不会为了什么而改变，至少不会为了何洛洛。

焉栩嘉一边开门一边喊“闻闻”，翟潇闻就欢快地跑到玄关接他手里的袋子，嘴上笑着数落，“又买了这么多，不是让你少买些吗，冰箱都放不下了。”焉栩嘉就说，“你不是爱吃吗。”

翟潇闻拎着满满一兜火龙果放在他面前，露着虎牙说，“洛洛，这要不是红心的，你去帮我打他啊。”

有一瞬间，何洛洛觉得自己真像个多余的外人。

焉栩嘉看到他时眼里晃过几分诧异，又马上恢复到往常的神态冲他勾了勾嘴角。何洛洛递给他杯水，他就接过来放在茶几上，陷在沙发里随手抄起本书看，加缪的《局外人》。

翟潇闻左挑右选拎出来两个最大的火龙果，认认真真地就着水龙头洗干净，切开一看是红心的，他就满足地笑起来。

何洛洛看着他笨手笨脚地将果肉剥出来切成规矩的小块，紫红的汁水陷进指甲的缝隙，在白细的指尖挤成半个幼润的椭圆，是一双没碰过枪的，干干净净的手。

翟潇闻转身去壁柜里拿水果叉，抬起手臂时露出半截绵软的腰身，背对着他问，“洛洛，你真的叫洛洛吗？”

何洛洛司空见惯地说是啊，很多人以为是假名。

翟潇闻把叉子插进果肉，水润的方块在白色的瓷盘里打滑，他歪着头看他，“那焉栩嘉为什么叫你一宁啊？”

（三）

何洛洛听到“一宁”两个字的反应，和焉栩嘉想的没什么两样。

他转头看他，玻璃杯稳稳拿在手中，眼里的惊诧一闪而过，接踵而至的是尘埃落定的怅然。

自从焉栩嘉笑他藏不住事，何洛洛已经学会把情绪收敛的很好，面对旁人，那双漆黑深邃眼睛没什么多余的意味，只有同他一处时，才放纵地流转出明媚动人的光彩来。

焉栩嘉想起见他的第一眼，十六七岁的何洛洛举着手宣誓，眉头拧在一起，眼里是千金散尽的笃然。脖子上浮出青筋的轮廓，他一字一顿地喊， “千军万马前，与君平肩立。九曲黄泉中，陪君闯生死。”

名字是假的，年龄是假的，身份也是假的。

新来的小马仔，没见过枪是什么样子，双手食指指节偏偏长了厚重的茧。几次警察收网冲在前头大摇大摆地放空枪，旁边的人倒了一个又一个，只有他全身而退，受点不痛不痒的皮肉伤，还大言不惭地说自己运气未免太好。

焉栩嘉瞒下所有人亲自去查，徐一宁，十五岁拿枪，十八岁当卧底，大大小小的伤受过一遍又一遍。他用三块表把何洛洛从他弟手里换过来，弟弟笑他真是个情种，他摆摆手没说话。

把何洛洛放在别处，不出三天就会露馅。焉栩嘉实在想不通，警方怎么会派这样一个人做卧底，像是生怕自己不被看穿一样，把见不得光的心思一样一样拿出来，工工整整一笔一划地写在脸上。焉栩嘉说他一点当卧底的天赋都没有，他却终于从心窝里掏出那句好听话，一本正经地说给他听。

“那我喜欢你的事，你什么时候才能看出来呢？”

他探头吻他，何洛洛就捂着嘴喊耍流氓，焉栩嘉把他的小手握在掌心，拇指绕过弧口磨蹭着大大小小的茧和伤痕，何洛洛说这双手不干净，他就将它放到嘴边，一遍又一遍吻他消瘦的手心。

那是多年不遇，难得一见的暖冬。

他攥着何洛洛太多谎话，只有这一句，他没去管真假。

见到翟潇闻的时刻，焉栩嘉有一瞬间的晃神。翟潇闻满脸泪痕地喊“都这样了谁看见不哭啊”，他就不由自主地回到那间四四方方的病房。消毒水不好闻也不至于刺鼻，何洛洛从墙角走过来伏在他床边，想靠得近些又怕碰到他伤口，指尖小心翼翼地搭在他手背上，下巴把羽绒服暄软的袖子抵出一个小窝，他红着眼睛说，“你如果有事，我就去陪你。”

三月初，窗外的山桃顶起幼嫩的花苞，叶子没来得及抽芽，细长的花枝孤独地立在寒冷的春风里。

焉栩嘉数不清有多少次，他看着翟潇闻无忧无虑的样子想起从前的何洛洛，那时他快乐得真切，笑起来眼里就是漫山遍野的星光。无数个温存的夜晚，他在他入睡以后吻他的鼻子眼睛，一遍遍喊他的名字，“一宁，一宁”，他多想告诉他，即使他一再隐瞒，即使他一目了然，焉栩嘉所爱不只是假的何洛洛，更是真的徐一宁。

但他一个字也不能说。

焉栩嘉能给他的周全，不过短短两年。

祖父的拐杖落在他肩上，连同昔日的枪伤一同撕扯出钻心疼痛。年过七旬的老人愤然里裹挟着失望，怒其不争地对他喊，“把卧底养在身边，你怎么不把家都搬到警察局算了。”

三天，他只剩下三天。

弟弟把他拦在家门口，“你知道他逃不掉，哥，你千万别做傻事。”焉栩嘉心想，从见他的第一眼开始，自己做的又有哪件不是傻事。

那晚他们做得歇斯底里，何洛洛趴在他怀里问如果他是卧底呢，焉栩嘉的眼角汆出一滴泪，和汗水混在一起，落在他的后颈又窣地滑到喉结上。

他说，那我就杀了你。

何洛洛将玻璃杯放在案台上，笑着让翟潇闻先回屋坐坐。客厅里只剩下他们两个人，与往常那些安适的傍晚没什么不同。

太阳彻底落下来，黯淡往上变成墨色的深蓝。何洛洛走过来坐在焉栩嘉身旁，想了想还是亲昵地把头搁在他腿上，找了个舒服的姿势安稳地躺下，像是爱人之间再温柔不过的情话，他闭着眼说，“你早就知道了。”

焉栩嘉的手指停在他额角，“嗯。”

何洛洛顺着他的手掌蹭了蹭，左脸贴着他的小腹，温顺满足地笑起来，“你会杀了我。”

焉栩嘉的指尖滑到他的耳廓，拇指停在他弯弯的嘴角，“嗯。”

被消音器过滤后的枪响是夏季闷在乌云里的雷声。何洛洛枕着焉栩嘉的腿睡得安然，他穿了件黑色t恤，沾了血也体面地看不出来。

焉栩嘉俯下身，缓缓凑到他耳边，小心地像是怕惊醒他一般柔着声音说，“你如果有事，我就去陪你。”

翟潇闻靠着门框看了很久，脸上什么表情也没有，像是司空见惯般从容，也像事不关己般漠然。他歪着头说，“焉栩嘉，你这人有够奇怪的。”

焉栩嘉抬起头，甩手把枪扔给他，翟潇闻一把接住，握在手里仔仔细细打量。

焉栩嘉说，“夏之光，用的也是这把枪。”

（四）

焉栩嘉说出夏之光三个字的瞬间，翟潇闻差点就开枪打在他头上。

半个月，他逼着自己不去想，夏之光也就真的没有到他梦中。只是每天清晨醒来，翟潇闻看着起起伏伏的灰色被单，总觉得他未免太过残忍，连再见自己一面都不肯。

他们的事被父母发现，家里闹得鸡飞狗跳，翟潇闻摔门离开，坐在马路边不知道该去哪里才好。夏之光满头大汗地跑过来，喘着粗气蹲在他面前，握住他的手说，“好啊翟潇闻，可算让我找着了，电话也不接，你吓死我了。”

翟潇闻看着他的发梢被汗水打湿发着晶莹的光，什么面子架子都不知道丢去哪里，鼻尖一酸就要哭出来，夏之光语无伦次地哄他，“没事没事，不哭啊，你先跟我回去好不好，我陪着你好不好。”

他硬是开了两间房，翟潇闻不明白，夏之光推脱了好久才终于肯说，“我怕叔叔阿姨来找你，看到我们在一起生气。”

翟潇闻从背后抱住他肩膀，电梯开了门也不肯松开。

晚上夏之光有个会，翟潇闻懂事地说你回去也没关系，没想到夏之光却把所有人都叫来酒店的会议室，跟他打哈哈说这里好这里好这里开会特别好。

他在房间里放着电影等，估算着时间差不多了出门去迎他，没走出两步杂乱的枪声就响起来，一批一批的人从楼梯间跑到楼道里，他躲在尽头的盆栽后面不敢出声，看到夏之光拿着枪跑到他门前，刚想敲门又收回手，掏出手机发了句什么。翟潇闻的屏幕亮起来，“别开门。别怕。”

之后，夏之光进了自己的房间，大门敞开。焉栩嘉从走廊尽头一步一步走过来，也进了夏之光的房间。

再之后，焉栩嘉问他为什么哭啊，指着夏之光的房门说，“看见那间屋了吗，对家的二把手，让我们端了。”

翟潇闻跟焉栩嘉回家，顺利得匪夷所思。他学计算机，进别人的系统易如反掌，何况焉栩嘉一点戒备心也没有，一张嘴居然把何洛洛的真名说出来了。

而何洛洛查到的翟潇闻，干干净净清清白白，因为他的确是个普通人。夏之光当初也奇怪，翟潇闻知道他身份之后怎么一点都不怕，翟潇闻整个人黏在他身上，笑嘻嘻地说，“你长得漂亮，跳舞也好看，还会喂流浪猫，有什么好怕的。”

直到翟潇闻把何洛洛的身份发给焉栩嘉的祖父，他都觉得这事简单得太蹊跷，像是焉栩嘉故意放水，任由他胡作非为。

翟潇闻住在焉栩嘉的别墅十五天，下了四场雨。他最喜欢光脚坐在客厅的落地窗边，看手指宽的杂草被雨滴压成流畅的圆弧，蜗牛爬上来，伸出两只细长的眼睛。

焉栩嘉的手臂沾上血迹，翟潇闻坐在落地窗前看着他的侧脸，“你早就查到了，酒店房间是我的名字，信用卡是夏之光的。焉栩嘉，你什么都知道。”

焉栩嘉笑着，睫毛低低垂下来。

翟潇闻说，“为什么啊。”

焉栩嘉的手贴着何洛洛的脖颈，“后天，警方收网。”

翟潇闻了然地笑出来。

警方收网，何洛洛在焉栩嘉身边潜伏两年，任务一目了然。

焉栩嘉抬头看他，漆黑的眼里一点湿意也没有，“夏之光最后一句话，叫的是闻闻。”

翟潇闻站起来，枪口正对着焉栩嘉额头。

翟潇闻穿着初来时的衣服，山中的夜晚更冷一些，夏虫在草丛中吵闹。身后的别墅灯火通明，在夜色里透出盈盈的鹅黄光亮，带着温柔的暖意照在翟潇闻背上。

翟潇闻走得很慢，走出不过二十米远，枪响顺着别墅的窗户遛出来。翟潇闻就停在原处，借着月光认认真真端详自己的双手。那晚他新奇地想摸枪，夏之光却一脚把枪踹出老远，将他揽在怀里，吻细密地落在指尖，夏之光难得认真，“这是拿麦克风的手，不许碰枪，知道吗。”

翟潇闻忽然想起何洛洛清晨站在院中浇水的模样，巨大的榕树在他发顶投下花瓣大小的光斑，合欢花花期比以往还早，幽幽飘散李子一样的花香。何洛洛拿着花洒背诗，“君问终南山，心知白云外。”站在融融的阳光里，是这样生动好看的少年。

翟潇闻捂着眼睛，十五天，终于放肆地哭出声来。

-END


End file.
